Perang atau Petualangan Gila!
by World Invaders
Summary: Saito hiraga Personil Militer sekaligus kru penjelajah dari kesatuan UN Space Alliance. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia secara tak terduga terjebak di dunia yang penuh hal yang ada di game atau anime fantasi. Akankah sebuah konflik datang padanya, dan bisakah Saito bersama Teman-teman barunya menyelesaikan setiap konflik yang ada? Ikuti kisahnya disini.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Frendster. World Invaders disini.**

 **ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi mungkin akan ada beberapa kesalahan sedikit, tanpa banyak basa-basi akan ku ceritakan sedikit mengenai kisah kali ini.**

 **kisah ini mengambil inspirasi dari game Killzone 3, juga game yang baru tren Call of Duty Infinite Warfare dan terakhir dari pengalaman pribadi di medan tempur saat penugasanku di wilayah konflik.**

 **Semoga menikmati**

* * *

Chapter; 0

Prolog.

"…."

 _Quotes_.

" _Hanya mereka yang sudah mati yang bisa melihat akhir dari perang" (Plato)_

"Sebuah kata-kata sederhana yang menggambarkan sebuah perang & konflik yang tiada akhir selama kita masih menjadi tentara."

" _Semua hal yang luar biasa sebenarnya sangat sederhana, dan banyak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata sederhana: Kebebasan, Keadilan, Penghargaan, Pekerjaan, Rasa belas kasihan, dan Harapan." –Wiston Churchill-_

"Tentara, kami adalah simbol dari kekuatan, kami adalah pion dari pertempuran, dan kami adalah alat untuk berperang. Kami berjanji setia pada negara dan pada akhirnya kami mati tanpa ada kebebasan dari diri kami sendiri."

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kami menjadi tentara?"

"Apa hanya mengejar medali, uang, jabatan, atau kekuasaan?"

Seorang pria berbicara sendiri di depan peti mati di sebuah gudang dengan puluhan peti mati berbaris rapi.

"Aku berjanji padamu untuk terus bertarung dan tetap hidup, tapi apa artinya aku harus terus mengorbankan pasukanku agar aku terus hidup" ia berbicara dengan air mata menetes di depan peti mati yang di bungkus bendera USA.

Ia berlutut dengan memegang sebuah kalung Dog tag nama dari prajurit.

"Walau pada akhirnya aku berhasil selamat, namun aku tetap merasa seperti di medan perang. Dan terus-terusan melihat kalian yang tewas dan aku tetap hidup melihat kalian mati"

Ia berkata dengan tangisan, bagi prajurit sudah biasa kematian selalu datang pada mereka. Namun kematian untuk siapapun itu selalu meninggalkan luka bagi mereka yang menjadi kerabat, keluarga, maupun teman. "Kita menjadi tentara dengan bangga. Namun saat kita mati, kita menyadari kalau kita hanya serpihan kaca dari istana kaca. Dan saat kita pecah, maka tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk di perlihatkan untuk siapapun" gambar bayangan dari peperangan yang terjadi masih tergiang di kepala sang tentara yang sekarang berlutut di samping peti-mati temannya.

November/24/2010 (Prolog)

Minggu siang yang dimana seharusnya hari dimana semua orang dapat menikmati hari libur mereka berubah saat saat dimana seluruh dunia berubah menjadi medan tempur berdarah, untuk pertama sekali manusia di invasi oleh pasukan luar angkasa.

Monster berukuran 8 meter berbentuk mirip kumbang namun memiliki mata hijau dan capit kepiting yang sebesar 2 meter, monster-monster itu dapat menembakkan laser bertekanan tinggi dari mulut mereka yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah kota hanya hitungan detik.

Los angeles 14.46.56 PM / Standar waktu Pasifik

"kilas berita dunia"

"Pada pukul 14.46 waktu standar pasifik 12 lokasi berbeda diseluruh dunia di sedang di serang. Semua penyerangan itu terkoordinasi oleh musuh yang tidak dikenal. Semua penyerang sudah menaklukan beberapa wilayah. Di Amerika Serikat kami sudah kehilangan kontak di New York, Hawai, dan berbagai lokasi pangkalan militer kami. Dan pada pukul 15.00 kami sepenuhnya kehilangan kontak di seluruh pangkalan militer, dan saat ini hanya kami pasukan pertahanan terakhir yang tersisa apapun yang terjadi kita tidak bisa kehilangan Los Angeles."

Sesaat setelah siaran berita darurat berakhir seluruh wilayah los angeles tidak lebih tepatnya seluruh wilayah pesisir pantai AS menjadi medan tempur habis habisan, pesawat jet A 10-A thunder bolt melakukan bombardir di sana sini, sedangkan pasukan darat terus bertarung.

Pertarungan tidak hanya di darat namun di udara musuh memiliki angkata udara yang hampir tak terkalahkan, pesawat-pesawat itu berbentuk mirip piring terbang bersenjatakan meriam plasma dan peluncur roket. Dan yang sangat mengerikan adalah pesawat-pesawat itu tidak berawak(Drone) sehingga jumlah mereka di seluruh dunia hampir mencapai ribuan.

Hampir 80% pasukan tentara di seluruh dunia mengalami kekalahan telak. Negara-negara kecil kebanyakan sudah lenyap, dan ribuan warga sipil ikut di seluruh Negara menjadi korban. Satu-satunya Negara yang masih bertarung hingga akhir adalah Negara Amerika Serikat negara bagian Los Angeles.

Sementara itu Letnan Alex Mason 25 tahun seorang Marinir dan ahli hacker terbaik di USMC(US Marine Corps), tinggi badan 185 cm rambut berwarna hitam mata berwarna biru terang, berlari berusaha sekuat tenaga dari kejaran musuh yang mengejarnya.

Saat ia terus berlari dengan monster yang siap memukul dengan capit raksasa dari belakang, Alex langsung menghindar dengan berguling ke samping dan terus berlari. Monster itu terus mengejar Alex hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara pesawat jet F22 Raptor diikuti dengan rudal berkecepatan tinggi mengarah langsung ke monster yang mengikuti dia, serangan itu langsung membunuhnya seketika. Tanpa membuang waktu alex langsung berlari lagi untuk bersembunyi.

"Sial….. hah… hah….kurasa aku berhasil melarikan diri dari mereka" alex pun melihat seluruh lokasi untuk memastikan ia benar benar tidak diikuti. Dengan bersembunyi di dalam gedung ia menghela nafas.

' _kurasa aku aman untuk saat ini, sial aku satu satunya yang selamat dari squadku'_ ia pun mengecek amunisi yang tersisa bersamanya dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya, saat itu juga ia mendapat respon darurat dari radio miliknya.

[Commns] [ini pangkalan garis depan Santa Maria kepada seluruh unit yang selamat apa kau bisa mendengarku. Ganti] alex terkejut terhadap panggilan mendadak ini.

"Disini Lt Alex dari bravo 3, aku mendengarmu ganti"

[Lt Alex, ini F.O.B(Forward Operation Base) Santa Maria, perintah kepada seluruh unit untuk mundur pergi ke poin penjemputan di Delta 3, kita meninggalkan Los Angeles, sebaiknya kau cepat letnan penjemputan terakhir akan pergi 15 menit, apa kau memahaminya Letnan]

"apa! Ulangi command. Kita meninggalkan Los Angeles, tapi bagaimana bisa, kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja." Alex sangat terkejut mendengar perintah langsung dari komandannya saat mereka di suruh meninggalkan Los Angeles.

[Letnan kami tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi kau juga harus tau, semua pasukan darat kita sudah hancur berantakan. Musuh sudah menyerang ke berbagai pangkalan militer kita dan sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah, apa kau tahu itu. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sana letnan, Los Angeles sudah tamat tidak lebih tepatnya seluruh Amerika sudah tamat.]

"tapi…"

[Dengar Letnan satu satunya alasan mengapa seluruh pasukan di tarik mundur karena Washington sudah memberi perintah untuk membom Nuklir seluruh kawasan Amerika yang di serang dalam waktu kurang dari 4 jam dari sekarang kau mengerti]

Alex tersontak "Apa kalian gila! Membom nuklir dengan kemungkinan ada penduduk sipil yang masih ada di kota?."

[Dengar prajurit!. Aku tahu juga soal itu, namun pikirkan soal keselamatanmu juga apa kau mau mati disini apa kau tidak berpikir berapa banyak pasukan kita yang sudah gugur, bahkan seluruh dunia sudah mengalami kekalahan hebat. Semuanya sudah tamat]

Alex pun memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menarik nafas dan menghebuskannya."Disini bravo 3 kepada markas, Aku meminta ijin untuk tetap berada di Los Angeles"

[Letnan apa yang kau pikirkan!]

"Markas, satu satunya alasan mengapa kita tidak bisa bertahan adalah karena kekuatan udara mereka yang terlalu tangguh, namun aku punya rencana bagaimana mengalahkan angkatan udara mereka dalam satu serangan, jadi kumohon aku minta ijin untuk tetap disini dan meminta untuk menahan serangan nuklir itu"

[Letnan aku tak tahu apa rencana mu, namun jika memang itu dapat bekerja maka akan ku ijinkan namun ingat soal serangan nuklir, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya kami kan tetap membom seluruh Los Angeles dengan atau tanpa dirimu Lt dan ingat waktumu hanya 3 jam dari sekarang]

"Roger. Disini Lt Alex over and out"

Saat alex selesai memberi kabar kepada FOB soal rencana ia pun mulai bergegas menuju lokasi.

"Baik, sekarang aku adalah harapan terakhir, sekarang mari kita lihat. Berdasarkan penelitian kami, drone itu menggunakan pemancar untuk dapat bergerak, apa mungkin mereka menggunakan semacam pemancar sinyal radio?. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menganalisa sinyal frekuensi radio, mungkin aku dapat mencari jawaban." Alex terus mendengarkan suara statis dari setiap frekuensi radio sinyal statis biasanya menandakan bahwa pemancar radio di sekitar berarti sedang Offline. Namun saat ia mencoba setiap siaran ia mendengar suara statis yang tidak biasa dari frekuensi sinyal radio rendah. Bunyi statis ini biasanya hanya terdengar seperti suara bising namun sinyal statis berbunyi berdengung seolah-olah ini sedang terhubung. Dengan cepat alex mengambil laptop dari tas dan mulai menganalisa lebih teliti mengenai frekuensi misterius ini.

Dari layar komputer alex yang terlihat sinyal itu memiliki pola yang teratur dengan kata lain ini bukan sinyal dari militer namun dari seseorang yang lain. "Hmm... ini aneh dari pola sinyal ini tidak berantakan seperti sinyal statis namun memiliki pola teratur seolah-lah ini sinyal komunikasi." Alex berusaha memecahkan sinyal tersebut dengan sofware di komputer miliknya berharap ia menemukan sesuatu.

TRANSLATION COMPLETE tulisan di komputer alex tanda analisa selesai. "Ternyata benar dugaanku ini bukan dari militer melainkan dari pihak musuh." Yang benar saja alex dengan seksama memerhatikan pesan yang tertulis hasil terjemahan komputernya. Isi pesan itu adalah _untuk setiap pasukan segera menuju barat daya ke area pangkalan musuh dan hancurkan semuanya_ , kira-kira seperti itulah isi pesannya.

"Hmmm berdasarkan isi pesan itu ini sudah dikirim sekitar 40 menit yang lalu bersamaan dengan hancurnya markas garis depan kedua dengan kata lain mereka mengirimkan pesan dengan frekuensi redah agar tidak terdeteksi dengan satelit militer kami. Sekarang coba kita lihat darimana pesan itu datang." Komputer dengan segera melakukan pelacakan tak perlu menunggu lama analisa lokasi pun selesai, dari sinyal tersebut lokasi musuh berada 12 Km di pusat kota Los Angeles. Dengan segera alex kemudian mengemas seluruh barang-barangnya dan bergegas menuju basis musuh walau ia hanya seorang diri.

Setelah ia berlari sekitar 10 km di pusat kota, ia melihat jam tangannya "Sial… aku hanya unya waktu 1 jam 30 menit lagi, aku harus cepat" ia pun terus terus berlari hingga ia sampai di lokasi sebuah gedung yang tampaknya seperti gudang yang tidak terpakai namun dijaga oleh satu monster alien. Namun hal berikutnya yang ia kaget adalah mahkluk aneh yang menyerang seluruh dunia itu mulai membuka baju aliennya dan menampilkan sosok yang membuat ia terkejut luar biasa.

"a…a…a…. itu tidak mungkin… bagaimana bisa….."

Makhluk-makhluk itu membuka tubuh raksasa itu dan menampilkan sosok manusia seperti normal namun mereka memiliki kulit tubuh yang berwarna putih sangat pucat seperti mayat dengan mengenakan baju armor besi yang tampaknya di desain agar tahan terhadap peluru maupun ledakan namun hal yang membuat alex sedikit terganggu adalah mata mereka. Mata mereka yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam gelap seolah-olah tidak memiliki pupil maupun retina pemandangan yang cukup menakutkan menurut Alex. Manusia itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana tempur miliknya dan secara spontan alex mulai siaga dengan jari sudah di pelatuk siap untuk menembak pria itu jika ternyata ia ketahuan, namun apa yang alex lihat kemudian adalah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan ternyata tentara itu mengeluarkan sejenis kacamata renang namun bersinar warna merah paca lensanya seolah-olah itu kacamata Infrared. Tidak ingin lokasinya terbongkar alex dengan segera melarikan diri dengan bersembunyi di salah-satu tumpukan ronsokan mobil yang sudah meledak. "sial ternyata alien itu adalah manusia." Alex pun dengan segera menyembunyikan diri sebaik mungkin dan mengumpulkan intel sebisanya dengan melakukan hacking terhadap lampu jalanan dan yang benar saja umpan itu berhasil mereka langsung bergerak menuju lampu jalanan yang tiba-tiba hidup. Ia pun menyelinap masuk kedalam gedung dengan sangat cepat alex berlari dengan Android yang sudah ia lengkapi dengan pelacak sinyal transmisi yang sebelumnya sehingga dengan mudahnya Alex menemukan ruang Operator ia melihat-lihat ruangan kendali diaman komputer pusatnya berada.

"huh…. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengawasi, baik mari kita lihat apa yang kalian punya baiklah virus, mari bekerja sayang." Ia pun mencolokkan USB Flashdrive kedalam komputer dan menghack seluruh sistem.

SYSTEM READY suara dari Ai otomatis komputer menyambut alex tanda bahwa Hackingnya berhasil. Dengan seringai tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya alex memasukkan nama Akun beserta Password palsu untuk mengelabui sistem keamanan komputer. Dengan upaya yang sangat keras akhirnya seluruh akses komputer berhasil diterobos. "Heh ... Ini sangat mudah. Ini seperti menyalakan komputer." Dengan seringai semakin lebar alex mengakses seluruh file dan mulai menyalin seluruh file komputer. "Ayolah sayang mari bekerja." Dengan berharap semoga akses menyalin dapat diterima oleh sistem keamanan mengingat bahwa ia dapat mencebol keamanan bukan berarti sistem pertahanan kedua ikut terjebol dengan mudah.

ACESS DENIED "Hah..! sudah kuduga jika sistem firewall masih memblok akes otorisasi. Mari kita selesaikan ini!" alex kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan DSM(Data Storage Module/Sebuah Hardware yang berfungsi sebagai media penyimpanan massal dan juga sebagai alat Hacking umumnya DSM hanya digunakan bagi mereka yang bekerja di pemerintahan bagian intel. Sekarang DSM digunakan untuk keperluan militer saja.

Saat ia terus menyalin seluruh data kedalam DSM ia membaca salah satu file. "Helgan? Itu kah nama organisasi mereka. Tunggu apa ini… rencana penaklukan seluruh galaksi." Ia pun sangat terkejut melihat rekaman penaklukan planet-planet yang ada di seluruh wilayah galaksi. "Apa….. betapa kejamnya mereka, mereka memusnahkan semuanya dan menaklukkan dengan mudah. Tunggu target mereka berikutnya adalah… BUMI, planet Erpa, dan Anonymo? Nama macam apa itu yang mereka berikan."

Saat ia terus membaca ia terkejut soal planet erpa "luar biasa planet erva adalah planet dengan kekuatan tak terbatas yang dipancarkan oleh dua buah bulan yang salah satunya berwarna biru dan satu lagi….." tiba tiba alarm penyusup berbunyi alex dengan sigap langsung mencabut flashdisknya dan juga ia langsung mengaktifkan virus penghancur sistem komputer dan lalu melarikan diri sebisa mungkin ia pun mengaktifkan bom yang ia pasang di berbagai tempat.

"baiklah kalian berengsek. Saatnya pembalasan rasakan ini dan selamat tahun baru."

Lalu ledakan pun terjadi di ruangan sistem dan hal berikutnya seluruh drone yang melayang di udara jatuh ke tanah satu-persatu. Alex pun mengambil radio yang terletak di bagian atas baju rompi anti-peluru dan menghubungi kantor pusat .

"USSTRATCOM HQ (US Strategic Command HQ) ini bravo 3 semua pasukan udara musuh lumpuh. Aku ulangi, semua pasukan udara musuh sudah lumpuh, mereka sudah pincang saat ini adalah kesempatan untuk menyerang dari udara. Ganti"

"ini HQ ke bravo 3 kerja luar biasa. Pasukan pesawat B52 Bomber tiba ETA 10 menit. Seluruh pasukan darat sedang bersiap melakukan serangan balik. Kau melakukan yang sangat hebat LT. ini command Over and Out"

10 menit kemudia Alex terus berlari menuju gedung dan bersembunyi disana hingga pasukan pesawat bomber tiba dan mulai menjatuhi semua bom yang mereka miliki hingga semua pasukan angkatan darat musuh mulai habis. 15 menit setelah pengeboman berhasil alex keluar dan melihat keadaan. Sebuah kota yang mulanya di penuhi dengan bangunan indah berubah menjadi medan perang, gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Los Angeles mulai ambruk akibat pasukan pengebom AS.

Alex mulai merasa lega saat ia melihat bala bantuan datang, pasukan penerjun payung M1A2 ABRAMS Tank yang sudah mendarat mulai menghabisi sisa pasukan monster yang tersisa diikuti dengan pasukan angkatan darat yang terdiri Korps Marinir AS (USMC) beserta kendaraan Lapis baja Ringan(LAVs), US Army Ranger yang di turunkan melalui CH-47 Chinooks maupun UH-60 Blackhawk, dan terakhir pasukan penerjun payun 101 Army Airbone yang diturunkan melalui USAF C-130 dan C-17. Alex mulai duduk bersandar di salah satu mobil sipil yang kondisinya sudah rusak parah sambil memandangi kearah langit yang di penuhi oleh Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat.

"Semua Unit segera maju." Perintah salah satu tentara Ranger dan dengan segera ia mengeluarkan M72 Law peluncur roket dan menghabisi monster itu.

"HOOOAH!" teriak ranger yang lain mereka melakukan serangan balik dengan menghancurkan monster itu dengan peluncur roket Anti-Tank.

Pasukan tank mulai maju dan menghabisi sisa-sisa pasukan lawan. "HQ ini Warhammer 1-2 pasukan musuh mulai mundur. Aku ulangi pasukan musuh mulai mundur." Salah-satu operator dari tank memberitahukan HQ tentang pasukan musuh.

[comms] [Kepada Seluruh unit disini STRATCOM HQ jangan biarkan satu pasukan musuh selamat. Aku ulangi jangan biarkan satupun dari mereka selamat habisi mereka semua. Over and Out]

"Disini semua unit Warhammer Roger." Respon dari pemimpin dari barisan tank dan mulai meledakkan monster.

"Disini Infanteri Roger."

"Disini Angkatan Udara Roger." F22, F117 Nighthawk, F4 Phantom, A10-A Warthog, dan segala jenis pesawat lainnya mulai menembaki lawan dengan berbagai rudal yang mereka punya hingga tidak ada satupun yang tersisa.

Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan kemenangan mutlak pun diraih oleh pasukan Amerika Serikat.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Sambil menghela nafas dengan sangat kelelahan alex mulai tertidur mengingat tugasnya sudah selesai dan sisa pasukan darat dapat mengatasi mereka semua. Saat alex mulai tertidur ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya lagi

Dan sejak saat itu juga seluruh pasukan drone musuh lumpuh diseluruh dunia. Pasukan-pasukan bersenjata di berbagai tempat mulai melakukan serangan balasan, bahkan warga sipil pun ikut bertarung dalam mempertahankan dunia. Peperangan yang berlangsung 3 hari 2 malam pun berakhir dan di menangkan oleh manusia bumi dan pasukan Helgan pun pergi dari bumi. Sejak saat itu Bumi pun bersatu dan bersama sama untuk membangun dan mempertahankan dunia, dan Alex Mason 25 tahun tentara Marinir AS pangkat Letnan yang gagah berani diangkat menjadi pimpinan dari organisasi U.D.F atau di kenal dengan United Defense Force sesaat setelah NATO dibubarkan sepenuhnya. Berkat aksinya yang menyusup ke markas musuh dan mencuri intel militer dunia pun berkembang pesat bahkan pesawat antariksa kecepatan tinggi, penghalang energi yang mengelilingi dunia sudah di ciptakan, dan berbagai alat pertahanan dan alat alat militer pun sudah di buat. UDF itu sendiri adalah organisasi Aliansi seluruh Negara di seluruh dunia dalam mempertahankan Bumi dari invasi yang terjadi yang di kendalikan penuh oleh UNSA (United Nation Space Alliance).

Chapter 1. Apa-apaan yang yerjadi padaku?!

8 tahun kemudian /2018

Setelah kejadian Invasi, beberapa wilayah yang terkena dampak penyerangan pasukan luar angkasa yang saat ini di panggil helgan dunia mulai melakukan berbagai renovasi dan untuk pertama sekali manusia mulai bersatu dalam mempertahankan kedamaian dunia bersama sama. Hal ini terjadi akibat separuh dari populasi manusia di bumi telah tewas selama perang besar yang terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu.

Dalam bidang militer bumi pun berkembang pesat, berkat informasi penting yang berhasil dicuri oleh Alex Mason atau sekarang yang sering di kenal dengan jenderal tertinggi dari U.D.F (United Defense Force) adalah perkembangan baju tempur (exoskeleton) jenis AIS (Anti Infantry Suite). Baju tempur ini sangat populer di militer dan sudah terbukti sangat ampuh dalam bertarung dalam menghadapi musuh baik jarak dekat (close combat) maupun jarak jauh (long range).

Keunggulan baju tempur ini adalah sistem dalam baju tempur ini di lengkapi dengan Sync ke otak pengguna, dengan kata lain semua kegunaan dari baju tempur seperti Cloack/stealth mode, battle mode, dll dapat di operasionalkan langsung melalui perintah pikiran maupun perintah suara. Dari berbagai macam keunggulan baju tempur ini beberapa fitur yang sangat beerguna dalam pertarungan diantaranya. Helm tempur yang di desain menjadi full-face dengan menu Interface yang mempermudah pengguna mengakses berbagai macam fitur baju tempur di helm itu juga terdapat penghubung ketabung oksigen yang tedapat di baju tempur sehingga saat pengguna ingin bertarung di luar angkasa tidak perlu lagi menggunakan baju khusus luar-angkasa. Fitur lainnya seperti Cloack mode berguna untuk mengubah seluruh baju menjadi tembus pandang sehingga tidak terlihat oleh lawan, battle mode adalah mode yang paling umum dalam baju tempur E.X.O ini dimana pengguna mengoptimalkan sistem dalam baju untuk bertempur melawan musuh, dalam mode ini pengguna dapat bergerak sangat cepat sekitar 60 Mph dan memprediksi apa yang lawan akan lakukan beberapa detik sebelumnya, dan banyak lagi kemampuan baju tempur ini dapat lakukan .

Hal yang lainnya yang telah di kembangkan salah satunya pesawat antariksa, satu tahun lalu teknologi mesin warp berhasil diciptakan. Hal ini dapat terjadi karena data yang dicuri oleh jenderal Alex 8 tahun lalu nampaknya data yang dicuri kebanyakan adalah tentang informasi sensitif tentang teknologi mereka. Mesin warp adalah mesin yang menghasilkan tekanan dorongan yang sangat kuat dan mampu mencapai kecepatan cahaya. Dengan adanya mesin warp pesawat antariksa dapat berjelajah anatar galaksi hanya dalam hitungan Jam maupun hari

Dan pencipta dari teknologi jenius ini hanyalan orang biasa yang ingin hidup biasa saja setidaknya untuk saat ini.

LT. Saito Hiraga. Pimpinan teknisi UDF orang yang sudah mengalami peperangan dan berusaha untuk menghindari peperangan lagi.

Lokasi Samudra Pasifik

USS BARRACK OBAMA SPACECARFT CARRIER

Dilaut pasifik, sebuah helikopter UH-60 blackhawk terbang menuju Kapal induk dengan di kawal 6 unit RAH-66 Commache dilengkapi dengan rocket POD, saat helikopter sudah mulai mendarat kumpulan prajut mulai berdiri tegak didepan pintu keluar helikopter sambil memberi hormat.

Saat pintu dibuka jenderal Alex 32 tahun keluar dari heli sambil memberi hormat balasan kepada para prajurit, ia pun terus bergerak menuju Ruang kontroller kapal induk.

Saat ia sampai ia disambut oleh seorang perwira militer wanita "Selamat datang kembali jenderal, saya adalah Letnan Eva. Saya akan melayanimu sebagai perwira pembantumu dalam misi melawan pasukan Helgan. Kami sudah menduga bahwa Halgan akan melakukan serangan ke bumi lagi dalam waktu dekat. Jadi kami sudah mengumpulkan banyak intel dari satelit pertahanan tentang pergerakan mereka. Seperti yang anda ketahui jenderal, Helgan juga sudah menargetkan beberapa planet dengan sumber daya yang hampir tidak ada batasannya. Seperti planet Erpa yang sudah kita awasi sejak 6 tahun belakangan ini namun mengenai panet Anonymo kami masih menduga bahwa Helgan tidak akan menuju kesana karena jarak planet itu sangat jauh dibandingkan dengan planet Erpa. Apa perintahmu jenderal?"

Saat Alex selesai membaca laporan ia mulai menjadi serius "Letnan, mulai prosedur penerbangan Helicarier Barrack Obama, kita bergerak menuju langit Tokyo jepang, lakukan segera."

Letnan Eva pun memerintahkan kru di anjungan kapal untuk memulai prosedur penerbangan Helicarrier, namun Alex masih memiliki tampilan khawatir tentang sesuatu.

Sesaat kemudian seluruh landasan dek penerbangan mulai berbunyi alarm tanda kapal induk mulai melakukan prosedur penerbangan. (Space Helicarrier Mode)

Space Helicarrier Mode adalah mode dimana kapal induk berubah bentuk menjadi kapal yang dapat terbang ke angkasa karena dorongan Hidrolik jet yang berasal dari sayap samping Kapal. Memungkinkan kapal dapat terbang hingga keluar angkasa. Kapal ini di lengkapi perisai mutlak yaitu dimana di sekitar kapal di kelilingi perisai yang tak terlihat namun melindungi kapal sepenuhnya. Dengan kemampuan ini saat kapal terbang keluar angkasa, kapal tidak perlu lagi mengubah struktur luar dan dapat melindungi kru yang berada di landasan penerbangan.

"…"

TOKYO Markas UNSA

Day 1

Di sebuah kota jepang kota yang sangat maju dalam bidang teknologi, di tokyo juga banyak menghasilkan pemuda-pemudi cerdas, dan karena itu kota jepang yang paling mencolok dalam kemajuan industri teknologi.

Di sebuah gedung besar dengan logo Bintang dengan latar belakang luar-angkasa gedung yang lebih dikenal dengan gedung UNSA Tokyo, Jepang. Seorang pria dengan pakaian khas tentara kamuflase gurun pasir, nampak sedang duduk menunggu sesuatu diruang tunggu sambil membaca Ilmu Sains yang nampaknya cukup kompleks sambil mengenakan kacamata, walau namaknya sangat rumit namun tidak sangat rumit untuk pria ini karena ia adalah pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai jenius di seluruh UDF dan UNSA. Saito Hiraga pria kebangsaan Jepang, berumur 25 tahun, tinggi badan 175 cm, berat badan 60 kg, warna rambut hitam raven, safir mata Biru laut. Seorang Marinir teknisi terbaik di seluruh UDF walau ia hanya seorang teknisi yang tidak terlalu terlatih di bidang militer apapun ia hanya berharap tidak terlibat apapun yang berkaitan dengan peperangan. Itu saja harapannya NAMUN nampaknya harapannya kali ini tidak bisa terkabul.

Saat ini Saito sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu kantor UNSA, Tokyo. Saat ia terus menunggu dengan sabar seorang perwira wanita datang kearah dia. "Letnan Saito, jenderal akan melihat Anda sekarang"

Ia langsung menutup bukunya sambil melepaskan kacamatanya Saito berjalan ke kantor jenderal dan memberi hormat "Pak… Letnan Saito melapor"

"Letnan. Demi merhargai hasil kerja kerasmu. Aku menempatkanmu di stasiun baru untukmu. Kamu akan di transfer ke kapal induk USS Barrack Obama, dan anda akan berada di bawah perintah langsung oleh jenderal tertinggi U.D.F Alex Mason. Selamat atas prestasimu Letnan. Anda akan di jemput besok pukul 7 jadi persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Baik maka kamu boleh pergi sekarang Dismiss."

"Terima kasih pak" Saito menjawab lalu bangkit dan pergi, setelah keluar dari kantor ia pun mendesah dengan kepasrahan "hahhhhhhhhhh….. padahal aku berharap untuk menikmati hari damaiku disini tapi ya sudahlah"

Gudang penyimpanan.

"hei…. Yo buddy….." saat Saito terus berjalan di hangar proyek pesawat jet terbaru miliknya tiba-tiba ia di kejutkan dari belakang.

"hah….. Garson!, berapa kali ku bilang padamu untuk jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, kau tau itu menyebalkan" ucapnya kepada pria berotot kepala botak yang bernama Sersan Garson.

"Hei….. nggak usah seperti itu Saito. Eh ngomong ngomong kudengar kau di pindah tugaskan. Kemana mereka memindahkanmu kali ini?."

"Mereka menugaskanku ke kapal induk USS Barrack Obama" jawabnya dengan nada kecapekannya.

"Hei man kau kenapa murung. Bukannya itu hebat kau di tugaskan langsung oleh jenderal tertinggi UDF."

"Yah itu kan menurutmu. Tapi aku lebih suka di sini, damai dan tentram jauh dari kata pertarungan dan bisa menikmati hariku dengan membaca buku sambil mngerjakan sesuatu yang berguna, seperti melanjutkan proyekku."

Dan hal berikutnya yang Saito tahu Garson mengoceh sepanjang waktu tentang menjadi seorang pria sejati yang seharusnya terlibat pertarungan dan bla…bla…bla…..

Sementara itu di kapal induk USS Barrack Obama dalam perjalanan menuju Hokkaido

Alex mason masih mengawasi sesuatu di layar monitor komputer miliknya diruangan Kotrol CIC, hingga tiba tiba Alarm penyerangan berbunyi dengan keras.

"Peringatan….. lubang dimensi tercipta di koordinat 22.336.596 dengan kelebaran 14*18 meter ….. kemungkingan serangan 20%." Suara kontroller otomatis berbunyi dan membuat panik seluruh kru.

Alex dengan sigap berdiri dan memberi perintah "Semua personel bersiap menuju koordinat itu segera. Arahkan kapal induk ke Warp Lakukan!. Aku ingin kita tiba di planet itu dengan segera!"

Dengan cepat perisai mutlak di aktifkan dan kapal langsung menghilangan dalam kilatan cahaya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Di koordinat 70.46.556 posisi bintang 12.35.89 Planet yang di kenal UDF sebagai planet Erpa

Kota Halkegania Akademi sihir Tristain, sebuah kerajaan kecil abad 17-18 (tahun 1700-1800 Masehi kalender Bumi) setiap harinya selalu damai hingga hari dimana para siswa-siswi akademi sihir bersiap untuk sesuatu yang cukup menegangkan. Pagi hari yang sangat indah di akademi sihir dimana para murid tahun kedua mulai berusaha memanggil Familiar (hewan hewan kontrak) mereka itu adalah moment yang sanagt ditunggu-tunggu karena mereka biasanya mengharapkan binatang ajaib yang akan datang adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

Loiuse melihat lihat sekeliling apa yang semua orang dapat memanggil, Louise adalah wanita muda berusia 16 tahun berambut merah muda dengan tinggi badan 153 cm ia lebih dikenal oleh orang-orang sekitarnya dengan Louise Zero karena tingkat keberhasilannya dalam melakukan mantra selalu berakhir menjadi ledakan. Ia pun mulai iri saat ia melihat Kirche dan Tabitha, Kirche dapat menggil Salamander api berukuran empat kaki dan Tabitha memanggil naga dewasa betina.

"Apa semua orang sudah bisa memanggil familiar mereka masing masing?." Professor Colbert tanya pada seluruh kelas.

"tidak semua orang" seru kirche

Sontak Louise beku untuk sesaat dan perlahan lahan berjalan menuju professor "Baiklah Nona Valliere silahkan lanjutkan."

Saat Louise mulai ritual pemanggilan ia mengucapkan mantra yang sepenuhnya berbeda dari apa yang mereka semua dengar.

"oh aku memanggil engkau kekuatanku dan familiar indahku di suatu tempat di alam semesta , silahkan datang kepada ku."

Dan secara tiba-tiba ledakan besar pun terjadi.

KOORDINAT 22.336.596 (Planet Mars)

"Pak kita sudah sampai di planet ini dan analisi yang sudah di jalankan nampaknya kita terlambat."

Alex pun memukul meja kerjanya "sial padahal kita sudah selangkah lagi untuk mencari tahu penyebab lubang dimensi itu….. banjingan!"

"Semua kru segera lakukan Warp menuju Bumi segera. Kita harus menjemput anggota baru"

Saat ini Saito tengah menunggu jemputannya di pelabuhan militer UDF Pulau Hokaido kota Wakkanai, Jepang.

Saat ia masih terus melamun ia tidak menyadari bahwa Garson di belakangnya dengan serum, saat Garson tepat di belakangnnya ia langsung menyuntikkan serum itu di bahunya dan Saito yang terkejut bukan main langsung tergeletak lumpuh beberapa saat.

Saat ia sudah sadar ia langsung melihat Garson yang tersenyum tidak bersalah kearah dia . "sialan kau garson, kali ini apa yang kau lakukan padaku, apa kau berusaha untuk membunuh ku ha!" dengan emosi Saito memarahi Garson dan dia hanya terus nyengir kearah dia membuat Saito frustrasi,

"hei. Apa kau sudah tenang. Biar aku bisa jelaskan apa yang baru kulakukan padamu."

"sudah cepat kau jelaskan!"

"dengar Saito, semenjak jadi teknisi, kau tidak pernah memegang satu senjata pun mungkin kamu pernah menggunakan senjata tapi kau tidak terlatih dengan mahir. Jadi karena itulah aku meminta dokter sebuah serum ingatan tentang cara bertempur dan lain-lain. Dengan begitu jika kau terlibat dalam pertempuran kau tidak akan grogi kau tahu"

Saito langsung menganggap ia bercanda namun sedetik kemudia ia merasakan ingatan ingatan tentang pelatihan militer. "dengar kawan, kita sudah berteman sejak kita sudah kecil, aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku mati sia-sia, seperti yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau dengar. Sudah cukup kita kehilangan teman terbaik kita saat kita masih berada di Kazakhstan dan afghanistan, dan sebaiknya kau bergegas "

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang USS Barrack Obama dalam mode kapal induk biasa pun berlabuh, Saito pun langung naik ke dek kapal induk sambil memberi salam perpisahan pada Garson.

Saito yang sudah berseragam tempur lengkap, yang terdiri dari Armor besi desain UDF atau baju tempur E.X.O AIS Generasi 3 dengan beberapa modifikasi seperti Helm tempur yang ia desain menjadi Full-face, yang di lengkapi fitur terbaru lainnya adalah Sync jauh lebih cepat, respon terhadap serangan juga di percepat sehingga resiko kematian juga minim di bagian helm tempur di lengkapi dengan Scanner dan profiler sehingga pengguna dapat mengetahui identitas lawan, sama seperti baju-baju tempur yang sebelumnya ini juga di desain dapat bertahan di luar angkasa sehingga pengguna tidak akan mati jika terlempar ke ruang hampa untuk persenjataan ia membawa SOPMOD M4A1 Carbine senapan serbu yang di modifikasi dengan Pelontar granat M203, teropong ACOG 4X pembesaran dan di bagian samping di tambahkan laser penanda target. Senapan Sniper caliber .50 BMG (12.7x99 mm NATO) barret dan terakhir senjata hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa bulan lalu yaitu pedang bertenaga listrik tinggi HF atau High Frequency blade pedang yang dapat membelah apapun itu pedang ini berukuran 1x85 Meter dengan lebar 5cm, karena pedang ini di buat dari titanium asli maka pedang ini menjadi sangat efektif dalam pertempuran jarak dekat saat pedang ini di aliri tegangan listrik tinggi maka baik baja terkuat di dunia pasti akan terbelah, menurut Saito.

"Hei Saito. Sebaiknya kau berhati hati di sana kau tahu kawanku" ia pun melambaikan tangan kearah dia, Saito pun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kembali kearah Garson.

Setelah ia sampai di dek landasan Saito terus berjalan ia melihat lihat pesawat pesawat tempur yang berada di landasan seperti F22 Raptor yang di modifikasi sistem laser anti rudal, lalu pesawat F35 yang di Upgrade menjadi berbentuk seperti peluru untuk bagian depan sehingga pesawat dapat terbang dengan kecepatan Mach 3, dan terakhir ia melihat pesawat VTOL Osprey sebuah pesawat yang dapat terbang seperti helikopter dan dapat membawa barang-barang kargo maupun prajurit versi sebelumnya dari Osprey yang menggunakan baling-baling di sayap kanan dan kirinya sekarang diubah menggunakan tenaga jet. Saat ia terus berjalan menuju ruang CIC ada hal aneh berikutnya terjadi, secara mendadak sebuah portal hijau terbuka tepat di depan Saito dan alarm peringatan tempur pun berbunyi, Saito yang terlanjur berjalan pun tersedot ke portal secara perlahan lahan.

"ATTENTION…..ATTENTION….Ancaman terdeteksi di dek kapal….seluruh personel segera bergerak, Kode merah… di ulangi Kode merah. Ini bukan latihan." Operator dari anjungan kapal memperingati seluruh kru bersamaan dengan alarm terus menyala.

Saito yang terlanjur berjalan pun berusaha keras untuk keluar dari portal hisap itu sampai seorang perwira militer datang menolong dan beberapa anggota kru terdekat.

"Semuanya tolong disini!" teriak seorang kru saat mereka terus berusaha menarik Saito, namun sayang Saito sepenuhnya tersedot ke dalam portal sesaat setelah seluruh kru datang.

Dan hal berikutnya alarm pun berbunyi lagi "Peringatan. Seorang Marinir LT. Saito Hiraga Diculik… Diulangi….. Letnan Saito Hiraga Diculik semua personel lakukan pencarian segera."

jenderal Alex Mason semakin marah saat ia melihat semua nya "bajingan….. bagaimana bisa ini terjadi.. seorang Marinir diculik tepat di bawah hidungku….. Dammit!" alex pun mencampakkan semua barang terdekatnya sangkin frustrasinya dia.  
"semua personel. Lakukan panggilan darurat kepada Saito. Aku ingin ia dapat di hubungi dengan berbagai cara lakukan segera"

2/Jan/2017

Di akademi sihir Tristain / planet ERPA

Sesaat setelah ledakan yang di akibatkan oleh Louise, sesaat kemudian apa yang mereka lihat adalah sesosok berbentuk manusia. Itu terlihat seperti ksatria berbaju besi yang di buat dengan sempurna namun mereka tidak melihat sama sekali sebuah pedang maupun perisai, melainkan mereka melihat 2 buah senapan dan benda aneh yang tampaknya seperti sarung pedang namun sangat tipis tidak seperti pedang pada umunnya terletak dipunggungnya, senapan pertama terlihat sangat besar dan satu lagi di tangannya terlihat cukup pendek namun di hiasi beberapa model yang aneh menurut mereka.

Sesaat setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi Saito mulai bangkit dengan perlahan dari posisi berlutut, awalnya ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat ia melihat sekeliling dengan bantuan scanner di helm yang ia kenakan ia menyadari sesuatu, ia tidak lagi berada di dek kapal induk, melainkan ia berada di sebuah halaman kastil atau sejenisnya. Setelah asap mulai menghilang ia bisa mendengar seseorang yang berbisik bisik, dengan naluri militer ia langsung mengacungkan senapan M4A1 miliknya kearah mereka.

"ANCAMAN 0%" sistem AI (Artificial Intelligence/Kecerdasan Buatan) mengatakan padanya mereka hanya penduduk sipil ia menurunkan penjagaanya.

Sementara itu Professor Corbelt sedang melihat prajurit dengan sangat hati hati, karena senapan aneh yang ia lihat sudah siap menembak kapan saja dan juga saat mengamati baju tempur anehnya ia melihat tulisan di dada kanannya yang bertuliskan U.D.F 'UDF Nama yang aneh apa itu maksudnya, apa sebuah nama kerajaan atau yang lain' Corbelt terus berdebat di pikirannya karena situasi akan sangat gawat jika ternyata pria ini adalah bangsawan di Negara lain, maka hal terburuk adalah perang.

Saito yang melihat seluruh kelompok yang tegang mulai memberi tanda pada mereka bahwa ia bersahabat dengan menurunkan status siaganya.

Sial aku berada di tempat yang tidak kuketahui sebaiknya aku harus menyamarkan identitasku untuk pengaman. "Sistem. Aku ingin lakukan pengubahan struktur wajahku menjadi penyamaran 17 tahun. Lakukan." Setelah itu helm tempur Saito mengubah wajahnya menjadi seorang remaja 17 tahun, setelah kalibrasi wajah selesai Saito bersaha menunjukkan pada mereka ia tidak berniat melukai mereka.

Namun itu tidak membantu sama sekali, mereka semua malah panik dengan situasi seperti ini ia memutuskan melepaskan helm tempur miliknya dan mengungkapkan wajahnya di depan mereka wajah Saito(masker wajah palsu) terbilang cukup tampan khas orang asia jepang dan rambut hitam raven yang panjang.

Setelah ia melepas helm tempur ia memutuskan memulai percakapan pertama. "halo sesorang bisa katakana pdaku dimana aku, dan bagaimana aku bisa berada disini"ia berbicara dalam bahasa inggris mengingat ia tidak tahu dimana, namun hal berikutnya yang membuat ia berkedut adalah saat ia mendengar tertawaan anak anak 16/17 tahunan.

"Louise….hahaha….. lihatlah ia hanya memanggil seorang rakyat jelata…..hahahahahahah…" tertawa salah seorang murid di halaman.

"tidak hanya dia memanggil rakyat biasa, ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara bahasa kita, Louise Zero memang selamanya akan menjadi Zero hahahahahahahahah" tambah siswa lain

"tenang semuanya" professor corbel memutuskan untuk menenangkan kelas karena ia khawatir melihat prajurit ini, ia sudah berpengalaman di mendan tempur jadi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa prajurit ini sangat berbahaya berdasarkan pengalamannya."Nona Valliere silahkan lanjutkan dengan kontrak memanggil"

Louise sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan professor padanya. "tapi professor ia adalah manusia aku tidak bisa melanjukan ini. Saya tidak pernah mendengar seseorang memanggil manusia sebelumnya sebagai familiar" Louise memohon pada professor untuk tidak melanjutkan ritualnya.

"Aku takut Anda tidak punya pilihan lain Nona Valliere, ini adalah ritual sacral dan saya tidak bisa memungkinkan anda untuk mencoba lagi dia adalah familiar yang terbaik untuk mu. Sekarang selesaikan kontrak anda" Corbelt mengatakan dengan tegas karena ia tahu betul bahwa loiuse memanggil familiar yang luar biasa.

"baiklah" keluh Louise.

Saito yang bingu apa yang mereka katakana ia mencoba mengakses PDA dan mencoba menganalisa bahasa yang mreka gunakan. "Baik sekarang Ai terjemahkan bahasa dan Inject kedalam otakku saat selesai, dan aktifkan Sinyal darurat kemarkas UDF."

Saat Saito masih sibuk menganalisi situasi dengan PDA(sejenis IPAD di tangan) yang terletak di pergelangan tangan kanannya untuk mengidentifikasi jenis dan lingkungan ia berada sekarang, mengingat ia tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasa yang mereka gunakan.

Dan secara mendadak ia membeku dan hampir tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sesaat setelah ia mengacungkan tongkat miliknya dan secara tiba tiba gadis berambut merah muda 16 tahun menciumnya. Setelah ia menciumnya Saito bisa bergerak kembali dan ia pun merasakan sensai terbakar di tubuhnya dan pingsan seketika.

USS BARRACK OBAMA Helicarrier mode (Di Ketinggian 20000 kaki)

Saat ini Alex dan seluruh kru masih berusaha keras untuk menetukan lokasi kemungkinan Saito berada.

"jenderal kami menemukan signal darurat dari PDA milik Letnan Saito" ucap salah satu kru dan secara spontan alex langsung bangkit dan mengecek.

"katakana dimana sinyal itu berasal, bisa kau beritahu aku?"

"tentu jenderal ia sekarang berada Di koordinat 70.46.556 posisi bintang 12.35.89 Planet Erpa" seisi ruangan langsung terdiam seribu bahasa karena sangat syoknya atas informasi ini

"Kru…. Panggil dewan keamanan UN dan petinggi UNSA(United Nation Space Alliance) Segera dan aku ingin kalian menghubungi pak Presiden. Mereka harus tahu soal ini. Laksanakan!"

"Baik Pak."

15 menit kemudian.

"Pak dewan keamanan PBB beserta perwakilan negara sudah terhubung pak" salah satu perwira militer memberitahu sambil memberi hormat.

"Sambungkan mereka"

"Pak!" setelah perwira itu pergi dengan memberi hormat dilayar monitor ruang CIC muncul dewan UNSA.

"jenderal." Ucap anggota PBB UK, Mitchell Alfred

"Tuan-tuan, saya percaya kalian pasti sudah mengerti tentang kabar seorang teknisi terbaik kami, bukan begitu? Jadi saya mengundang kalian kemari untuk mendiskusikan tentang bagaimana tindakan yang harus kita ambil mengenai situasi ini."

Sementara itu bersama Saito

Setelah 8 jam ia pingsan Saito mulai melihat sekeliling dan ia menyadari ia berada di sebuah kamar dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dari sebelumnya. Dia saat ini sibuk mengocek tak karuan dengan bahasa yang Saito sama sekali tidak mengerti, ia mengaktifkan PDA nya dan menterjemahkan bahasa yang ia katakan.

Setelah beberapa saat bahasa yang ia gunakan ternyata bahasa perancis. Dengan segera ia mengaktifkan inject memori yang sudah di siapkan oleh PDAnya setelah selesai ia langsung mencari helm tempurnya dan ia menemukan helmnya berada di meja, perlahan ia bangkit dan mengenakan helm dan mengaktifkan inject memory ke dalam otaknya melalui mata setelah selesai ia mulai bicara pada gadis kecil itu.

"Permisi nona tapi bisa Anda jelaskan padaku dimana ini" dengan formal Saito bertanya padanya.

Louise tidak percaya sama sekali dia baru saja berbicara padanya dengan nya dengan bahasa mereka.

"Untuk informasi mu, Kamu sekarang dibawah kontrak bangsawan dan kamu berada di akademi sihir Tristain, aku adalah orang yang memanggilmu jadi aku adalah tuanmu dan kamu adalah budakku namaku adalah Louise de Blanc la Valliere kau harusnya terhormat menjadi budakku." Dengan nada angkuhnya ia menjawab.

Saito sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari dia, dan Saito juga tidak pernah mendengar tempat yang bernama Tristain sebelumnya. 'baiklah kurasa wanita ini tidak membantu sama sekali' dengan santai Saito lalu menjawab "baiklah nona terima kasih atas informasi untuk menghargaimu aku akan memberitahumu namaku, perkenalkan namaku Saito Hiraga dan aku pergi sekarang" dengan santai ia mengambil barang barang miliknya sambil memakai kembali helm tempur dan melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang Louise akan katakan.

"Hei tunggu kembali kesini!" teriak Louise dan mengejarnya.

Setelah ia diluar ruangan Saito memeriksa senajata miiknya, dan sejauh apa yang analisis otomatis dari PDA miliknya itu tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun begitu juga dengan semuaperlengkapan di dalam Penyimpanan portable miliknya. Setelah ia terus berkeliaran sana sini ia meuruni tangga dan menyusuri lorong dan menjumpai seorang pria 16 tahunan. 'Dia mungkin hanya seorang penjaga sebaiknya aku bergerak diam-diam agar bisa melarikan diri dari sini' pikirnya. Namun sangat aneh jika seorang penjaga hanya meluangkan waktu untuk menggoda seorang wanita dibandngkan dengan pekerjaannya.

Saito memutuskan menutup helm tempurnya dan mengaktifkan mode Siluman (kamuflase optik yang di aliri listrik tertentu memungkinkan baju tempur berbaur dengan kondisi cahaya dan objek sekitar membuat tampilan terlihat tembus pandang). Begitu berhasil melewasi kemungkinan penjaga Saito menonaktifkan mode siluman dan berlari keluar dari gedung.

Sementara itu Louise menuruni tangga dengan buru buru dan mendatangi pria yang tadi baru saja Saito lewati atau Guiche 'guiche apa kau melihat kemana perginya familiar di sekitar sini?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud Louise? Aku tidak melihat siapapun lewat di sini"

"kau mungkin tidak memperhatikan apapun dari tadi kan" kata Louise sambil memperhatikan murid tahun pertama membuat gadis itu malu

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu Louise apa dia lari?" tuduh Guiche dengan nada main main.

"apa kau mau membantuku menangkap dia atau tidak?" kata Louise dengan frustrasi

Guiche hanya menyetujui permintaan dia. Setelah Saito tiba dilantai dasar ia melihat dua orang yang saling berpelukan bersama sama. Entah tempat ini memiliki tingkat penjagaan yang mengerikan atau jenis seperti ini memang tidak di perdulikan oleh mereka, namun sisi baiklah Saito dapat melarikan diri dengan mudah. Sampai sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat terburu buru.

Saito dengan cepat mengaktifkan mode siluman dan berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan segera. Sesaat ia berada di luar ia mlihat keangkasa dan terdiam seribu bahasa bulan ada dua yang berarti ia tidak berada di Bumi atau ia berada di galaksi mana ia berada sekarang satu hal yang dapat ia katakan dipikirannya untuk saat ini aku tidak di planet bumi lagi!

Karena terus melamun tiba tiba Saito melayang keatas tanpa ada apa apa"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Secara tiba tiba Saito mendadak melayang 50 kaki di udara dan ia bahka tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"kau tidak harus melarikan diri aku tuanmu dan kau seharusnya taat dan mengikuti apa yang tuanmu perintahkan" teriak suara di belakang Saito, ia pun berbalik badan dan melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang sebelumnya yang di bayangi dengan kemarahan penuh dan di belakangnya seorang anak laki laki di lorong berambut pirang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tongkat mengacung kearah dia. Saito langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah penyebab dari dia melayang dari tanah.

'Bagaimana ia melakukan itu beberapa laporan dan rumor yang beredar. Ada beberapa orang dengan kemajuan otak yang sangat tinggi sehingga mereka dapat melakukan segala macam hal hanya dengan konsentrasi, mereka seperti manusia dengan kekuatan super, namun laporan itu ku baca 3 tahun yang lalu dari pasukan Ghost team. Dan ini bisa sangat berbahaya jika orang orang seperti mereka tetap eksis ' Saito berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri sambil memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan untuk melarikan diri

"yah Louise nampaknya anda bahkan gagal dalam menjaga familiar dan menjinakkan nya heh" ucap seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun berbadan yang cukup bagus berkulit warna coklat dan rambut berwarna merah. Kirche berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"mungkin dia hanya perlu diajarkan sopan santun sedikit heh" kemudian guiche melayangkan tongkatnya dan melemparkan Saito menuju dinding.

Saito sudah cukup muak dibuat kumpulan anak anak ini, 'anak anak nakal ini sudah membuatku sangat muak, lebih baik keselesaikan ini' Saito pun membuat beberapa pilihan di kepalanya yang logis untuk di gunakan untuk menyelesaikan ini. Opsi satu yaitu menggunakan senapan M4A1 dalam menu full-automatic dan membunuh anak anak ini seketika namun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena aturan dalam penyerangan yaitu menembak setelah di tembak, disisi lain mereka hanya penduduk sipil. Dan opsi kedua yaitu menggunakan cara damai dalam bernegoisasi singkat.

Saito pun memutuskan untuk memilih negoisasi daripada menggunakan cara kekerasan, dengan menghela nafas berat ia terpaksa melalui cara damai.

"baik sudah cukup, aku menyerah yang mulia" jauh di dalam benak Saito ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah memuakkan anak itu yang menyeringai sombong padanya.

Setelah itu Louise tiba tiba memarahinya secara tidak jelas tentang mengapa ia melarikan diri dan bla bla bla….. Saito hanya mengiyakan saja walau ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Sesaat itu mereka masuk kedalam ruangan kembali, "kenapa kau melarikan diri kau adalah Familiar ku dan aku adalah tuanmu dari sekarang, seorang familiar seharusnya tidak melakukan itu!"

"Mari aku luruskan permasalahan ini, pertama aku tidak ingat sama sekali bahwa aku menandatangani kontrak ini, dan kedua aku bukan budak mu atau familiarmu aku sudah mengabdi pada satu dan aku tidak mau menghianatinya, apa kau paham"

"tapi kau sudah menandatangani kontrak hamba dan itu sudah jelas kalau kau adalah hambaku" protesnya tanpa menghiraukan Saito sama sekali

"nah satu hal yang kau lewatkan, aku tidak ingat menandatangani kontrak apapun. Tunggu sebentar apa hal yang kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya adalah kontrak persetujuan?" jauh dibenak Saito sudah dalam keadaan bingung setengah mati dan berharap prediksinya salah

"ya itu lah dia. Itu adalah kotrak familiar"

Saito mau tidak mau mengerang dalam kekalahan. 'dasar bocah berengsek!pertama ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan sekarang aku dijadikan budaknya, dan selanjutnya apa lagi? Sebuah naga yang akan berubah menjadi manusia? Dasar dunia bodoh!'

Day 2 after a long day

Malam 20.30 waktu Sekitar.

Saito sama sekali tidak bisa tidur ia harus tidur di tumpukan jerami dan di suruh untuk menyuci baju bajunya gadis cerewet ini mengingat sebelumnya Louise memaksa Saito menggantikan bajunya dengan alas an bahwa ia adalah Familiarnya/Budaknya sehingga ia harus melayani tuannya setiap saat.

Selama seharian ia hanya bealas-malasan di sekitar mengingat tidak ada hal menarik yang harus di lakukan maka ia hanya tertidur di _tempat tidur_ yang menyedihkan dan berikutnya Louise memakinya untuk tidak bermalas-malasan dan inilah akhirnya.

"Hahhhhh…. Dasar gadis aneh. Apa ia tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau aku ini laki-laki normal yang bisa saja memperkosa dia jika aku tidak bias mengendalikan diriku disana tadi."

Saat ia berada di halaman ia memutuskan untuk mengakses PDA dan mengaktifkan jet Drone phantom 12 untuk terbang keluar angkasa dan meneliti tentang kemungkinan lokasi planet ini.

Drone itu dipersenjatai dengan energy barrier, particle uplink laser, peluncur roket balistik drone itu juga dapat terbang selama 2.190 jam atau 3 bulan bahkan bisa bertahan lebih lama jika dalam mode standby. Saito berencana menerbangkan drone itu sebagai pemancar sinyal darurat ke markas UDF, dan menggunakannya sebagai memetakan rasi bintang planet dan lintas-referensi dengan grafik bintang yang di ketahui untuk menentukan lokasi tepatnya planet ini.

Setelah ia meluncurkan drone ia mencoba mengaktifkan pemancar satelit dari drone yang sudah di luar angkasa, dan mencoba kontak radio ruang waktu, tapi apa yang ia dapat sebagai respon tidak ada apa apa.

Karena sudah lelah Saito memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan dengan tumpukan cucian, ironis seorang prajurit teknisi yang mendapat skill tempur dengan injek beberapa hari menjadi seorang tukang cuci.

Ia memutuskan menggunakan drone kecil untuk melakukan tugas itu dan cepat kembali ke dalam ruangan setelah 10 menit menugaskan robot bekerja.

20.45

Dengan saat santai seperti ini Saito hanya memandangi bulan yang ada dua "Man….. aku ternyata salah tentang dunia ini. Dunia ini ternyata sangat indah dan damai, jauh dari perang mengerikan yang selalu terjadi di duniaku. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan adikku ya? Apa ia baik baik saja?... ahhhh ya sudahlah, selama aku masih terperangkap di dunia ini aku tidak bisa kerumah…" saat Saito terus bergumam ia mendengar suara robot yang ia tugas kan tadi "PAK…. MISI SELESAI. ADA HAL LAIN YANG ANDA INGINKAN PAK?." Drone itu bertanya dengan memberi hormat Saito hanya menggeleng tanda tidak ada perintah lagi, dan drone itu segera menonaktifkan diri sendiri dan memasukkan robot drone itu ke ruang penyimpanan virtual yang sangat luas hingga mampu menampung setidaknya 20 tank namun tidak membuat pengguna membawanya mereasa sangat berat melainkan hanya terasa seperti membawa 20kg beban. Setelah ia menyusun semua drone dan memasukkan kembali ke tas militer dipunggungnya.

Setelah ia berkemas ia memutuskan kembai ke kamar Louise, namun saat ia masih terus berjalan dengan tanpa melihat lihat, tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang.

"awhh…. Man itu sakit sekali…." Saat ia melihat orang yang ia tabrak, mata Saito tidak bisa percaya apa yang ia lihat. Seorang gadis 17 tahun dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mengenakan pakaian pembantu namun mempunyai wajah yang sangat indah, namun perhatiannya tiba tiba menghilang saat pembantu itu mulai bicara "Ehh, maafkan saya tuan. Saya ceroboh biar saya mengurus barang bawaan anda tuan." Pembantu itu dengan buru buru menyusuni kembali pakaian yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan mereka, anmun Saito masih terus memandangi wajah pembantu yang ia tidak tahu siapa.

Saat pembantu itu selesai ia melihat kearah Saito, mereka pun bertemu pandangan. Bagi dia laki laki itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan menurutnya ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Namun Saito disisi lain hanya masih terpesona dengan cantik alami wanita ini dan di tambah dengan pakaian Maid membuat ia Nampak sempurna. "Nona aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kamu memiliki wajah yang secantik bulan purnama kurasa kau ini reingkarnasi dari malaikat Nona" dengan nada jujur Saito berkata, namun ia tidak menyadari jika perkataannya membuat dia menjadi merah padam dan bergegas melarikan diri dari Saito.

"Man…. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Padahal dia itu memang seperti malaikat… man aku suka gadis dengan pakian Maid. Sekarang aku paham kenapa Maid di jepang sangat populer" sambil nyengir sendiri ia bergegas kembali ke kamar.

KAMAR LOUISE

20.50

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Louise Saito langsung masuk tanpa permisi "Hei gadis cerewet apa kau sudah tidur? Ini pakaianmu sudah ku cuci dan sekarang sebaiknya ka…ka…..kau" kalimat ia terputus putus saat ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menarik. Louise dalam keadaan telanjang dan nampaknya ia baru saja selesai mandi walau cukup aneh sekali. Mulanya ia mengganti baju dan kemudia ia mandi dasar aneh namun situasi seperti ini sangat langka. Louise yang melihat siapa yang masuk secara tiba tiba pun mau tidak mau memerah dan Saito sudah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya nanti jika ia tidak keluar sekarang. "Man sebelum kau akan membunuhku Louise ijin kan aku berkata sesuatu, kau mempunyai tubuh yang cukup baik walau dadamu yang sangat rata. Namun aku suka itu."Dan dengan idiotnya ia berkata hal itu membuat ia dengan spontan di lempari segala macam benda yang ada, Saito dengan cepat mentup pintu sesaat ia melemparkan cucian ke kamar. "hahhhh…. Aku selamat." Tapi Saito sangat salah tiba tiba sebuah pedang menembus tepat di samping Saito.

"hah…! Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari wanita gila itu" Saito pun bergegas melarikan diri dari situ mengingat ia masih sayang nyawa.

08.30 Day 3

PAGI

Dan seperti yang Saito harapkan, wanita cerewet ini masih marah dan fakta ia bahka mengancam untuk tidak memberinya makanan. "Huahhhh…. Dasar bawel… sebaiknya aku makan dulu dari persediaan yang kupunya saat ini" dengan mengkases PDA ia memunculkan kapsul penyimpanan dari dimensi saku yang ia berhasil ciptakan 2 tahun lalu cara kerjanya hampir sama dengan tas penyimpanan virtual dipunggungnya namun kapsul penyimpanan memiliki daya simpan cukup kecil mengingat kapsul penyimpanan biasanya untuk menyimpan berbagai macam jenis senjata dan suplai berukurang kecil, setelah ia mengakses penyimpanan dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan untuknya.

Saat ia masih asik makan Saito teringat akan sesuatu. "tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa, malam tadi aku membuat satelit transmisi, semoga kali ini dapat bekerja."

Saito mulai mengaktifkan radio yang sudah terpasang di helm tempur miliknya "Man aku benci jika harus mengenakan helm tempur ini. Tapi ya sudah lah"

"Kontrol UDF HQ ini LT. Hiraga apa bisa tersambung ganti" dengan sabar Saito menunggu beberapa detik lalu mencoba kembali "Kontrol HQ ini LT. Hiraga kode dragonfly apa kau mendengarku ganti" dan hal yang ia dengar hanya kebisingan sinyal radio "Aku tahu ini akan mengambil beberapa waktu."

Lalu ia mendengar respon "[radio] [LT. Hiraga ini HQ kami mendengarmu. Laporkan keadaanmu, seluruh pasukan panik Karena kau tiba tiba menghilang]"

"Terima kasih tuhan…. HQ, keadaanku saat ini baik, namun saya tidak tahu lokasi tepat saya berada, dan saya harus mengatakan dunia ini sangat primitif seperi abad pertengahan dan mereka mnggunakan bahasa prancis, satu hal lagi, di dunia ini mereka menggunakan semacam kekuatan misterius yang dapat membuat mereka melakukan berbagai macam hal, ini sama seperti yang Ghost team laporkan 3 tahun lalu saat mereka melaksanakan misi di Rusia."

"[radio] [Disini HQ dimengerti LT. kami akan melakukan penjempuntan di lokasimu dan perkiraan tiba 2 minggu dari sekarang mengingat lokasi mu yang cukup jauh, ingat Letnan sebelum kami tiba kau harus tutup mulut mengenai Eksistensi kami, kami ingin kamu mengumpulkan intel sebanyak mungkin tentang orang orang yang mempunyai kekuatan itu, laporan kau berikan 800 jam setiap hari. Dan satu hal lagi Letnan berlakukan aturan keterlibatan dalam serangan, jangan serang sebelum di serang. Apa semua sudah Dimengerti?"]

"Disini Letnan Saito dimengerti perkiraan tiba 13 hari, 23 jam, 58 menit dari sekarang. Aturan dalam serangan di berlakukan dan lakukan pengumpulan intel. Dimengerti"

"[radio] [Roger. disini HQ jaga dirimu baik-baik disini Lt. over and out]" dan dengan itu sambungan radio Saito putuskan sambil membuka helm yang ia anggak membuat semak kepalanya dan kembali menikmati waktu waktu damainya lagi saat ia terus makan ia melihat sebuah naga biru yang cukup indah "Man…. Kau sangat cantik untuk sebuah naga" namun pandangan naga itu mengarah ke makanan yang Saito pegang dengan naluri Saito bisa tahu bahwa naga itu ingin makan. "Hei kau mau, kemari biar ku berikan" naga itu langsung mendekati Saito dan makan di sebelahnya. Saat naga itu selesai makan ia masih memandangi yang mengerti apa yang inginkannya langsung memberikan makanan Sandwitch. "Nampaknya kamu sangat menyukainya yah… mau lagi?" naga itu bersuara dengan nada gembira saat Saito memberi makan dia. "Ini anak baik." Tiba-tiba naga itu bertindak seolah-olah ia protes saat Saito mengatakan ia adalah anak laki-laki.

Saito terkejut bukan main. "Tunggu… kamu perempuan?" naga itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya. "Oke-oke kemari makan ini gadis baik." Saito pun memberikan semua Sandwitch yang ia punya mengingat persediaan makanannya cukup banyak di penyimpanannya.

Naga itu berceletuk gembira saat diberi makanan lebih membuat Saito tersenyum. "Kau tahu sikapmu sangat mirip sekali dengan adikku saat kuberi hadiah padanya." Saito lalu mengelus-elus kepala naga yang sedang makan. Saito dulu sangat suka merawat binatang seperti kucing, hamster, anjing dan beberapa hewan peliharaan lainnya sebelum ia masuk kedalam militer, sehingga ia cukup pandai mengerti apa yang hewan yang jenis peliharaan akan katakana, dan terbkti naga itu nampak sangat nyaman saat Saito mengelus pelan-pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang pada naga.

Setelah ia merasa cukup lelah Saito bersandar didinding tembok sambil memandang langit biru yang masih alami. ahhhh hari yang sangat damai, setelah Saito merasa rileks namun sangkin santainya Saito pun tertidur dengan pulas tanpa perduli apapun.

2 jam berikutnya tepat pukul 13.00

Setelah ia terdur pulas Saito memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan ia hanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak gila terjadi di sekelilingnya, sampai sampai ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah gelap dan kulit berwarna coklat gelap sepenuhnya, dengan pakaian yang tampaknya terlalu kecil untuknya.

"Hei…. Kamu familiar yang Zero panggil kemarin kan" ucap gadis itu.

"Ya. Perkenalkan Nama saya Saito Hiraga kamu boleh memanggilku Saito agar akrab." Sambil memberi wanita muda itu senyuman.

"Oh ya. Kenalkan namaku Kirche von Anhalt-Zerbst, senang berkenalan denganmu Saito." Kirche menjawab dengan nada sensual miliknya, namun Saito merasa sangat terganggu dengan nada main main miliknya mengingat Saito sudah brumur dewasa. 'apa yang salah dengannya, man kau pengganggu banget' Saito terus mengumpat dalam benaknya dan sesuai prediksinya kirche terus menggodanya berulang-ulang, Saito adalah pria dewasa yang sudah menuju 20/21 tahun sehingga digoda oleh anak yang jauh lebih mda membuat ia merasa sangat kesal.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu basa basi dengan wanita mau tahu itu Saito memutuskan untuk berkeliaran. "untung saja aku membawa persediaan makanan sendiri, jika tidak kurasa aku harus beradu mulut lagi dengan dia".

"Man aku bosan, aku tidak mengharapkan akan menjadi seperti ini. Adikku akan membenciku jika aku tidak menjenguknya ke rumah sakit." Saito terus berjalan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dia bersama seorang gadis berumur 15-16 tahun berambut hitam duduk di kursi roda sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal aku janji padanya, setelah aku di transfer aku akan membawanya bersamaku semoga saja jenderal mengabulkan permohonanku untuk membawanya ikut ke kapal induk, dari semua kejadian aneh kenapa malah jadinya seperti ini dan kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku. Maafkan abangmu ya Karen. Tapi aku janji setelah aku pergi dari sini aku akan berada di sampingmu terus. Ayah, Ibu tolong jaga Karen" tak sadar Saito menangis kecil saat mengingat orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibu Saito meninggal akibat penyerangan saat mereka berlibur di Los Angeles dan sekarang ini Saito menjadi Siscon ke adiknya.

Karena hanyut dalam lamunan Saito tak sadar menabrak seorang pelayan dan menjatuhkan nampannya dia memutuskan untuk membantu menyusuk apa yang dia jatuhkan. "Terima kasih Pak untuk membantu saya."

"Jangan khawatir itu bukan masalah, hei aku tahu kamu, kamu gadis yang sangat cantik tadi malam itu kan? Perkenalkan nama saya Saito Hiraga."

Dan pelayan itu pun menjadi malu akibat pujian Saito yang terlalu berlebihan itu "halo tuan. Nama saya Siesta, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Pelayan bawakan saya teh saya." Dengan nada tak sopan seorang pelajar memerintahkan kearah siesta.

"Maaf tuan Hiraga, saya akan bicara padamu nanti" sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergegas menuju murid itu.

"Man…. Dia sudah cantik lalu baik hati sekali" Saito mulai menghayalkan yang aneh aneh dimana siesta melayaninya sebagai seorang raja dengan hanya memakai celemek, sontak Saito menjadi nyengir sendiri dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. "he…he…he…."

Tanpa Saito sadar seorang gadis memanggil dia dari belakang. "Permisi tuan. Apa anda melihat Guiche ?"

"Ohh.. kamu pacarnya pria blonde yang kemarin itukan?'

Gadis itu langsung blush sambil mengangguk. "dia ada di meja itu nona, biar saya antarkan anda Padanya"

"terima kasih"

"Baiklah nona ini dia mejanya" Saito selesai mengantarkan gadis itu ke meja Guiche sambil tersenyum.

Dan hal berikutnya di luar prediksi Saito apa yang akan terjadi Giuche sedang duduk berduaan dengan seorang gadis lain 'baiklah sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini.'

Dan pertengkaran pun terjadi 'dasar playboy bodoh, kalau kau mau selingkuh paling tidak jangan satu sekolah yang sama, kalau gitu namanya kamu nyari mati.' Dan akhirnya Guiche pun di tampar oleh pacar pertamanya dan diikuti oleh pacar keduanya.

Guiche duduk merasa sangat dipermalukan. Aku harus berbalik ini saya harus melakukan sesuatu yang cepat pikirnya lalu ia berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa malunya dan ia pun melihat kearah Saito yang melipat tangan di dada sambil memeramkan mata dan mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Jika bukan karena dia maka semua ini akan terjadi saya tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukan. "Kamu ada ini semua salahmu. Karena kamu mendatangkan sial untukku."

"Karena apa yang saya lakukan?. Hey sobat tenang dulu, saya bukanlah orang yang membuat mereka saling memukulmu. Ini semua Anda sendiri melakukan"Saito menjawab berusaha menghindar dari permasalahan.

"Tidak ini semua salahmu bahwa ini terjadi kamu membawanya ke hadapanku saat aku bersama pacarku. Saya meminta Anda meminta maaf segera" Guiche berkata dengan nada superior berpikir ia berada di sebelah kanan, dan mengetahui bahwa rakyat biasa ini akan mematuhinya.

"Hei-hei, ayolah ini bukan salahku, lagi pula kau juga bodoh kenapa selingkuh sama orang yang sama sekolah, tindakanmu bukan seorang pria sejati kau tahu."ayolah tertawa leluconku cukup bagus tuh Saito berpikir di benaknya namun di luar dugaan malah si pirang semakin marah padanya.

"Kau rakyat jelata. Berani sekali kau menghina seorang bangsawan sepertiku."

"ehhh. Ano aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ayolah sobat." Saito berusaha keras agar sesuatu yang lebih buruk tidak terjadi, namun setiap kali Saito berusaha menenagkan masalah, malah masalah lain datang.

Guiche disisi lain ingin memberi pelajaran ke rakyat jelata ini dan untuk mengembalikan reputasinya yang mulanya hancur. Tiba-tiba dia punya ide "jika Anda menolak untuk meminta maaf kepadaku maka saya menuntut duel itu." Guiche tahu jelata ini akan menolak dan pasti memilih setuju untuk berduel dan dia akan meminta maaf padanya, dan jika ia menolak untuk berduel bahkan menjawab dan terus berjalan pergi ia akan dicap pengecut.

"Hei-hei, kita tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu hanya untuk masalah sepelekan? Kita bicara dengan baik-baik, tunggu itu dia, aku mengaku ini semua kesalahanku jadi kumohon maafkan aku" sambil menundukkan kepala, Saito harus membuang egoisnya demi menyelamatkan hidupnya mengingat dia bukan tentara lapangan melainkan hanya seorang teknisi, maka menghindari pertempuran adalah pilihan terbaik.

Sontak semua orang terkejut mereka kira famlliar itu akan menerima, namun diluar dugaan ia malah menolak sambil meminta maaf, Guiche tidak terima akan hal ini, ini malah akan membuat nama dia semakin jelek.

"Tidak aku menolak, jika kau mau minta maaf terima dulu tantanganku, aku akan menunggumu di Vestri Court dan kau jangan lari rakyat jelata atau aku yang akan mendatangimu." Guiche pergi dengan ancaman kepadanya namun Saito lebih khawatir soal duel ini. Yah-yah apa yang harus ku perbuat, aku bukan tentara malah terlibat dalam pertempuran, tuhan tolong aku.

"Apa yang Anda pikir Anda lakukan" teriak suara dari belakang Saito? Saito berbalik untuk melihat Louise sangat marah. "Bagaimana Anda bisa pergi sekitar menerima duel seperti itu idiot?"

"Louise tenang aku tidak pernah menerima di tempat pertama dialah yang langsung memutuskan, lagi pula aku sedikit bosan yah pertarungan kecil akan menghibur jadi semua akan baik-baik saja." Saito mengatakan dengan suara menenangkan tenang untuk mencoba dan menenangkannya yah setidaknya untuk saat ini, beruntung aku memiliki senjata bersamaku, dengan senjata ini kurasa aku bisa mengalahkan dia dengan cepat, mungkin pikir Saito dengan keprihatinan.

"Apa yang Anda maksud dengan semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Kau akan mendapatkan dirimu terbunuh dan orang lain akan setuju bahwa Anda tidak memiliki kesempatan melawan dia. Dia yang mulia dan Anda hanya rakyat biasa Anda tidak memiliki sihir" Sekarang wajah Louise tampak seperti campuran kemarahan dan keprihatinan.

"Jangan khawatir aku seorang Tentara atau lebih tepatnya seorang teknisi. Saya sudah pelatihan ekstensif di tangan untuk memerangi tangan serta beberapa bentuk peperangan yah lebih kurang. Jadi jangan khawatir saya bisa menangani sendiri semoga saja aku bisa." Saito mengatakan berusaha untuk menempatkan Louise di mudah sehingga tidak perlu khawatir walau di pikirannya sudah bercampur aduk.

"Hay sobat diamana Vestri Court"Saito bertanya?"

"Yang tepat di sana" jawab Malicorne sambil menunjuk. biasa ini tidak tahu apa yang dia mendapatkan dirinya ke pikirnya.

"Terima kasih"Saito mulai melanjutkan ke arah menunjukkan kepadanya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dan meraih ke lengannya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu Mr. Saito berduel dengan penyihir itu bisa membunuh Anda secara tidak sengaja" kata Siesta memohon berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Seorang gadis menghawatirkanku, oh tuhan aku suka hidupku aku tidak boleh kehilangan sifat keren ku Saito berpikir di benaknya saat melihat Siesta memohon dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Jangan khawatir Siesta aku seorang prajurit terlatih saya bisa menangani sendiri." Dia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke duel dengan gaya seorang prajurit. Man aku punya perasaan kalau aku akan menang.

Kerumunan telah berkumpul di lapangan untuk menonton duel antara penyihir dan manusia familiar. Kepala sekolah yang saat ini dalam pertemuan dengan salah seorang profesornya. "Kepala Sekolah harus kita menghentikan ini?" tanya Miss Longueville sekretaris kepala sekolah berambuh hijau panjang.

"Tidak jika tampaknya seperti ada dalam hidup dalam bahaya maka kita akan mengakhirinya tetapi untuk sekarang biarkan mereka terus." Jawab kepala sekolah Osmond seorang pria 90 tahun berambut putih dengan jenggot putih.

"Sangat baik Kepala Sekolah" jawab Miss Longueville. Hidup bahaya yang mengancam mage dan orang biasa itu sudah mengancam kehidupan pikirnya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tuan Colbert apakah Anda yakin tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak persis Kepala Sekolah tapi melihat dari buku pendiri Void adalah satu-satunya yang pernah memiliki manusia menjadi Familiar. Dan itu akan menjelaskan mengapa itu adalah bahwa Nona Vallière belum menemukan afinitas Magis namun karena dia adalah penyihir Void. Jika saya telah melihat rune akrab saya bisa memberitahu Anda dengan pasti. "

"Nah memperhatikan Anda mungkin hanya melihat mereka." Osmond kemudian diarahkan stafnya menuju cermin panjang penuh dan gambar dari lapangan yang muncul.

"Saya memuji Anda untuk menjadi cukup berani untuk tampil rakyat biasa." Guiche mengatakan dengan udara superioritas.

"Jadi bagaimana hal ini bekerja? Apa duel akan berakhir sampai salah satu mati atau menyerah? Tapi aku ragu jika kau bahkan bisa menyentuhku" Saito berusaha tidak kalah dalam adu mengintimidasi lawan.

"Silakan seorang bangsawan seperti diriku tidak akan pernah kotor tangannya dengan lawan seperti dirimu. Duel sederhana kita dapat melawan dengan cara apapun tetapi Anda tidak dapat menggunakan pistol Anda karena proyektil liar bisa melukai anggota audiens, dan selain ini adalah duel bukan pertarungan sampai mati. Pertama yang menyerah atau tidak dapat melanjutkan pertempuran kalah. "

"Kedengarannya cukup sederhana mari kita mulai." _Sial aku kalah jika tidak menggunakan senjata, mau apa boleh buat aku harus menggunakan pedang ini_ Saito kemudian mengambil pose pertempuran sambil mengeluarkan pedang bertenaga listrik tinggi dari sarung besi di belakang badannya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk apa pun tak lupa memakai helm tempur UDF miliknya.

Sesaat setelah Saito memakai helm tempur, helm itu langsung sinkron ke otak Saito sambil melakukan analisa cepat.

SISTEM START, BATTLE MODE : ACTIVATED, STATUS : ENGGANGED, TARGET : ONE. SWITCH TO ASSITANCE MODE.

Sistem di helm suara wanita sistem A.I menyambut Saito. "halo user, saya Friday, dan saya akan menjadi pembantu anada dalam pertempuran ini"

Louise tiba tiba muncul ke lapangan dalam upaya terakhir untuk menjaga ini dari melanjutkan. "Guiche berhenti Duels ini dilarang."

"Duel Benar antara bangsawan dilarang. Namun duel antara bangsawan dan familiar tidak." Guiche menjawab puas.

"Itu karena tidak pernah ada kasus seperti ini sebelumnya" Louise berkata mencoba untuk alasan dengan Guiche dan mencoba dan berbicara kepadanya dari ini.

"Wah…. Wahhh…. Louise jangan bilang kalau Anda telah mengembangkan perasaan untuk jelata ini dan itu sebabnya Anda tidak ingin dia untuk melawan saya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin Anda untuk mengalahkan familiar baru saya untuk bubur sehari setelah aku punya dia" Louise menjawab kesal dan dihina oleh komentar.

"Kau tahu aku pikir kau hanya seorang wanita cerewet, dan manja. Namun kali ini pandanganku berubah, kau benar benar baik ternyata." Saito memuji dengan jujur membuat Louise terkejut lalu memerah

"Apa yang kau bilang! Aku tidak menghawatirkanmu! hanya aku tidak ingin kau terluka!" Louise berusaha keras untuk menutupi rasa malunya namun gagal total _apa yang kulakukan, kenapa aku malah menghindar, dan kenapa aku malah gugup_

"Hei Louise jangan khawatir ini hanya duel biasa, jadi tenang saja, lagi pula aku belum menunjukkan pada kalian seberapa hebatnya aku"

"Jadi kita lanjutkan, mungkin anda memperkenalkan dirimu tuan" Saito berusaha memberi respect pada lawannya.

"Ohh. Baiklah Nama saya Guiche Perunggu sehingga Golem Perunggu Valkyrie tepatnya harus Anda lawan." Guiche menjentikkan tongkatnya dan menjajakan mawar tunggal jatuh ke tanah di tempatnya muncul enam kaki tinggi Valkyrie pertempuran muncul di tempatnya dengan tombak tumpul. "Siap untuk menyerah sekarang" kata Guiche mengejek.

"Ohh sayangnya aku yang harus bicara kepadamu soal menyerah Guiche, baik demi menghormatimu kenalkan namaku Lt. Saito Hiraga dan aku seorang NAVY SEALs sekaligus Marinir senang berkenalan denganmu, mari kita mulai." Sambil mengayunkan pedang. " _tuan, kondisi pedang Hf saat ini tidak dapat dialiri tegangan apapun, jadi anda harus bertarung dengan apa adanya_ " Friday memperingati, namun Saito malah tersenyum dengan santai.

"Friday, aku ingin kau melepaskan semua sistem pendukung pertempuran"

" _diterima master. All sytem engganged"_

"Sekarang majulah"

The Valkyrie bergegas menuju Saito dengan tombak depan siap untuk memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Saito melihat ini dan sederhana pindah ke samping sedikit ditanam kakinya untuk mendapatkan pusat rendah yang baik gravitasi. Sebelum ujung tombak tumpul membuat kontak dengan dia saito melompat keatas lalu menebaskan pedang membuat golem itu terbelah dua, " _pak serangan akan datang dari arah jam 9_ " peringat Friday lalu Saito memegang pedang sambil mengayunkan pedang dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat, golem itu terbelah satu persatu.

Sebelum pertandingan mulai semua orang bersorak Guiche pada tapi sekarang mereka hanya berdiri di sana dalam keheningan mutlak terpesona oleh apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah jelata saja mengalahkan golem 4 penyihir dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik.

"Jadi hanya itu saja?" Saito mengatakan berpikir bahwa sekarang lawannya akan kembali melawan dia setelah melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan untuk Valkyrie nya. Namun sekarang terkejut ia tidak menyerah.

"Tidak ada itu baru saja dimulai." Guiche mengayunkan tongkatnya merilis enam kelopak bunga dan menciptakan enam Valkyrie. Dua bersenjatakan pedang, dua dengan gada, dan dua terakhir dengan tombak kali ini tanpa ujung tumpul.

"Huh ini semakin serius" kata Saito. Dengan sigap Saito mulai maju dengan pedang Hf berusaha menghabisi setiap golem yang ada dan mengakhiri ini.

Ya saya merasa lebih kuat untuk beberapa alasan pikirnya saat ia didepan golem mereka berpencarmenjadi 2, Saito merasa tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi. Saat ia berhasil memotong 3 yang pertama, tanpa sadar ia melihat kearah Guiche yang saat ini tersenyum kearah dia, dan hal berikutnya yang Saito tahu, sesuatu yang sangat kuat memukul bagian belakang membuat ia terlempar ke depan.

" _tuan sistem pengaman pikiran bagian belakang mengalami kerusakan, pukulan tadi berniat untuk membunuh anda namun berkat baju pelindung, anda terhindar dari kematian, saya sarankan anda menghentikan ini tuan karena sistem controller utama rusak 50%_."

"ha…ha….ha…. lihatlah rakyat jelata ini, Ia bahkan sangat lemah dia bahkan dengan mudah di kalahkan" Guiche tertawa dalam penghinaan penuh kearah Saito dan Louise disisi lain sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Saito.

"Bagaimana jelata apa kau menyerah sekarang?. Jika kau menyerah sekarang aku akan mengampunimu"

" _tuan… apa perintah anda…. Tuan…._ "

"tidak! Aku belum menyerah dan aku tidak akan menyerah." Saito yang masih tergeletak berusaha untuk bangkit perlahan lahan.

"Hah! Apa yang kau bisa lakukan jelata?. Kalian hanya orang tidak berguna yang di takdirkan menjadi budak. Kau dan keluargamu kalian pantas menjadi budak selamanya kau tahu." Ejekan Guiche semakin menjadi jadi saat ia datang kedepan Saito sambil menginjakkan kakinya helm tempur miliknya.

Saito langsung melebarkan matanya saat Guiche mengatakan sesuatu mengenai keluarganya yang pantas menjadi budak. Tanpa sadar emosi Saito menjadi tidak stabil.

"Guiche Hentikan kau sudah cukup jauh! Hentikan ini!" Louise berusaha menolong Saito, namun dienyahkan oleh

"hah... kenapa kau peduli dengan jelata ini? Maksudku ayolah ia hanya rakyat jelata biasa bagaimana bisa kau peduli sekali terhadap orang rendahan seperti ini?." Guiche menghina terus terusan kepada Saito membuat suasana menjadi tertawaan kepada Saito.

Sementara itu di dalam helm tempur Saito Friday berusaha membantu mengaktifkan sistem tempur kembali. " _pak sistem tempur utama rusak 80% akibat serangan tadi beberapa sistem juga mengalami kerusakan. Apa perintahmu tuan?_ "

"Friday aku ingin sistem di reboot kembali." Dengan suara berat menandakan Saito sepenuhnya hampir kehilangan akalnya

" _tuan apa anda yakin? Saya mendeteksi emosi anda sedang terguncang, melakukan rebooting akan beresiko menghilangkan pengaman pikiran anda dan jika sesuatu yang terjadi selama rebooting anda bisa saja mengamuk_."

"Friday jika sistem yang rusak tetap dibiarkan malah akan lebih beresiko kehilangan pikiranku akan sangat tinggi setelah sistem selesai di rebooting maka semua akan baik-baik saja lagi pula lebih baik tidak ada sistem pertarungan dari pada bertarung dengan sistem rusak yang akan menggangguku. Lakukan!"

" _Baik Pak! Sistem log off, sistem rebooting ETA unknown hour_ " setelah sistem di matikan Saito berusaha bangkit kembali.

"Hei kau, aku belum selesai aku masih bisa bertarung!" Saito sepenuhnya sudah bangkit membuat semua perhatian menuju dia.

"Aku terkesan kau masih bisa bangkit setelah semua itu, mungkin kau bukan rakyat jelata biasa heh."

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu!" dengan suara kasar Saito berkata ke guiche membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu HAH! Kau hanya bocah bodoh yang tidak tahu apa apa bagaimana dunia ini bekerja."

"kau kira dunia ini kalia bangsawan adalah tuhan di dunia ini. Tak pernah kau pikir di atas langit biru masih ada langit lagi, jadi jangan sombong kau dasar anak manja, aku sudah sangat muak dengan nada bicaramu mungkin lebih baik aKU HARUS MENGAJARIMU SOPAN SANTUN DASAR ANAK NAKAL." Suara Saito secara tiba tiba berubah drastis begitu juga tampilannya, dari baju EXO Saito mengeluarkan pancaran aura merah intent membuat semua orang merinding. Saito perlahan bangkit sambil melepaskan helm tempur miliknya dengan paksa membuat semua orang hampir menjadi panik. Guiche sudah ketakutan saat Saito mengangkat kepalanya dan yang ia lihat matanya bercahaya merah terang, mata seorang pembunuh rune di tangan kiri Saito langsung bersinar warnakemerahan.

"go...go...golem, serang dia" Guiche memerintahkan dengan panik, golem golem itu langsung bergerak menuju Saito dengan tombak ingin menusuk dia, Saito dengan sigap membungkuk lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh golem membuat golem itu terbelah dan Saito langsung menendang tubuh golem bagian bawah kerah golem kedua membuat golem itu terlempar, golem ketiga berusaha menyerang Saito dari belakang namun Saito dalam mode amukan bisa memprediksi dengan mudah lalu ia memukul golem itu dengan bagian samping pedang dengan sangat keras membuat golem dan pedang Saito hancur berkeping keping Saito langsung berlari menuju golem kedua yang berusaha bangkit lalu mencengkram kedua kepala golem itu dengan sangat keras hingga kepalanya ikut hancur.

Setelah semua golem hancur tatapan Saito berpindah ke Guiche yang sepenuhnya ketakutan. "HE..HE...HA..HA... SIAPA BERIKUTNYA?" tangan Saito langsung menunjuk kearah Guiche yang sudah terduduk ketakutan.

Louise tidak bisa percaya apa yang ia lihat familiarnya adalah seorang pembunuh yang menyeramkan hanya apa dia itu Louise berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri.

"HAHAHAHA... KENAPA NAK. KAU TAKUT? SEBAIKNYA KAU TAKUT SEKARANG KARENA MALAIKAT MAUT SUDAH TIBA UNTUKMU, DAN SEKRANG SELAMAT TINGGAL BOCAH" Saito berjalan menuju guiche dengan tampilan tidak ada keraguan ingin menghabisinya. Guice yang semakin takut melihat Saito dengan mode menyeramkan itu.

Louise semakin terkejut ia benar benar berusaha membunuh Guiche. "Saito hentikan ! ia sudah kalah sebagai tuanmu aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti." Nampaknya tindakan Louise berhasil, Saito berhenti berjalan namun pandangan Saito langsung mengarah ke Louise namun hal yang paling membuat mereka semua terkaget kaget leher Saito memutar tanpa badannya ikut berputar. Mata merah bercahaya langsung mengarah tepat ke jiwa Louise mata seorang pembunuh berbahaya membuat ia ingin lari namun ia tidak bisa karena ia adalah tuan dari familiarnya, sambil mengangkat tongkatnya Louise mulai bicara lagi.

"Familiarku sebaiknya anda hentikan ini" Tanpa diharapkan Saito langsung berbalik badang sambil tersenyum iblis kearah dia, membuat ia semakin ketakutan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. KAU ADALAH TUANKU? JANGAN BERCANDA KAU BOCAH! KAU SUDAH MENGGANGGU KESENANGANKU, KAU BOCAH YANG DISANA KAU AKAN KUURUS NANTI AKU MAU MENGHABISI ANAK NAKAL INI" membuat mereka semua semakin terkejut terutama Louise apa yang ia katakan barusan.

Tanpa bisa merespon Saito langsung berlari dan muncul tepat di depan Louise dan memukul dia membuat Louise terlempar, sontak semua murid-murid menjadi panik dan berlari menjauh dari pembunuh gila ini.

Professor corbelt beserta Old Osmond berusaha menuju ke arena duel.

Saito yang masih mengamuk berlari kecepatan tinggi menuju Louise saat ia sampai di depan Louise ia langsung mencengkram rambutnya dan mengangkatnya keatas membuat ia menangis kesakitan.

"SEKARANG MATILAH KAU" Saito berucap dan berusaha menghancurkan kepala Louise sama seperti golem itu, dewan-dewan guru berusaha secepatnya menyelamatkan Louise, dan Louise sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tanpa di ketahui Saito tiba tiba mendengar suara dari kepalanya.

"Onii-chan..." otomatis Saito langsung sadar dari amukan, matanya secara spontan berubah menjadi biru normal lagi. "Onii-chan... jangan berwajah menakutkan seperti itu. Kau berjanji untuk melindungi orang-orang padaku bukan? Jadi kembalilah jadi dirimu Onii-chan" setelah mendengar suara adiknya Saito sepenuhnya sadar dan aura kemerahan melenyap dari tubuhnya. Setelah ia melihat kearah tangannya ia terkejut ia menjambakkan dengan sangat kuat rambut Louise membuat ia menangis sontak ia langsung menjatuhkannya dengan sangat terkejut "Apa yang terjadi... ughhh" Saito langsung memegang kepalanya ia di landa sakit yang sangat hebat dan terjatuh pingsan setelahnya.

04/23/2017 pangkalan F.O.B Spectre (Forward Operation Base) AS KAZAKHSTAN Pegunungan URAL

Saat ini Saito yang berusia 19 tahun baru saja lulus menjadi marinir sekarangmasih berusaha mengerjakan pembangkit listrik untuk pangkalan, pembangkit listrik terbaru yang ia ciptakan Cold function reactor sebuah reaktor yang membutuhkan suhu dingin untuk menciptakan sambaran listrik maksimum, mengingat kondisi di pengunungan salju akan sangat mudah reaktor ini bekerja maksimal.

"Baik akhirnya selesai." Sambil mengelus keringat lalu Saito berjalan keluar dari gedung sampai tiba tiba ia mendengar suara ledakan tiba tiba semua pasukan mulai bergegas, Saito mulai panik ia bukan prajurit melainkan seorang teknisi.

"peringatan markas di serang di ulangi markas di serang oleh pasukan GLA (Global Liberation army), semua pasukan mulai prosedur evakuasi kita pergi dari sini" sebuah radio peringatan, Saito langsung bergegas melarikan diri tanpa ia ketahui seorang pemberontak memukul ia dari belakang membuat Saito terjatuh, ia langsung di todong kan senjata dan hal berikutnya sebuah tembakan mengenai kepala pemberontak itu.

"ugh...ha... Anderson kau menyelamatkanku."

"Saito cepat pergi ke helikopter kita kehabisan waktu cepat atau kita ditinggal."

Mereka bergegas lari dari berbagai macam tembakan hingga helikopter MH-47G Chinook tiba.

"Ini Delta 5 ke heli kami masih berada di markas meminta untuk melakukan penjemputan, ganti" Anderson memanggil lewat radio ke helikopter chinook yang melayang tepat di kepala mereka.

"Delta 5, ini transport tim 3 Roger, segera ke landasan heli kami sudah kehabisan waktu, ganti"

"Ini Delta 5, Diterima. Saito cepat kita harus bergegas ke landasan heli segera." Mereka berdua pun segera melarikan diri dengan segera di ikuti oleh pasukan GLA yang terus mengejar mereka, saat mereka tiba tepat di landasan mereka bergegas menuju heli namun pasukan pemberontak terus menembaki kearah mereka.

Sial, jika kami berlari maka helikopter akan terkena resiko tertembak, salah satu harus berkorban disini.

"Saito segera naik, aku akan menahan mereka, CEPAT!" perintahnya mengingat mereka sudah terpojok.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu" namun tanpa diharapkan Anderson memukul perut Saito dengan sangat keras membuat ia terjatuh, ia pun dengan segera mengangkat dan melemparkan Saito kedalam heli, Saito masih sadar ia melihat kearah anderson yang masih bertarung walau ditinggal sendiri ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Saito tanda perpisahan.

"ANDERSON!." Teriaknya namun beberapa saat kemudian 2 pesawat A-10 A warthog membom area markas dan meratakannya secara seketika, lalu mimpi Saito berganti muncul gambar ia mencoba membunuh seseorang oleh amarahnya dan ia bahkan mendengar suara hinaan membuat Saito syok "Hah! Apa yang kau bisa lakukan jelata?. Kalian hanya orang tidak berguna yang di takdirkan menjadi budak. Kau dan keluargamu kalian pantas menjadi budak selamanya kau tahu.".

Tiba-tiba Saito berada di sebuah ruangan dengan cermin dihadapannya ia melihat cermin itu hingga tiba tiba ia melihat pantulan dirinya aura kemerahan dalam mode pembunuh dengan senyum iblis. "APA YANG KAU PERHATIKAN!? KAU HANYA SEORANG PEMBUNUH." Tanpa peringatan bayangannya mencekik Saito hingga ia terbangun dalam keterkejutan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Pertarungan dan awal konflik

06.30 waktu sekitar Day 7

"Ugh.." Saito terbangkit tiba-tiba sambil mengerang ia sadar merasa bahwa ia tidur dengan mimpi yang sangat buruk sekali, ia bermimpi tentang pengorbanan temannya namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mimpi ia berusaha membunuh louise dan guiche, saat ia bangun Siesta datang dengan beberapa makanan.

"Ogh... Siesta apa kabar. Apa yang terjadi? kenapa aku bisa disini?." Saat Saito melihat kesekeliling ia melihat louise tidur di pinggir kasur.

Dia terkejut bukan main saat Saito mengatakan hal itu. "Anda pergi mengamuk dan hampir membunuh Nona Louise beruntung tidak ada yang terluka selama anda mengamuk, setelah itu anda pingsan selama tiga hari dan selama 4 hari Nona Louise merawat anda" Siesta mengatakan lalu meletakkan makanan di meja.

"Oh. Jadi begitu ya, jadi itu bukan mimpi sama sekali." Dengan murung Saito masih memikirkan kejadian itu.

"Jika saya boleh bertanya tuan mengapa anda mengamuk setelah tuan Guiche mengatakan soal rakyat jelata?." Dengan penasaran siesta menanyakan.

"Siesta panggil saja aku Saito, tidak usah panggil aku tuan setiap saat, itu mengganggu. Mengenai hal itu, aku sangat benci saat melihat seseorang bertingkah superior di antara orang lain, aku sudah melihat banyak sekali orang orang bertingkah seperti itu dan akhirnya orang orang tak bersalah menjadi imbasan dari mereka, jadi ketika aku melihat hal itu ya aku akan sangat marah sekali. Apa salahnya menjadi jelata, kami tidal punya taring tidak punya kekayaan namun kami punya keyakinan itulah yang membuatku yakin kalau yang lemah tidak akan selalu lemah." Saito kemudia tersenyum pada Siesta. "terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku Sesta."

"Tidak tua- oh Saito, itu tidak masalah sama sekali, tadi itu kata-kata yang inspiratif Saito. Yang lemah tidak akan selalu lemah ya"Dengan senyuman Siesta perlahan berjalan pergi keluar.

Tiba tiba Saito mendengar suara panggilan radio dari baju tempurnya. 'Oh iya juga bagaimana cara mereka merawatku padahal baju tempurku masih terpakai? Tapi sudahlah bukan urusanku lagi pula.'

Bumi UNSA (United Nations Space Alliance) USS BARRACK OBAMA, samudra Hindia (7°18'38.8"S 72°24'51.3"E.) F.O.B Diego Garcia.

"jenderal apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?." Tanya seorang perwira sekaligus asisten, Lt. Eva. Untuk sesaat Alex masih termenung di bangku anjungan kapal Induk Barrack Obama. Saat asistennya masih melihat alex yang masih berpikir ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali. "Menurut laporan kita sudah mempunyai ijin dari UNSA untuk pergi ke planet erpa dan melakukan penjemputan letnan Saito, lalu apa lagi yang akan kita tunggu"

"Eva apa kau tahu tentang Ghost Recon Team yang di kirim tiga hari lalu?." Alex berbalik menghadap Eva sambil memberikan Laptop.

"Tiga hari lalu 4 Pasukan GST (Group for Specialized Tactics) yang dipimpin oleh Lt. Col. Harold "Buzz" Gordon, kami kehilangan kontak saat mereka melakukan operasi pukul 19.00" alex menjelaskan sambil berjalan kearah kursi sambil kembali duduk.

"Misi mereka yaitu menyelamatkan para tawanan yang di tahan oleh kelompok ISIS di kota Albassa, Suriah. Mereka di kirim tepat pukul 17.00 dari pangkalan ini dan tiba di sana pukul 18.25, sebelum mereka menghilang dari pantauan satelit kami. Mereka mengatakan bahwa di depan mereka tiba tiba muncul semacam portal hijau, ini coba lihat." Alex langsung memuculkan rekaman ulang di monitor ruang kendali.

"Setelah mereka menghilang dua hari kemudian kami menerima sinyal darurat dari mereka dan lokasi mereka pun cukup mengejutkan." Monitor langsung menunjukkan lokasi dimana pasukan yang hilang tersebut membuat seluruh ruangan terdiam.

"Seperti yang terlihat, lokasinya berada di planet yang sama dimana Saito mengirimkan sinyal darurat."

"Baik itu saja saat ini. Semua kru katakan pada semua pasukan untuk masuk ke kapal kita akan berangkat. Mengenai tim ghost aku akan memerintahkan Lt. Saito untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

"jenderal apa anda yakin? Saito tidak terlatih di militer ia hanya seorang teknisi." Eva tidak yakin mengenai keputusan jenderalnya. "Jangan khawatir ia bisa aku yakin itu. Oh dan satu lagi, jangan lupa untuk membawa dia bersama kita. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Tentu jenderal."

"Baiklah sekarang laksanakan dan bubar" Eva langsung memberi hormat dan pergi untuk menjemput orang yang Alex maksud.

"jenderal!" setelah Eva pergi seorang perwira militer lain tiba sambil memberi hormat.

"Kapten Thomas Lasky. Ada apa?"

"Persiapan selesai kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Lt. Eva dan Dia sudah naik Kekapal."

Alex langsung tersenyum lalu memberi perintah dengan nada otoritas. "Semua kru bersiap kita akan berangkat menuju planet Erva." Setelah itu kapal induk berubah bentuk menjadi kapal induk angkasa UNSA INFINITY diikuti dengan invicible shield di aktifkan mengelilingi seluruh dek penerbangan dengan model INF-101 dan terbang keluar orbit.

Siang 12.00 Day 8 Waktu Standar Planet Erpa

"Man... dasar wanita membosankan, dia merawatku hingga sembuh lalu ia menyuruhku menyuci pakaian dalamnya. mendokusai!."Saito mengerang saat ia membawa tumpukan pakaian dalam yang tidak di cuci selama 5 fuckingdays!.

"Yah... tapi dia punya sisi baik juga heh... sebenarnya aku bisa menyelesaikan cucian merepotkan ini dengan drone kecilku, ahhh biar aku kerjakan sendiri saja sebagai balas budi."Saito kemudian duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu pakaian.

"Man... celana dalamnya bentuknya imut sekali"Saito nyengir saat ia melihat model celana dalam motif kucing, ia tertawa dalam benaknya saat melihat ini, sambil melanjutkan cuciannya, beberapa saat kemudian PDA di lengan kirinya berbunyi.

"hm?. Apa ini. Misi darurat Kelas: S Top Secret Information. Apa-apaan ini!"Saito langsung berdiri dalam kekagetan, baru ini ia mendapat misi lapangan sungguhan mengingat ia di organisasi UDF hanya seorang teknisi berbakat dan sekarang ia mendapatkan misi langsung dari markas Pusat UNSA.

Saito langsung membaca detil dari misi yang di kirimkan oleh jenderal dan UNSC dengan hati hati mengingat ini misi pertamanya.

"Misi: Operasi: Eagle Claw. Mencari dan Menyelamatkan Ghost Recon Tim yang hilang, lokasi terakhir menurut sinyal darurat berasal dari sebuah kerajaan, Koordinat 71.452718, 133.021858/ Alpha Point. hmm itu berarti 120 mil kearah Barat dari akademi Tristain. Baiklah aku akan menerimanya. Akhirnya aku bias menghilangkan rasa bosanku disini untuk sementara."Saito langsung menghubungi atasannya setelah ia membaca laporan misi.

"Command. Ini Lt. Saito. over"

[Comms] [LT. Saito ini Command HQ kami mendengarmu dengan jelas]

"Disini lt. Saito, menerima panggilan misi. Menuju lokasi Alpha. ETA ke lokasi SEGERA."

[Comms] [Disini HQ diterima Lt. Saito. Segera laksanakan Operasi. Satu hal lagi LT mengenai kedatangan kami Harus menjadi Rahasia. Disini HQ over and out].

setelah transmisi berakhir Saito langsung menyuci pakaian dengan sangat cepat hingga ia tiba tiba mendengar suara seperti kain yang koyak. "Hm apa itu? Ahh biarkan saja." Tanpa peduli apa itu ia lanjutkan menyuci dengan sangat cepat ia menyelesaikan semuanya kurang dari 15 menit, lalu Saito langsung berlari menuju kamar Louise.

Sesampainya Saito di kamar Louise ia langsung mengambil semua senjatanya, Saito merasa sangat bersemangat untuk pertama kalinya yah mengingat ia di sini tidak melakukan apapun selain menjadi seekor anjing bodoh, mental Saito sudah Sweatdrop mengingat status dia disini.

"sekarang mari kita lihat. Friday apa kau disana?."Saito memakai helm tempur Full-face dan mengaktifkan Interface.

"selalu disini tuan. apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada masalah, hanya kita akan melakukan misi. Friday aku ingin kau menscan ulang lokasi terakhir tim Ghost, dan lakukan scan cepat pada senjataku apa ada kerusakan atau tidak."

Setelah selesai melakukan persiapan terakhir Saito mengecek kondisi peluru yang tersisa di penyimpanan virtual. "Tuan. kondisi senjata dalam keadaan baik. kondisi peluru yang tersisa. M4A1 5.56 mm: 52 Mag,Barel Grenade Launcher 40mm M203: 15 Mag, Barrett M82 .50 cal: 27 Mag, dan terakhir FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Tank: 3 rudal tersisa."Saito langsung tersenyum melihat detil kondisi senjatanya di interface yang di tunjukkan oleh Friday.

"Baik sekarang sentuhan terakhir yaitu melarikan diri diam-diam dari dia" saat Saito membuka kaca helm tempur dan berbalik badan tanpa ia sadari Louise di belakangnya dalam keadaan terkejut mendengar perkataan Saito. Saito sendiri ikut terkejut bukan main. "Ehh. Anu eto... louise cepat sekali kembali." Dengan gugup Saito berbicara melihat Louise yang memberinya pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Saito apa maksudmu melarikan diri?." Saito pun menjadi seperti biasanya lagi ia mulanya gugup karena takut informasi rahasia mengenai operasi yang akan ia lakukan diketahui Louise, namun karena ia tidqak mengetahui apapun maka ini bukan menjadi masalah.

"Oh apa maksudmu Louise aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Dengan nada keyakinan Saito berkata padanya.

"terserahlah. Saito bersiap kita akan pergi" dengan tampilan datar Louise bicara pada Saito membuat ia sedikit terganggu.

"Okay aku siap"

UNSA / USS BARRACK OBAMA Koordinat 66.1145.5556.009

Saat kapal USS Barrack Obama yang di pimpin oleh jenderal Alex mason masih terus bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya (Warp) Alex masih terus menganalisa tentang planet erpa di ruang kontrol. Dewan keamanan PBB sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa planet tersebut ada kaitannya dengan Helgan dan ia sudah di beri perintah untuk memusnahkan planet itu, namun ia masih tidak yakin bahwa semua kejadian aneh itu terjadi karena kesengajaan. Saat ia membuka laporan sejarah tentang perang dunia kedua ia mencari tentang laporan keanehan yang terjadi pada masa itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. 'Apa ini? 13 april 1942 samudra pasifik. Squadron pembom yang telah kembali dari latihan 2 pesawat tiba-tiba menghilang dari radar tepat saat gerhana matahari total, namun hanya satu pesawat yang berhasil kembali sementara yang satu lagi menghilang. Menurut laoran dari kapten Hiraishi Kanzashi saat mereka terbang secara tiba-tiba portal hijau terbuka dan mereka terhisap kedalam portal itu…. Portal hijau?... dan menurut dia secara acak mereka tiba di sebuah tempat acak yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui.. ada yang aneh soal ini. Dan terlebih lagi mengapa pemerintah jepang menutup-nutupi permasalahan ini?' alex masih terus berusaha berpikir tentang situasi hingga tiba tiba alaram peringatan serangan berbunyi. Alex pun langsung tersentak mendengar alarm itu. "Apa yang terjadi!?." Sebelum seorang perwirang di ruang kontrol dapat membuka suara tiba-tiba kapal terjadi ledakan yang menyebabkan getaran yang sangat kuat.

"jenderal kami membutuhkanmu di anjungan." Suara seorang perwiran militer yang berda di anjungan berbicara melalui radio komunikasi, alex pun tidak membuang waktu ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju anjungan.

"Alert! All unit standby were under Attack! I repeat We are under attack!" suara alarm otomatis memperingati seluruh pasukan yang berada di dek kapal. Akibat ledakan itu perisai yang menahan di kapal terkuras habis hingga mencapai 50% kapal induk langsung mengaktifkan perisai darurat yaitu dengan mengelilingi sepenuhnya kapal dengan perisai titanium.

Alex sampai di anjungan kapal ia terkejut bukan main apa yang ia lihat anjungan kapal rusak parah, nampaknya ledakan itu menyerang langsung ke arah anjugan yang menjadi pusat pengawasan landasan dan penerbangan kapal angkasa.

"Letnan Crosby. Bagaimana keadaan? Dimana Kapten Foley." Alex bertanya pada seorang kontroller ruangan ia langsung memberi hormat. "Pak Kapten Foley tewas pak. Akibat ledakan kapal akan keluar dari mode warp segera." Tepat saat Crosby selesai berbicara kapal secara tiba-tiba berhenti dan keluar dari mode warp mengakibatkan kapal untuk kedua kalinya bergetar keras.

Alex langsung duduk di kursi anjungan kapal dan mengaktifkan radio untuk memanggil kru teknisdi yang berada di kapal.

"Cherdekov bagaimana kondisi kapal berikan aku laporan."

Di bagian mesin warp buritan kapal seoran teknisi berkebangsaan rusia sedang kewalahan kru yang lainnya juga ikut berusaha keras memperbaiki Core Warp secepat mungkin.

Cherdekov 19 tahun, rambut berwarna coklat, berkebangsaan rusia walau ia adalah anggota yang paling muda ia adalah yang paling jenius diantara semua teknisi di kapal USS Barrack Obama diangkat menjadi teknisi 1 tahun lalu karena prestasinya sewaktu SMA yang sangat mencolok ia langsung diangkat tanpa pikir panjang oleh Alex.

"Uh.. system saat ini offline Captain. Akibat ledakan tadi system melakukan shutdown otomatis dan mengalihkan seluruh Tenaga ke perisai utama akibatnya uh kita mengalami kekurangan Daya listrik Captain." Cherdekov mulai berlari menuju ke elevator ke ruang bawah kapal USS Barrack Obama.

"Cherdekov apa akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengaktifkan kembali system."

Cherdekov mengabaikan radio komunikasi sambil terus berlari menuju Emergency Panel Generator yang terletak tepat di bawah Main Reactor untuk memicu reactor utama agar aktif kembali.

Setelah cherdekov sampai dengan cepat ia membuka penutup dari panel itu dan menarik tuas pemicu dengan sangat kuat. Hingga alarm berbunyi lalu kepal mulai menjadi online kembali.

"Uh… captain system sudah normal kembali" dengan nafas terengah-engah

Di Anjungan Kapal

Saat system sudah kembali online alex tidak membuang-buang waktu ia langsung berdiri dan mulai member perintah.

"Semua krua aktifkan senjata pertahanan diri, Crosby aktifkan perisai cadangan, Gross aku ingin kau membuka perisai jendela kapal. Aku ingin tahu siapa bajingan yang berani menyerang kita. Laksanakan!"

Semua kru langsung menjawab secara serempak "Yes Sir!"

Saat kaca penutup anjungan kapal di buka mereka terkejut bukan main bagaimana tidak terkejut di hadapan mereka ada 300 kapal angkasa yang berbentuk piring terbang dengan model tambahan sayap di bagian samping dan kapal lainnya yang berbentuk seperti kapal perang angkasa yang dimiliki oleh UNSA dan terakhir dua kapal yang paling besar berbentuk bulat dan satu lagi bebrbentuk agak lonjong yang diidentifikasi sebagai kapal induk.

"Jenderal apa perintah anda?." Seorang kontroller di ruangan bertanya padanya, semetara itu alex masih terkejut dengan armada kapal yang sangat banyak tersebut di hadapan mereka.

"letnan katakan padaku apa kita punya pasukan UNSA di sekitar?" dengan nada sedikit panik berharap mereka memiliki bantuan.

"Ada pak! 20 Kapal UNSA Russia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju planet Pluto jarak mereka ke kita sekitar 2 tahun cahaya atau sekitar 16 menit warp dari posisi kita pak!"

"letnan hubungi mereka. Katakan pada mereka kita membutuhkan bantuan segera. Laksanakan!"

Saat mereka semua sibuk di anjungan tiba-tiba kapal mereka di tembak lagi oleh pasukan kapal musuh yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Alex tidak bisa diam soal situasi ini. "Semua Unit disini anjungan bersiap untuk bertempur! Diulangi semua Prajurit segara memasuki kapal tempur dan bersiap. Kalian di beri ijin untuk melakukan serangan balasan!. Letnan aktifkan semua senjata mari kita tunjukkan pada Helgan Bangsat itu apa yang telah kita capai selama 8 tahun ini. Laksanakan!."

Sontak semua kru di anjungan menjawab dengan serempak. "Aye-Aye Sir". Sementara itu di dek penerbangan semua prajurit menaiki pesawat tempur masing masing dan bersiap untuk terbang menuju area pertempuran. Diantara prajurit, salah satu Kartu Andalan UNSA Kapten Hawke Ramirez yang sering di juluki 'Big Bos' oleh semua tentara bahkan oleh jenderal itu sendiri mulai bersiap-siap ia menaiki pesawat YF-22 Space Raptor yang berpilot 2 orang. Saat ia menaiki semua unit mendapat pesan dari anjungan.

[Kepada semua pesawat target kalian adalah kapal tipe Carrier dan kapal tempur musuh. Happy Hunting]

Sementara itu Big Boss hanya menjawab sinis "Yeah Selamat berburu. Semua pesawat disini Reaper 1 bersiap untuk take-off."

[Anjungan ke semua penerbangan Reaper kalian diijinkan untuk terbang semoga beruntung.]

Semua pesawat langsung terbang saat perisai darurat di lepaskan bersamaan dengan semua senjata yang ada di kapal induk ikut di tembakkan. Kontak senjata pun tak terelakkan. Kapal USS Barrack Obama terus mengalami kerusakan dari serangan musuh akibat kalah jumlah dan semua pesawat tempur angkasa pun berusaha keras mengahancurkan kapal-kapal tempur itu.

Disisi Hawke ia berusaha keras menghindari setiap serangan yang ada. "Liclon ambil alih aku akan turun diatas kapal itu dan meledakkannya dari dalam, bersiap aku akan melepaskan diri." Tanpa memperdulikan apa partnernya katakan ia langsung membuka pintu pesawat dan melompat tepat di atas kapal. Saat ia berada tepat di atas pesawat musuh tentara helgan yang di lengkapi oleh baju angkasa terbaru milik mereka dan dilengkapi dengan kaca mata infrared yang sangat mencolok membuat mereka dengan mudah menentukan target. Hawke langsung menembak mereka yang keluar dari pesawat dengan senjata M4A1 Space Gun miliknya, helgan pun membalas tembakan untungnya baju tempur hasil desain LT Saito dapat memprediksi arah tembakan 15 detik sebelumnya, sehingga Hawke dengan mudah menghindar dengan bersembunyi di puing-puing pesawat yang mengalami kerusakan akibat serangan pesawat-pesawat tempur UNSA.

"Sial jika aku terus disini aku akan terpojok." Dengan sigap Hawke melemparkan granat EMP yang dapat merusak sistem baju tempur milik mereka tanpa membuang waktu Hawke langsung mengaktifkan sistem peluncur roket kaki dengan demikian ia langsung di depan musuhnya dan langsung mengeluarkan pisau dan merobek selang udara milik dia membuatnya mati kehilangan oksigen, ia pun dengan sigap menembak sisa pasukan dengan senjatanya menuju tepat ke helm tempur mereka dengan sangat cepat ia menuju kaca ruang Anjungan yang di tutupi oleh perisai baja. "Heh! Kalian meremehkan aku" Hawke langsung mengaktifkan Power maksimal baju exo miliknya dan membuka paksa kaca pelindung tersebut.

Hawke mempersiapkan alat peledak HE untuk serangan kejutan, saat kaca baja berhasil ia buka paksa ia melihat kru anjungan kapal yang panik ia hanya memberi mereka hinaan yaitu menunjukkan jari tengahnya sambil mengatakan mereka "Yo Fuck You!" dan dengan segera memasang bom di kaca sambil meledakkannya.

"Uahh" teriak kru helgan saat mereka terlempar keruang angkasa dan mati seketika karena kehilangan oksigen sementara yang tidak terlempar pun ikut mati karena ruangan yang tanpa udara Hawke segera memasuki ruangan anjungan dan meretas komputer Kapal dengan cepat untuk mengendalikan semua drone yang ada di kapal ini, Hawke mengalihkan pandangannya ke kru helgan yang tewas mengambang ia kemydian kembali fokus meretas sistem ruang kendali untuk mengambil alih server.

"ACESS DENIED" suara peringatan berbunyi keras tanda ia gagal dan secara tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi terkunci dan oksigen di kembalikan bersamaan dengan gravitasi yang mulanya Nol akibat kerusakan yang Hawke lakukan sebelumnya.

"Nampaknya aku kedatangan tamu." Hawke langsung bersembunyi di samping pintu menunggu salah satu prajurit membuka pintu.

" **Musuh di dia!"** Suara tegas datang dan seperti yang di harapkan Salah satu prajurit helgan masuk dan Hawke dengan mudah langsung menikam ia tepat di lehernya lalu membuat tubuh mayat itu menjadi perisai dan menembaki kembali pasukan Helgan.

 **"Fire! Semuanya bunuh dia!"** mereka menembaki hawke yang masih menggunakan mayat sebagai perisai lalu ia menembak balik kearah mereka membuat tentara Helgan berpencar mencari perlindungan

"sekarang mari kita lihat apa kalian suka senjata kalian sendiri. Dasar bodoh." Hawke langsung mengaktifkan semua drone di kapal ini dengan PDA di tangan kirinya dan secara spontan drone itu semua meledakkan kapal dan membuat seluruh kru kapal yang tidak berpakaian luar angkasa terlempar keluar angkasa dan mati seketika, memang sangat menyakitkan menurut Hawke melihat mereka mati seperti itu, tapi para bajingan-bajingan itu sudah membunuh keluarga dia di Los Angeles 8 tahun lalu dan sekarang inilah kesempatan ia balas dendam.

"Reaper 1 disini Hawke. Drone sudah berada di pihak kita. Lakukan penjemputan." Dengan sigap Hawke langsung melompat dari bawah kapal dan langsung mendarat tepat di kursi duduk pilot 1. "Thanks partner." Hawke beterimakasih pada pilot kursi kedua yang sudah mengambil alih sementara pesawat.

"Yah kau tahu sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka mereka memanggilmu Big Boss. Karena kau gila." Hawke hanya menyeringai di bawah helm tempur angkasanya

"Kau tahu di perang. Untuk selamat hanya bertindaklah seperti orang gila" saat mereka menjauh dari pesawat ledakan besar pun terjadi di ikuti dengan 30 drone keluar dari pesawat itu. Drone-drone itu berbentuk seperti pesawat A-10A thunder bolt yang berkuran kecil atau seperti berbentuk ± hanya lebih modern pada tampilannya tidak seperti pesawat originalnya.

Saat pesawat mereka terbang menjauh tiba-tiba saja suara dengungan besar datang dari arah kapal yang paling besar. "Peringatan kapada seluruh Reaper Mundur! Diulangi semua Reaper mundur!" terlambat sudah peringatan dari USS Barrack Obama kapal induk itu secara spontan menembakkan laser plasma bertekanan tinggi dan langsung menghancurkan setidaknya lebih dari 30 pesawat tempur dan mengenai kapal USS Barrack Obama walau hanya bagian sayap samping saja yang terkena serangan. Dari 50 pesawat yang mulanya terbang yang selamat hanya tersisa 15 pesawat dan kapal induk sudah dalam keadaan kritis. Alex hampir kehilangan akal bagaimana ini dan semua pesawat tempur yang tersisa sudah mundur kecuali Hawke beserta dronenya yang masih bertarung habis-habisan.

Dianjungan kapal seluruh kru masih dalam keadaan panik mengingat kapal mereka dalam kerusakan parah. ' _Sial aku seharusnya tahu jika kami akan kalah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan_ 'Alex pun merasa khawatir dengan kondisi mereka yang sangat terpojok ini membuat keadaan semakin memburuk karena mereka tidak bias lari kemana-mana pun karena core Warp mengalami kerusakan parah. "Crosby laporkan krusakan kapal!"

"Pak. Kapal mengalami kerusakan 75% pak. Jika kita terus bertarung maka kita akan musnah pak"

Alex hamper tidak bias berpikir apapun lagi ini sudah END Game untuk USS Barrack Obama ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk mengevakuasi kapal beserta seluruh Kru yang ada.

"Semua kru segera lakukan…"

"Tunggu pak!" tiba tiba letnan Crosby menyela alex tepat sebelum ia bias menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba saja portal Warp terbuka tepat di belakang kapal pasukan helgan dan menembaki semua kapal dengan peluru laser 200 mm anti-baja dan rudal 150 mm anti-baja UDF. Setelah portal terbuka 20 kapal tempur berbentuk dasar seperti persegi panjang dengan persenjataan utama 3 pelontar arteleri laser 200 mm pada desain senjata utama bagian depan ini hampir seperti senjata utama pada IOWA Battleship yang di gunakan pada persenjataan utama perang dunia II namun perbedaan senjata utama ini bukan melontarkan Shell peluru 150-200 mm namun 200 mm peluru laser pemusnah sangat efektif dan sudah menjadi persenjataan umum pada setiap kapal petarung Unit UNSA.

Di bagian belakang kapal terdapat peluncur roket balistik padu desain ulang dari roket Tomahawk Cruise Missile yang 2 kali lebih kuat untuk meledakkan plat titanium, dan terakhir kemampuan spesial dari kapal petarung UNSA adalah sistem Jammer Weapon Turret jammer ini berukuran sebesar senjata utama yang di gunakan untuk kapal angkatan laut di planet bumi masa ini. Dengan jammer Weapon musuh yang sudah terkena maka tidak bisa menggunakan senjata pada kapal, tanks, maupun pesawat yang menggunakan sistem digital prinsip senjata ini cukup gampang saat di lepaskan tembakan maka gelombang EMP akan merusak radar dan alat komunikasi dengan gelombang frekuensi tinggi sehingga seluruh sistem akan offline membuat kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Sesaat pasukan penjelajah UNSA Rusia tiba dan terus menembakkan semua persenjataan yang ada, sontak helgan yang tidak menyadari sama sekali kedatangan pasukan bala bantuan karena Kamuflase optic dari kapal UNSA dapat menyembunyikan sinyal pesawat dari radar manapun hasil ciptaan Saito.

Hawke beserta rekannya yang masih bertarung merasa sangat senang untuk pertama sekali untuk pasukan rusia yang tiba tepat pada waktunya. Di anjungan kapal rusia Admiral Petrokiv langsung tersenyum melihat situasi kapal musuh yang terkejut. "Kru siarkan pesan ke armada teman Amerika kita."

"Aye-aye Kommander"

Di anjungan kapal USS Barrack Obama. "Halo teman Amerika tampaknya kalian butuh bantuan eh. Jangan khawatir kami urus sisanya, dan kerusakan kapal kalian kami akan memperbaikinya jadi terus bertarung ayo dimana semangatmu jenderal." Alex yang melihat jenderal petrokiv yang Nampak seperti menghina dia mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. "Heh… kau tahu ini, kau sangat tepat waktu sekali aku sangat senang kalian tiba."

"Hei Teman amerika jika kau ingin berterima kasih padaku sebaiknya lakukan nanti. Apa kau tidak malu melihat prajuritmu berjuang sendirian disana apa kau tidak lihat ia bahkan masih berani bertarung. Ayo!"

Dengan segera alex kembali bersemangat dan segera memerintahkan semua kru untuk menyerang balas. Dengan serangan yang dari dua arah kapal helgan pun hancur dengan sangat drastis hingga yang tersisa hanya 200 kapal tempur. Kapal helgan yang merasa sangat terdesak pun membuka portal warp dengan tiba tiba dan menghilang sekejap mata tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Semua kru dapat bernapas lega karena kondisi mereka yang sudah aman untuk sementara. Kapal-kapal rusia pun mulai mendekat dan menurunkan teknisi untuk mulai memperbaiki kapal USS Barrack Obama yang kerusakan mencapai hampir 80%. "kru laporkan berapa banyak korban." Alex memerintahkan Crosby dan dengan segera Crosby mengatakan jumlah korban yang ada.

"Pak korban mencapai 850 orang dari 2000 pasukan Pak, sementara yang terluka akibat serangan mencapai 250 orang. Sisa kru yang masih selamat 250 orang dan prajurit 750 dan total kendaraan yang masih berfungsi baik hanya tersisa 150 lagi pak." Crosby selesai membaca laporan dan alex hanya masih terdiam melihat kondisi mereka yang di katakana sanagat memprihatinkan ini.

"Crosby. Berapa banyak pasukan yang mati di luar angkasa." Alex merasa sangat terganggu saat menanyakan ini namun apa boleh buat mengingat mereka adalah pasukan yang berada di bawah komando Alex.

"pak jumlah korban yang meninggal karena terlempar keruang angkasa 70 orang pak. Dan kru kapal yang terlempar akibat serangan mencapai 50 orang pak!"

Alex untuk merasa sangat menyesal tentang para korban tapi apa yang ia dapat lakukan tidak ada sama sekali. "Crosby segera perintahkan unit medis untuk mengambil mayat para tentara, kita kehilangan banyak pasukan hari ini. Mari kita beri mereka penghormatan yang terbaik. Laksanakan!." Dengan segera Crosby memberi hormat sambil pergi menuju ruang medis sementara itu alex sudah sangat kelelahan.

Dari insiden ini nampaknya ia harus membuat laporan yang sangat panjang dan harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan dewan keamanan PBB beserta dewan PBB Aliansi Angkasa(UNSA). Yah dari dilihat dari sudut manapun ini adalah yang paling dibenci oleh semua jenderal pasukan yaitu berurusan dengan laporan, semenjak insiden Letnan Saito yang tiba-tiba menghilang, Alex hampir tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena harus mengerjakan laporan yang tidak ada habisnya lalu ditambah lagi dengan insiden Ghost tim yang menghilang 2 hari sebelum Saito menghilang yang tiba-tiba bocor ke dewan Keamanan juga menambah sakit kepalanya.

Mau tidak mau Alex hanya bisa pasrah, beruntung mereka bisa selamat dari serangan mendadak pasukan angkasa musuh, jika pasukan rusia tidak tiba tepat waktu mungkin seluruh kapal akan menjadi puing-puing yang beterbangan sana-sini diikuti dengan pasukannya yang tewas di luar angkasa.

Alex yang masih sakit kepala hanya bisa menghela napas dalam kecapekannya. "Huahhhh… tak kusangka pekerjaan seorang jenderal akan sangat merepotkan sekali."saat alex masih beristirahat sejenak di kursinya ia kemudia mengingat sesuatu.

"letnan Eva." Alex memanggil eva yang masih menganalisan kerusakan kapal melalui computer di ruang anjungan kapal. Dengan segera ia merespon panggilan Alex sambil menghampirinya.

"Iya jenderal"

"Aku ingin kau menginformasikan letnan Saito bahwa kita akan terlambat tiba disana sampai perbaikan selesai. Laksanakan!" dengan segera Eva memberi hormat lalu kembali kemejanya.

"Kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh setelah ini." Alex kemudia mulai bersantai kembali di kursinya untuk menghilangkan stress di kepalanya.

Bersama Saito 12.00 waktu lokal dalam perjalanan menuju kota ETA 1 jam mengendarai kuda.

Saat ini Saito bersama dengan Louise dalam perjalanan menuju kota dan seperti yang di duga Saito mengeluh sepanjang jalan mengenai kuda yang memakan waktu sangat lama sekali.

"Ne Louise kapan kita akan sampai aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Saito mengerang dengan wajah kehijauan tanda ia mabuk Louise yang mengendarai kuda sudah lebih dari 2 jam Saito selalu mengulang kata yang sama lagi dan lagi membuat alis Louise berkedut.

"Hei kau anjing bodoh jangan kau berani muntah di bajuku kau tahu!." Louise mulai marah dengan Saito yang nampaknya benar-benar sudah mabuk sekali.

"Bertahan kita sudah dekat."

Saito langsung berbinar akhirnya ia bisa turun dari kuda yang sangat membuat mabuk ini. "Ne berapa jauh lagi kita akan sampai? 10 menit lagi. Dengan semangat Saito menanyakan padanya namun jawaban yang ia terima bukanlah yang ia harapkan sama sekali.

"Tidak. Kita akan sampai 1 jam lagi." Saito langsung terbelak dan berteriak.

"Apa! Kau bercandakan! Ooh tidak!." Dan Saito pun akhirnya pingsan karena syok dan mabuknya. Sementara itu Louise sudah mengerang.

"Oh pendiri Brimir kenapa kau mengirimkanku orang bodoh seperti dia."

13.00 waktu sekitar, kota terdekat yah setidaknya cukup dekat jika menggunakan kendaraan modern namun berbeda dengan abad pertengahan yang mengandalkan tenaga hewan seperti kuda dll. Dan saat ini sang tentara berseragam baju tempur standar bercorak kamuflase gurun (desert camo) dilapisi dengan Kevlar anti peluru berwarna sama dengan bajunya yaitu Desert camo, dan di punggungnya terdapat senapan M4A1 yang di modifikasi pelontar granat, teropong 4X pembesaran dengan mode Holograpich. Ya dia Saito Hiraga yah mulanya ia mengenakan seragam standar UDF / EXO AIS generasi ketiga namun mempertimbangkan mereka menaiki kuda, maka perlengkapan berlebihan akan membuat terhambat jadi ia memutuskan mengganti pakaian dengan seragam tempur standar US Army dan hanya membawa senjata seperlunya. Sedangkan sisanya ia simpang di penyimpanan virtual dengan menggunakan PDA miliknya. Hal baiknya ketika ia melakukan itu Louise tidak melihatnya sehinggga ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang keributan macam apa yang Louise timbulkan nantinya.

Saito masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia dibawa kekota apa selama tiga hari pingsan ia melewati kejadian penting. Dan mengenai kejadia tiga hari lalu Saito berhasil meyakinkan dewan guru mengenai kejadian itu hanya kesalahan kecil semata dan Saito juga harus membayar permohonan maaf kepada mereka yang hampir terancam termaksud Louise namun hal baiknya Louise tidak banyak menuntut pengecualian kepada Guiche saat Saito diminta minta maaf kepada dia Saito secara terang terangan menolak dengan tegas. Ia meyakinkan bahwa mengenaipertarungan itu gauche juga melanggar aturan diantaranya melakukan tindakan tidak adil selama duel dan dengan kejadian itu Guiche juag bersedia minta maaf padanya dan akirnya masalah terselesaikan. Yah walau di pagi hari tadi beberapa siswa mulai ketakutan melihat Saito seolah-olah ia adalah malaikat mau.

Flashback 5 jam yang lalu / 08.00 lapangan

Saito yang sudah sepenuhnya bangkit mulai jalan sana kemari berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku yah untungnya ia tidak mengenakan pakaian EXo miliknya ia hanya megenakan pakaian kemeja baju tentara standar bercorak gurun pasir (desert camo dan dengan celanya yang berwarna sama yang ia pakai.

Saat ia berjalan melihat-lihat ia sempat melewati banyak siswa/siswi yang berusaha menghndari Saito saat ia mendekati kelompok pelajar mereka malah lari ketakutan seolah melihat dewa kematian

Endflashback

Saat Saito mulai melihat Louise yang berjalan menuju ke toko yang ada logo pedang di silangkan satu hal yang muncul di kepalanya."Untuk apa dia membawaku ke toko senjata? Tunggu…. Itu dia aku mungkin dapat menemukan pedang yang menarik untuk menggantikan pedang HF yang hancur dari duel sebelumnya." Saito saat masuk kedalam toko mengikuti Louise saat Saito tiba di depan toko tiba-tiba PDA miliknya berbunyi tanda ia menerima pesan.

Saat ia mengakses PDA dan mulai membaca pesan ia langsung lemas.

USS BARRACK OBAMA to Lt. Saito.

Kami mengalami masalah saat menuju planet erpa dan ketibaan kami akan sedikit lebih lama

ETA 2 bulan dari mengenai aturan dalam menyerang dihapuskan. Setiap kontak senjata yang Anda lakukan akan dimaafkan di depan Pengadilan Militer.

Tertanda jenderal Alex Mason

"yare-yare aku harus terperangkap lagi disini lebih lama apa kau bercanda aku hampir gila disini." Saito mengerang dengan nada cukup keras membuat penduduk sekitar mengira ia adalah orang gila.

Saat Saito masuk kedalam Louise mulai marah padanya. "HEi kau budak bodoh kemana saja kau!" Louise sudah mengamuk menjadi-jadi namun Saito hanya memasang ekspresi seperti baru bangkrut perusahaan 3 triliun dolar.

"Ada kucing hitam melintasi jalanku karena aku takut kena sial aku mengambil jalan memutar namun di akhir jalan aku malah tersesat di jalan kehidupan yang aneh ini." Sambil memasang ekspresi yang jauh lebih depresi dari sebelumnya. Di lain sisi Louise berserta pria yang nampaknya seorang pemilik toko berusia sekitar 40-45 tahunan sweatdrop mendengar alas an ia yang hamper tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Saat Louise ingin berteriak padanya tiba-tiba saja Saito duluan berteriak dengan nada keras namun sangat depresi."Haaa! KENAPA HIDUPKU SANGAT TIDAK ADIL! APA SALAH MENJADI ORANG BIASA-BIASA SAJA! DASAR DEWA-DEWA BRENGSEK!." Teriakan Saito membuat seisi ruangan dan yang diluar dapat mendengar apa yang ia teriaki. Louise semakin jengkel dengan budaknya yang sangat tidak berguna.

"Kenapa kau yang berkata begitu dasar budah bodoh!. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu untukmu!." Dan seperti yang di duga Louise marah besar dengan Saito namun Saito hanya masih depresi lalu mengeluarkan air mata anime sambil mengerang lagi.

"huahhh!" dengan teriakan sekali lagi diikuti dengan air mata anime mengalir deras dari pipi Saito "Kenapa? Kenapa?Kenapa?Kenapa kau tidak bisa hidyp dengan normal… huahh!" dengan tangisan yang sebenarnya cukup menggelikan jika dilihat dari sudut manapun namun Louise semakin jengkel dengan budaknya yang bertingkah sangat menjengkelkan sekali.

Dengan alis yang sudat berkedut Louise mengepalkan tinjunya lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang menandakan ia sangat marah. "Hei budak!Kalau aku lagi bicara sebaiknya kau DENGARKAN!" lalu meninju perut Saito dengan tenaga kejadian cukup menggelikan namun aneh disatu sisi. Kenapa orang kecil seperti Louise bisa memukul Saito dengan body armor anti peluru hingga terlempar keluar dari pintu depan hingga menabrak dinding rumah dan membuat ia pingsan seketika. 

Penjaga toko mau tidak mau tertawa melihat kejadian langka pria yang sudah jelas Nampak seperti ksatria dipukul hingga terlempar keluar dan pingsan dengan mata yang berputar-putar, bahkan penduduk sekitar keringat drop melihat Saito yang pingsan dengan mata yang berputar-putar.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Saito yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan ia memasang wajah lesu terus menerus dan Louise yang di sebelahnya terus menatap ia seolah-olah mengatakan kalau kau mengeluh lagi akan ku bunuh kau. Hingga beberapa saat Saito teringat akan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin di tanyakan namun sudah di potong terlebih dahulu oleh pemilik toko.

"Ne. yang mulia ada perlu apa anda datang ke toko saya yang sederhana ini" dengan senyum menanyakan pada langsung teringat tujuan sebenarnya mereka kemari.

Saito yang tidak mau tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan memilih untuk meilhat-lihat senjata. Ia dulunya seorang ahli kendo saat masih di bangku SD hingga SMP kelas 1 namun ia harus berhenti karena insiden yang menewaskan orangtuanya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja part-time sambil sekolah demi menghidupi ia dan adiknya.

Saat ia terus melihat-lihat pedang ia sempat sedikit tertarik terhadap desain pedang namun pedang-pedang ini memiliki kelemahan yang sangat fatal. Yaitu bentuknya yang sangat lebar sehingga membuat bobot pedang bertambah dan mengurangi daya serang untuk pengguna yang tidak mengerti seni berpedang.

'Hmmm… desainnya cukup bagus." Saito mengambil salah satu pedang yang tertempel di dinding namun saat ia mulai mengayunkan pedang dengan seni Kendo yang ia pelajari sejak lama ia menyadari bahwa pedang ini memiliki keseimbangan yang sangat buruk. Lalu ia pun meletakkan pedan itu kembali saat ia menoleh kearah pedangan dan Louise mereka nampaknya negoisasi harga pedang yang nampaknya terlapisi tidak tapi itu memang terbuat dari emas murni yang di tempah secara sempurna namun pedang seperti itu hanya hiasan saja jika kalian Tanya Saito, dan berdasarkan pendapat Saito pedang seperti itu saat di tebas maka akan langsung patah.

"APA!Harganya 3000 Gold itu sama saja seperti membeli rumah dan tanah bahkan masih tersisa lebih" Louise terkejut bukan main mengenai harganya.

"Yang Mulia pedang ini terbuat dari emas asli yang paling kuat sedunia bahkan saat di tebaskan gunung pun dapat terbelah."Pedagang itu berusaha meyakinkan Louise yang masih terkejut bukan sendiri sedikit bingung mengenai mata uang di dunia ini namun ketika sebuah pedang yang harganya jauh lebih mahal dari gedung dan tanah nampaknya sedikit mencurigakan.

Namun Saito tidak usah memikirkan itu pula ia hanya melanjutkan melihat-lihat pedang dan Louise terus melanjutkan perdebatan dengan pemilik toko. Saat Saito hamper merasa tidak ada satu hal pun yang menarik ia melihat kumpulan pedang di balik pintu toko. Dari kondisi itu nampaknya pedang-pedang itu sudah usang.

"Hmm barang obral mungkin?Seperti yang mereka selalu katakana jangan nilai dari penampilan luarnya."Saito memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat yah setidaknya untuk sesaat, hingga sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"A….Ap….. APA !ini tidak mungkin!" teriakan Saito kontan menarik perhatian duo debat yang dari tadi terus bernegoisasi.

"Ada apa familiar! Sudah ku katakana untuk jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi!." Louise merasa sangat jengkel dengan ulah Saito dan kali ini apa ulah dia.

Saat mereka berdua berada di belakang Saito, Saito hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka hingga tiba-tiba ia meraih sebuah pedang dari kumpulang pedang rongsokan. Sebuah pedang yang sudah sangat tua berkarat namun jika dilihat dengan teliti pedang itu terbuat dari baja titanium dari dunia pedang itu tidak istimewa hanya beberapa perbedaan dan kesamaan dengan pedang Saito yang hancur yaitu bentuknya yang tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu panjang.

Pedang dengan panjang 80 cm, dengan ketebalan 0.5 atau 1 cm, dan lebar sisi pedangnya sekitar 5/6 cm membuat pedang ini sangat menawan untuk mereka yang sangat pecinta pedang. Namun disisi lain Louise dan pemilik toko hanya keheranan dengan tingkah Saito yang kelewat aneh. Pertama ia terus mengerang lalu depresi dan sekarang menjadi orang yang tertarik dengan barang rongsokan. Satu hal yang ada dipikiran pikiran keduanya terhenti saat saitu mulai mengayunkan pedang dengan keahlian kenjutsu dan di padukan dengan kendo membuat gerakan Saito sangat menarik dan pedang yang di ayunkan seolah-olah mengerti dia.

Saat saitu selesai Saito langsung berbalik berusaha membeli pedang yang sangat menawan ini, namun ia terkejut karena mereka berdua sudah ada di belakang Saito. "Oh..kebetulan tuan berapa harga pedang ini." Saito langsung bertanya pada pedangan toko dan tanpa diharapkan Saito yang masih berbinar di otaknya tentang pedang yang banyak orang mengira rongsokan namun betapa salahnya mereka yang menganggap hal itu.

"Tuan kumohon jual padaku berapa pun akan ku berikan." Tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh Louise ia terkejut bukan main, mulanya ia beranggapan bahwa Saito itu sombong sekali berkata 'berapa pun akan ku berikan.' Ia berpikir apa yang dapat orang jelata seperti Saito membeli harga yang jika diminta sangat tinggi, ia juga mengira mulanya bahwa Saito akan meminta Louise membelikan pedang itu untuknya. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua sangat terkejut terutama Louise saat Saito tidak segan segan mengeluarkan emas batangan murni dari tas yang di punggunya.

Mereka berdua langsung terkejut bukan main atas tindakan Saito."Ini ambil itu semua tuan aku tidak peduli yang penting biarkan aku memilikinya." Dengan nada yang sudah pasti orang akan mengetahui dia itu aneh.

Setelah mereka membeli pedang yang Saito anggap sangat berharga tersebut mereka berencana kembali. Louise sudah sangat kelelahan seharian penuh ini dengan tingkah Saito yang kelewatan aneh saat Saito yang di belakang Louise ia mendengar beberapa warga bercerita tentang sesuatu yang menarik perhatian dia.

" kalian dengar itu di albion aku mendengar rumor bahwa ada beberapa hari lalau beberapa orang aneh terjun dari udara lalu mereka menggunakan alat ajaib yang membuat mereka tidak mati saat sampai di tanah." Sontak kerumunan jadi semakin penasaran termasuk Saito salah satunya ia masih berhenti lalau mendengarkan dengan baik apa maksud dari cerita itu.

"Heh kau pasti bercandakan!" kerumunan lainnya ikut setuju dengan mereka namun pria itu dari pandangan Saito tidaklah berbohong.

"Tidak aku sungguh-sungguh, aku bertemu dengan mereka saat aku masih berada di perbatasan albion menuju itu aku di kepung oleh perampok dan mereka berusaha untuk membunuhku beserta istriku tapi kalian tahu selanjutnya orang-orang aneh berbaju hitam dengan topeng hitam membunuh semua perampok itu dengan senapan mereka. Dan kalian tahu yang lebih mengejutkan." Semua pendengar menjadi penasaran apa kelanjutannya. Sementara itu Saito sudah membuat antisipasi kalau itu ada kaitannya dengan ghost team.

"Senapan mereka tidak mengisi sama sekali dan bahkan bisa menembak berunglang kali, dan membuat suara guntur yang sangat keras." Kerumunan menjadi semakin tertarik dan Saito disisi lain sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang di bahas itu.

'Aha akhirnya ketemu petunjuk.'Saito langsung melanjutkan perjalanan dan siap membuat laporan panjang lagi ke jenderal Alex setelah ini.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sebenarnya Saito dan Louise sudah di ikuti oleh wanita montok berkulit coklat gelap dan wanita pendek berambut biru (Kirche dan Tabitha) mulanya kirchelah yang meminta Tabitha untuk ikut mengikuti kemana Saito dan Louise pergi dan Tabitha yang terlalu asik dengan bukunya di kamarnya sendirian berusaha untuk tidak menganggap Kirche ada di depan kamarnya. Dan akhirnya karena kerewelannya Tabitha akhirnya ikut juga.

Kirche langsung masuk kedalam toko yang mulanya Louise dan Saito masuki untuk membeli dengan daya tarik sexualitas Kirche penjual rela menjual pedang emas dengan harga 500 insiden yang cukup menggelikan heh.

Akademi 17.00 waktu sekitar

Saat mereka tiba di akademi Saito langsung berlari menuju kearah yang tidak tahu kemana di sudah terlalu lelah dan mau istirahat panjang. Disisi lain Saito mulai mengeluarkan semua alat yang ia punya mulai dari obeng, tang, kuci untuk semua ukuran, kabel, stabilisatorm dll. Ia mulai mengerjakan pedang ini tak lupa ia membutuhkan bahtuan dari AI Friday. "Friday bagaimana kondisi pedang apa memiliki kecocokan?.

"sedang menganalisa mohon menunggu. Analisa kecocokan 90%.Nampaknya pedang ini di buat dengan kandungan khusus pak sehingga kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan."

Saito mulai membersihkan pedang dari karatan lalu menyambungkan berbagai macam kabel kea rah las malaman Saito habiskan untuk membuat HF Blade yang baru.

Pagi 08.00

Pagi hari normalnya Louise tidak pernah bisa bangun sepagi ini namun kali ini ia terbangun karena merasa ada yang ia lupakan. Saat ia mulai bangkit dari kasur dengan menguap lebar ia menyegarkan diri sesaat lalau mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Setelah beberapa saat ia melihat kearah tumpukan jerami dan berusaha berpikir untuk apa tumpukan jerami ada di kamarnya?. Hingga beberapa saat ia langsung terkejut ia baru ingat Familiarnya hilang.

Setelah bersiap-siap ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru berusaha mencari dimana Saito. "Dimana familiarku yang tidak berguna itu?! Jika ku temukan dia maka akan ku bunuh dia!." Setelah berkeliling mencari-cari ia hampir tidak bisa menemukan dimana Saito hingga sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Di samping bangunan kepala sekolah professor corbel nampaknya sedang mengawasi sesuatu yang ada di balik bangunan. Penasaran Louise langsung menuju ke situ dan melihat sendiri.

"Profesor Corbelt?." Corbelt langsung terkejut dan menoleh kearah Louise.

"Oh Nona Vallière ada perlu apa?."

"Oh. Ini apa anda melihat kemana Familiarku pergi?." Louise bertanya pada Corbelt namun ia tidak menjawab namun berbalik badan dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah pria yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan pedang.

"Sebaiknya jangan Anda panggil dia dulu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia kerjakan." Louise kemudian mengangguk lalu terus memperhatikan apa yang Saito kerjakan.

Saito hampir berhasil menyeimbangkan arus listrik AC kea rah pedang dan tenaga yang ada di sarung pedang tempur yang sebelumnya. Pedang yang mulanya berkarat mulai berubah menjadi pedang berkilau dengan gagang yang sudah di rubah menjadi gagang pedang yang efektif. Saat ia sudah selesai Saito mulai memasukkan pedang ke sarung pedang yang di desain khusus untuk pedang HF yang sebelumnya. Dengan sarung pedang ini maka pedang HF dapat diisi ulang energy listrik yang sudah terbuang karena sarung ini menggunakan reactor penghasil listrik sendiri.

Setelah Saito menyarungkan pedang kemudian ia merilis kekuatan yang sangat besar pada pedang lalu ia mencabut pedang dari sarung diikuti dengan energy listrik yang sangat besar seolah-olah petir yang sangat besar.

"Sudah kuduga. Ternyata pedang ini bukan pedang sembarangan." Saito memandang pedang yang sudah dirilis kekuatan penuh. Apa yang cukup mengherankan untuk Saito adalah pedang normal jika dirilis kekuatan medan magnetis hingga 200% pasti akan mengendur atau akan patah. Namun pedang ini saat ia melakukan rilis hingga 225% kekuatan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali seolah-olah pedang itu adalah konduktor terbaik.

Saat Saito masih berdebat di pikirannya ia terganggu oleh suara yang berasal dari belakang dia. "Wah itu luar biasa, sihir macam apa yang kamu gunakan Saito-kun." Saat Saito berbalik badan ia melihat professor corebelt dengan tampilan berbinar keingintahuan yang sangat besar dan di lain sisi Louise dengan tampilan hampir tidak jelas antara terkejut atau heran atau bahkan tidak perduli.

Mementingkan pertanyaan professor Corbelt yang pertama Saito mulai membuka penjelasan yang sangat panjang. "Maaf professor tapi dari apa yang anada lihat itu sama sekali bukan SIHIR. Hal yang terjadi tadi adalah salah satu dari ilmu pengetahuan Fisika"

Corbelt member tampilan tanda Tanya mengenai bahasa Fisika yang Saito sebutkan. "uhm apa itu Fisika Saito-kun?."

Sambil melipat tangan Saito mulai member penjelasan yang lebih sederhana. "yah. Ilmu fisika adalah ilmu yang mempelajari kejadian sekitar kita dengan kalkulasi matematika. Seperti yang anda ketahui professor anda adalah ahli Kimia bukan?. Jika ahli kimia seperti anda menciptakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal kimia bukan?." Corbelt mengangguk tanda ia paham dan tertarik terhadap topic antar ahli ilmu.

"yah untuk kasus yang saya kerjakan sebelumnya hampir mirip dengan kimia namun yang saya ciptakan adalah benda nyata yang digunakan setiap kali diperlukan. Maka itulah ilmu Fisika." Corbelt mulai sangat tertarik tentang topic pembelajaran ini.

"Apa yang anda lihat ini professor ini adalah tegangan petir bertekanan tinggi yang hanya ada di petir setiap kali ada hujan maupun badai. Namun berkat ilmu fisika maka aku bisa memanipulasinya dengan sempurna dan dapat digunakan seperti ini." Sambil mengayunkan pedang bertekanan listrik tinggi itu.

Corbelt sangat terkejut tidak pernah ia bayangkan jika ada ilmu yang dapat memanipulasi energy alam tanpa sihir sedikitpun. "Saito-kun tolong ajarkan aku lebih banyak tentang ilmu fisika ini"

Saito hanya keringat drop dengan perilaku professor corbelt yang kelewat antusias.

Malam hari (Kamar Louise)

Saat situasi kamar sedang kosong Saito memanfaatkan keadaan dengan memanggil drone AI dari penyimpanan Virtual . saat drone berukuran sekitar 160 cm dengan badan mirip tubuh seorang wanita 18 tahun Saito mengakses system dari belakang robot dan mulai melakukan pengaktifan.

"System start." Suara dari drone dan mata dari robot itu bersinar biru terang tanda system sudah beroperasi secara normal. Saito kemudian menyambungkan kabel uplink dengan PDA.

"Friday apa kau bisa mendengarku." Saito berbicara pada drone yang ada dihadapannya.

Drone itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menscan seluruh ruangan. "Master apa yang terjadi kenapa aku terbangun lebih awal, bukannya aku akan aktif 15 jam lagi." Friday bertanya pada Saito sambil memandanginya dengan baju drone.

"Dengar Friday aku punya misi penting. Saat ini kau berada di drone yang sudah ku desain 4 tahun lalu dan mentransfer semua aksesibilitas dirimu ke drone dengan kata lain sekarang inilah tubuh aslimu."

Friday mulai menggerakkan seluruh tangannya dan kepala . Saito mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. "nah untuk sentuhan terakhir tinggal menyempurnakan penampilanmu." Saat PDA dan Drone masih tersambung Saito mulai melakukan kalibrasi cepat untuk membentuk wajah dan tubuh ideal tak lupa dengan pakaian otomatis yang akan menyesuaikan dengan dirinya.

10 menit kemudia kalibrasi selesai dan Saito mulai mengaktifkan system sebuah cahaya tercipta sangat menyilaukan mata bahkan Saito hatus menutup matanya. Setelah proses selesai Friday yang dalam bentuk tubuh robotnya sekarang menyerupai seorang gadis sungguhan. Seorang gadis sempurna memiliki wajah seperti boneka berambut perak panjang, mata biru langit, mengenakan baju kemeja putih lengan pendek, rok pendek berwarna hitam namun di lapisi oleh celana panjang berwarna merah dan terakhir ia mengenakan sepatu hitam. Saito untuk sesaat terpaku atas hasil maha karya yang ia ciptakan ini.

Friday disisi lain mulai merasakan sensasi aneh saat ia memakai tubuh robot ini. Friday adalah AI yang diciptakan Saito saat ia masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA, sejak saat itu Friday dan Saito selalu berkomunikasi sangat lama dan melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan. Salah satunya adalah proyek pembuatan tubuh untuk Friday yang menghabiskan waktu hingga 4 tahun lamanya. Mulanya Friday bertanya untuk apa Saito menciptakan drone ini, dan Saito mengatakan padanya agar lebih mudah memiliki rekan nyata.

Saat Saito masih kegum dengan maha karyanya Friday melihat kearah Saito dengan tampilan tanda Tanya. "A…a…a…a. Kau sangat cantik sekali Friday." Itulah perkataan pertama yang Saito katakan pada Friday. Jujur Saito tidak pernah membanyangkan jika hasil kalibrasi otomatis akan sangat sempurna seperti ini. Tanpa diduga Friday mengalami kesalahan system tanpa dia tahu "Warning! Ancaman asin terdeteksi." System di kepala Friday mengatakan padanya. Namun kesalah itu bukan datang dari ancama sungguhan, namun itu berasal dari pujian yang Saito berikan. Friday yang masih baru merasakan hal ini pertama sekali mengingat AI seperti dia tidak pernah mengetahi emosi sekarang ia merasakan bahwa pikirannya mulai kacau dan di pipinya mulai berubah warna kemerahan karena tidak bisa menahan pujian Saito.

Saito yang menyadari bahwa Friday dapat merasakan emosi terbukti dari pipinya yang kemerahan walau wajahnya masih tetap datar tanpa ekspressi sedikitpun, ia pun tersenyum nakal karena muncul ide jahil di kepalanya. "Friday kau sangat indah bagaikan mutiara. Jujur aku tidak akan sangup jika seorang malaikat terus didepanku. Jadi ….." dengan perlahan Saito berjalan ke hadapan Friday dan meraih tangannya dengan kedua tangan Saito dan menciumnya sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi.. menikahlah bersamaku." Dengan perlahan Saito mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Friday dan menciumnya.

Friday disisi lain sudah kacau balau di dalam pikirannya. System di kepalnya tidak bisa mengatasi sensasi aneh ini, dari tadi system di kepalanya terus memperingati ancaman, namun tidak ada ancaman sama sekali. Saat Saito merain tangan Friday dan menciumnya system di kepa Friday hampir Overheating bahkan asap sudah keluar dari telinga dan kepala Friday, wajah Friday semakin bertambah merah jika manusia normal itu tanda mereka sangat malu sekali namn untuk AI yang di sempurnakan ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa di jelaskan sama sekali. Keadaan tidak membantu saat Saito mulai memajukan wajahnya kerah wajah Friday yang masih mempertahankan diri walau ekspressi Friday tidak berubah namun sikapnya sudah menandakan ia sangat gelisah, semakin Saito mendekatkan diri Friday hampir tidak bisa menahankan overheating system seolah-olah hampr meledak dan secara tak terduga Saito benar-benar mencium pipi Friday. Tindakannya secara spontan membuat overheating tidak terbendung dan seketika juga seluruh wajah Friday berasap dan tergeletak pingsan akibat sensasi baru yang aneh namn membuat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saito disisi lain melihat kondisi Friday yang pinsan akibat ia menggodanya terlalu berlebihan itu hanya nyengir sendiri. "Ha..ha..ha.. kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan" bagaimana tidak Friday tergeletak dengan mata yang tampaknya berputar-putar dan wajah sangat merah diikuti dengan asap dari kepalanya membuat ia tertawa sendiri.

Saito langsung mengaktifkan PDA dan menyimpan kembali Friday ke dalam penyimpanan virtual miliknya mengingat Friday tidak akan bangun untuk sementara setidaknya untuk 15 jam kedepan.

Di ruang kepala sekolah seorang wanita berkerudung berambut hijau memata-matai ruangan kepala sekolah seolah-olah mencari sesuatu saat ia melihat-lihat ksekeliling ruangan ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah kotak cukup panjang dengan logo persegi enam diatas kotak.

"Ah ketemu juga akhirnya." Dengan mengambil kotak secara perlahan ia kemudia berbalik menuju pintu keluar hingga sesuatu yang tidak di harapkan terjadi yaitu seorang pria berambut putih dengan jenggot dan kumis yang menyatu hingga sepanjang perut berwarna sama seperti rambutnya, pria itu berusia sekitar 90+ tahunan. Dia adalah kepala sekolah Old Osmond, Osmond yang melihat seorang yang misterius dengan segera mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

"Siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu inginkan dari kotak itu." Tanpa menjawab apa yang Osmond katakana ia langsung melemparkan matra asap ke seluruh ruangan. Osmond yang tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi dengan kotak yang berbahaya itu dengan segera melemparkan mantra ledakan yang cukup kuat kearah dia.

Dengan sigap ia menghindar mantra yang dilemparkan oleh Osmond dan mengenai tembok sehingga menciptakan lubang di dinding. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung melarikan diri dengan lubang yang diakibatkan oleh mantra Osmond.

"Tunggu!" dengan menyusul keluar namun apa yang ia lihat ia sudah menghilang.

"Ini masalah besar. Tongkat penghancur ada didalam kotak itu, ini bisa sangat berbahaya." Dengan memandang kearah pria itu melarikan diri.

"Ini aneh seingatku aku tidak menceritakan pada siapapun jika tongkat itu ada di dalam kotak itu." Degan wajah curiga Osmond berusaha memecahkan masalah.

Pagi 08.00

"Uahhhhh… ngantuk"

Saito terbangun pagi dengan badan semuanya sakit, bagaimana tidak selama ia berada disini ia terus tidur di jerami dingin sepanjang malam. "uah… sebaiknya aku olahraga sejenak." Dengan segera Saito mengganti pakaian yang mulanya hanya kaos hitam dan celana olahraga, menjadi pakaian Standar prajurit yang terdiri dari kemeja kuning dengan motif Desert Camo (Corak gurun pasir) dan celana yang berwarna dan motif yang sama dengan bajunya tak lua ia memasang PDA di tangan kirinya jika ia mendapat pesan tak terduga Saito juga memutuskan untuk tidak mengenakan Rompi anti peluru . Ia segera menuruni tangga dengan santai menuju halam tanpa memperdulikan untuk membangunkan Louise untuk pergi bersiap-siap kesekolah.

Sesampainya Saito di halaman ia merasa sesuatu yang hilang. "Ahh mungkin hanya imajinasiku." Saito langsung memulai pemanasan dengan melakukan Push-up hingga 100 kali dan lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 25 kali.

1 jam kemudia Saito sudah kehabisan energi sepenuhnya akibat terlalu memaksakan diri dalam pelatihan.

"uahh..uah… sial.. aku kehabisan energi…. Hah….. " Saito tergeletak tak bisa berdiri hingga beberapa saat.

30 menit kemudian

Saito sudah mulai kembali berenergi seperti semula ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat yang lebih tersembunyi untuk memunculkan Friday. Saito tidak ingin menimbulkan beberapa permasalahan yang cukup rumit karena teknologi yang mereka anggap sebagai benda sihir.

Di belakang gedung akademi.

Saito sesampainya ditempat tertutup ia mengakses PDA dan mulai memanggil Friday yang dalam bentuk humanoid. Setelah Saito memunculkanFriday yang masih dalam mode tertidur ia kemudia berjalan kebelakang tubuh Friday dan mengaktifkan dengan menekan tombol Switch On.

"System Activated" Friday langsung mengakat kepalanya. Saito melihat Friday yang sudah aktif mulai menuju kehadapan Friday untuk memberinya sebuah misi penting.

"Friday. Bagus kamu sudah aktif aku punya misi penting yang harus kamu lakukan." Tanpa diharapkan sedikitpun dari Saito secara tiba-tiba Saito dipukul oleh Friday saat ia berada di hadapannya hinga menabrak dinding.

"Ouch… untuk apa itu!." Saito mengerang dalam kesakitan disela kemarahannya, namun respon yang ia terima dari AI di hadapannya adalah ia member Saito ekspressi seorang gadis yang lagi marah akan sesuatu. Saito sedikit bingung apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Selama 5 tahun Saito sudah menciptakan Friday dan mereka selalu bekerja sama, dan terkadang Saito juga sering menjahili Friday saat ia masih menjadi program computer. Salah satunya menyuruh Friday menyusup ke computer yang Saito sudah persiapkan namun tanpa sepengetahuan Friday computer itu ternyata di lengkapi oleh Anti-Virus sehingga Friday terjebak disana. Dan hari berikutnya Friday marah pada Saito namun Saito hanya tertawa dan nyengir tak bersalah, namun kali ini berbeda Friday memiliki tubuh fisik sehingga ia dapat mengekspressikan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Hei friday jika kau marah mengenai kemarin. Aku minta maaf sekali aku hanya bercanda." Saito mulai memahami kenapa ia marah dan satu-satunya alasan yang logis adalah mengenai kemarin dimana ia menjahili Friday hingga kelewat batas.

Friday hanya melipat tangan dan masih marah padanya. Saito menjadi semakin pusing dengan AI didepannya, bagaimana bisa AI yang diciptakan melalui program computer dengan tubuh buatan dapat memiliki emosi seperti manusia normal?. Apa ini akibat dari mengirimkan Friday untuk menyusup ke banyak computer dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini sehingga ia belajar sesuatu dari internet, mungkin saja.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Apa yang kau inginkan agar aku kau maafkan?." Saito kemudia mempunyai ide licik lain dipikirannya.

"Huft… aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah mengenal baik, jika Tuan ini suka jahil padaku tapi yang kau lakukan terakhir kali itu sudah kelewatan. Berkat dirimu aku mengalami kesulitan dalam menstabilkan hardware yang mengalami overheat. Asal kau tahu ya itu sangat melelahkan memulihkan Hardware yang Overheat." Ia kemudia menggembungkan pipi tanda ia marah. Saito disisi lain harus berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan nafsu untuk memeluk Friday yang dalam mode yang imut sekali.

"Gulp." Saito menelan ludah hampir tidak bisa menahan diri melihat Friday yang bertindak seperti seorang gadis sungguhan bahkan dalam mode ngambek dia itu malah membuatnya tampak sanagt menawan.

'oooh, tahan Saito. Tahan' Saito berkelahi dalam benaknya untuk menahan diri.

Saat Friday tidak melihat Saito, Saito kemudia melancarkan aksi jahilnya untuk mendapatkan permohonan maaf Friday, yah mau bagaimana lagi Friday adalah satu-satunya partner yang sangat berguna untuk mengatasi permasalahan pekerjaan Saito. Saito kemudian kebelakang tubuh Friday dan mulai memeluknya dari belakang.

Friday yang sangat terkejut dengan tindakan mendadak Saito untuk yang kedua kalinya. "A…A…A…Apa yang kau lakukan?!." Dengan nada marah, ia kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang Saito lakukan. Namun apa yang ia lihat Saito hanya tersenyum dengan lembut Friday tidak bisa mengatakan apa Saito berencana iseng lagi atau tidak.

"Hei… Kenapa kamu marah.." dengan nada sensual ia berbicara berusaha memembuat Friday kalah. Dengan beberapa saat kemudia Saito kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga kiri Friday membuat ia merinding.

'perasaan apa ini kenapa aku menggigil.' Friday berusaha mencari tahu penyebab ia menggigil dari tindakan Saito melalui databasenya namun apa yang ia temukan hasilnya Nol.

Saito terus melancarkan aksi jahilnya hingga batas keterlaluan dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Friday akhirnya Pass-Out untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saito melihat pemandangan langka ini hanya tertawa melihat tingkah AI yang sudah ia sempurnakan ini. Saito dengan segera menidurkan Friday di tanah dan membuka panel Akes AI di belakang punggungnya dan menghubungkan dengan PDA miliknya menggunakan kabel.

"System Connected." Suara dari pengendali AI otomatis bersuara. AI otomatis ini ia siapakan di tubuh Friday jika sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi, seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini pada Friday yaitu pingsan, tertidur, maupun hal-hal lainnya. Namun AI otomatis hanya berguna sebagai pengendali system tubuh sementara, dan tidak pernah di rancang sebagai pengendali tubuh penuh.

"AI mulai lakukan penyalinan misi ke HardDrive Friday, Nomor misi 19901. Segera"

"Roger." Dengan segera PDA Saito segera melakukan proses penyalinan misi tentang apa yang Friday harus lakukan."

10 Menit kemudian.

"Sir. Transfer file sudah berhasil."

"AI, lakukan Reboot pada tubuh Friday dan segera lakukan pengubahan struktur luar."

"Yes Sir… System: All Green. Camo: Confirmed. System Reactivated." Dngan bantuan AI tubuh Friday mulai dikelilingi cahaya biru dan dengan saat yang bersamaan tubuh Friday mulai mengubah bentuk otomatis dimulai dari pola wajah hingga bentuk tubuh. Setelah proses tersebut cahaya yang mengelilingi Friday mulai menghilang dan menampilkan tubuh baru yaitu duplikat sempurna dari wujud Saito hiraga itu sendiri.

Friday kemudian mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan membiarkan system kendali membiasakan diri oleh cahaya disekeliling. "Friday, kau bisa mendengarku." Friday bisa mendengar suara itu dan ia tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu. Saat ia menyadari bahwa ia masih tergeletak ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dan menoleh kesamping kanan tubuhnya. Apa yang ia lihat adalah Saito atau tuannya memiliki ekspressi serius tidak seperti sebelumnya. "ya.. master." Friday menjawab sambil memandang kesekeliling.

"Friday aku punya misi khusus untukmu. Aku harus pergi ke point alpha, sementara itu aku ingin kau menjadi penggantiku sementara,.." Saito kemudian menuju ketelinga Friday yang sekarang memiliki tubuh seperti Saito dan membisikkan sesuatu ang ia tidak harapkan sama sekali. "Bird Has Been Compromised." Friday langsung membeku mendengar jawaban Saito.

Yang Saito maksudkan adalah situasi Helgan yang berhadapan langsung dengan kapal USS barrack obama dan hampir menghancurkan seluruh kapal USS Barrack Obama dan sekarang kondisi planet ini sudah dalam bahaya atau bisa dikatakan : Compromised.

"Mengerti pak. Menbjalankan misi. Prosedur dijalankan, laporan pada anda akan saya berikan selama 4X24 jam." Saito kemudian semakin serius dengan kondisi saat ini. "dengar Friday aku ingin kau bertindak selayaknya manusia normal, kesuksesan misi ini bergantung pada bagaimana kau bertindak. Dan selain itu aku harus pergi menuju arah barat mencari pasukan ghost yang hilang, mereka mungkin memiliki beberapa informasi sensitive yang harus kita pertahankan. Sekarang laksanakan operasi." Saito dengan segera memakai kembali perlengkapan militer miliknya yang sudah ia panggil menggunakan akses PDA Call. Dengan system ini Saito dapat melakukan pemunculan perlengkapannya dimana pun ia berda selama masih dalam jangkauan terakhir kali alat-alat/perlengkapan ia simpan().ia memunculkan rompi anti-peluru berwarna corak gurun pasir sama seperti pakaiannya dan juga helm standar tempur untuk para prajurit bumi bukan versi full-face yang didesain untuk pertempuran luar angkasa. Setelah ia selesai ia kemudian memakai tas yang berisi perlengkapan medis darurat antara lain; Morfin, perban, jarum suntuk, obat-obatan, yang Saito pakai paling tidak sudah seberat 50 kg dan berkat pelatihan kendo yang sangat berat yang sudah ia jalani selama ia masih kecil hingga saat ini susuatu seperti ini bukan menjadi masalah baagianya. Memang benar laporan mengatakan ia tidak mempunyai pendidikan military tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki pelatihan yang hampir sama TIDAK bahkan pelatihan kendonya bahkan jauh lebih berat sehingga saat ia menghadapi musuh ia tidak terlalu khawatir.

Yah mungkin satu-satunya kekhawatiran dia Cuma masalah senjata, ia bahakan hampir tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai perlengkapan senjata api ia kebetulan dapat mengetahui berkat suntikan NC12 yang sudah di campur dengan NOCA 7 sehingga memungkinkan seorang pendonor darah dapat mentransfer memorinya sekaligus tanpa membuat ia kehilangan kenangan lamanya dari sang pendonor.

Saito kemudian memanggil senjatanya yang tersimpan di penympanan virtual lain seperti peralatan yang ia bawa tas dan armor ia simpan di kamar louise sementara perlengkapan yang lain ia simpan di Virtual Storage mengingat ia harus menghemat ruang penyimpanan miliknya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan peralatan dan persenjataan yang sudah ia panggil dari virtual Reality Saito kemudian mengikatkan pistol beserta sarungnya dengan ikat khusus senjata di paha kirinya. Pistol yang ia bawa kali ini hanya M9 Beretta 9mm semi-automatis ia memiliki amunisi sekitar 15 magasin lagi. Kemudian ia mengambil senjata favorit seluruh tentara AS yaitu M4A1 SOPMOD 15.56mmx45mm yang sudah diwarnai kuning gurun pasir dan corak kecoklatan khas gurun pasir, senjata M4A1 di beri beberapa tambahan seperti Hadgrip/pegangan tangan di bagian bawah M4A1 yang berguna sebagai peningkatan akurasi sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan dalam membidik dapat dikurangi, kemudian pada bagian atas muzzel terdapat Laser penanda target AN/PEQ-2 yang bertujuan tidak jauh beda dengan handgrip yaitu peningkatan akurasi secara efektif. Pada bagian pembidikan Saito member 4X teropong pembesaran ACOG agar ia dapat membidik musuh dari jarak yang agak jauh sekitar 100 meter atau kurang secara efektif, tak lupa terakhir ia mengecek kembali amunisi yang saat ini ia panggil dari apa yang ia lihat setidaknya ada 40 Magasin tersisa berarti ia mempunyai 1200 peluru 5.56mm x 45mm NATO.

Lalu ia mengecek senjata terakhir yaitu peluncur roket yang disebut-sebut oleh tentara amerika adalah Devil of Tanks Destroyers FGM-148 Javelin Missile Launcher alasan mengapa peluncur roket ini sangat ditakuti oleh tanks lawan karena system tembakan javelin memakai system Locked target jarak efektif roket ini tidak main-main bahakan mencapat 2500 meter sehingga senjata ini menjadi andalan USMC saat bertarung melawan pasukan tanks saat operasi pembebasan Iraq 2003-2006 dan di suriah saat krisis ISIS 2016 hingga saat ini, saat Saito mengecek amunisi hanya 3 yang tersedia. Dengan cepat Saito mengemas kembali seluruh pack Magasin ke dalam tas, beberapa ia letakkan di rompinya setidaknya ada 8 magasin 5.56mm x 45mm NATO yang bisa ia masukkan kedalam kantung rompinya.

"Friday aku akan menjalankan misi aku ingin kamu memberiku informasi dari pengawasan tentang Louise, dan kawan-kawan ingat jangan terbongkar, kamu dilarang melakukan tindakan apapun selain pengawasan tanpa seijin dariku apa kau paham."

"yes Sir." Dengan bagitu Saito kembali mengencangkan ikat sepatu tentara miliknya dan bersiap-siap untuk melompat pagar mengingat mereka berada di balik gedung sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

11.30

Drone Predator Space Satelitte. Currently Tracking….. Lt Saito. Location Unknown.

Saito yang masih terus berlari menuju arah barat setidaknya ia sudah berlari sejauh 8 Km dan berkat beban senjata yang totalnya 50 Kg dan beban tasnya 50 Kg membuat ia sedikit kesuitan untuk bergerat cepat.

Saat Saito berhenti berlari ia melihat kesekeliling memastikan ia tidak diikuti. Saat Saito mengakses PDA ia melihat bahwa PDA sudah bisa melakukan pemunculan peralatan lagi. PDA hanya mampu melakukan pemanggilan sebangan 2X selama 2 jam. "All Right. mari kita segera beraksi." Saito kemudian memanggil kendaraan lapis baja ringan dari penyimpanan virtual.

Dan kendaraan yang ia panggil adalan mobil Jip Humvee yang dipersenjatai M134 / GAU-17/A Minigun senjata mesin standar yang kebanyakan sudah dipasang pada mobil Humvee AS, senjata mesin ini juga cukup ditakuti oleh ifanteri lawan karena senjata ini memuat kaliber 7.62mmx51mm yang dapat menembak 6 peluru sekaligus senjata ini menggunakan system putaran sehingga pengeluaran peluru sangat banyak dan sangat cepat sehingga dapat menghabisi lawan dengan cepat juga peluru pada setiap jip setidaknya memiliki 8000 peluru atau lebih.

Alasan Saito menggunakan jip ini karena ini sangat cepat dan nyaman untuk berteduh jika cuaca tiba-tiba berubah drastis, namun sayang ia hanya membawa 2 jip di penyimpanan virtual akibat sudah terlalu penuh.

"Yoshh… let's go!." Saito kemudian menginjak pedal gas dan bergerak secepat yang ia bisa menuju arah barat.

30 menit kemudian ia menerima laporan di PDA

Laporan. I

Berdasarkan laporan saat ini pak saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa sekolah akan mengadakan acara pertunjukan familiar. Louise berusaha menekan saya untuk menunjukkan padanya kemampuan anda tuan. Dan saya juga mengawasi Nona siesta, berdasarkan info ia akan di transfer ke CountMott yang berjarak sekitar 80 Km kearah timur.

Laporan selesai menunggu perintah.

Saito kemudian mengirim pesan suara ke Friday .

Misi.. pengintaian, untuk tindakan apapun jangan tunjukkan apapun di pesta familiar yang kamu sebut itu. Anggap saja aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun, mengenai siesta tetap awasi dia. Dan juga pedang HF yang ku simpan di kamar rawat dengan baik. Jika pria yang bernama corbelt meminta anda datang ke Lab miliknya hanya datang dan berikan pelajaran fisika dasar padanya.

Disini Saito laporan selesai. Over And Out.

12.00 Saito yang terus bergerak menuju arah barat ia terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat sebuah asap hitam membumbung tinggi di udara. Saat Saito terus bergerak menuju suumber ia melihat sebuah pemukiman pedesaan sedang diserang oleh sekelompok tentara yang tampaknya mereka dalah bandit mengingat mereka tidak membawa bendera apapun.

Saito terus melihat pemandangn ini melebarkan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat bagaimana tidak di hadaannya warga sipil di tahan oleh mereka kemudian membawa para warga sipil satu-persatu menuju balok kayu dan memenggal kepala mereka.

"Kumohon Tuan…" teriak seorang pria yang berusia 40 tahunan diseret secara paksa oleh bandit itu.

"He.. Diam bodoh." Ia kemudian mendendang kepalanya hingga terbentur balok kayu yang sudah berlumuran darah korban yang di penggal secara sadis. Istri dan anak-anaknya hanya bisa berteriak menangis dan memohon belas kasihan.

"Tidak… ayah… kumohon ampuni ayah kami kumohon." Teriak seorang anak berusia 14 tahunan berambut hitam bermata biru yang nampaknya anak dari pria itu.

"Helena!" teriak ayahnya. Bandit itu kemudian menyeringai dan melepaskan cengkraman pria itu, sontak pria itu langsung mendekati putrid dan istrinya namun tanpa ia sadari bandit itu memotong lehernya hingga kepalanya putus dan istrinya yang menonton secara seram itu di tikam oleh bandit lainnya dari belakang hingga ia tewas berlumuran darah.

"AYAH! IBU!" teriak histeris gadis itu sementara para penduduk lainnya yang ditahan oleh bandit menjadi sangat geram sekali pada mereka.

"Ha..ha..ha kalian lihat kalian tidak lebih dari kumpulan rakyat jelata, ini akibat jika kalian menentang kami!." Seorang pimpinan regu itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan membakar habis rumah-rumah yang tersisa. Sementara itu gadis kecil itu masih terus menangisi kematian tragis kedua orang tuanya.

Saito yang mengamati kejadian itu sangat geram pada mereka. "kalian!." Saito kemudian turun dari jip dan melepaskan pengaman M4A1 dan mengubah pengaturan tembakan menjadi AUTO saat ia maju Saito melihat salah saitu bandit yang di konfirmasi menjadi salah satu seorang penyihir mulai menebaskan pedangnya menuju gadis kecil yang masih menangis tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melepaskan tembakan tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Mati kalian semua bajingan!" teriak dengan lantang di benak Saito saat ia muncul didepan mereka semua tanpa menunggu basa-basi lagi ia menembakkan 5.6mm tepat kearah para bajingan-bajingan itu.

"Dor…Dor…" itulah suara yang penduduk dengar seolah-olah suara Guntur dan tanpa mereka ketahui para bandit mulai tewas satu-persatu dan akhirnya mereka semua tewas.

Saito melangkah menuju salah satu penyihir yang masih hidup ia kemudian mengeluarkan pisau tempur. Penduduk melihat kearah orang yang menyelamatkan mereka dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah seorang pria bberbaju serba kuning dengan helm dan beberapa senjata yang tidak mereka ketahui, saat mereka melihat kearah ksatria itu ia bergerak menuju bandit yang selamat dengan pisau tempur berusaha menghabisi sampah-sampah ini.

"Sekarang bangsat Mati!" bandit itu mulai ketakutan dan meminta tolong.

"Ti…Ti…Tidak!" dan selanjutnya pisau itu menembus tepat ketengkorak dan dengan sangat memuakkan Saito meludak kearah mayat-mayat bandit itu.

Saat Saito menuju para penduduk yang memandang dia dengan kagum tanpa sadar Saito merasa sebuah ancaman dan benar saja salah satu bandit berusaha menikam Saito. Berkat pelatihan saitu sangat terasah dalam insting sehingga ia menghindari serangan mendadak sangat mudah. Saat Saito menghindar dengan cepat Saito kembali menikam dirinya tepat dileher dan menembus tenggorokannya lalu Saito mengayunkan pisaunya sehingga lehernya dan kepala terputus dengan cara yang cukup sadis.

"akhirnya selesai." Dengan menghela napas berat Saito kemudian memandang kearah penduduk yang saat ini hanya memandangi dirinya seolah-olah ia seorang ksatria yang sangat tangguh. Saito kemudian berjalan menuju penduduk yang selamat, mulanya mereka sedikit ketakutan saat Saito menuju kearah mereka.

"Ehh.. ano .. eto.." Saito kemudian tersenyum gugup kearah penduduk dengan menaikkan tangannya tanda persahabatan. "Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan melukai siapapun." Saito berbicara pada mereka menggunakan bahasa lokal yah semoga mereka mengerti itulah yang dibenaknya yang muncul.

Sampai seorang pria berusia 50 tahunan berambut putih tinggi badan sekitar 160an yang Saito yakini dia seorang kepala desa. "Maafkan kami anak muda, kami hanya sangat kagum padamu yang berani melawan sekelompok Mulia. Anda berasal dari mana?." Tanya seorang kepala desa, Saito hanya tersenyum gugup sambil menjawab.

"Yah.. saya berasal jauh di timur, saya sedang dalam perjalanan mencari seseorang hingga saya melihat sekelompok sampah ini disini." Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan kepala desa dan Saito juga ikut memakamkan para korban yang sudah terbunuh dan mayat para bandit Saito memutuskan untuk membakar habis mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berbincang Saito beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon sambil memandangi penduduk desa yang berkemas untuk meninggalkan desa dan berpindah ke kota yang berjarak sekitar 80 Km menurut kepala desa. Dari cerita Kepala desa orang-orang yang menyerang desa adalah salah-satu prajurit dari kerajaan yang bernama Tristain, di dunia ini mereka yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir maka akan dianggap rakyat jelata sementara yang mampu melakukan sihir atau sejenisnya maka mereka bangsawan secara tepatnya situasi ini bisa juga disamakan dengan system kasta, penyebab mereka menyerang desa karena kerajaan meminta pajak pada penduduk sebanyak 80% untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui sama sekali kepala desa juga mengetakan padanya biasanya kerajaan meminta pajak hanya 10% namun kali ini permintaan mereka terlalu tinggi menyebabkan penduduk dalam krisis parahnya bukan hanya desa ini yang diminta paksa melainkan beberapa desa kecil juga demikian bahka ada yang sampai dibantai habis seluruh desa terbakar hingga menjadi abu. Saito yang mendengarkan seluruh cerita semakin menggeram dalam benaknya ia bersumpah siapapun itu raja yang memimpin disini akan mati ditangannya namun untuk saat ini lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan dulu ia masih memiliki misi yang lain.

Saito kemudian mengangkat lengan kirinya dan mulai mengaktifkan PDA untuk mengirim transmisi pada USS Barrack Obama.

Laporan.

 **Di Dunia ini mereka memakai system kasta, untuk setiap rakyat yang tidak memiliki sihir maka akan ditindas.**

 **Menurut intel kejadian ini sudah terjadi berulang-ulang dan terus terjadi hingga saat ini.**

 **Mengenai misi. Masih dalam proses.**

Laporan selesai.

Saito kemudian mengirimkan pesan ke kapal angkasa. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menerima balasan yang sangat cepat dari USS Barrack Obama.

 **Lt Saito anda diberikan kebebasan melakukan tindakan apapun selama misi tidak anda abaikan. Mengenai ketibaan kami. Rencana ketibaan akan dipercepat. Kami akan tiba 0300 di lepas pantai barat daya 200 Km dari lokasimu saat ini.**

"huh…. Akhirnya aku bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." Keluh Saito saat ia selesai membaca pesan dari PDA miliknya, saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis yang terduduk dalam tangisan kematian ayah ibunya di depan makam mereka. Dengan naluri Saito kemudian menuju gadis 14 tahun itu dan kemudian ia mengelus kepala gadis itu berusha menenangkan dia.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik melihat kearah pria berbaju kuning yang membunuh semua orang yang membunuh ayah-ibunya. Ia melihat kerah Saito yang tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang mengingatkan dia tentang ayahnya.

"Hik…Hik.." gadis itu kemudian mulai menangis lagi. Saito melihat kejadian ini mengingatkan dirinya akan adiknya saat pertama kali ayah-ibu mereka meninggal. "Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Saito kemudian memeluknya dengan pengertia membuat ia terus menagnis di pelukan Saito.

1400

Setelah para penduduk selesai berkemas dan siap untuk pergi Saito kemudian berjalan menuju kepala desa. "Jadi kemana kalian akan pergi?."

"kami akan pergi ke kota tempat kerabat kami."

Saito kemudian menoleh kearah gadis yang masih termenung di bawah pohon dan kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap dia. "Bagaimana dengan gadis itu, Apa kalian akan membawanya?."

Kepala desa hanya murung sambil menggoyakan kepalanya tanda tidak. "Kami takut kami sendiri tidak bisa mengurusnya. Kami sudah kewalahan dengan urusan kami sendiri." Saito kemudian hanya tersenyum tanda pengertian .

"Saya akan membawanya dan mengurusinya." Saito tidak yakin bahasa lokalnya dapat dimengerti tapi peling tidak ia memberitahu dia intinya. Kepala desa kemudia tersenyum pada Saito.

"saya akan sangat berterimakasih kemudian." Saito kemudian tersenyum kembali padanya.

Saat mereka pergi dengan gerobak masing-masing Saito kemudian melambaikan tangan pada mereka. "SAMPAI JUMPA! SEMOGA SELAMAT DI JALAN." Para penduduk kemudian melambaikan tangan kembali padanya sambil berteriak.

"Terima kasih!"

Saat mereka perlahan sudah menjauh Saito kemudia berbalik melihat kearah gadis yatim-piatu itu yang sekarang melihat kearah Saito dengan ketakutan. "yah.. Sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi.. Jangan khawatir kau bisa percaya padaku." Saito kemudian membuat pose konyol dengan tersenyum sambil member tanda jari Peace.

Gadis itu nampaknya percaya dengan Saito dan kemudian mereka menaiki jip Humvee melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lokasi yang Saito diberitahu Friday yaitu Count Mott.

Di perjalanan menuju CountMott 50 Km. 1600

Saito yang terus mengemudi memandang kearah gadis yang saat ini masih tertidur di kursi sebelah, sejak di perjalanan ia lebih banyak diam nampaknya ia masih tidak terima kenyataan tentang orang tuanya. Saat terus berjalan dengan kecepatan 45 KM/H gadis itu tiba-tiba terbangun, Saito langusng menyadarinya.

"Oh.. sudah bangun ya.. bagaimana tidurmu?." Saito menoleh kearah gadis yang sejak tadi tertidur di bangku sebelah supir Humvee. Ia kemudian menggosok matanya tanda ia masih setengah sadar kemudian menoleh kearah Saito yang saat ini masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong tuan kita kemana?." Ia bertanya dengan sedikit takut dalam suaranya.

"Kita menuju Count Mott." Saito kemudian menjawab dengan senyuman yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Namun jawaban Saito malah menimbulkan ekspressi yang tidak diharapkan sama sekali.

"Ki...ki...kita. akan ke Count Mott. Tuan aku mohon jangan jual aku. Kumohon." Ia kemudian bersikap panik di dalam jip dengan tangisan Saito menjadi ikut panik ia tidak berencana menjual dia sama sekali.

"Tenanglah kumohon tenang dulu biar aku jelaskan." Dengan nada sedikit memasksa Saito memerintahkan ia juga terpaksa menghentikan kendaraannya untuk lebih memudahkan menenangkan gadis ini.

Saat Saito merasa semakin jengkel dengan tingkah gadis ini yang semakin panik diikuti dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. "hey... tenang dulu." Saito kemudian berusaha menenagkan gadis ini dengan paksa salah satunya ia kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan halus, dan tampaknya tindakan Saito berhasil menenagkan dirinya untuk sesaat.

"Apa kamu sudah tenang." Gadis itu masih membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Saito namun ia bisa membaca dari tindakan gadis itu seolah-olah ia menjawab ya aku sudah tenang.

"Dengar. Kita memang akan ke Count Mott bukan berarti aku akan menjual mu disana apa kamu mengerti."

"Lagi pula... kita kesana untuk menemui temanku setelah itu kita akan langsung pergi." Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca menatap Saito dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Be..benarkah?" Saito kemudian tersenyum cara kebapakan seolah-olah ia memandang putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu saja" Saito kemudian mengankat satu tangannya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Lagi pula kita saat ini keluarga jadi mana mungkin aku akan menjual salah-satu keluargaku, bukan begitu?"

Gadis itu masih sedikit tidak percaya dengannya namun ia hanya mengangguk tanda ia percaya untuk sementara ini. "Sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan kembali perjalanan kita, oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, kenalkan namaku Saito Hiraga senang berkenalan denganmu dan mulai saat ini kamu adalah _imōto_ ku oke."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia sedikit kurang mengerti kata Saito."Imo..to?"

"oh iya tentu saja kamu tidak mengerti. _imōto_ adalah bahasa Jepang yang artinya adik kecilku dan kamu mulai sekarang memanggilku Niisan yang artinya abang apa kamu mengerti."

15.00 Hours Standart Time

Diperjalanan menuju Count Mott Saito mengajari gadis itu beberapa bahasa jepang dan ia cukup terkesan dengan daya ingat gadis ini. Ia mempunyai daya tangkap yang cepat dan juga mengingat yang melebihi dari normal, dalam satu jam perjalanan ia sudah memepelajari bahasa jepang dengan mudah ini membantu Saito mengingat ia tidak suka menjelaskan terlalu panjang lebar.

"Huh tak kusangka kita sudah pergi sejauh ini." Saito sambil melihat peta melalui PDA untuk mengecek lokasi mereka saat ini. "2 Km lagi. Berarti sekitar 10 Menit lagi dari sekarang." Saito bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia menoleh kearah Helena ia sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang behasa jepang ia tersenyum sendiri melihat betapa seriusnya ia membaca. Mulanya ia terkejut melihat Saito mengijinkan ia membaca buku di dunia ini mereka yang bergelar bangsawan keatas yang boleh memegang buku bahkan belum tentu bangsawan kelas atas bisa membaca sebuah buku. Saito semakin meringis melihat betapa menyedihkan era ini namun ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di bumi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu hingga masa revolusi terjadi.

Saat Saito melihat kerah PDA bahwa jarak mereka sekitar 500 Meter, Saito kemudian menghentikan Humvee, Helena kemudian menoleh kearah Saito yang menghentikan kendaraannya. "Apa kita sudah Sampai Nii-san?"

"Yah kurang lebih begitulah. Ayo kita turun tapi sebelum itu gunakan ini." Saito kemudian memberikan Helm tempur USMC Desert Camo dari belakang kursi Humvee dan memberikan padanya sambil memakaikan ke kepalanya. Helena hanya memberi wajah tanda tanya mengapa ia harus memakai helm tentara yang sama dengan Saito.

"Uh.. kenapa aku harus memakai ini Nii-san"

"Yah... Demi keselamatan. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi bukan begitu? Lagi pula aku akan pergi, Helena jadi kamu tetap disini dan tunggu aku kembali. Oke."

"Nii-san akan pergi sendiri?." Ia memberi Saito wajah khawatir mengingat ia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua nya ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Saito mengerti apa yang ia takutkan namun ia hanya memeri senyum konyol. "Tenang saja aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Lagi pula tidak mungkin Aniki yang keren ini akan terbunuh dengan mudah." Dengan senyum konyolnya masih terpasang Helena hanya mendesah lalu tersenyum kembali pada abang angkatnya. "Berjanjilah kamu tidak akan berbuat hal yang aneh Nii-san." Saito hanya tersentak mendengar kata-kata adik angkatnya ini. Dengan senyum gugup ia mengangguk. "Kalau begi aku berangkat dulu ya." Saito kemduian turun dari Jip dengan senjata lengkap namun sebelum ia pergi Helena mengucapkan salam padanya.

"Niisan Itterashai." Sambil melambaikan tangan. Saito semakin tersenyum ceria melihat adik angkatnya sudah mulai mahir bahasa jepang walau sedikit kaku.

"Ittekimasu." Saito kemduian bergerak menuju kediaman count mott yang terlihat sangat besar untuk sebuah rumah di kelilingi pagar bata sehingga hanya memiliki satu gerbang yaitu gerbang depan.

"Hummm... tampaknya ia seorang bangsawan. Mari kita lihat seberapa ketat penjagaanya." Saito kemudian mengambil teropong dari tas militer saat ini yang ada di tas Saito hanya perlengkapan darurat seperti P3K Medis, Amunisi 5.56 mm (.223 in) 10, Granat 5, dan terakhir Laptop untuk keperluan pelacakan dan laporan live streaming ke USS Barrack Obama. Saito meninggalkan semua peralatan pendukung di Humvee.

Saat Saito mengawasi rumah besar itu ia melihat penjaga dengan baju besi ringan di persenjatai dengan pedang sekitar 2 orang di pintu depan. Saat ia melihat ke lantai dua ia melihat ada sekitar 6 penjaga dan di atap ada 2. "Hmm ini terlalu sedikit mengapa hanya 10 penjaga." Gumamnya Saito kemudian melihat jam tangannya.

"15.27 Sebaiknya aku menunggu hingga matahari terbenam berarti sekitar 3 jam dari sekarang." Saito kemudian melepaskan tasnya lalu mengeluarkan laptop dengan antena kecil ia tancapkan lalu menghubungkannya dengan laptop Saito.

"Baiklah mari kita lihat." Saito kemudian mengakses Drone yang melayang di luar orbit dan mengaktifkan kamera pengintai 6000x pembesaran pada drone untuk melihat/memata-matai rumah itu.

"Hmm. Seperti dugaanku mereka ada lebih." Saito melihat dari layar laptopnya dan menampilkan setidaknya ada 30 penjaga pada di dalam pagar dan di lantai dua terdapat 10 penjaga di tambah dua yang di atap.

"Baiklah sambil menunggu sebaiknya aku bersantai sejenak. Oh iya Friday tidak memberiku laporan, ahhh mungkin situasi baik-baik saja." Saat Saito memejamkan mata tiba-tiba ia mendengar sambungan radio putus-putus.

"Apa!." Saito kemudian mengecek Headset radio ia kemudian mendengar lagi. "Tunggu ini kode Morse!." Saito dengan cepat meneluarkan pena dan menulis setiap suara di tangannya.

 _ **Disini 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Lt Ryan Mc. Millan Call sign 'Ghost' 78**_ _ **th**_ _ **Ghost Recon Tim kepada pasukan apapun yang berada di sekitar. Aku tahan di ruang bawah tanah sebuah gedung koordinat Echo, 55-barat-101-timur ada...**_ **[statis]** _ **.**_ Sebelum Saito dapat menerjemahkan keseluruhannya sambungan terputus, ia kemudian membaca apa yang ia mampu untuk menterjemahkannya.

"Sial. Aku sinyalnya hilang." Saito kemudian kembali menunggu hingga gelap untuk memulai operasi penyelamatan. Ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa ini adalah lokasi yang benar mengingat ia menerima transmisi dari Ghost.

3 Jam Kemudian

18.35 Waktu Setempat. Melacak Lokasi 1st Lt Saito Hiraga. Koordinat 77.2221.456

Saat suasana semakin gelap Saito sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya kemudian ia melakukan pencekan sekali lagi pada senjatanya. "Hmm semua dalam keadaan bagus. Tunggu! hampir saja lupa." Saito kemudian mengeluarkan Suppressor lalau memasangkannya pada senjata m4a1. "Nah baru selesai."

Saito kemudian bergerak menuju pintu gerbang depan dengan berhati-hati dengan memanfaatkan kondisi lingkungan yang masih banyak semak-semak ia menyelinap dengan perlahan hingga jarak ia dengan pintu gerbang 50 meter.

"Dua target." Saito memberi tanda pada targetnya lalu ia melihat salah satu penjaga sedikit lengah, Saito kemudian membidik kepala penjaga yang sebelah kanan dan melepaskan tembakan cepat.

"Huah..! ap..."

Uucapan penjaga satu lagi tidak terselesaikan karena Saito sudah menembaknya. "Clean shot." Saito kemudian menyeret mayat keduanya dan menyembunyikannya di semak belukar menghindari dia terdeteksi. Dengan laser pointer masih menyala Saito kemudian menscan seluruh sektor gerbang luar dan masuk melewati gerbang dengan berhati-hati.

Saito kemudian berlari menuju arah samping kiri bangunan untuk menyelinap masuk namun saat ia berlari ia mendengar suara penjaga lainnya dengan segera ia menghentika pergerakannya dan melihat berapa banyak yang ada disitu.

"Hei apa aku dengar kita kedatangan jelata pelayan baru hari ini." Ucap satu penjaga. Saito kemudian melihat setidaknya ada 5 dari mereka berkumpul sambil bercerita.

'Lengah saat bekerja akan membawa kematian' ucap di batin Saito kemudian ia mengubah mode tembak dari Single shot menjadi Full-Automatic untuk menghabisi mereka dengan cepat.

'Baiklah' kemuidan Saito melepaskan tembakan cepat dengan mengenai kelimanya secara spontan mereka tewas karena bidikan Saito langsung mengarah ke kepala mereka. "Area Clear." Saito kemudian bergegas pergi tidak memperdulikan mayat disitu ia hanya perlu bergegas sebelum terpojok. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah jendela yang tidak terjaga sama sekali dan masuk dengan cepat.

"Wow.. Sugoi. Ini sangat menarik." Saito melihat desain ruangan yang sangat elegan khas orang bangsawan. "Sekarang dimana ruangan tahanannya." Saito berkeliling melihat-lihat sampai ia melihat seorang penjaga dengan segera Saito bersembunyi di salah-satu pilar berharap tidak ada yang menyadari. 'hmm mereka beru keluar dari ruangan itu. Mungkinkah? Yah lebih baik mencoba." Sesaat mereka pergi Saito kemudian menyelinap masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan itu memiliki tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, Saito kemudian mengeluarkan NVGs. "Hmm tidak salah lagi ini ruang tahanan." Saito kemudian menuruni tangga hingga ia mencapai lantai dasar yang cukup gelap hanya satu obor yang menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Saito kemudian mengaktifkan Senter lalu memeriksa setiap ruangan tahanan satu-persatu. Saat ia mendengar suara rintihan kesatikan ia segera menuju asal suara. "Ghost?" Saito berucap saat memeriksa sel namun saat ia melihat isi sel itu ia terkejut bukan main. Di sel itu terdapat seorang wanita akhir 20an menahan luka di bagian perutnya. "Ah... apa kamu baik-baik saja." Saito kemudian mengeluarkan pemotong besi dari tasnya dan memotong rantai yang mengikat sel.

"T...To..Tolong jangan lukai aku." Rintihnya Saito menggeram dalam kemarahan melihat kondisi ini. "Ini keterlaluan!"Saito bergumam marah dengan segera ia berusaha memberi pertolongan pada wanita itu. "Jangan khawatir aku akan menolongmu. kumohon tetaplah bertahan"Saito kemudian mengeluarkan peralatan medis darurat seperti cairan anti-septik, obat tetanus, morfin, kain perban, jarum suntik dll.

wanita yang terluka itu perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran akibat kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka yang cukup lebar itu. Saito menyadari ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran dengan cepat Saito kemudian membangunkannya dengan cara memukul pelan wajahnya. "Hei-Hei-Hei ayolah jangan menyerah tetap bertahan. kamu akan baik-baik saja" wanita itu perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya, saat ia perlahan membuka mata ia melihat seorang pria 25 tahunan sedang merawat lukanya dengan serius, saat ia memperhatikan wajah pria yang berusaha menolongnya ia bisa melihat reaksinya nampak seperti orang yang benar-benar tulus dalam menolong. Dengan lemah wanita itu mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara. "Me...Men..Uhuk" saat ia mulai berbicara namun gagal karena ia mulai batuk berdarah lagi.

"Kumohon jangan berbicara dulu. anda masih lemah"Saito kemudian membersihkan luka sobekan di perutnya dengan kain lalu ia menetralisir infeksi dengan Cairan antiseptik dan terakhir memberi suntikan Vaksi Tetanus. 'uh.. tak pernah ku sangka jika mempelajari medis di pangkalan akan berguna untuk saat ini."Saito terus melakukan perawatan dan pencegahan infeksi yang terlalu buruk. "Sial ini buruk lukanya sudah terbiarkan terlalu lama, sebaiknya aku cepat menutup lukanya."Saito kemudian mengisi jarum suntik lainnya dengan Morfin untuk membius wanita ini agar ia tidak kesatikatan saat di jahit.

saat Saito berhasil membius dia Saito kemudian melakukan penutupan pada lukanya dengan cepat. saat semuanya hampir selesai Saito masih berkeringat deras semoga ia bisa menyelamatkan wanita ini. 'Kumohon semoga berhasil. saat semuanya sudah selesai Saito kemudian membersihkan tubuhnya, yah ini adalah momen memalukan namun disatu sisi ini keadaan darurat.

"Maaf ya aku terpaksa." dengan nekat Saito melepaskan semua pakaiannya yang robek-robek khas seorang budak. saat Saito melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya normalnya laki-laki lain pasti terangsang namun di posisi ini mereka yang melihat kondisi wanita ini pasti akan mengepalkan tinju dengan kemarahan penuh. seperti itulah saat ini Saito rasakan. "Ini...Ini...Ini... Ini kelewatan!" kemarahan Saito meledak di benaknya.

"Siapapun bajingan yang melakukan ini. ia tidak akan pernah ku maafkan!" di seluruh tubuh wanita ini penuh dengan memar, lebam bekas di pukuli, dan yang paling mengerikan bagian kewanitaanya sudah berluruman cairan putih nampaknya ia sudah di perkosa berulang kali. hal itu bisa terbukti dengan cairan putih yang sudah banyak mengering dan ada yang masih basah.

Saito kemudian melihat dengan seksama setiap luka di tubuhnya bahkan di bagian kewanitaanya ia sudah mengesampingkan soal nafsu untuk saat ini. "Ini gawat waginanya sudah mengalami luka akibat terlalu banyak di gunakan."Saito semakin marah dengan situasi ini. bagaimana tidak wanita ini sudah tidak dianggap manusian bagi mereka nampaknya.

Saito kemudian mengeluarkan peralatan medis lainnya dan mulai merawat luka apa yang ia bisa rawat untuk sekarang. seperti luka lebam, memar, dan bagian yang sedikit memalukan untuk Saito namun apa boleh buat. "Ini lebih buruk daripada yang kukira, ia sudah terkena PID (pelvic inflammatory disease/Radang Panggul) akibat di perkosa terlalu berlebihan, kemungkinan terburuknya ia bisa terkena HIV/AIDS. Sebaiknya ku beri obat antibiotik untuk mencegah perkembangan bakterik."Saito kemudian mengeluarkan cairan antibiotik metronidazole, ofloxacin, doxycycline, atau ceftriaxone untuk mengobati infeksi bakteri ini seharusnya dapat menahan perkembangan bakteri sampai mereka ke ruangan medis USS Barrack Obama.

1 jam berlalu Saito akhirnya dapat bernapas lega ia akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang. Saito kemudian mengaktifkan PDA ia sempat terkejut sekarang sudah pukul 21.00, ia kemudian menerima pesan yang belum terbaca dari Barrack Obama.

 **1** **st** **Lt Saito Hiraga**

 **Ketibaan kami akan di percepat, ETA 00.00. Segera selesaikan misi dan RTB.**

 **Laporan selesai.**

Saito kemudian menggendong wanita itu ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja setelah apa yang ia alami. "Mungkin lebih baik ia ku bawa bersamaku."Saito kemudian berjalan sambil memeriksa setiap sel-sel tahanan. saat ia terus berputar-putar mengelilingi ia sedikit kelelahan membawa wanita ini. "Ghost!?" panggil Saito dengan bahasa inggris dari sel terakhir yang belum ia periksa dan yang benar saja saat ia menyinari sel ia melihat seorang pria dengan masker tengkorak yang menutupi seluruh di wajah hingga kepala kecuali bagian mata namun di tutupi dengan kacamata hitam di bagian kepala ia memakai headset radio berwarna coklet gurun ia mengenakan baju tempur SAS hitam dengan bendera AS di lapisi rompi coklat. "GHOST!" panggil Saito dari dalam sel. Pria yang bernama _**2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Lt Ryan Mc. Millan**_ langsung berdiri melihat kearah Saito.

"Marinir!" panggilnya saat ia melihat baju USMC Saito, Saito kemudian menurunkan wanita itu di sebelah sel dan membuka pengunci pintu dengan paksa. "Terimakasih untuk menyelamatkanku Mate" pria itu yang sekarang di panggil ghost beraksen inggris.

"Tentu. Kenalkan aku 1st Lt Saito Hiraga, 24th USMC Resimen R&D (Research&Developtment)" Ghost langsung berdiri membersihkan dirinya dari abu akibat duduk di sel tahanan terlalu lama. ia kemudian memandang Saito dan memberi hormat militer. "Sir! 2nd Lt Ryan Mc. Millan, 22ndGhost Recon Resimen, Mantan Task Force 141. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda lettu."

"Terimakasih Letda. Bagaimana kondisimu? dan dimana prajurit yang lain?" ghost kemudian menurunkan sikap hormat dan mulai menjelaskan.

" Lt. Col. Harold "Buzz" Gordon, Sersan Giles Warrant "Grigss", dan SSgt Murdock mereka semua KIA pak, saat kami berusaha melarikan diri dari pasukan kerajaan."

"Bisa jelaskan lebih rinci?"

"Tentu Pak!"

"Saat kami tiba di dunia aneh ini, kami melihat sekumpulan tentara abad pertengahan sedang menyerang pedesaan kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertindak, namun saat kami berhasil mengevakuasi penduduk ternyata musuh mempunyai sejumlah pasukan bala bantuan sekitar 1000 tentara, kami pun terpojok akibat kehabisan peluru. Buzz,Grigss, dan Murdock memutuskan untuk meledakkan diri mereka sendiri beserta senjata yang mereka bawa, dan akhirnya aku yang tersisa dan tertangkap saat berlari menuju rumah ini karena dianggap sebagai penyusup." Saat Ghost selesai menjelaskan Saito kemudian merenung sejenak lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Bisa Kamu bertarung?"

kemudian ghost memberi hormat dan mulai menjawab lagi. "Yes Sir!"

"Bagus sekarang ayo pergi, dan letda kita akan membawa gadis ini menuju HQ." Ghost tersentak

'HQ... Pak?"

"Oh iya aku lupa mengatakan. USS Barrack Obama akan tiba sekitar 3 jam dari sekarang, jadi kita akan RTB."

21.30 Saito dan Ghost beserta wanita itu yang saat ini di bawa oleh Ghost berusaha yang terbaik untuk melarikan diri. 'Hold'Saito memberi tanda tanda/ HandSign mengangkat tangan kiri. Ghost berhenti sejenak lalu Saito datang mendekat menuju ghost. "Dengar Ghost aku ingin kamu pergi duluan menuju transport yang ada di PDA Milikku dan ini bawa ini."Saito menyerahkan PDA yang lebih kecil hampir seperti telepon pintar dan pistol M9 Beretta 9mm semi-automatis beserta amunisi 5x. "Jangan Khawatir aku akan menyusul. aku harus mengumpulkan intel di tempat ini, dan semua yang ingin kau tahu ada disitu jadi jangan tanya aku nanti. Now Move!." Ghost kemudian menuju jendela yang mulanya Saito masuk/menyelinap dan melarikan diri dengan cepat.

Saito kemudian terus bergerak mencari pemilik dari rumah ini. "Sekarang bangsat mari ku beri kau pelajran." saat Saito menuju ruang yang tampaknya cukup besar ia menduga itu pasti aula. saat ia berjalan menuju aula dengan M4A1 tanpa Supressor mencari setiap orang yang ada, dan seperti yang di harapkan seorang pria 40 tahunan dengan kumis sedikit menggelikan karena melengkung keatas dan berpakaian yang Saito tidak bisa jelaskan. Saito yang masih belum di ketahui keberadaanya mulai membidik penjaga yang ada di lantai dasar sekitar 2 orang dan mulai menembak kepala mereka.

Dor.. dan seterusnya penjaga pun tewas. Count Mott sangat terkejut melihat penjaganya mati di depannya namun saat ia melihat kearah samping ia melihat seorang pria tinggi berumuran 20an dengan mata yang mengunci kearahnya dan senapan membidik ke arah sia menembak.

"Apa kau Count Mott!" teriak Saito. pria itu trertawa dan berpose angkuh membuat Saito semakin muak dengan wajahnya.

"Dan apa yang kau inginkan Jelata?" kemarah Saito sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi karena menghina seseorang padahal ia jauh lebih dari kata hina.

"Aku ingin kau mati!"Saito kemudian mengetatkan hel tempurnya dan mempersiapkan sejata M4A1 .

"Ohhh... Jadi Kau berani menantangku yah jelata. Apa kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu hah?" ejeknya namun Saito tidak menganggapi sama sekali ia pun melepaskan tembakan pertama.

Namun Count Mott menagkisnya dengan barier air. "Heh tampaknya kau tidak terkesan heh. Sekarang rasakan ini. **Aqua De...** " saat count mott ingin melemparkan mantra lain tanpa ia tahu Saito melepaskan tembakan lain terlebih dahulu tepat di kepalanya.

"Heh. Mati kau. Hal pertama yang perlu kau ketahui mengenai pertarungan adalah Tidak Pernah Meremehkan Lawanmu." ucap Saito dan Count Mott tergeletak kaku tewas akibat peluru 5mm M4A1 menembus kepalanya. Di era ini mereka yang menggunakan senjata harus melakukan Reload itulah yang membuat Count Mott meremehkan. Mulanya ia mengira Saito akan melakukan reload tepat saat ia menembakan peluru pertama namun betapa salahnya tidak mengetahui mengenai persenjataan era modern yang hanya melakukan reload tergantung dari berapa peluru di setiap Magasin yang ada ,M4A1 biasanya selalu berisi 30 peluru dengan kekuatan setidaknya 400 rpm sehingga dapat menembus armor ringan seperti besi, aluminium, kayu, dll sehingga tidak heran senjata ini menjadi favorit US Army maupun Angkatan bersenjata lainnya di seluruh dunia.

Saito kemudian menempatkan C4 bom di setiap pilar bangunan dengan memanggil persediaan dari virtual storage PDA. Setelah semua terpasang Saito kemudian berlari keluar bangunan namun tanpa ia duga ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ouch"keluh Saitosaat Saito melihat siapa yang ia tabrak ia tekejut, dia adalah seorang gais 17/18 tahun dengan rambut hitam wajah halus khas Asia mengenakan pakaian Maid. Dia adalah Siesta pembantu dari akademi Tristain Saito kemudian cepat berdiri dan ingin membantu Siesta namun ia malah meinta maaf pada Saito.

"Maafkan hamba Tuan." Meminta maaf Siesta tanpa membuka matanya, dari sudut pandangan Saito tampaknya ia mengalami hari yang buruk di sini sampai-sampai ia meminta maaf dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Tidak masalah. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini nona." Ucap Saito ia tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama hanya membahas sesuatu tidak penting di saat yang genting seperti ini. Siesta kemudian perlahan membuka matanya saat ia mengenali suara yang berbicara dengannya.

"S...Saito?" ucapnya namun saat ia membuka mata ia hanya melihat seorang pria 20 tahunannamun memiliki wajah menyerupai seperti Saito yang lebih dewasa, ia mengenakan pakain kuning dengan noda kehitaman di lapisi baju tanpa lengan(Kevlar anti peluru) berwarna sama dengan bajunya ia mengenakan helm tampaknya ia seorang prajurit dengan kata lain ia adalah kemungkinan bangsawan.

"Dengar nona kita harus pergi dari sini segera!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Saito kemudian langsung mengangkat Siesta ala gaya pengantin.

"Uah..." jerit Siesta saat ia di gendong dengan posisi yang memalukan seperti ini. "Tu...Tuan" panggil Siesta dengan pipi kemerahan saat ia di bawa oleh tentara asing yang terbilang tampan itu.

Namun Saito mengabaikan panggilan saat salah satu penjaga menyadari kematian Count Mott. "Hei Kau Penyusup!" teriak penjaga dan yang benar saja sekitar 30 tentara dengan tongkat sihir mulai berlari kearah mereka.

"Shit!" umpat Saito sambil mulai berlari, saat Saito terus berlari menuju pintu keluar namun ternyata sudah ada penjaga yang mengepung pintu depan dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di pilar bangunan. Saito kemudian mengaktifkan radio dan mulai melakukan komunikasi dengan Ghost berharap ia sudah sampai disana sehingga ia dapat meminta bala bantuan untuk EVAC. "Ghost. Disini Saito bisa kau mendengarku. Over." Untuk sesaat hanya terdengar statis.

[Comms] [Disini Ghost aku mendengarmu. Over]

"Ghost aku ingin Evac segera."

[Disini Ghost dimengerti. Kami akan menuju kesana ETA 1 menit]

"Roger" Saito kemudian bergegas menuju ke ruangan kosong tepat di sebelahnya untuk menghindari para penjaga yang masih mencarinya.

Siesta disisi lain terdiam saat ia melihat pria yang mengaku dirininya Saito, namun sebelum ia membuka mulut terlebih dahulu Saito sudah memotongnya. "Siesta aku tahu kamu banyak sekali pertanyaan. Namun satu hal yang perlu kamu ketahui. Aku adalah Saito Hiraga dan jika kamu memiliki banyak pertanyaan lain nanti akan aku jawab. Oke" Saito memberi kedipan sebelah mata diikuti dengan senyuman. Siesta memerah gelap saat melihat senyuman menawan Saito mengingat Saito keturunan pria yang tumbuh menjadi tampan sekitar usia 20an(khas keturunan Asia tenggara) sehingga tidak heran jika situasi ini menjadi sedikit romansa. "Dengar Siesta aku akan menjelaskan lagi dengan cepat." Saito kemudian mengeluarkan PDA dengan sistem injek memori. PDA Saito kemudian mengeluarkan Cahaya kilat langsung mengenai mata Siesta sehingga ia menerima informasi dengan cepat.

Bersama Ghost

Ghost saat ini mengendarai Humvee berusaha secepat yang ia bisa menuju lokasi Saito dengan gadis asing di bangku penumpang di sebelahnya dan wanita yang mereka selamatkan masih tertidur akibat bius yang Ghost berikan padanya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

Ghost mengalami situasi yang sedikit menjengkelkan bagaimana tidak, Saito memerintahkannya pergi ke Humvee namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai seorang gadis di dalam Humvee dan ia juga kesal karena di dunia brengsek ini tidak ada yang berbicara bahasa inggris sama sekali mereka menggunakan bahasa prancis sehingga ia mengalami kesulitan dalam berbicara beruntung Ghost mengerti berbicara prancis walau sedikit kaku, mulanya situasi menjadi menjengkelkan karena gadis itu berteriak menganggap ia adalah dewa kematian. Yah ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan soal itu karena ia memakai masker yang menakutkan bahkan aura di sekitar tubuhnya terasa sangat menekan sekali seolah-olah ia berkata dengan jelas _mendekat akan kubunuh kau_. Ghost mendesah internal saa ia melihat gadis di sebelahnya masih sedikit ketakuan walau ia sudah menjelaskan berulang-ulang ia bukan musuh.

Saat mereka terus bergerak tiba-tiba terlihat ledakan dari rumah besar itu. 'Damm Hangon mate' batin internal Ghost.

Bersama Saito

Saito baru saja meledakkan C4 yang berada di belakang gedung sehingga ara penjaga mulai panik, dengan kesempatan ini Saito berhasil menguur waktu untuk membuat pelariannya sedikit lebih mudah. Saat Saito menuju gerbang depan dengan Siesta masih pingsan akibat kejutan dari PDA injek memori sehingga otaknya masih belum terbiasa menerima informasi sangat banyak dalam waktu singkat ini biasa terjadi setidaknya Siesta akan pingsan selama 3 jam kedepan. Saito mulanya bisa saja memberi injeksi memori pada helena namun itu bisa beresiko kanker otak karena usianya masih tergolong sangat muda sehingga tubuhnya tidak/belum maksimal dalam memproduksi antibodi di tubuhnya Saito tentu tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang terlalu berbahaya seperti itu.

Saito kemudian terus berlari melewati gerbang depan dengan penjaga yang sudah menyadari ia melarikan diri. "Sialan!" Saito terus berlari namun karena ia membawa beban jadi mengurangi laju larinya. Saat ia hampir disusul oleh tentara berpedang itu tiba-tiba Saito melihat peluru RPG7 mengarah ke Saito dari arah depan dengan sigap Saito menunduk.

"Boom" dan seketika peluru roket itu mengenai prajurit itu sontak menewaskan mereka dengan sekali ledakan.

Saat Saito melihat dari arah mana tembakan itu ia melihat Ghost dengan RPG-7 yang sudah di tembakkan di bahunya ia kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju Humvee dan mereka melarikan diri dengan cepat namun sebelum mereka melarikan diri Saito memberikan hadiah kejutan. "Nah sekarang selamat menikmati" Saito kemudian menekan pemicu C4 dan sontak ledakan besar pun tercipta dan meratakan kediam Count Mott beserta seluruh penghuninya ia tidak khawatir tentang warga sipil di kediaman itu karena ia 100% yakin tidak ada siapapun kecuali tentara di dalam gedung berdasarkan analisa dari spy drone kecuali satu maid yaitu Siesta berserta tahanan satu dan Ghost. Saat Saito di dalam Humvee helena menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan merepotkan tentang siapa wanita yang ia bawa, siapa pria ini dan siapa wanita yang mereka bawa satu lagi.

Bab 2. Fucking To Another War.

00.36.46 P.M

Perlajalan terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan bagi Saito, ia benar-benar mengalami hari terburuk yang pernah ada. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hari dimana ia di transfer menuju USS Barrack Obama berakhir menjadi petualangan gila diikuti pertempuran yang seharusnya bukan urusan dia namun apa boleh buat seperti yang mereka katakan _Give or Take._ "Haaaah. Aku lelah Ghost"Saito menguap ngantuk akibat perjalanan yang sudah terlalu jauh dan situasi yang sudah malam, namun saat Saito melirik kearah ghost ia masih mengemudi dengan tenang dengan kacamata hitam masih terpasang. 'Sialan bagaimana ia bisa melihat jalan dengan kacamata seperti itu?' heran dalam benaknya.

Ghost tidak menjawab apa Saito katakan dan terus mengemudi dengan tenang, sementara itu Helena, Siesta dan wanita yang sudah di selamatkan itu sudah tertidur pulas di kursi belakang penumpang dengan wajah tenang.

[Comms] [Kepada unit yang berada di zona peringatan, identifikasikan diri kalian atau kalian akan di tembak] suara peringatan dari radio Humvee dan chanel radio Ghost dan Saito. Ghost melirik sejenak kearah Saito dan mengangguk.

Saito langsung mengambil radio dari Humvee dan merespon panggilan. "Disini Letnan Satu (Lettu/First Lieutenant) SaitoHiraga,Mantan 24thUSMCResimen TimR&D, dan Marinir divisi 1 penelitan teknologi UNSA."

[Comms] [Disini pangkalan. Roger. Segera menuju pangkalan untuk petunjuk lebih lanjut, dan Selamat datang di Pangkalan Santa Moriana Letnan]

"Disini Saito. Roger" Saito menutup radio dan mereka melewati bukit kecil yang menutupi pangkalan, saat mereka melewatinya terlihat dua buah kapal induk penuh dengan jets yang berukuran 2x lipat besarnya dari kapan induk amerika serikat maupun kapal induk normal lainnya sedang berlabuh dan di pantai sudah di bangun Base Camp sementara, beberapa masih berbentuk tenda dan sebagian sudah bangunan permanen membuat Saito bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka membangun markas dengan sangat cepat.

"Hei Ghost kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan?" Ghost mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Saito dengan wajah ingin jawaban.

"Home Sweet Home"jawab Saito dengan senyuman.

"Ya Mate, kau benar"

Check Point 1

di pintu check point terdapat sebuah M2/M3 Bradley Fighting Vehicle berjaga dengan 4 Ranger dengan senjata M16A4 assault rifle5.56mm x 45mm NATO, bidikan Red Dot dan barel M203 grenade launcher.

Ghost kemudian berhenti tepat di depan gerbang pemeriksaan dan mengeluarkan kartu identitas pasukan di ikuti oleh Saito. "Selamat datang kembali Pak!" seorang ranger memberi hormat pada keduanya dan mereka hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Buka Gerbangnya" Penjaga itu kemudian memberi sinyal untuk membuka gerbang dan meraka di ijinkan masuk kedalam. di dalam markas masih terlihat beberapa kru konstruksi bekerja dan beberapa kru menurunkan berbagai macam peralatan militer dari Kapal Induk dimulai dari persenjataan hingga kendaraan tempur ringan seperti Humvee, LAV-25A2(Light Armored Vehicle) dengan senjata utamanya M242 Bushmaster kaliber 25 mm anti-personnel. di dalam pangkalan juga sudah mulai terlihat landasan pacu untuk helikopter dan beberapa juga sudah terlihat helikopter tansport terparkir dengan rapi. "Nampaknya UNSA berencana untuk menetap disini untuk sementara. Bukan begitukan ghost?" Saito menoleh kearah ghost yang masih mengemudi menuju area parkir kendaraan ia menjawab Saito dengan mengangkat bahu saja.

"Huhh kau tahu setidaknya jawab aku jangan hanya menjawab dengan diam" dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang ia terima hanya diam lainnya dari Ghost.

"Uhmm" Gumam ketiga wanita yang terbangun karena kendaraan mereka berhenti tepat di parkir kendaraan.

"Apa kita sudah sampai" ucap Helena sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya masih kelelahan begitu juga dengan siesta dan wanita yang sampai saat ini Saito belum tanyakan siapa namanya.

"Yo kalian masih nampak lelah mari ikut aku kita akan beristirahat di Camp" ketiganya mengikuti Saito dan ghost sudah pergi entah kemana mungkin ia menuju CIC (Combat Information Center/Pusat informasi pertempuran) untuk menemui jenderal siapa yang tahu.

saat mereka berkeliling sejenak Saito melihat salah-satu tentara berseragam USMC kepala botak berbadan kekar yang tidak asing. "Hei... Garson" teriaknya. Pria yang di kenal Garson langsung melihat kearah Saito dan berlari menuju kawan lamanya.

"Hei Saito. apa kau baik-baik saja buddy? kau tahu sedunia langsung di landa kepanikan saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang bro."

"Yah... banyak hal yang terjadi Men"

garson kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke perempuan di belakang Saito dan menyeringai kearah Saito. tanpa membuka mulut Saito sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. "Jika kau bilang mereka adalah pelacur jalanan maka mereka bukan. mereka hanya penduduk pengungsi".

"Heee... Benarkah?" dengan nada main-main namun sikap Garson malah membuat ketiganya ketakutan.

"Hentikan Garson. kami lelah aku baru saja mengalami hari tergila dalam hidupku dan sekarang aku mau istirahat, dan satu lagi mereka tidak mengerti bahasa inggris mereka menggukan bahasa prancis lama jika kau mengerti."

"Yah... Yah aku tahu itu semua unit sudah diberitahu dan itu semua berkat laporanmu bro semua unit yang berpangkat letnan keatas harus belajar bahasa lagi di pangkalan" garson memberi desahan khas orang mengeluh.

"Heh aku tahu kamu selalu benci yang namanya belajar garson. tapi itu adalah pekerjaan Man"

Saito kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kapal induk yang kedua yang tampaknya bukan desainan milik AS. "Hei Garson kenapa ada dua kapal yang datang kemari, dari laporan seharusnya hanya USS Barrack Obama yang ke planet ini, apa yang terjadi selama aku menghilang?"

Garson kemudian memberi Saito penjelasan singkat. "Kamu tahu Bro saat kamu menghilang UN menganggap ini deklarasi perang lain dari Helgan sehingga kondisi menjadi sedikit kacau, mulanya kepurusan presiden tetang mengirim satu kapal induk penjelajah dianggap sangat berbahaya. Namun presiden bersikeras bahwa tidak ada hal buruk terjadi dan aku pun ikut di panggil untuk menjadi kru teknisi tambahan. Mulanya di perjalanan tidak ada hal buruk terjadi sampai.." Garson menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Saito penasaran.

"Kalian di serang bukan begitu" simpulnya Garson mengangguk.

"Sekitar 200+ kapal tempur angkasa mencegat kami dan hampir saja kami di hancurkan jika bukan karena Little Baby di sana(sambil menunjuk kearah RSS/Russian StarShip Putin) kami sudah berantakan."

"Yah nampaknya kalian bajingan beruntung kawan." Garson hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak peduli namun pandangannya ia alihkan ke wanita-wanita yang di belakang Saito.

"Ya... Oh Bro sebaiknya kamu cepat ke barak mereka sudah sangat lelah." dan yang benar saja mereka bertiga sudah seperti zombie karena masih kelelahan.

Saito telah mengantarkan Siesta dan Helena ke Barak sementara Wanita itu ia bawa ke ruang medis untuk diagnosa dan perawatan lebih lanjut. Dan tugas terakhir adalah melakukan laporan ke jenderal ke gedung Command Centre.

Gedung pusat kendali (Command Centre) tampak seperti gedung biasa dengan 3 tingkat, saat Saito masuk ke dalam gedung ia di sambut petugas perempuan berpakaian Army Officer yang terdiridari kemeja putih dengan dasi hijau dan jas hijau gelap dengan berbagai medali umum angkatan di pakaian mereka baju perwira biasanya tidak jauh berbeda baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Selamat Malam Pak. jenderal sudah menunggu Anda" dengan memberi hormat pada Saito. Saito kemudiam bergerak menuju lantai tiga, ruang jenderal.

"Uahm ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang merepotkan" Saito membuka pintu dan memberi hormat di dalam ruangan sudah ada jenderal Alex dan jenderal Petrokiv.

0600 Hrs. 10 Hari sejak ketibaan Saito

Sebuah pagi yang damai sudah dua hari mereka tiba dan banyak sudah berubah di sekitar pangkalan pagi ini sudah terlihat jalanan sudah aspal bukan lagi jalanan tanah saat pertama sekali datang kecuali daerah garis pantai, terlihat beberapa prajurit melakukan pelatihan rutinitas.

Pangkalan yang bernama Santa Moriana Fort seluas 16-17 hektar berlokasi tepat di area pantai diantara perbatasan Negara Gallia dan Tristain ini mengalami banyak perubahan. Beberapa di area pangkalan pertahanan 200 meter dari markas di pasang kawat duri dan pagar listrik. untuk bagian pertahanan lainnya sudah di bangun seperti AA Auto Canon 30mm, Rudal SAM(Surface to Air Missle/rudal darat ke udara), tank bungker, arteleri jarak menengah(800-1000 m)40 mm Hotwizer, arteleri jarak menengah mortir 81mm, Patriot Battery Missile anti-tank, beberapa bunker, dan menara pengawas. Untuk bangunan inti sudah di buat cukup banyak berkat bala bantuan dari Bumi seperti Suplai, Amunisi, kru konstruksi(Dozer, Eskavator, Crane, mobil aspal, dll), bahan-bahan konstruksi (aspal, semen, beton dan besi), dan unit infanteri konstruksi maupun tentara tambahan. Bangunan yang sudah di buat adalah gedung Barak permanen, pusat strategi, gedung generator pembangkit listrik, pusat medis (Rumah Sakit), bandara udara, dan tempat gudang penyimpanan.

Saat Saito mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut bisa terlihat 20 kapal tempur sedang belabuh di pinggiran dan kapal induk masih megah menawan seperti biasanya. Sementara di udara beberapa pesawat melakukan patroli dan beberapa melakukan atraksi konyol. Saat Saito melihat beberapa marinir dan ranger melakukan latihan bersama di pinggir pantai ia sedikit geli teringat saat ia pertama sekali ikut kesatuan militer. Pelatihan berat dan ironisnyan ia mendapatkan urutan nomor 1 paling rendah dan anehnya ia tidak dianggap gagal malahan ia di terima sebagai sersan dua. Lalu saat ia berada di pangkalan kazakhastan ia berhasil menyelamatkan seluruh dokumen rahasia dan selamat selama penyerangan markas dan kejadian aneh lainnya adalah masa dimana setelah ia di sandera selama tiga tahun di afghanistan entah kenapa ia masih selamat. Akhirnya ia di angkat menjadi Letnan Satu.

"Heh Banyak hal yang terjadi yah." Gumamnya.

Saito kemudian menuju rumah sakit 2 tingkat di sebelah barat markas. Sesampainya ia langsung menuju ruangan 75 A untuk menemui seseorang. Sesampainya ia di ruangan ia membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang gadis berusia 16 tahunan sedang menonton TV dengan ekspresi wajah marah namun sangat imut di saat bersamaan.

"Hei.. Karen-chan" ucap Saito memberi salam dengan senyum gugup.

"Huhm" ia menjawab dengan marah khas adik sedang amarah.

"Ayolah Imouto ku yang imut kamu tahu kan abang mu ini selalu terkena situasi menyusahkan setiap saat" Saito terus tersenyum gugup dengan keringat drop.

"Mou... Onii-san Aku tahu kamu selalu sibuk, tapi setidaknya beri aku kabar. kamu tahu aku sangat khawatir." dengan alis mata seperti kanji angka delapan 八 tanda ia sedikit khawatir dengan abangnya. "Onii-san apa kamu bekerja terlalu berlebihan lagi?." tanyanya dengan nada rendah ekspresinya berubah yang mulanya merajuk menjadi semakin khawatir bagaimana tidak wajah Saito tampak seperti kelelahan dengan kantung mata menghitam di bawah mata.

"ugh.. he..he...he.." Saito menggaruk kepala belakang dengan tertawa gugup.

"yah aku hanya mengerjakan laporan sampai jam 4 pagi dan kurasa ia aku kelelahan"

"Lagi pula. Nii-san mempunyai kabar bagus kamu mau dengar?." Perhatian Karen teralihkan saat membahas subjek baru.

"Apa itu?." Saito kemudian duduk di sebelah tempat tidur perawatan adiknya dan mulai menjelaskan padanya tentang petualangannya selama dalam misi tentang ia mengangkat adik baru karena kedua orang tuanya tewas akibat perang dan cerita menarik tentang ia bertemu naga dan orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan magis. Karen menikmati setiap cerita abangnya mulanya ia tidak percaya mengenai cerita magis dan naga namun abangnya tidak pernah berbohong setiap satu hal sehingga ia selalu percaya abangnya apapun itu. Selama dua jam Saito menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda dengan adiknya dan bercerita tentanag segala hal selama beberapa hari ini, Hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin dekat setiap harinya sehingga mereka merasa tidak perlu terlalu menjaga jarak.

Saat mereka terus bercanda tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk tanda permisi dan seorang pria Marinir dengan pangkat V 3 (Sersan) datang dengan memberi hormat. "Maaf mengganggu Pak" ucapnya.

"Ya tidak masalah. Ada apa Sersan?"

"Anda diminta hadir ke ruang Kontrol untuk Debriefing Misi."

"Tentu Aku akan kesana. Terima kasih Sersan."

"Sir!" ia kemudian pergi keluar ruangan sesaat setelah memberi hormat militer. Sementara itu Saito sedikit mengerang ia baru saja rileks dan sekarang kena masalah lagi.

"Yah tampaknya aku harus berangkat."

"Uhm" Karen hanya bergumam ia baru saja bersama dengan abangnya dan sekarang ia akan pergi lagi.

"Hei. Jangan murung aku akan kembali lagi nanti oke." Saito kemudian melihat ekspresi Karen yang menunduk tanda ia sedikit tidak rela abangnya akan pergi. Saito kemudian berdiri dan mengarahkan tanganya ke dagu Karen dan mengangkatnya agar mata mereka saling bertemu kemudian ia memberi ciuman di pipi dan setelah itu ia memberi salam dan pergi keluar dari ruangan.

'Berhati-hatilah Onii-san' gumam karena di batinnya dengan pipi masih merah akibat tindakan Saito sebelumnya.

Ruang Debrief misi

Saat Saito sudah berseragam lengkap Saito masuk ke dalam ruang Kolonel berkebangsaan Jepang berusia sekitar 38 tahunan memakai kacamata dengan kertas laporan misi di tanganya.

"Lettu Saito Hiraga. Menurut keputusan dari UNSA kita harus melakukan penyelidikan tentang Situasi Politik, Manusianya, SDA, Agama, dan Kebudayaan. Dari laporanmu kamu hanya melaporkan tentang penduduk gelar kebangsawanan namun tidak secara detil tentang situasi penuh. Jadi keputusannya adalah melakukan penyelidikan dan pengintaian" ucap Kolonel Osamu Higaki dengan memandang Saito ia sudah mulai kesal. Bagaimana tidak Saito masih menampilakan ekspresi malas di wajahnya. 

"Jadi misi penyelidikan ya. Kedengarannya menarik." Dengan senyuman Saito menjawab namun Kolonel malahan marah padanya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Kamu pergi menyelidikinya!" ucapnya namun Saito membungkukan badannya sedikit dan dengan santai bercampur malas menjawab.

"Tidak Mau"

"Hah" ia menjatuhkan laporannya di meja dengan keterkejutannya atas jawaban kelewat santai Saito.

"Ayolah Kolonel. Jangan bilang aku harus pergi sendirian"

"Kenapa pula aku berkata demikian. Pertama menurut laporan kita mengirim setidaknya 4 Squad pengintai" lalu ia membaca laporan berapa unit yang akan di keluarkan untuk misi dan menyerahkannya pada Saito. Saat ia membaca laporan unit pengintai mengendarai kendaraan ringan yang terdiri dari 1 Mobil Transport Medis (unit dapat di bawa setidaknya 10 pasukan karena model tempat duduk menyamping tidak seperti mobil Humvee), 1 Humvee, dan 1 M2A2 Bradley Fighting Vehicle dengan persenjataan utama 25 mm M242 Chain Gun sebagai senjata utama dan senjata TOW Anti-Tank Roket, senjata kedua yang terpasang adlalah 7.62 mm M240C Senjata Mesin Auto-Matic selesai Saito membaca laporan ia kembali melihat kearah kolonel.

"Dan tugasmu adalah memimpin salah satu dari mereka dan durasi misimu sekitar 2 bulan paling lama dari sekarang."

"Ahhh uhmmm. Baiklah" Saito menggaruk kepala belakang

"Lettu Saito Hiraga kamu diberikan tugas memimpin pasukan pengintai 4 AKA Hunter 4-1. Segera Bubar."

Dipintu gerbang utama.

"Lapor. Hunter 4-1 Siap berangkat." Ucap seorang Marinir yang paling tua diantara mereka semua (44 tahunan) sebelah kanan dengan 3 kendaraan tempur yang terdiri dari 1 Humvee bersenjatakan Minigun 7.65 mm, mobil Jip militer dengan tanda salib merah atau mobil medis dan terakhir kendaraan lapis baja ringan M2 BRADLEY bersenjatakan M2 Bushmaster sebagai senjata utama.

"Oh iya. Ano eto" Saito memberi hormat balasan sambil melihat pasukan gabungan antara US, Jepang, dan Inggris sekitar 10 tentara berpakaian sama yaitu desert camo dengan kevlar kuning kehitaman dan helm tempur berwarna sama namun yang membuat mereka dapat di bedakan adalah logo di lengan kanan baju menunjukkan mereka berasal dari negara mana. Ia keringat drop gugup mengingat UNSA adalah pasukan kesatuan gabungan dari berbagai negara sehingga mereka semua bercampur-aduk.

Dari sebelah kanan seorang pria yang memberi hormat sebelumnya adalah pria jepang Letda Sōichirō Kuwahara Second-In-Command.

Di sebelahnya SSgt (Staff Sersan) Michael Nantz berusia sekitar 22 tahunan berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat dan seorang USMC ia memakai kacamata biru terang Rifleman M4A1 ACOG Driver Humvee.

Disebelahnya lagi seorang pria dengan masker desert camo mengenakan kacamata hitam Sersan satu John Roy Rifleman M16A4 Red dot.

Lalu seorang wanita jepang 22 tahun SFC/Sergeant First Class (Sersan Kelas Satu)Mari Kurokawa berambut hitam panjang dengan mata safir kecoklatan ia sebagai Combat Medic bersenjata HK417 7.62x51mm NATO.

Pria selanjutnya tak asing menyengir percaya diri padanya ya dia adalah Sersan Garson Driver M2A2 Bradley bersenjata M4A1 CARBINE EO Tech sight.

Selanjutnya seorang pria 25 tahunan tentara Inggris dengan tas radio ia kenakan di punggungnya ia adalah Tech Sgt Richard Oswald ETAC (enlisted terminal air controller) untuk memanggil CAS maupun EVAC bersenjatakan M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) 5.56×45mm NATO.

Selanjutnya seorang pria inggris dengan masker hitam dan kacamata hitam sersan kelas satu(Sergeant First Class) Patrick O'Neil Sniper bersenjata Mk 14 EBR dan Gunner M2407.62 mm machine gun.

Yang selanjutnya seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan mata safir coklat khas wajah orang jepang asli Sersan Shino Kuribayashi 21 tahun bersenjata AK-47 dengan warna desert camo driver medic, dan terakhir

Cpl. (Kopral) Nick Stavrou berumur 24 tahun Heavy Weapons Specialist & Gunner Operator M242 Bushmaster bersenjatakan Heckler & Koch MG5 7.62×51mm.

"Eh... Aku pemimpin tim Hunter 4-1, Saito Hiraga senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Dengan keringat gugup ia memperkenalkan diri. "Ini semua gara-gara aku melaporkan tentang dunia magis. Dan sekarang aku menjadi pemimpin tim" ia bergumam pelan, Saito saat ini di persenjatai dengan Colt M4A1 Carbine 5.56 mm dengan pengelihatan ACOG Scope dan sebuah foregrip.

"Baiklah mari berangkat." Perintah Saito mereka semua kemudian menaiki kendaraan masing-masing. Saito menaiki Humvee dan mereka memimpin di depan diikuti kendaraan medic dan Bradley.

Akademi tristain.

Pagi di akademi sangat damai banyak para keturunan bangsawan masih tertidur dan para bawahan sibuk bekerja. Saat suasana damai ini masih menenangkan nyatanya tidak untuk kepala sekolah Old Osmod ia masih berpikir keras mengenai masalah baru-baru ini yang terjadi. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia menerima pesan bahwa kediaman Count Mott hancur ia di duga tewas akibat ledakan yang memusnahkan seluruh rumah beserta para penghuninya.

"Hmm. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa mereka mengejar Count Mott. Apa ini semacam deklarasi perang." Ia berpikir dengan keras. Pandangannya ia alihkan sesaat saat ia melihat asistennya masih bekerja menulis beberapa laporan mengenai akademi ia adalah nona Longueville. Ide gila terpintas dipikiran Old Osmod ia kemudian memanggil hewan familiarnya yaitu tikus.

Saat tikusnya mulai bergerak menuju ke Longueville Old Osmod kemudian memberi isyarat padanya untuk mengintip jenis celana dalam apa yang di gunakannya. Longueville yang menyadari apa yang sudah di lakukan Old Osmod menjadi sangat marah dan yang benar saja sebuah pemukulan dari wanita yang sangat marah pun tak terelakkan.

Di kamar Louise.

Friday saat ini masih dalam posisi tertidur di tumpukan jerami dengan mata tertutup namun ia masih dalam mode standby. Ia menyadari ini sudah waktunya tuannya bangun kemudian ia berdiri dan membangunkan Louise dengan cara memanggilnya dan menempatkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Louise.

Jujur saja siapapun yang di bangunkan dengan cara demikian pasti akan terkejut luar biasa dan itu juga berlaku untuk Louise ia hampir melompat dari kasur akibat perlakuan Saito/Friday secara tiba-tiba.

"Familiar bodoh. Apa yang kamu lakukan! Apa kamu berusaha membunuhku!" amuknya namun karena friday adalah AI ia tidak bisa menunjukkan Emosi apapun karena ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kenapa anda sangat marah tuanku" dengan wajah kosong menjawab diikuti dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi padaku!" bentaknya. Friday/Saito memiringkan kepala tanda tanya.

Louise mendasah frustrasi sudah beberapa hari Saito bertindak aneh. Ia selalu bertindak seolah-olah hanya di perintahkan tidak seperti biasanya dan ia juga selalu memberikan ekspressi datar pada siapapun membuatnya semakin kesal. Contohnya tindakannya saat ini, memang benar louise memerintahkannya untuk membangunkannya setiap pagi namun sekarang ia yang merasa terganggu bahkan tindakan/perintah lainnya seperti mencuci baju dan menggantikan pakaiannya Saito selalu menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

6.30 luar akademi

Friday saat ini masih berkeliling tanpa tujuan. Tanpa tuannya di sisinya ia hanya sebuah alat yang ditinggalkan, di hari pertama memang tidak ada masalah namun hari ketiga sudah mulai terasa ia harus bersama tuannya selalu. "Tuan. Apa yang anda lakukan saat ini" ucapnya pelan saat ia menelilingi sekitar akademi.

Friday saat ini masih berkeliaran dengan penampilan Saito dan pedang modifikasi di punggungnya. Friday memutuskan untuk menuju bangunan sekolah dan terus berkeliaran. Beberapa siswa yang sudah bangun memperhatikan Saito dengan saling berbisik menceritakan dirinya namun friday tidak mau ambil peduli.

Bersama old Osmod

Osmod masih terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan asistennya sudah pergi entah kemana akibat tindakannya baru-baru ini. "Hmmm. Apa ini" osmod melihat sebuah surat dengan cap kerajaan Tristain. Saat Osmod membaca isinya tertulis bahwa Putri Henrietta akan datang menghadiri perayaan familiar yang akan di adakan di akademi dalam 6 hari dari sekarang. Perjalanan dari istana ke akademi setidaknya menghabiskan waktu 4 Hari.

"Jadi begitu ya. Semoga saja tidak ada masalah yang akan datang" gumamnya. Osmod teringat saat pencuri berusaha mencuri sebuah staff yang berbahaya malam itu namun beruntung yang ia curi sebenarnya tidak lain adalah sebuah tongkat kayu biasa sehingga ia sedikit khawatir jika pencuri itu akan kembali lagi.

Bersama Saito & CO

09.00

Mereka sudah bergerak selama 3 jam mengikuti arah mata angin berusaha mencari pemukiman penduduk sekitar. Saito yang duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi (Nantz) sedang memandang langit yang sangat cerah dan udara yang sangat bersih. "Ahh. Ini baru hidup. Dunia tanpa polusi tanpa kepadatan penduduk dan permasalahan lainnya. Ini seperti dunia Fantasi seperti di anime. Bukan begitu Nantz?."

"Yah kita tidak pernah tahu Pak"

[Comms] [Yah kamu tahu Letnan. Aku membayangkan kalau kita akan bertemu gadis-gadis kucing maupun elf cantik] jawab kru dari Bradley Nick Stavrou pria keturunan rusia yang menggilai Anime dan Manga.

[Heh kau kira elf adalah yang terbaik. Aku lebih berharap kita akan bertemu gadis penyihir kau tahu] ucap protes dari driver Bradley.

[Hei letnan. Menurutmu apa yang akan kita temui nanti apa kamu berharap menemui sesuatu yang menarik] tanya Nick dari Bradley.

Saito kemudian berpikir sejenak lalu ia blush dan menjawab lewat radio yang sudah terhubung. "Kurasa aku akan memilih untuk menemui gadis dengan kekuatan super. Aku sangat suka sekali Neptune dari Hyperdimension Neptunia" jawabnya dengan blush. Yah ini sangat aneh dimana di squad terdiri dari para penggila Anime/Otaku. Saito sebenarnya otaku juga ia bahkan berulang kali membeli CD/DVD Original di pusat penjualan anime akihabara dan penjualan Doujinshi di tokyo.

Kedua kru Bradley juga penggila anime/Manga mereka sebenarnya sudah saling kenal dan bahkan bertemu beberapa kali di penjualan Anime Tokyo jepang minus Patrick, ia masih duduk diam sambil membersihkan senjata Snipernya.

[Ooh... begitu ya] serentak kedua menjawab. Saito merasa ada nada menghina di kedua saingannya merasa tidak terima.

"Hei kubunuh kau jika berani menghina Waifuku" jawab Saito melalui radio.

[Hei kapten jangan Marah kamu tahu] jawab driver Bradley

[Oh Hey Kapten apa kamu pernah mendengar lagu dari OP Anime Doki-Doki Precure?] tanya Nick

Saito langsung semangat itu adalah anime kesukaannya karena Gadis-Gadis penyihir yang sangat cantik. [Tentu saja]

[Oh bagus pak. Karena kami punya CD musik originalnya, mau dengar pak?"]

"Langsung putar" jawabnya.

Dari dalam Bradley mereka menyalakan musik dari MP3 player yang sengaja mereka bawa dari pangkalan dan memutarkan musiknya.

Dan selama di perjalanan mereka ikut bernyanyi dengan musik Anime kesukaan mereka sementara anggota lainnya ada yang mengabaikan ada juga yang terganggu salah satunya Kuribayashi ia mengerang frustrasi dengan sikap mereka.

10.00

satu jam perjalanan di tempuh dan mereka masih belum menemukan apapun.

"Hei letnan. Apa anda tahu kita akan kemana?" tanya Kuwahara

"yah menurut perhitungan dan pengalamanku selama terjebak disini. Iya aku tahu kita akan kemana. Kita akan sampai di sebuah perkotaan kecil tak jauh dari sini jadi kita akan membaur dengan rakyat sekitar semoga saja" ucapnya dengan desahan.

Saat mereka terus bergerak Nantz secara tiba-tiba melakukan rem mendadak.

"Apa-apaan itu Ssgt"

"Pak lihat itu ada asap" nantz menunjuk kearah asap membumbung tinggi.

Saito kemudian mengambil radio dan melakukan komunikasi kepada seluruh unit. "Semua unit bersiaga kita akan menuju kesana"

[Disini kuribayashi. Roger]

[Disini War Baby (M2 Bradley Alias) Roger]

"Nantz terus lanjutkan kita akan cek apa yang terjadi" ucap Saito kemudian Saito pindah dari kursi dan menuju Senjata Minigun 7.62 mm.

Sesampainya mereka di sember asap terlihat sebuah desa yang sudah terbakar dengan penduduk yang tewas. Saito kemudian turun dari Humvee diikuti dengan Kuwahara, Roy, dan Kurokawa. Mereka melihat-lihat sisa-sisa desa yang hancur beberapa masih terbakar dan lainnya hancur.

"Dari desa ini setidaknya ada 100 penduduk yang tinggal" Saito mengamati desa yang di konfirmasi ada sekitar 20 bangunan dengan perkiraan sementara setidaknya ada 5 anggota keluarga.

Ketiganya terus mengecek sektor mulanya Kurokawa muntah akibat melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini dimana seorang wanita hangus dari puing-puing bangunan.

Saito kemudian melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu ia menemukan sebilah pedang berlumuran darah. "Ini bukan kejadian alami. Ini pembunuhan" simpulnya saat melihat adanya jejak darah di pedang itu. Saito kemudian melihat ke tanah dan menemukan jejak darah Kurokawa melihat apa yang Saito temukan dan penasaran apa yang ia pegang.

"Lettu. Apa yang anda pegang?" tanyanya dan Saito kemudian berbalik menunjukkan pedang berlumuran darah di tanganya.

"Ini bukan kebakaran biasa. Ini sebuah pembunuhan masal" Saito kemudian berjalan mengikuti jejak darah di tanah yang ia lihat Kurokawa mengikuti Saito sampai mereka melihat sebuah rumah dengan atap jerami cukup besar.

"Kurokawa. Sebaiknya kamu persiapkan mentalmu" Tegurnya

"Kenapa Lettu?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini" yang benar saja setelah pintu di buka Kurokawa dan Saito di kejutkan oleh pemandangan yang sangat tragis. Di dalam rumah terdapat 5 mayat dengan tubuh sudah terpisah-pisah dan darah bercucuran dimana-mana.

Petugas medis yang pertama sekali melihat kondisi ini tak sanggup ia segera melarikan diri dan muntah lebih banyak diikuti syok yang tak karuan.

"Nantz, Kuwahara kemari" perintah Saito. Mereka yang di panggil langsung datang.

"Ada apa lettu" jawab nantz. Namun saat mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke isi rumah mereka tersentak dalam keterkejutan luar biasa.

"Letnan ini" jawab Kuwahara.

"Benar Letda. Ini adalah bekas pembantaian. Siapapun yang melakukan ini mereka pasti berasal dari sebuah kalangan yang cukup berpengaruh. Sebaiknya kita laporkan ini pada HQ. Ssgt, Letda segera kubur mayat ini panggil yang lain jika memang butuh bantuan. Segera laksanakan!" dengan nada otoritas Saito memberi. Mereka berdua kemudian memberi hormat lalu pergi kedalam rumah untuk mengeluarkan mayat satu-persatu di bantu oleh Roy, Garson, dan Patrick mereka menggali kuburan dan menguburnya selayaknya.

Saito masih duduk di salah satu batu yang cukup besar dan kemudian ia di tegur oleh Sersan Richard. "Pak apa perintah anda selanjutnya. Kita sudah berada di pemukiman namun sudah di bantai habis."

"Jujur Sersan aku masih bingung." Desah Saito

"Apa menurutmu ini semacam perampokan Letnan?" tanyanya dengan melihat kesekeliling.

"Tidak. Jika ini memang perampokan seharusnya harta mereka hilang semua. Namun saat aku mengecek setiap bangunan Harta mereka masih utuh. Ini bisa di katakan sebuah pihak memang membayar pembunuh bayaran untuk membantai mereka. Tapi kenapa?" di pikiran Saito terus berdebat mengenai Motif sesungguhnya di balik pembunuhan ini.

"Anda benar pak"

"Sersan Patrick. Segera beri tahu semua unit kita akan berangkat. Kita masih memiliki misi yang harus di selesaikan"

"Yes Sir" Patrick kemudian pergi menuju unit yang lain. Sementara Saito ia mengaktifkan Radio dan menghubungi Pangkalan melalui Headset radio standar yang terpasang di telinganya sehingga ia tidak perlu memegang radio biasa.

"Overlord. Disini Hunter 4-1 apa kamu bisa mendengarku. Over"

[Overlord/HQ Santa Moriana] [Kami mendengarmu keras dan jelas]

"kami menemukan pemukiman warga sekitar. Namun sudah terjadi pembantaian masal. Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan ini bukan tindakan perampokan. Lokasi 60 Km timur, koordinat 44.136.22782 timur laut"

[Overlord] [Disini HQ. Copy. Apa ada yang selamat dari sisa pedesaan?]

"Negatif. Kami mengkonfirmasi setidaknya 100 lebih penduduk tewas. Namun saya menemukan semacam jejak lintasan gerobak dari arah barat desa. Sepertinya mereka tidak lama meninggalkan lokasi ini. Over"

[Overlord] [Lt Saito. Misi anda di perbarui, lacak siapa yang bertanggung jawab dan cari penyebab sebenarnya. Kami akan memantau dari Drone Eagle 12 untuk membantu. Dan aku ingin kau mengambil dokumenter di tempat kejadian. Out]

"Disini Letnan Saito Hiraga. Roger. Kami akan melakukan pelacakan terhadap pelaku. Over and Out"

Saito menutup sambungan. "Marinir!" panggil Saito dengan keras.

"Sir!" mereka yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing segera berkumpul menyahut panggilan.

"HQ memberi perintah kita harus melacak siapa yang bertanggung jawab mengenai kejadian ini. Sehingga misi kita bertambah lagi. Baiklah semuanya bersiap kitaakan berangkat"

"SIR YES SIR" serentak mereka menjawab.

Saito kemudian memandang kearah pemakaman seadanya untuk para korban ia kemudian memberi doa pada mereka setelah ia melakukan pemotretan terhadap korban dan kondisi desa. 'Beristirahatlah dengan damai. Kami pasti akan menemukan pelakunya'

Perjalanan melacak pelaku.

12.00 mereka terus bergerak hingga mereka menemukan sebuah pedesaan sederhana biasa.

"semua unit standby" perintah Saito ke semua unit.

Mereka memasuki gerbang depan ( gerbang timur) dan mereka melakukan kontak dengan penduduk sekitar. Mulanya mereka ketakutan karena mereka di anggap penagih pajak yang selalu memaksa. Saito tentu mencari informasi mengenai penegih pajak itu.

Saito setelah menerima informasi cukup ia kemudian mengaktifkan radio dan melaporkan intel yang mereka dapatkan. "Overlord. Disini Hunter 4-1. Apa kamu mendengarku Over"

[Overlord] [Disini Overlord. Kami mendengarmu]

"Kami menemukan informasi mengenai pembunuhan masal itu. Berdasarkan penduduk sekitar mereka adalah kaum bangsawan yang memiliki kekuatan sihir cukup tinggi untuk menagih pajak secara paksa atas perintah dari penguasa. Penduduk juga mengatakan pada kami bahwamereka adalah kelompok penyihir dari kerajaan Helkeginia Negara Tristain yang berjarak sekitar 160 Km timur"

[Overlord] [Disini Overlord dimengerti. Kami juga mendeteksi adanya kontak cukup banyak mengarah ke lokasi kalian ETA 20 Menit. Dari jumlah sinyal panas setidaknya mereka ada 30 orang. Kemungkinan itu adalah kontak musuh penagih pajak yang penduduk katakan]

"Jadi apa perintah kami"

[Overlord] [Kalian harus mempertahankan desa dari kemungkinan kontak. Ingat kalian juga harus mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai pihak-pihak yang bertanggung jawab]

'Disini Hunter 4-1 Roger" Saito memutuskan komunikasi ia kemudian menuju kepala desa yang berusia sekitar 50 tahunan dengan rambut sudah memutih dan mengenakan topi jerami.

"Pak. apa penagih pajak akan tiba ke desa ini"

Kepala desa itu murung dalam ke khawatiran. "Itu sudah pasti. Mereka sebenarnya baru saja meminta pajak seminggu lalu"

"Biasanya berapa banyak mereka minta?"

Kepala desa semakin sedih untuk menjawab " Sebesar 80% dari harta yang kami miliki" jawabnya.

Tanpa di harapkan seorang pria 20 tahunan menginterupsi mereka. "Itu karena kalian semua pengecut!" Bentaknya.

"Jika kita berani melawan maka kita tidak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini" ia menunjuk ke keadaan desa saat ini.

"Romal. Sudah ku katakan kita adalah jelata kita tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi mereka" jawab pemimpin desa. Pria yang di kenal romal hanya menggeram marah dan pergi. 'Ia sangat berani. aku berani bertaruh ia adalah pria yang tangguh' menurut pandangan Saito.

"Eh. Pak siapa dia"

"Dia adalah Romal. Orang tuanya tewas 2 tahun lalu akibat tidak mampu membayar pajak, dan sekarang ia hidup bersama adiknya di sebuah gubuk di desa ini. ia juga satu-satunya yang berani menentang para bangsawan walau ia akhirnya di hajar habis-habisan"

Saito hanya memandang situasi desa dengan pahit. Saito kemudian memikirkan rencana untuk menghabisi para Bangsawan brengsek ini dalam sekali serang.

Saito berserta squad kemudian bersembunyi diantara pepohonan bersiap melakukan penyergapan. Kepala desa mengira mereka sudah pergi karena Saito memohon pamit. Mulanya kepala desa memohon bantuan, namun ia berpura-pura tidak bisa sehingga keselamatan mereka dapat terjamin.

"Semua unit lapor" perintah Saito melalui radio.

[Disini. Sniper tim kami sudah di posisi] jawab Patrick O'Neil dan Sersan Shino Kuribayashi bersama dengannya mereka berada di posisi timur laut 200 M dari gerbang.

"Hei. Kuribayashi apa kamu sudah siap" tanya patrick. Dan kuribayashi sudah sedikit gugup karena ini adalah pertempuran pertamanya berbeda dengan negara super power yang selalu terlibat konflik. Negara yang tidak pernah terlibat untuk prajuritnya mereka pasti gugup dan sangat bersemangat. "Ya. Pak"

Saito mendengar dari radio langsung tersenyum ini akan mudah. "War Baby berikan statusmu"

[Disini war baby kami sudah standby. Ready to Rock'n Roll] jawab garson beserta Gunner operator Nick Stavrou. Lokasi Bradley itu sendiri berada di antara pepohonan di tutupi semak-semak namun senjata utama 25mm siap menembak kapan saja.

"Baiklah Nantz apa kalian sudah di posisi"

[Disini Nantz kami sudah di posisi bersama Lt Kuwahara, dan Kurokawa] jawab nantz di lokasi semak belukar berjarak 100 M.

"Baiklah ETA musuh tiba kurang dari 2 Menit, sniper apa kamu sudah mengkonfirmasi visual"

[Sniper. Target terlihat]

"All Unit Standby"

Gerbang

Suasana penduduk di selimuti ketakutan penuh. Kondisi ekonomi yang sudah hampir hancur jika mereka meminta lagi maka seluruh penduduk akan mati kelaparan.

Setelah beberapa saat para penunggang kuda berseragam baju kerajaan mereka dengan sombong menuju para penduduk.

"Jelata. Mana pajak kalian!"

Kepala desa maju dengan ketakutan dan sedikit harapan. "Yang mulia maafkan hamba. Tapi kami sudah tidak mampu lagi"

Pernyataannya maah mendapatkan amukan dari kelompok itu."Ha. Apa kau bilang?! Kamu berani menentangku" ia kemudian memukul pria tua itu hingga terlempar.

"Kalian sampah!" amuk Romal lalu ia memukul bangsawan itu dengan segala kemampuannya. Namun akibat kalah jumlah ia berakhir di hajar habis-habisan.

"Jangan. Kumohon yang mulia jangan lukai abang ku" teriak seorang gadis 16 tahunan berambut biru dengan safir biru sama seperti abangnya dengan pakaian compang-camping.

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya seperti Saito dan Co duga. Abang dan adik di siksa dengan kejam.

[Letnan Saito beri ijin untuk menghabisi bajingan ini] ucap garson dari Bradley.

"Tunggu. tahan tembakan" Perintahnya semua Squadnya menjadi kaget dengan perintah Saito.

[Letnan. apa kamu tidak lihat mereka akan membunuhnya] ucap Garson melalui Radio.

"Tunggu. kita harus menginformasikan HQ. apa kalian ingin di salahkan akibat melakukan kontak tanpa ijin?" balasnya namun respon yang ia terima hanya diam. Saito kemudian mengaktifkan radio untuk melakukan komunikasi

"Overload. disini Hunter 4-1 Apa kamu merespon. Over"

[Overlorld] [Disini overlord. Go ahead]

"Kami mengkonfirmasi kontak musuh. mereka mengancam keselamatan penduduk lokal. mengirimkan konfirmasi visual segera"

[Overlord] [Overlord. Dimengerti]

Saito kemudian mengambil kamera Android yang sduah terhubung ke jaringan HQ Santa Moriana dan merekamkan kejadian yang ada di depan mereka.

[Overlord] [Disini Overlord. kami mengkonfirmasi visual. Kalian sudah diberi ijin untuk terlibat. You are free to engage. tapi ingat jangan bunuh semua kami perlu informasi mengenai apa yang terjadi]

"Disini Hunter 4-1 Copy" Saito kemudian memberi sinyal pada semua unit melalui chanel radio mereka."Semua unit kita sudah mendapatkan ijin. kita akan menyerang bersamaan dalam 15 detik. Pilih target kalian. Sekarang."

Bersama warga sipil.

Mereka melihat kejadian ini hanya putus Romal semakin meningkat saat ia melihat adiknya di telanjangi.

"Jangan kalian berani menyentuhnya!"

Namun mereka hanya menyeringai, romal paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tidak bertindak cepat. Adiknya sudah di ambang pasrah dan romal masih berusaha melawan.

Tanpa para bangsawan tahu mereka sebenarnya sudah di bidik. "Semua unit bersiap menembak dalam 3..2..1.."

Saito melepaskan tembakan pertama di ikuti oleh yang lain.

sesaat Romal berusaha memberontak tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti guntur sekali. "Hah!" ucap salah satu pria yang menginjak tubuh adiknya namun tak lama ia terkejut melihat rekannya terbaring kaku dengan lubang di kepala belakang dan darah berceceran di tanah.

'Apa itu!" ucap pemimpin kelompok. namun tak lama tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dengan tanah bergetar (Suara kendaraan tank M2A2 Bradley) tiba-tiba sebuah kendaraan lapis baja muncul dan melepaskan tembakan yang meledakkan pasukan di belakang.

"Kita diserang semuanya serang balik!" perintahnya namun mereka kira hanya satu ternyata 4 lainnya mengikuti kendaraan itu dan melepaskan tembakan beruntun tanpa ampun membunuh setiap satu dari mereka.

"Go...Go...Go" Saito perintahkan dan semua squad maju bersama dan terus menembaki para bangsawan.

"War baby terus Maju!"

M2A2 Bardley maju terus dengan perlahan dan melepaskan tembakan 25mm merobek tubuh ksatria bajingan itu secara beruntun.

Di sisi Romal

Ia sangat terkejut melihat orang-orang berbaju kuning yang sebelumnya. Mereka menghadapi para bangsawan dan menhabisi mereka dengan sangat penduduk juga sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Saito terus maju dan terus menembaki mereka tanpa membiarkan mereka melepaskan mantra. "Everyone don't let this bastard get away" Teriak Saito.

Saito kemudian melihat penyihir yang berusaha memukulnya ia kemudian menghindar dan melancarkan tendangan yang sangat kuat tepat ke pinggang orang itu. Saat dia terkapar pingsan Saito menembaki sisa penyihir tepat di kaki mereka.

Bradley gunner operator Patrick.

[Oh yeah. Terus berlari kalian CHARLIE. yeeeahh] teriak dari radio gunner operator Bradley.

disisi Sniper & Kuribayashi. "Target terlihat. (Tembakan), target berlari (Tembakan). Langsung bunuh (Tembak)" gumam Sniper saat terus membidik dan menembak musuh.

kuribayasi membidik dengan semangat dan terus menembaki mereka. "Terima pembalasan kalian" ucapnya dengan seringai jahat.

[Yeah. Terus lari kalian bodoh. ini seperti games] Garson kegirangan saat ia menjalankan kendaraan dan melindas setiap satu penyihir yang terjatuh hingga hancur.

[Firing TOW Roket] gunner Bradley menembakkan roket anti-tank dan meledakkan kumpulan penyihir yang ingin melepaskan sihirnya.

Saat Saito berusaha yang terbaik untuk membunuh mereka tanpa mengenai warga sipil tiba-tiba 2 orang ksatria berbaju besi ringan berlari ke arah Saito. Saito kemudian menghindar tebasan pertama dari ksatria itu lalu ia memukul wajahnya hingga ia terlemar beberapa meter. Pria kedua menebaskan kembali Saito mengambil kesempatan dengan memegang tangannya sebelum ia menebaskan dan mematahkan pergelangan tangannya hingga pedangnya terjatuh.

"Uahh!" teriaknya saat tangannya patah.

"Terima kasih bajingan!" Saito kemudian menghajarnya di wajah dengan sekuat tenaga hingga salah satu giginya lepas dan ia terkapar pingsan.

"All unit watch your fire. Theres still a civilian arround" perintah saito para penduduk yang melihat bagaimana Saito bertarung terkagum-kagum. Melihat betapa gagahnya ia bertempur tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

Romal memandang Saito dengan sangat kagum. Baru pertama sekali seorang pria bisa menghajar bangsawan tanpa sihir dan hanya dengan tangan kosong dan mereka juga mengalahkan para penyihir lainnya dengan senjata aneh dan mobil yang melepaskan sihir ledakan membuat mereka terlempar dan terbunuh seketika."Aku tidak pernah melihat prajurit seperti itu, dan bahasa itu dimana pun aku tidak pernah mendengarnya"

Saito kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke Romal yang tergeletak di tanah dan ia kemudian menjulurkan tanganya untuk membantu dia berdiri. "Ayo berdirilah" ucap Saito dengan bahasa lokal.

"Terima kasih" ia kemudian menerima tangan Saito dan membantunya berdiri.

Beberpa saat kemudian semua penyihir berhasil dibunuh kecuali 7 yang berhasil selamat karena memang itu adalah perintah untuk menyisakan beberapa untuk interogasi.

Saito memandang semuanya berakhir ia kemudian tersenyum. "Ini berakhir. Hei siapa namamu kawan" tanya Saito pada pria di sebelahnya yang ia bantu berdiri.

'Romal"

"Romal. Aku letnan Saito Hiraga senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan sebaiknya kamu lihat kondisi adikmu" Saito beritahu dengan menunjuk jari kearah adiknya yang saat ini mendapat perhatian medis dari Kurokawa.

"Permisi tuan Saito. Kalian ini Bangsawan dari mana dan kenapa kalian membantu kami?" ia bertanya walau nadanya mengandung racun saat menyebutkan soal bangsawan.

"kami bukan Bangsawan. Kami hanya seorang Prajurit dari kesatuan UN. Dan alasan kenapa kami membantu. Itu karena sudah tugas kami melindungi dan melayani warga sipil yang tidak bersalah. Dan menurutku siappun yang mengirim para brengsek ini mereka tidak akan pergi dengan selamat." sambil tersenyum

"Tugas kalian adalah melindungi warga?" tanyanya dengan heran.

Saito hanyamengangguk dan tersenyum atau lebihtepatnya menyeringai padanya. "Kamu tahu. Kamu adalah pria yang hebat"

"Aku tidak..." tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya Saito memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu tahu. Kamu berani menantang singa walau kamu tidak bersenjata apapun. Jujur kekuatan yang sesungguhnya akan datang ketika kamu punya hal yang ingin kamu lindungi. Itu berlaku dengan tindakanmu baru-baru saja, dan aku mereasa terhormat melihat pria sepertimu"

Saito memberi hormat militer padanya. Setelah semua selesai beberapa anggota diikuti warga sipil membersihkan mayat dengan menggali lubang agak jauh dari pemukiman dan membakar semuanya hingga berubah menjadi abu.

"Letnan Kuwahara" panggil Saito. Pria yang di panggil segera mendatanginya dan memberi hormat.

"Sir!"

"Segera membaur dengan rakyat sekitar aku akan menghubungi HQ"

"Yes Sir"

Seperginya dia Saito menyambungkan radio dan melakukan panggilan untuk mengirimkan unit EVAC Pasukan musuh dan meminta tambahan logistik untuk warga yang kekurangan makanan.

Saito berkeliling di sekitar desa dan melihat kondisi yang sangat memperihatinkan beruntung HQ Mengijinkan mengirim pasukan Medis, Supply dan Makanan. Mengingat kesatuan mereka dananya berasal dari UN (United Nation) sehingga mereka masih sanggup memberi bantuan kemanusiaan yang cukup untuk membantu desa ini naik kembali dari situasi yang pelik.

HQ

jenderal saat ini berada di bandara udara dan para pasukan berbaris padanya setidaknya ada 40 tentara dan 6 helikopter yang terdiri dari 2 UH-60 Blackhawk, dan 4 CH-47 Chiooks.

"Perhatian semua unit. Hunter 4-1 berada di lokasi warga sipil setempat namun penduduk sekitar sedang mengalami masalah kekurangan bahan makanan dan bahan untuk bertani akibat pemmungutan pajak yang terlalu berlebihan. Tugas kalian adalah untuk mengirimkan bantuan kemanusiaan yang sudah di setujui oleh petinggi UN dan UNSA. segera laksanakan misi!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

serentak 30 tentara gabungan antara Rusia, Amerika Serikat, Jepang, dan Korea Sekatan. Setelah itu para prajurit segera melakukan pemuatan supali yang terdiri dari bahan makanan pokok seperti beras, gandum, dan kebutuhan lainnya ke heli Transport CH-47 Chinooks mengingat heli ini sangat cocok untuk membawa barang muatan berat bahkan tanks sekalipun dapat di bawa. Setelah persiapan selesai setiap prajurit memasukkan suplai ke heli tranport masing-masing dan heli Blackhawk yang berisi 10 prajurit bertindak sebagai Escort untuk menjamin keselamatan heli utama. Setelah mengaktifkan mesin setiap heli bersiap untuk take-off dari landasan menuju lokasi di butuhkannya bala bantuan Kemanusiaan.

[Menara disini Escort tim kami siap untuk berangkat] ucap seorang pilot blackhawk ke menara pengawas.

[Comms] [Heli tim kalian bebas untuk berangkat]

"ROGER" setelah selesai menjawab helikopter UH-60 take-off paling pertama dan diikuti oleh heli Chinooks yang setiap heli memiliki penumpang untuk mengawasi bahan suplai setidaknya 5-6 penumpang.

"kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang gila akan terjadi" ucap Alex yang memandang para prajuritnya pergi dengan Heli.

Alex kemudian bergerak menuju kantornya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa laporan penting dan saat ia bergerak ia melihat gadis yang bernama Helena duduk di Hangar melihat para teknisi bekerja. alex juga melihat betapa inten sekali ia melihat para teknisi bekerja. alex memandang ia sesekali bertanya pada teknisi setiap kegunaan dari komponen dan menuliskannya di buku, yang membuat Alex senang adalah ia sudah masir dalam bahasa inggris sehingga ia tidak mengalami kesulitan saat ingin berbicara padanya.

"Kurasa generasi akan terus berkembang. ya kan?" ucap Alex sambil memandang langit yang begitu biru.

2 jam berlalu di lokasi Saito dan Co.

Para penduduk juga sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran para tentara berbaju kuning mereka juga sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain. Garson, Nantz memutuskan untuk bermain dengan anak-anak yaitu permainan yang cukup populer di bumi yaitu sepakbola. yah Saito juga heran dari mana mereka berhasil membawa bola di tempat pertama.

Saito terus memandangi lingkungan desa yang sudah berhasil di perbaiki ia juga terkadang berbicara dengan romal mengenai lingkunan sekitar dan keluarga mereka. dan yang benar saja dalam bebenrap jam mereka sudah seperti saudara yang saling percaya, adiknya bernama Yukana walau mulanya adiknya takut-takut terhadap Saito ia hanya menyapa dengan lembut dan akhirnya mereka sudah bisa mengakrabkan satu-sama lain.

Saito kemudian mendengar panggilan radio. [Hunter 4-1 disini Suplai Unit kami akan tiba ETA 2 menit memohon untuk memberi Marking LZ]

"Disini Hunter4-1 Roger LZ di beri tanda dengan asap Merah. Over"

[Disini Suplai Unit. Roger]

Saito kemudian memutuskan sambungan radio dan memanggil pemimpin desa. Sesaat ia sudah menghampiri Saito. Saito kemudian mulai bicara.

"Pak saya punya kabar gembira. Beberapa jam lalu saya menghubungi pemimpin saya untuk meminta bantuan untuk desa ini. Dan mereka sudah menyetujuinya pasukan bala bantuan akan tiba dalam beberapa menit lagi. Sehingga kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan kekurangan yang akan melanda kalian" jelas Saito dengan senyum tulus.

Kepala desa melebarkan matanya. "Apa anda sungguh-sungguh Tuan" jawabnya dengan nada sudah tak karuan antara kebahagiaan dan yang lainnya. Saito hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk positif.

"Sebaiknya anda beritahu yang lainnya pak biarkan mereka mengetahui. Dan satu hal lagi tolong jangan panggil saya Tuan. Panggil saja saya dengan nama saya. Saito"

"Terima kasih banyak Saito. Kami sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian"

Saito hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ini sudah tugas kami Pak. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Saito kemudian berangkat menuju area terbuka yang berada di lapangan pedesaan.

"Sersan Richard!" panggil Saito.

Pria ETAC dengan seragam Marinir desert camo dengan berbagai peralatan untuk Komunikasi dan Informasi datang menuju Saito. "Yes Sir"

"Sersan! Bala bantuan akan tiba jadi aku ingin kamu memberi Suar di area itu" Saito menunjuk kearea terbuka di depannya.

Dengan segera asap kemerahan sudah menyala tanda LZ sudah aman untuk pasukan dapat mendarat. Mengingat lapangan itu cukup luas dan tanahnya rata sehingga menjadi tempat cocok untuk mendarat.

Saito kemudian melihat dengan teropong pasukan bala bantan sudah terlihat.

[Disini transport kami mendekati LZ]

"Disini Saito. Roger. LZ sudah aman"

[Roger]

Komunikasi terputus dan konvoi tiba. Para penduduk langsung melesat melihat sebuah kendaraan terbang aneh dimana dua dari kendaraan terbang itu memiliki baling-baling yang berputar kencang di atas dan juga di sampingnya yang paling mengejutkan mereka di kendaraan aneh itu yang perlahan sudah tampak semakin jelas mereka membawa orang-orang berbaju kuning yang sama menyelamatkan desa mereka.

Sementara 4 yang lainnya terlihat lebih besar berwarna kuning terang memiliki 2 baling-baling berputar kencang di atasnya. Para penduduk sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan ini. Saat heli pertama mulai mendarat diikuti heli Chinook yang lain mendarat para penduduk sempat panik karena hembusan angin heli cukup kuat membuat mereka seperti akan terhempas.

Heli Blackhawk masih berputar mengelilingi area untuk patroli. Saat Chinooks mulai sepenuhnya mendarat mereka membuka pintu belakang heli dan para prajurit keluar sambil mengeluarkan berbagai macam kotak yang terbilang cukup besar.

Saat sisa pasukan melakukan Unload paket. Seorang pria dengan Baju USMC berpangkat Kopral menuju Saito yang masih mengamati berapa banyak yang UN kirimkan.

"Letnan Saito." Ucapnya

"Iya. Ada perlu apa kopral?" tanya Saito sambi mengalihkan pandangannya pada kopral yang berusia sekitar 22 tahunan keturunan kulit putih amerika serikat.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju area yang terbuka lainnya tanpa ada yang mengikuti maupun mendengar."Kami akan membawa tahana kembali ke markas. Kalian juga di perintahkan untuk tetap melanjutkan misi. UAV kami mendeteksi sebuah perkotaan cukup besar sekitar 50 KM tenggara tugas kalian adalah menyelidiki tentang wilayah itu. Dan dari keputusan jenderal kalian juga diminta untuk mencari penguasa Negara ini untuk meminta negoisasi dan penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi"

"Roger" jawab singkat Saito.

"Baiklah letnan. Kalau begitu saya akan melanjutkan tugas saya. Permisi" ucapnya lalu memberi hormat militer.

Beberapa saat setelah seluruh suplai sudah di muat turun. Heli Escort juga sudah mendarat sekarang para prajurit melakukan patroli pengamanan desa beberapa tentara membaur dengan rakyat sekitar. Dan beberapa rakyat juga bertanya tentang benda terbang aneh yang mereka kendarai.

Saito melihat semuanya sudah saling mengakrabkan diri segera menghela nafas lega ini menjadi memudahkan mereka dalam melaksanakan misi.

Saito kemudian menuju rumah Romal yang terbilang kecil itu. Ia juga melihat penduduk mulai di selimuti kebahagiaan karena bala bantuan makanan dan bantuan untuk pertanian seperti pupuk dan bibit sehingga mereka bisa memulai dari awal lagi.

"Hei ayo gerakkan badan malas kalian dan segera bawa dengan tenaga kalian" perintah seorang letnan pimpinan unit suplai ke bawahannya dalam mengangkat bahan bahan baku ke setiap rumah-rumah. Rakyat juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam membantu sehingga kepercayaan masyarakat menjadi lebih tinggi pada mereka.

Rumah Romal.

Saito sudah di depan pintu rumah romal dan ia melihat romal sedang bekerja memotong kayu-kayu dengan kapak. "Hei. Romal" panggil Saito

Pria berambut biru yang bernama Romal kemudian menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Oh hei letnan" ucapnya dengan gelar militer yang Saito punya.

"Hei aku sedang tidak bertugas. Panggil saja Saito. Nampaknya banyak hal yang akan kamu kerjakan ya" ucap Saito sambil memandang tumpukan kayu.

Ia menghentikan sesaat pekerjaanya sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Yah. Kamu tahu kan Saito. Suasana desa menjadi sangat sibuk berkat bantuan dari kalian. Kamu tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami jika kalian tidak datang di tempat pertama."

"Yah. Kamu tahu banyak hal yang terjadi" jawab Saito dengan tertawa

"Oh iya dimana Saudara perempuanmu" jawab Saito sambil melihat kesekeliling.

Romal hanya tertawa, Saito hanya memiringkan kepala tanda tanya. "Hmm kenapa kamu Romal?"

"Tidak...heheh... hanya saja aku tidak pernah menduga kalau kamu sudah menjadi penggila anak kecil ya."

"Ha?" Romal tertawa dan Saito perlahan mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Hei..Hei...Hei... darimana pikiranmu itu datang, kamu pasti tidak bisa sarius kan" jawab Saito dengan cepat.

"Hei.. tenang kawan. Aku hanya bercanda jangan bawa terlalu serius. Tapi kamu tahu ekspresimu yang seperti itu malah membuat orang akan salah paham. Kamu tahu?" tertawanya. Mereka juga menghabiskan beberapa saat berbincang-bincang.

"Hei Saito. Setelah ini kalian akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Yah... kami di perintahkan untuk pergi ke kota sekitar 50 KM tenggara. Yah mungkin akan ada hal yang menarik mungkin""

"Hooh.. itu bukannya dekat dengan akademi bangsawan di tristain" simpul Romal ia tampaknya mengetahui cukup banyak mengenai seluk beluk daerah.

"Yah. Seperti itu lah"

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat"

"Mungkin besok sore atau besok siang. Yah jujur aku sebenarnya malas sekali untuk pergi kemana-mana saat ini. Tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya maka atasanku akan mengamuk.(Merinding Saito) memikirkannya sudah membuatku cukup ketakutan" Saito teringat saat ia di hukum oleh atasannya (Pimpinan kedua yang bertanggung jawab terhadap setiap tindakan Unit) Ia adalah Mayor Yume Kuonji berumur 23 tahun wanita cantik keturunan jepang berambut merah muda dengan mata lebar dengan safir biru gelap, menjelaskan di wajah polosnya bahwa ia sangat baik dan sangat ramah. Ia sangat populer di kalangan para prajurit UNSA karena kecantikannya yang menyerupai boneka.

Tapi dari semua prajurit Saito adalah satu-satunya tentara yang paling sering di marahi oleh wanita ini. Bagaimana tidak selama ia menjabat menjadi tentara ia sudah berulang kali menolak berbagai macam misi yang di perintahkan oleh Yume. Dan saat Saito berulah di misi yang di berikan. Saito selalu menghilang entah kemana membiarkan Yume menghadap para petinggi dan di marahi di depan dewan. Kejadian itu selalu berulang terjadi, dan setiap kali Saito berhasil di tangkap ia selalu di hukum luar biasa menyiksa. Namun apa daya Saito memang pada dasarnya malas, maupun berulang kali di hukum, maka berulang kali ia lakukan hal yang sama.

'Hih... penyihir gila itu menakuti ku sekarang' merinding Saito. Romal yang mendengarkan kisah Saito hanya tertawa. Itu namanya bukan atasannya yang salah namun Saito yang memang mencari masalah.

"Hei kamu tidak boleh menghinanya seperti itu kamu tahu" tegurnya.

"Iya...iya... bisaku bantu pekerjaanmu. Nampaknya cukup banyak" tawar Saito namun Romal tidak sempat menjawab karena Saito sudah menambil kapak satu lagi.

'"Lebih banyak yang bekerja. Lebih cepat selesai. Bukan begitu?"

Saitu punya titik yang benar. Mengingat kayu yang akan di potong masih cukup banyak, maka tidak ada salahnya ia membantu.

Saito kemudian melepaskan Kevlar anti peluru dan baju seragam militernya ia hanya mengenakan kaos coklat bertuliskan MARINE. Saito membelah dua setiap balok kayu diikuti oleh Romal yang juga bersemangat mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Uah... tak ku sangka akan sangat melelahkan. Apa kamu selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini setiap hari Romal?" Romal kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Saito yang masih membelah kayu yang sudah cukup banyak. "Yah. Kamu tahu Saito aku adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga kami yang tersisa. Tentu aku harus melakukan apapun unttuk keluargaku." Saito kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan setelah mengerti perasaannya.

13.00

beberapa jam sudah berlalu. Romal dan Saito sudah kelelahan mengerjakan memotong kayu yang jika di kerjakan sendirian akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh. "Hah...Hah... Itu adalah hal yang melelahkan"

Saito kehabisan tenaga begitu juga dengan Romal yang sudah tergeletak di tanah akibat kelelahan.

Saat mereka masih tergeletak dalam kelelahan, seseorang menghampiri mereka. "Tuan Saito, abang. Ini minum kalian" suara gadis 16 tahunan dengan pakaian kaos putih dan rok biru pemberian dari pasukan bantuan kemanusiaan dari UN, ia memiliki rambut biru seperti samudra yang luas, dan memiliki warna mata biru khas air laut daerah pesisir pantai. Saito tidak bisa membantu tapi satu hal saat ia melihat adik Romal. 'MOE Banget' teriak Saito di kepalanya. Ia jadi teringat anime yang ia tonton dan membandingkan seberapa MOEnya adik romal melihat ekspresi adiknya yang menjadi gelisah, ia memutuskan bertanya padanya. "Ada apa Yuuko" adiknya yang bernama Yuuko hanya memandang kearah Saito yang masih terus melihat kerahnya dengan pandangan yang kagum karena kencatikan alami adiknya.

"Heeeh... Tak kusangka kamu memang menyukai adikku ya Letnan" ucap Romal saat ia memandang kearah Saito dengan nada main-main.

"I...Ini... ini... keajaiban!" jerit Saito dengan nada Anehnya.

"HAH"

"HAH"keduanya terheran heran karena melihat Saito memiliki ekspresi aneh dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dan beberapa jam Saito pun menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi wajah MOE adik Romal.

15.00 HRS

Saito dan pasukan mereka menghabiskan hari membantu para warga sipil diikuti pasukan bantuan. Salah satu pemimpin Pleton pasukan perdamaian terlihat sedang mencari Saito Hiraga. Ia terus berkeliling kesekitar untuk mencari kemungkinan dimana Saito.

Saat ia sudah di area rumah tampak seperti gubuk, ia melihat Letnan Saito beserta seorang pria berambut biru dan gadis yang memiliki karakteristik sama seperti yang satu.

Romal saat sudah sembuh dari tertawa sepanjang waktu dengan Saito, kemudian melirik seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari pada mereka berdua mengenakan seragam tempur yang sama dengan helm yang terpasang di kepalanya.

"Hei Saito. Kamu kedatangan tamu" ucapnya.

Saito kemudian melirik kerah Romal menunjuk. Seorang letnan dua memberi hormat pada Saito. "Permisi" Saito ucap lalu menghampirinya.

"Letnan. kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas kami. kami akan pergi bersama dengan tahanan" jelas letda Warren Lasky.

"Kerja bagus. Kalian di perbolehkan pergi. Laporkan pada pimpinan, kami akan melanjutkan misi 48 jam dari sekarang."

"Yes Sir" ia memberi hormat sambil pergi menuju unitnya.

Dua hari kemudian/ 1100 HRS

Mereka telah meminta pamit kepada kepala desa dan tentu saja semua penduduk desa akan menyambut hangat mereka lagi jika kembali berkunjung. Saito sudah menjadi akrab kepada Romal dan Yuuko membuat Saito merasa ia memiliki keluarga besar perlahan-lahan.

ENROUTE To City. Current Location Lagdorian Lake (Water Spirit of Lagdorian Lake)

Perjalanan lebih memakan waktu yang cukup melelahkan bagi Saito bagaimana tidak, medan jalanan yang tidak beraspal, dan jalan-jalan yang cukup membingungkan membuat Saito hampir kelelahan sekali dua hari melakukan perjalanan setelah mereka meninggalkan desa. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 4 jam perjalanan untuk menemukan sebuah kota dari negara ini.

Saat Saito tertidur Saito kemudian di panggil oleh Sersan Nantz. "Letnan kita sudah mencapai danau arwah Air seperti yang penduduk desa katakan." Mereka kemudian berhenti dan melihat suasana danau yang membanjiri pemukiman penduduk.

"Sersan. Apa menurutmu ini semacam kejadian alami?" tanya Saito sambil memandangi kearah bajir yang menenggelamkan pemukiman.

"Dari situasi yang seperti ini. Ya. Ini kemungkinan banjir alami" jawab Nantz

Saito kemudian menoleh kearah letnan dua Kuwahara yang ikut memandang keadaan desa.

"Katakan padaku letnan dua. Apa belakangan ini sering terjadi hujan?" tanya Saito.

"Kurasa tidak letnan. (Sambil melirik ke tanah) dari kondisi sekitar nampaknya ini bahkan tidak terjadi hujan dalam dua minggu atau lebih"jelasnya.

"Hmm. Jadi ini bukan kejadian alam biasa. Jadi apa penyebabnya" Saito kemudian melirik sejenak kearah danau yang posisi mereka saat ini berada di atas bukit namun tidak curam.

Saito kemudian turun dari Humvee, sontak mendapat respon dari pengikutnya. "Letnan. Anda mau kemana?" tanya letnan dua atau Saito sering bilang pak tua.

"Aku akan melakukan check situasi. Kalian tetap berjaga. Setiap kontak yang mengancam kalian diijinkan melakukan serangan" Saito kemudian menuruni bukit secara perlahan dengan M4A1 masih standby di tangannya untuk melakukan serangan setiap kontak tidak diinginkan.

Sesampainya di bawah Saito merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya, seolah-olah ia sedang di panggil.

'Gandalfr' panggil suara aneh. Saito kemudian terus menuju piinggir danau dan yang benar saja rune di tangan kanannya yang tertutupi oleh sarung tangan mulai terasa sedikit memanas.

"Apa ini" Saito melepaskan sarung tangannya. Dengan naluri Saito kemudian mencelupkan tangannya, mulanya ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang terjadi namun untuk sesaat tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. 'Mungkin hanya imajinasiku' pikirnya.

[Letnan-Letnan. Jawab. Letnan] suara dari radio komunikasi, dari suaranya itu terdengar suara Kuwahara memanggilnya.

"Iya. Disini Saito. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku akan kembali. Ganti"

[Roger]

Saito kemudian berbalik untuk menaiki bukit dan pergi dengan timnya namun pandangannya ia alihkan sekali lagi kearah danau. "Danau yang aneh" ucap Saito dalam bayangan kepalanya.

Saat matanya ia alihkan ke tatoo/rune di tangannya ia masih penasaran ini sebenarnya apa. Untuk sesaat rune itu berhenti bersinar dan Saito yang hilang dalam pikirannya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mau ambil pusing dan pergi.

"Apa mungkin aku terlalu banyak melamun" Saito sekali lagi merasa bahwa ada masalah yang akan menghampiri mereka nanti.

Humvee

"Ayo kita bergerak. Dari lokasi ini seharusnya kita akan sampai di area perkotaan kecil di utara sekitar beberapa kilometer lagi" perintah Saito. Sisa dari pasukan memandang Saito untuk mempertanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi di danau namun Saito hanya memberi mereka tampilan tidak ada penjelasan itu cukup untuk menutup mulut mereka saat ini.

Perjalanan di tempuh dalam diam mereka terus bergerak dengan M2 Bradley sebagai penjaga dari belakang. Sesaat mereka memasuki wilayah perhutanan yang Saito tidak asing sama sekali ia langsung tahu kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Setelah kita bergerak beberapa saat kita akan menemui persimpangan tiga. Setelah itu aku ingin kita berbelok ke kiri hingga 10 km dan kita akan sampai di kota" terang Saito sambil membuat peta manual berdasarkan ingatan saito selama di dunia ini di Tac-Pad (PDA) setelah itu PDA akan melakukan screening pada kertas kosong untuk di cetak. Konsep cetak seperti ini sudah menjadi proyek rahasia militer AS di markas Area 51 Nevada dan banyak hal lain yang sudah di ciptakan oleh militer AS di markas penelitian super ketat itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun ini.

Saat mereka terus bergerak tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara letusan senjata.

(Dor)

"Semua Unit siaga" peringat Saito saat itu juga kendaraan mereka berhenti.

Nanz langsung megenali suara tembakan itu dan dari arah mana itu datang, mengingat ia adalah Weapon Specialist.

"Letnan dari suara letusan senjata itu. Kedengarannya seperti senjta Musket abad ke 19. Dan jaraknya juga dekat dari sini" kemudian mereka turun dari mobil dan menunggu perintah Saito.

Saito memandang Garson dan Patrick. "Garson aku ingin kamu dan Patrick tetap berada di Bradley dan tunggu perintah."

"Roger" jawab keduanya dan mereka kemudian menaiki Bradley.

Saito kemudian memandang Sniper bermasker desert camo dengan kacamata hitamnya dan mulai bicara. "Sniper. Kamu ikut aku. Kita akan melakukan scout. Sementara sisanya kalian tetap standby dan ikuti kami jika aku sudah memberi perintah. Apa sudah jelas."

"Sir Yes Sir" serentak mereka

Sniper.

"Pak target terlihat, jarak 500 Meter. Mereka sebanyak 30 orang. 10 diantaranya menahan tahanan yang terdiri dari 5 orang dan pasukan bandit terakhir berjumlah20 dia arah barat." Ucap nya saat ia memantau dengan MK 14 Sniper. Saito ikut mengawasi dengan teropong miliknya, mereka melihat para tahanan yang berjumlah sekitar 6, tiga diantaranya berpakaian butler/pelayan pria, dua lagi mengenakan pakaian ksatria berbaju besi di lapisi jubah terbuka, dan terakhir seorang gadis 17 tahunan.

"Patrick, lihat ke arah jam 4." Perintah Saito melalui teropong, Saito terus mengunci mata pada gadis yang berbeda di antara para tahanan.

"Target terlihat pak"

"Lihat, beberapa tahanan adalah wanita ksatria, tapi bukankah aneh jika satu lagi berbaju yang terlihat berbeda" Jelas Saito memandangi wanita yang ia maksud.

Wanita yang ia maksud adalah gadis 17 tahun dengan rambut ungu dengan pakaian yang terdiri dari gaun ungu ia memiliki safir mata biru terang tinggi tubuh sekitar 158 Cm, sementara wanita yang di tahan ia memekai baju besi khas seorang ksatria abad pertengahan ia memiliki rambut kuning pendek dengan mata coklat yang menatap tajam kearah para bandit, diikuti oleh satu lagi ksatria wanita berambut hijau dengan safir mata hijau sama dengan rambutnya.

"Apa yang salah pak. Gadis itu mungkin saja seorang bangsawan" simpul Patrick saat melihat tidak ada sedikit pun aneh.

"Tidak... bukan masalah itu. Coba kamu pikirkan. Jika ia memang bangsawan, seharusnya mereka sudah merampas segala macam yang ia punya. Tapi para bandit tetap tidak melakukan apapun, seolah-olah mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari pada harta rampasan."

"Pak. Apa ini seperti yang ku pikirkan siapa sebenarnya dia itu"

"Tentu. Jackpot, kita menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna untuk misi kita"Saito tersenyum saat ia memiliki kesimpulan di kepalanya tentang identitas gadis itu.

"Pak. Semua sektor sudah ku scan, jumlah mereka memang 30 orang" jelasnya sekali lagi pada Saito, namun Saito memeriksa setiap sudut untuk kemungkinan musuh yang bersembunyi.

"Tidak kamu salah. Mereka 33, jam 10 dari kelompok utama." Sniper memeriksa kerah sektor dimana ia meleset.

"Target di balik pohon jarak dari kelompok kedua 30 meter barat." Instruksi Saito.

"Roger" ucapnya, Saito memikirkan kemungkinan melakukan penyergapan tanpa melukai sandera.

Saito kemudian mengaktifkan radio dan mulai berkomunikasi dengan unit yang berpencar dengan mereka berdua "Hunter tim apa kalian sudah di posisi"

Posisi penyergapan kali ini adalah. Karena para bandit menahan tahanan tepat di persimpangan tiga dimana mereka posisi saat ini berada di depan persimpangan antara arah kanan dan kiri, perintah Saito adalah melakukan penyergapan dengan membagi dua regu ke jalan yang berbeda. Regu Saitodan sniper datang dari arah depan. Regu Kuwahara, Nantz, dan John Roy melakukan segapan dari arah kanan. Regu Kuribayashi, kurokawa, dan Tech Sgt Richard Oswald melakukan serangan dari kiri. Dan untuk tambahan M2 Bradley bergerak memutar untuk menuju posisi tepat dari belakang mereka sehingga serangan menjadi terpusat dan musuh tidak bisa melarikan diri kemana pun.

[Disini hunter kami sudah di posisi]

"Hunter check tembakan kalian target bercampur dengan sandera. Prioritas tahanan wanita berambut ungu AKA 'King Fish'. Semua unit pastikan untuk tidak mengenai King Fish. Dan War Baby Target tembakan kalian arah barat. Aku ulangi barat. Danger Close"

[Disini war baby. Roger]

[Disini Kuwahara. Roger]

[Disini Kuribayashi. Roger]

"Baik setiap unit tunggu menyerang setalah aba-aba ku"

Disisi Garson.

Garson masih dalam posisi siaga menembak maju untuk melindas bajingan-bajingan. "Hei Nick sebaiknya kamu awasi tembakanmu" Garson bicara dengan Heavy Weapon Specialist yang saat ini melakukan Reloading senjata utama Bradley.

"Iya-iya"

[Semua unit bersiap untuk menembak] suara Saito memerintahkan.

Bersama Saito

"Patrick tembak target setelah aku sudah di depan mereka. Aku akan pergi duluan."

"Berhati-hati letnan"

Saito kemudian berdiri dan menyiapkan senjatanya dan bergerak perlahan menuju ke arah target.

"Disini Saito aku sudah di area. Bersiap menembak"

[Disini Kuwahara roger]

Saito kemudian standby dan menyaksikan sesaat para tahanan dan musuh.

"Lepaskan kami, kalian berengsek!" tiba-tiba seorang ksatria berambut kuning itu memberontak.

"Heh. Diam kau!"bandit itu kemudian ingin menendang wajah wanita yang memberontak itu, namun ia mengambil kesempatan dan dengan sigap ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan menabrakkan kepalanya tepat di wajah pria itu membuat semua bandit menjadi waspada.

"Ahhh. Dasar wanita jalang" amuk pria yang di hajar wajahnya.

"Terima ini" ia kemudian tidak segan segan menendang dan memukul wanita ksatria yang terikat tangannya.

Saito memandangi situasi sedikit menikmatinya. "Ini sangat menarik, seperti anime Infinite Stratos. Dan ku rasa gadis itu lebih mirip seperti Laura Bodewig."

[LETNAN INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERCANDA!] amuk Kuribayashi saat kejenakanan Saito mulai lagi soal anime.

"Aw... kamu tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu juga, telinga ku mau pecah rasanya"

"Baiklah. Semua unit aku akan maju. Setelah aku melepaskan tembakan untuk membubarkan pasukan mereka kalian langsung sergap. Sekarang standby"

Saito kemudian membidik tepat di kepala pria yang saat ini menginjak tepat di kepala wanita yang tergeletak dengan wajah terluka akibat pukulan pria itu, sementara wanita yang identitiasnya menjadi prioritas memandangi ksatrianya sedang di siksa ia memohon untuk menghentikannya dan tentu saja mereka hanya mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan untuk menginjak-injak wanita itu.

"Bajingan malang" gumam Saito sedikit tertawa dalam nadanya saat melihat ksatria ia diinjak.

Saito kemudian langsung berdiri dan melepaskan tembakan di kepalanya membuat kejutan hebat di semua orang.

"Apa!" jawab rekannya saat melihat parternya tewas dengan lubang di kepalanya. Saat mereka semua melihat kerah Saito mereka terkejut.

Di depan mereka berdiri seorang pria berbaju kuning dengan noda-noda kehitaman(Corak desert camo) ia memakai helm berwarna sama dengan bajunya dengan senapan aneh di tangannya masih berasap tanda baru melepaskan tembakan.

"Siapa kamu berengsek!" tanya kasar dari para bandit yang saat ini mengumpul di depan Saito.

"Heh. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja." Ejek Saito membuat para bandit menggeram marah.

"Hooo. Sudah marah ya. Kalau begitu silahkan maju" Ejek Saito namun senjatanya masih tetap membidik mereka.

"Jangan sombong!" teriakanya sambil meluncur menuju Saito dengan pedang di tangannya. Mereka semua berpikir Saito tidak bisa menembak lagi setelah ia melepaskan tembakan pertama karena harus isi ulang, namun pikiran yang seperti Count Mott ini lah membawa keuntungan bagi Saito.

"Lets Party" ucap Saito sebagai sandi untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Saito kemudian melepaskan tembakan Fully Automatic fire tepat menuju 5 dari mereka termasuk juga yang berlari menuju Saito.

Kemudian belum sempat mereka bereaksi seluruh regu penyerang menyergap para bandit di ikuti oleh Bradley yang melepaskan tembakan 25mm.

Semua para tahanan sangat terkejut. Saat melihat senjata aneh tanpa melakukan isi ulang dan tiba-tiba bumi bergetar dan menampilakan sesosok makhluk besi berwarna kuning dengan moncong hitam melemparkan kekuatan ledakan yang hebat membuat para bandit terlempar.

Saito memanfaatkan situasi musuh yang lengah akibat serangan kejutan dari segala arah mulai menembak kembali target.

Para tahanan melihat langsung pertempuran/pembantaian ini sangat ketakutan, mereka menembak dengan senapan aneh tanpa melakukan isi ulang, dan mereka juga memiliki kendaraan besi yang melepaskan tembakan menghancurkan para bandit seketika.

Setelah semua bandit berhasil di bunuh, Saito kemudian bergerak menuju tahanan yang diikat di ikuti oleh Nantz dan John Roy. Mereka ketakutan saat melihat pasukan Saito.

Saito menuju wanita berambut ungu dengan pisau sudah ditangan. Ksatria itu memberiku tampilan dengan niat membunuh mutlak di arahkan pada Saito. Saat Saito sudah di depannya wanita itu menutup matanya dalam ketakutan saat melihat prajurit aneh yang menghabisi para bandit seketika.

Hal yang mengejutkan semua orang, Saito memotong ikatan dan membebaskannya. Sementara dia hanya duduk di sana kaget karena imajinasinya membayangkan hal yang terburuk. Saito kemudian pindah ke ksatria penjaga dan memotong dia bebas juga. Saat mereka semua bebas Saito berdiri untuk melihat pasukannya yang masih memeriksa setiap tubuh mayat.

Saito (Point Of View)

Saat semuanya berjalan dengan baik gadis berambut ungu itu berjalan ke aku.

"Terima kasih orang asing untuk menyelamatkan hidup saya." Dia berkata. Aku mengangguk dan sedikit tanda memberi perhatian padanya.

"Apakah ada cara saya bisa membalas Kalian?" Dia bertanya dengan menatap tentara berbaju kuning kehitaman dan kendaraan aneh yang terbuat dari besi.

"Nah, aku rasa tidak terima kasih." Kataku sambil berlutut untuk orang yang saya ditembak untuk memeriksa apakah mereka sekelompok tentara bayaran atau bandit yang terorganisir, namun dari pandanganku mereka sepertinya sekelompok bandit yang terorganisir jika mereka adalah prajurit mereka pasti sudah di lengkapi peralatan dari siapa yang menyewa mereka.

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan segala macam pikiran, wanita itu yang berambut kuning menghampiriku dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana Anda mencapai itu? Dan kendaraan apa itu aku tidak pernah melihat satu kendaraan pun bisa bergerak tanpa di tarik kuda" Dia bertanya namun apa yang aku tidak suka adalah tatapan wajahnya yang seolah-olah ia adalah pimpinan disini walaupun gadis itu tidak memiliki niat apapun karena yang berpikiran terlalu jauh mungkin.

"Sihir." Saya mengatakan singkat dan memberi sedikit perhatian.

"Aku belum pernah melihat sihir seperti itu sebelumnya." Dia berkata.

"Tidak Anda tidak akan melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu lagi." Aku berkata, mendapatkan sedikit kesal sekarang. 'Sialan wanita, aku menyelamatkanmu sehingga bisakah kamu silakan tinggalkan hal pembahasan yang menjengkelkan.' Aku sangat membenci yang namanya menjelaskan panjang lebar, namun disisi ini kami menyelamatkan mereka dengan sesuatu yang tidak/belum ada di dunia ini ini pasti menjadi sebuah pertanyaan panjang.

"Beraninya kau menjawab seperti itu. Apa kamu tahu siapa yang kamu berhadapan dengan!"dia berteriak seolah menuntut jawaban yang jelas.

"Dan kenapa jika aku menjawab demikian. Dunia tidak akan berubah jika memberimu jawaban" aku membalas sambil berlutut dan kembali memfokuskan diri mengenai bandit-bandit ini.

Di dalam pikiranku sudah bercampur aduk mengenai situasi. 'ini aneh. Jika mereka memang bandit, kenapa mereka menargetkan dia dan tidak langsung memberi ancaman. Tapi kenapa mereka saat menangkap mereka semua. Mereka hanya berdiam seolah-olah mereka menunggu sesuatu. Aku punya perasaan buruk soal ini' dalam benakku saat melihat jumlah bandit yang terdiri dari 33 orang namun saat aku sedang bergelumat di pikiran ternyata wanita berambut kuning yang menjadi penjaga sekitar usia 20 tahunan itu menjadi marah padaku karena aku hanya mengabaikannya.

"Apa kamu mendengarku Jelata berengsek!" ucap kasarnya dengan tangan terkepal dan ingin memukul ku dari belakang.

Namun berkat pelatihan militer, pengalaman di lapangan tempur langsung serta injeksi memori pelatihan berat Garson, sehingga naluri tanda bahaya menjadi terasah dengan baik. Dengan sigap aku menyadari ia ingin memukulku dengan sekuat tenaganya dari belakang badanku. Saat tinju hampir mengenai kepala belakangku aku langsung berdiri dan berbalik dengan cepat sambil mencengkram tangan wanita itu dengan kuat dan menatapnya dengan mata seorang prajurit terlatih dengan ekspresi wajah dingin.

Semua unitku langsung menyadari tindakan wanita yang menyerangku dan mereka langsung membidik setiap orang yang kami selamatkan tadi. Wanita berambut ungu dan beberapa pengikutnya menjadi panik saat perubahan situasi yang cepat akibat ksatrianya, kumpulan prajurit yang menyelamatkan mereka sekarang mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke arah mereka.

Untuk wanita itu ia menjadi berubah sikapnya 180 persen kebelakang yang mulanya sikap otoritasnya tinggi berbalik dan hilang seketika saat melihat pandangan kematian di mataku membuatnya gemetar."Dengar, ada hal yang harusnya tidak kamu harus tahu. Dan ada baiknya kamu tidak perlu tahu. Apa kamu mengerti" jawab dengan penuh titik bercampur dengan nada perintah yang membuat orang seperti mereka akan gemetar.

Aku masih sangat kesal untuk para penyihir di dunia ini. Karena sihir dan jabatan membuat mereka menjadi yang paling berkuasa dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa rakyat jelata. Kemarahanku langsung meledak saat ia memanggil rakyat jelata, mengingatkanku tentang orang yang tidak bersalah tewas di penjara bawah tanah kediaman Count Mott yang sudah aku lenyapkan.

Ksatria wanita itu langsung mengangguk dalam gemetar saat mendengar nada ancaman dan tatapan mengerikan milik ku. "Bagus" dengan segera juga aku melepaskan tangannya dan kembali melihat kearah unitnya.

"ALL UNIT STAND DOWN" perintah ku. Mereka pun menuruni status siaga. Untuk wanita yang baru saja ku ancam sebelumnya ia sudah terduduk dengan pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju wanita berambut ungu yang saat ini melihat kearahku dengan ekspresi yang sama yaitu ketakutan karena baru saat ini ia mendengar nada yang sangat mengancam dengan tatapan menusuk, ekspresi ketakutan juga di rasakan oleh ksatria wanita terakhir dan 2 pembantu pria yang membawa gerobak mewah untuk era saat ini.

(Point Of View END)

Dengan pandangan masih sama Saito berjalan menuju gadis 17 tahunan. 'Wanita sialan, berkat dia Mood ku langsung hancur' gumam Saito di benaknya.

"Anda Princess Henrietta?" Saito bertanya saat sudah di depan gadis yang identitasnya sudah di konfirmasi. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Maaf untuk tindakan kasar saya pada bawahan anda putri. Tapi seperti yang anda tahu, kami berusaha menjaga beberapa informasi."

Putri itu kemudian sedikit tenang dengan nada Saito yang sudah biasa tidak seperti sebelumnya. "Tentu. Saya juga mohon maaf karena tindakan ksatria saya"

Saito kemudian tersenyum karena moodnya mulai membaik karena Saito mengharapkan putri yang melakukan beberapa kekacauan pada warga sipil, orangnya akan menyebalkan namun karena sikap putri yang polos ini membuat Saito bertanya-tanya. Apa benar ia yang memerintahkan untuk melakukan itu semua?

Saat suasana mulai tenang Saito kemudian memanggil semua unitnya."Squad Berbaris!" teriak Saito. Putri itu terkejut sesaat karena teriak Saito, dan saat semua squadnya berkumpul Saito kemudian memberi hormat militer mewakili regunya.

"Putri. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda. Perkenalkan saya Letnan Satu Saito Hiraga. Dan ini adalah unit yang berada di bawah pimpinan saya."Saito memperkenalkan diri dengan nada wibawa seorang pimpinan regu sambil menunjuk Squadnya yang sedang berbaris. Putri kemudian melihat sekelompok tentara berbaju kuning berbaris dengan berbagai macam senjata aneh mereka pakai, putri juga melihat prajurit aneh itu juga memiliki wanita di regunya, ia juga tidak terlalu terkejut saat Saito mengenalkan ia seorang pimpinan. Karena cara Saito berbicara dan nadanya sudah mencerminkan seorang tentara yang sudah sangat terlatih.

Kemudian pandangan putri beralih saat Saito menurunkan hormatnya dan berganti pada orang yang berada paling kanan dari barisan.

Untuk pandangan putri ia berusia 40 tahunan dengan seragam yang sama semua yaitu berbaju kuning dengan noda hitam sama seperti helm tempur desain aneh yang mereka pakai dengan senjata aneh yang sama seperti Saito gunakan.

"Putri. Perkenalkan saya Letnan dua Sōichirō Kuwahara" dengan nada kebapakan ia berbicara membuat putri teringat ayahnya berbicara padanya.

"Selanjutnya!" Perintah Saito.

Kemudian pria sebelahnya, untuk pandangan putri ia seperti pria berusia 25 tahunan dengan kacamata aneh yang menutupi matanya (Kacamata Sport) berwarna biru terang ia kemudian memberi hormat militer.

"Putri. Perkenalkan nama saya Staff Sersan (Ssgt) Michael Nantz" ia kemudian menurunkan hormatnya dan berlanjut ke orang berikutnya.

Dari pandangan putri pria berikutnya ia memakai masker penutup mulut berwarna sama dengan bajunya dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata sehingga ia tidak bisa mengetahui siapa pria ini namun ia merasakan aura dari dirinya sangat bersahabat sehingga putri tidak merasa terlalu takut.

"Putri. Saya Sersan Satu John Roy. Senang berkenalan dengan anda" putri kemudian mengangguk tanda ia menjawab dengan baik.

Dan orang berikutnya ia adalah wanita yang memiliki wajah yang tegas namun lembut di saat yang sama mengingatkannya pada ibunya iamemilikirambuthitampanjangdenganmatasafircoklatmembuattentarawanita ini cantikdenganalaminya.

"Putri. Perkenalkan saya Sersan Satu Mari Kurokawa. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ia tersenyum seperti seorang kakak yang menyapa adiknya.

Selanjutnya adalah wanita yang sedikit lebih pendek dari pada yang lainnya. "Putri. Perkenalakan saya Sersan Shino Kuribayashi"

Kemudian beralih pada pria selanjutnya yang memberi hormat padanya, ia adalah pria berbadan besar, putri yakin ia memiliki otot yang besar walau tersembunyi di balik baju tentara mereka. Ia tersenyum percaya diri kearah putri seolah-olah putri adalah wanita yang akan ia kencani.

Saito melihat kelakuan Garson menjadi berkedut karena ini adalah perjumpaan formal natara perwakilan Marinir UNSA dan Pihak kerajaan.

"PRAJURIT! SEGERA PERKENALKAN DIRIMU!" bentak Saito dengan nada keras membuat putri terkejut luar biasa karena mendengar teriakan perintah Saito begitu juga dengan Garson dan para pengikut putri.

Garson kemudian mengubah posisi menjadi siap dan memberi hormat militer pada putri. "Putri maaf karena tindakan saya. Perkenalkan saya Sersan Garson Lockett. Pengemudi dari War Baby" kemudian Garson sambil menunjuk M2 Bradley yang terparkir di belakang tak jauh dari mereka.

Saito menghela nafas dengan tingkah Garson, ia sudah di ambang kelelahan dengan semua hal gila ini satu hal di pikiran Saito adalah, selesaikan pekerjaan dan beristirahat dengan damai.

"Berikutnya!" perintah Saito.

Kemudian putri melihat pria selanjutnya yang memberi hormat padanya. Ia adalah pria yang membawa tas yang cukup besar dengan benda yang bersinar di lengan kirinya sama seperti prajurit lainnya (PDA/Personal digital assistant), yang di gunakan untuk memandu serangan udara di koordinat tertentu dan juga sebagai perekaman lokasi untuk menjadi petunjuk arah, mengumpulkan data dari lokasi, informasi mengenai misi dari markas, dan kondisi tingkat kewaspadaan musuh di lokasi)

"Putri. Perkenalkan saya Sersan Teknisi (Tech Sgt) Richard Oswald."

Kemudian berpindah pada pria selanjutnya. Ia mengenakan masker hitam dengan kacamata hitam namun berbeda dengan pria sebelumnya pria ini memiliki aura yang sedikit menakutkan dari pada pria yang memakai masker kuning tadi dengan senjata yang sedikit lebih panjang dari pada senjata teman-temannya yang lain.

"Putri. Perkenalkan saya Sersan Satu Patrick O'Neil" dengan nada datar sudah cukup membuat putri sedikit tidak nyaman.

Dan kemudian pria terakhir putri melihat ia pria yang sangat percaya diri sama seperti pria yang bernama Garson dengan senjata yang terbilang besar dan ia melihat di bawah senjata itu ada kotak (Magasin 150 Peluru 5.56×45mm NATO) putri bisa melihat benda lancip yang menyambung dengan senjata benda itu berwarna kuning seperti emas.

"Putri perkenalkan saya Kopral Nick Stavrou. senang berkenalan dengan anda"

Saat semuanya selesai memperkenalkan diri Saito kemudian memberi hormat sekali lagi diikuti semua pasukannya.

"Putri kami adalah pasukan Hunter 4-1"

Saat semuanya memberi hormat dan menurunkannya sekarang putri merasa ini gilirannya ia memperkenalkan diri.

Putri kemudian menunduk sedikit dan mengangkat gaunnya dengan gaya seorang putri terhormat.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Putri Henrietta, Ratu dari Tristain" ia memperkenalkan dengan anggun.

saat semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri Saito mulai melakukan pembicaraan kecil mengenai alasan kemana ia akan pergi, dan meminta arah menuju perkotaan. Sampai saat ini hanya Saito yang berbicara, Saito berpikir dalam mungkin putri masih takut tentang kami.

Saat Saito selesai menanyakan apa yang mereka perlu tahu, tiba-tiba Garson berbicara dengan ksatria wanita yang saat ini memandangi seluruh pasukan bersama dengan ksatria berambut hijau.

"Hei Kawan, Kamu tahu kamu bajingan beruntung. Setelah membuat Kapten marah, namun ia tidak Kick Your Ass"." Garson mengatakan tepat ke wajahksatria berambut kuning.

"Melakukan apa?" Dia mengatakan dengan wajah tanda tanya tentang bahasa yang sama sekali ia tidak mengerti.

"Silahkan, sudah cukup, mereka telah menyelamatkan kita sehingga kita berhutang nyawa pada mereka. Dan kamu juga berhutang meminta maaf pada Letnan Saito atas tindakanmu." kata sang putri.

"Tapi ..." Penjaga itu tergagap.

"Sudah, Tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Saito berkata.

Wanita berambut kuning itu mungkin terlalu membangkakan dirinya sehingga ia tidak mau menelan harga dirinya untuk melakukan yang di perintahkan putri. Dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya jika ia ingin sekali membantah, Oh man ia terlihat seakan bisa membunuhku saat ini.

"Apakah Anda tahu siapa orang-orang ini?" Dia bertanya saat situasi mulai tenang, sambil memandangi orang yang mengaku sebagai pimpinan dari pasukan tidak di kenal berbaju kuning.

"Saya pikir Anda akan tahu lebih banyak dari saya." Saito bilang.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian Saito saat regunya menemukan sesuatu."Letnan! sebaiknya anda lihat ini" teriak Nantz

Saat Saito menuju Nantz, Saito kemudian menatap senjata perampok dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh. SaatkelompokPutriHenriettaikutmelihatapayangsebenarnya terjadimerekaberadasekitar 30 m Barat diantarapepohonanbekasparamayatdihancurkanolehM2 Bradley 25 mm danbeberapadilindashinggahancur.

Merekayangmelihatbekasmayatyanghancurmenjadisepertimakananyangdipipihkanhinggasangattipisbegitulahkondisimayatbandititudengandarahberserakandimana-mana.Saitolangsungmelihatekspresimerekadengansegeramemberi isyarat untuk sang putri untuk tutup mulut, dan parapenjagayangmengikutinya, namunpenjagaitumenyalahartikantindakanSaitoyangdianggaptidakmenghormatiputri.

Saito hanya mengabaikan para penjaga berisik itu dan kembali memandangi senjata yang mereka bawa.

Senjata yang di bawa kelompok bandit yang bersembunyi di pepohonan sebelumnya, tampak seperti M16 tidak itu bukan M16 tetapi itu adalah Rifle, 7.62 mm, M14 asli dengan struktur terbuat dari kayu pada Barrel sepanjang 14.5 in atau sekitar 370 mm) senjata semi-Automatic untuk combat sniper pada masa ini namun desainya, masih desain mentah saat pertama sekali di rilis.

"Bagaimana mereka mempunyai senjata ini?" Saito bertanya sambil memandangi Letnan dua.

"kami tidak tahu pak. Namun senjata ini memiliki nama Albion pada di sisi barel. Apa itu sebuah nama tempat Pak?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu segera. Tapi tidak sekarang. Letnan Kuwahara perintahkan seluruh unit untuk mengambil persenjataan. Kita harus melaporkannya pada HQ"

"Roger" Kuwahara kemudian bergerak menuju sisa pasukan yang mengumpulkan setiap senjata yang ada.

Sang putri yang pulih dari keterkejutannya ia memandang kearah Saito yang saat ini memegang senapan aneh lainnya yang memiliki bentuk hampir sama seperti Sersan Patrick O'Neil.

"Aku belum pernah melihat senapan seperti itu?" kata sang putri berusaha mencari tahu mengenai senapan aneh kelompok letnan Saito.

"Mereka tidak senapan." Saito bilang.

"Jadi apa itu?" tanya Henrietta.

"Sebuah Replika sempurna dari Senjata M14 dengan kaliber 7 mm." Saya bilang.

"Apa?" Seorang penjaga mengatakan.

"Sebuah Senjata versi tua, seperti ini." Saito mengangkat Colt M4A1 Carbine dengan penglihatan ACOG Scope dan aksesoris foregrip.

"Seperti senapan Anda?" tanya Putri.

"Tidak. Ini adalah Versi terbaru dari senjata yang anda lihat. Senjata M4 Carbine dapat menembak secara penuh peluru berukuran 5.56 mm sementara senjata itu hanya menembak satu persatu peluru berukuran 7.62 mm." Jelas Saito. Mungkin terlalu banyak hal yang saat ini mereka tidak mengerti.

Terbukti dari pandangan wajah mereka. Dengan menghela nafas Saito kemudian mengambil selongsong magasin 20 peluru dari M14 dan mengeluarkan satu peluru dan peluru M4A1 untuk membandingkan.

"Lihat tuan Putri. (Sambil menunjukkan peluru 7mm M14) ini adalah peluru dari senjata M14 yang berukuran 7mm, senjata ini memungkinkan dapat menembakkan peluru seperti ini sekitar 700 peluru setiap menitnya. Dan satu lagi (Saito menunjukkan peluru 5.56 mm yang sedikit lebih pendek dari pada M14) ini adalah peluru dari senjata yang saya bawa. Peluru ini berukuran 5mm, senjata saya yang sudah di sempurnakan sehingga memungkinkan menembakkan peluru sekitar 900 peluru seperti ini setiap menitnya secara akurat."

Setelah penjelasan Henrietta memiliki mata sedikit melebar dengan penjelasan senjata yang aneh ini. Putri tidak bisa membayangkan negara mana yang memproduksi senjata yang sangat efektif dalam pertempuran ini.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui putri saya juga memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untuk anda. Jika anda tidak keberatan, kita dapat membicarakannya dalam perjalanan. Regu saya bisa mengawal anda" tawar Saito

Putri melihat tawaran pengawalan dari unit militer yang tidak di ketahui ia mengangguk setuju karena ia juga memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan kepada letnan Saito tentang pasukan aneh ini.

Di perjalanan terasa lebih berat untuk Saito. Ia sudah mengahbiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam berbicara dengan putri mengenai asal mereka semua ada disini, mengenai persenjataan modern, dan kendaraan yang dapat bergerak tanpa kuda. Saito hanya memberi jawaban seperlunya untuk menjaga beberapa informasi rahasia dan tentu saja putri yang mendengar penjelasan Saito mengenai kendaraan lapis baja dan kendaraan militer yang tangguh itu adalah hasil dari teknologi Sains dan bukan Hasil dari sihir. Di kereta kerajaan dengan Humvee dan M2 Bradley sebagai pengawal dan diikuti kendaraan medis putri mengambil banyak penjelasan Saito, dan sekali lagi terima kasih berkat IPAD yang berisi segala macam informasi dengan berbagai macam bahasa sehingga penjelasan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Jadi tuan Saito. Anda adalah prajurit dari UN yang saat ini di beri misi untuk mengawasi penduduk sekitar. Benar begitu?" simpulnya dari percakapan.

"Iya. Tuan putri. Seperti anda ketahui juga kami sekali lagi bukan penyihir maupun ksatria(Knight) kami adalah prajurit terlatih untuk pertempuran berbagai situasi. Berbagai macam yang anda lihat ini adalah keunggulan teknologi dari negara kami yang sudah maju sangat pesat" jelas terang Saito

"Berarti anda termaksud Golongan rakyat jelata?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang tidak mengandung sedikit pun ejekan, namun bagi Saito saat mendengar rakyat jelata membuat kepalanya berkedut.

"Jika dari golongan daerah negara ini, maka iya kami adalah rakyat jelata. Namun perlu saya tegaskan tuan putri, akan sangat menghina jika Anda mengatakan rakyat jelata kepada Sekelompok prajurit terlatih dari negara yang berbeda budaya seperti kita" Saito berbicara dengan mode kepemimpinan tegas.

"Maafkan saya, Letnan Saito. Saya tidak berniat untuk menghina" ia panik saat menekan tombol pemancing kemarahan Saito.

"Tidak masalah. Dan tuan putri, informasi yang saya berikan mengenai persenjataan dan kendaraan kami, itu adalah informasi rahasia dan sebaiknya anda tetap tutup mulut. Karena jika anda membuka informasi ini, maka saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengeliminasi anda." Saito mengatakan dengan nada yang sangat tegas pada henrietta membuat dia sedikit tegang dengan nada ancam Saito.

"Nah. Untuk masalah penjelasan saya kira semuanya sudah jelas bukan begitu tuan Putri" Saito kembali ke mode ramah nya membuat Henrietta menjadi tenang.

"Tentu saja Letnan" ia kembali tersenyum pada Saito.

Saat mereka hilang dalam pikiran masing-masing sejenak Saito mendengar suara Nantz dari Radio.

[Letnan. Kami mencapai sebuah akademi yang putri Henrietta maksudkan. Whoa anda pasti tidak percaya Letnan, disini ada Naga biru. Apa kamu percaya Letnan. Sebuah naga!] ucap Nantz dalam keterkejutan di suaranya begitu juga dengan Garson, Kuwahara, dan sisa pasukan lainnya.

"Putri kita sepertinya sudah sampai." Saito berkata dengan berhentinya kereta.

Henrietta hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan pintu kereta terbuka. Saito melihat akademi yang sama merasa Nostalgia sendiri.

"All Unit Standby" perintah Saito melalui radio.

Saat Saito ikut turun ia melihat kumpulan murid-murid dan guru berbaris membuka jalan untuk putri namun pandangan semua murid bukan kerah putri. Melainkan kerah kendaraan besi dengan roda rantai berwarna kuning dan kendaraan dengan 2 kendaraan aneh lainnya berwarna kuning, mereka tampak tercengang karena kendaraan itu tidak di tarik melainkan bergerak sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian mereka semua melihat dari kendaraan aneh itu keluar sekelompok ksatria dengan baju kuning kehitaman dengan senjata aneh yang mereka bawa.

Saat mereka mengikuti Henrietta dari belakang dengan keselamatan senjata sudah di matikan sehingga mereka siap menembak kapan saja. "Semua unit tetap siaga" dan jawaban Saito terima adalah Roger.

Saat marinir terus berjalan Saito melihat pemandangan menarik, ia melihat Friday dalam penyamaran dirinya masih aktif dengan baju berawarna sama seperti para marinir melihatnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena di tinggalkan tuannya cukup lama, dan di sebelahnya gadis tidak asing berusia 16 tahunan dengan rambut merah muda menatap kerah Saito dan kembali menatap friday.

Sesaat semua murid memandangi mereka dengan ingin tahu, kecuali seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kulit kecoklatan yang memandangi mereka dengan mata penuh nafsu, membuat Saito Sweatdrop.

Dan gadis di sebelahnya seorang gadis 16 tahunan mungkin, dengan rambut biru dan bola mata biru terang melihat seluruh prajurit dengan ingin tahu yang sangat banyak walau ia menipu semua orang seolah tidak memperhatikan dan hanya memandangi bukunya.

Saat regu sampai di hadapan seorang pria yang berusia 90 tahunan dengan semua rambut dan jenggot berwarna putih menutupi wajahnya menatap kelompok Saito dengan mata yang terkunci seolah-olah mereka musuh.

Saat Henrietta melihat arah pandangan Lord Osmond ia kemudian memberi percakapan pertama.

"Tuan Osmond." kata Henrietta dengan salam kebangsawanan.

Dipikiran seluruh tim mereka punya satu kesimpulan pria ini'dia Dumbledore, ini memang Dumbledore' ucap dipikiran mereka semua kecuali Saito, mengingat betapa miripnya Osmond dengan Dumbledore dari harry potter.

"Saya minta maaf untuk permintaan egois tiba-tiba." Putri mengatakan saat ia berhenti berjalan.

"Tidak sama sekali Yang Mulia." kata Osmond.

"Para siswa dan saya telah bersemangat telah menunggu kedatangan Anda dengan penuh sukacita." Setim Saito setuju melihat semua para murid mungumpul di keramaian.

"Ini adalah tahun yang saya tunggu. Saya ingin melihat pameran familiar secara langsung"Putri menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Oh, dan mengapa itu?" tanya Osmond.

"Hanya alasan pribadi, itu saja." Dia mengatakan dengan tawa. Memutar kepala Saito melihat para siswa yang suka cita menyambut putri.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya siapa ini?" Osmond bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah Saito dan tim..

Saito kemudian memberi hormat militer di ikuti sisa pasukan.

"Salam. Kami adalah Marinir, regu HUNTER 4-1. Sebuah kohormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda" Saito kemudian menurunkan hormat.

Sisa dari para murid bingung dari tindakan pasukan berbaju kuning aneh itu.

"Ini adalah orang asing yang menyelamatkan hidup saya ketika beberapa pencuri menyergap kami." Mata Osmond melebar dengan pernyataan Henrietta.

Saito kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Old Osmond untuk berkenalan.

"Perkenalkan Saya Saito Hiraga. Dan seperti anda lihat pasukan ini adalah bawahan saya." Sambil menunjuk kearah pasukannya.

Ia melebarkan mata saat mendengar Nama Saito Hiraga.

"Tunggu. Bukankah Saito ada..." ucapan Old Osmond tidak terselesaikan karena ia memotong dengan cepat.

"Old Osmond. Saya yakin anda pasti bingung. Saya akan pastikan akan memberi penjelasan. Tetapi tidak saat ini" saat ia mengerti perkenalan pun di lanjutkan oleh Old Osmond.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda juga Tuan Saito. Saya adalah kepala sekolah Akademi Sihir Tristain. Old Osmond"

Sisa dari pasukan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan patroli di sekitar akademi untuk alasan penjagaan. karena Saito menawarkan penjagaan di akademi dengan pasukannya. Henrietta tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Saito kemudian melihat-lihat ke sekeliling akademi mengingatkannya sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa sendiri. Saat ia melihat Garson dengan Nantz sedang berlomba Push-up di lihat oleh beberapa siswa yang tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan membuatnya tertawa karena Garson memenangkan push-up sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

Saat semuanya berjalan normal menurut Saito, ia tiba-tiba di hampiri oleh Friday yang masih dalam mode penyamaran Saito 17 tahun.

"Tuan" ucap Friday.

"Friday. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi."

"Aku juga. Tuan"

"Baiklah Friday. Ku rasa ini artinya misi mu sudah selesai. Tapi jangan ubah penampilanmu dulu. Oke"

"Tentu tuan" ia kemudian pergi menuju kamar Louise meninggalkan Saito yang masih bergelumat di kepalanya.

Pagi 0900 HRS

Pagi yang cerah di langit akademi Tristain. Para tentara yang tidur di tenda yang sudah di bangun di halaman akademi sudah mereka kemasi sejak dua jam yang lalu dan mereka saat ini melakukan latihan pagi dengan Letnan Kuwahara sebagai pemimpin.

Latihan yang mereka lakukan terdiri dari 200 Sit-up, 200 Push-up, 10 kali mengelilingi lapangan, dan latihan Hand to Hand Combat.

Pelatihan mereka menarik perhatian para murid-murid. Beberapa dari mereka menghina tentang kegiatan aneh para rakyat jelata lakukan.

Namun semua ketertarikan mereka semakin menaik saat mereka menyaksikan Latihan Push-up hingga 200 kali, dan pelatihan berkelahi dengan pisau membuat semua murid terkesan.

"Hei-Hei. Lihat mereka, mereka bertarung."

"Iya coba lihat mereka bertarung seperti Saito melawan Girche"

Bisik-bisik dari para murid saat melihat Pria berbadan besar berkepala botak bertarung dengan Sersan Nantz. Pertarungan sangat sengit, walau ini latihan mereka di wajibkan untuk serius karena itulah Marinir dilatih.

Saito yang berkeliaran tanpa arah kesekitar melihat Louise bertengkar dengan Friday tepat di halaman tentang sesuatu.

"Yah apa-pun itu bukan urusanku pula" simpulnya, dan Saito sudah menebak apa yang mereka pertengkarkan. Pasti mengenai festival familiar. Karena Friday sudah di perintahkan Saito untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang mencolok, jika ia bertanya hanya katakan aku tidak bisa lakukan apapun, dan tampaknya Friday benar-benar menurutinya.

1200 acara familiar

Saat semua murid sedang bersiap-siap, Saito dan Unitnya sedang berbaris.

"Dengar semua unit. Ini adalah misi penting. Kita hrus menjaga keamanan dan keselamatan selama acara berlangsung. Hunter 4-1 Bersiap dan Bubar!" perintah Saito saat selesai menginstruksikan perintah. Mereka kemudian memebri hormat militer dan bubar.

Saito kemudian berkeliaran kesekitar sekaligus menikmati acara menarik ini.

Acara lebih menarik daripada yang di harapkan beberapa dari mereka menunjukkan setiap kemampuan makhluknya. Seperti kirche dengan Griffon/salamander Api, tabitha dengan Naga birunya, dan lain-lain.

Garson dan tim juga menikmati pertunjukkan dan mereka merekam Event ini untuk menjadi sebuah kenangan. Saito disisi lain memiliki perasaan buruk tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Saat pikirannya hilang sejenak ia melihat Louise berikutnya.

Saito kemudian bergerak menuju pasukan yang melihat seorang anak muda yang mirip dengan komandan mereka dengan pakaian Marinir.

"Letnan. Siapa dia kenapa dia mirip dengan anda dan kenapa dia memakai seragam kesatuan?" tanya Kuwahara.

Saito kemudian memberi mereka semua penjelasan dengan simpel. "Keluarkan PDA kalian"

Perintah Saito, mereka pun menurutinya. Ia kemudian mentrasfer setiap kegiatan dan perintah yang Saito alami selama di planet ini ke PDA mereka masing-masing. Pda yang mereka bawa kebanyakan adalah PDA untuk memanggil persediaan Makanan dan peluru hanya PDA Richard Oswald ETAC yang di desain khsus untuk penelitian daerah dan pemandu serangan udara, sehingga masalah peluru ia akan meminta pada pasukan/Squad.

Louise kemudian maju di depan pentas dengan wajah penuh malu di campur kekesalan.

Putri henrietta yang melihat seorang anak laki-laki 17 tahun dengan baju yang sama seperti marinir gunakan. Bertanya-tanya kenapa ia memakai baju marinir dan terlebih lagi kenapa ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Letnan Saito.

Putri juga baru menyadari sesuatu yang sauto katakan sebelumnya tetang akan menjelaskan semuanya, mungkin ini yang ia maksudkan.

Saito melihat kerutan di wajah Louise saat ia mau memperkenalkan pada mereka semua familiarnya."Izinkansayauntukmemperkenalkandirinya."Gadisberambutmerahmuda, yangdiumumkansebagaiLouiseFran-sesuatuhinggasaatiniSaitomasihkesulitanuntukmengejanamanyakarenaterlalurumitsekali.

"Ini adalah saya Familiar, namanya Saito Hiraga." Ia memperkenalkan diri, Saito memandang duplikatnya/Friday sedikit tertawa karena Friday tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun dan ia bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Sisa dari unit ikut tertawa walau tidak di munculkan secara terang-terangan

"Pergi sana Louise Zero!" Beberapa anak random memanggil dan lain-lain mulai tertawa.

"Dia hanya seorang rakyat jelata!" Teriaknya. Semua orang mulai tertawa, untuk Saito dan tim mereka memandang ekspresi yang sangat datar seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dari Friday.

Hal yang Saito dan tim lihat berikutnya adalah Louise yang tiba-tiba marah-marah pada Friday tentang kekuatan berpedang yang ia gunakan sewaktu bertarung melawan Guiche, namun yang ia terima hanya sebuah jawaban wajah datar membuat Louise malu di depan umum.

Setelah menonton keseluruhan acara, seluruh tim juga terhibur dengan kontes Familiar yang mereka gunakan.

Sementara itu Saito juga teringat akan sesuatu. 'Tunggu. Mereka memanggil familiar, melalui portal hijau seperti yang ku alami. Bukankah itu artinya planet ini semacam jembatan antar lintas dimensi. Dan dari apa yang ku baca dari hukum ilmiah, ini sudah melanggar aturan. Karena akan menyebabkan benturan ruang waktu terhadap setiap planet yang menjadi tujuan portal. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar' Saito berpikir saat teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ia hampir lupakan.

"Sekarang sebuah kebanggaan saya mengumumkan tahun pemenang hadiah utama ini!" seorang pria botak dengan kacamata berkatan (yang di kenal sebagai Profesor Corbelt).

"Dia adalah Tabitha!" Gadis berambut biru dengan Naga raksasa menang.

Semua penonton dan peserta ikut memberi ucapan selamat kecuali satu orang gadis berambut merah muda yang berlari menuju daerah acak dengan wajah kemarahan penuh.

Saat Louise pergi sebuah dentuman keras terdengar membuat semua orang panik seketika.

BOOM

"Apa itu?" Saito berkata pada diri sendiri. Itu adalah satu kecil ledakan tapi setelah pengalaman di medan perang. Saito bisa mengatakan itu adalah ledakan yang berasal dari musuh yang tidak di harapkan yang Saito sudah rasakan sejak awal.

Saito kemudian memerintahkan seluruh unit. "Semua Unit. Kita kedatangan tamu. Aku ulangi Kita kedatangan tamu. Semuanya Bersiap"

Semua siswa dan guru melihat pasukan berbaju kuning dengan senjata aneh itu berlari menuju kendaraan mereka. Saat kendaraan besi pertama dengan roda yang tersambung oleh semacam rantai bergerak. Gerakan kendaraan itu menyebabkan getaran pelan di ikuti pria dan wanita berbaju kuning.

Saat seluruh tim sampai di lokasi kejadian terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berhadapan dengan semacam manusia besar berukuran 10 Meter terbuat dari bebatuan.

Semua murid dan pengajar juga melihat sesosok Golem yang mereka katakan sedang berusaha menghancurkan Louise dengan pukulan.

Penjaga kerajaan melihat ini dengan sigap mengisi peluru Musketnya dan bertujuan untuk menembak. Namun sebelum mereka menembak, mereka semua melihat kendaraan lapis baja kuning dengan moncong hitam diikuti kendaraan satu lagi yang memiliki semacam staff aneh di atasnya(Jip Humvee dengan senjata Minigun 7.62mm) dan mereka semua kecuali Putri Henrietta melebarkan mata saat kendaraan lapis baja pertama melemparkan semacam sihir ledakan di ujungnya namun mereka bisa melihat sekilas, sebuah benda yang meluncur dengan cepat setelah ledakan dan mengenai golem hingga berlubang (Tracer M242 Bushmaster). Saat golem mulai memperbaiki diri seluruh tim dari rakyat jelata berbaju kuning/seperti itulah pandangan mereka melihat pasukan Saito yang tidak mengenakan pakaian kebangsawanan seorang ksatria, mulai menembak dengan senapan aneh yang paling mengejutkan mereka tidak melakukan isi ulang dan terus menembak.

Mereka juga melihat kendaraan satu lagi yang jauh berbeda dari pada yang kuning(Humvee) mulai menembakkan senapan aneh yang berputar mengeluarkan semua peluru menuju Golem.

Tabitha yang biasanya selalu serius terhadap bukunya. Mulai menarik perhatian dan melihat pemandangan yang menarik menurutnya, dari pandangannya ia melihat setiap apa yang terjadi dimulai dari kendaraan aneh hingga mereka menembkkan peluru.

Para ksatria melihat pertarungan golem yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan melawan balik, mereka hanya terkejut dan tidak bisa membantu apapun. Saito disisi lain berlari menuju Louise yang terdiam saat melihat golem yang hampir memukulnya sekarang berlubang parah akibat serangan.

Saat ia di belakang tubuh Louise ia kemudian berteriak. "Kamu. Cepat berdiri dan pergi!" perintah Saito dengan nada keras membangunkan Louise dari keterkejutannya.

Tindakan Saito berhasil membangunkannya dari alam imajinasinya, namun ia tiba-tiba marah kepadanya. "Berani-beraninya kamu berteriak padaku! Apa kamu tahu siapa aku rakyat jelata!" teriakannya membuat kepala Saito berkedut.

Tanpa mendengar respon Saito mengangkat tubuh kecilnya secara paksa dan membawanya pergi dari area bahaya ledakan.

"Bradley. You're free to shoot. Destroy that thing!" perintah Saito melalui radio.

Louise memandang pria aneh yang menagakatnya dengan gaya pengantin ia melihat sekilas wajah pria ini. Ia pria berusia sekitar 20 an dan terlihat ia seorang ksatria sejati berwajah tampan. Ia kemudian menyadari posisi yang pria ini bawa, ia membawa Louise dengan gaya pengantin tentu membuatnya memerah langsung.

Saat perhatian louise menuju wajah Saito yang menampilkan wajah seorang pria dewasa yang sangat sempurna ia semakin memerah membayangkan sesuatu yang di luar akalnya.

Disisi para murid dan staff guru mereka mendengar suara aneh datang dari kendaraan kuning itu saat ia berhenti menembak sesaat.

(tiiingggg) seperti itulah suara yang mereka dengar dari mesin M2 Bradley. Dan kemudian mereka semua melihat semacam kotak dari samping kendaraan lapis baja itu mulai terangkat.

Dan berikutnya sebuah benda meluncur dari kotak itu (BGM-71 TOW Roket) terbang menuju golem dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga saat menabrak dengan golem menciptakan sebuah ledakan kuat hingga membuat bagian atas golem hancur berkeping-keping. Golem itu yang sudah di hancurkan bagian atas tubuhnya perlahan mulai runtuh dan hancur.

Old Osmond melihat kejadian ini melebarkan mata saat ia teringat sesuatu yang hampir sama dengan apa yang ia saksikan 30 tahun yang lalu. Hal yang tergambarkan di kepalanya adalah. _Itu kekuatan yang sama seperti staff kehancuran_ pikirnya dengan seksama saat melihat golem runtuh akibat ledakan Anti-Tank Missile yang bergerak dengan kecepatan sekitar 278–320 m/s.

Seluruh penonton melihat kekuatan mahkluk besi yang tidak di ketahui ini sangat kagum

Saat Saito melihat golem yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping Saito melihat seseorang berkerudung kecoklatan dengan kotak cukup pantang sekitar 1.37 meter bergegas berusaha melarikan diri.

"Tunggu!" perintah Saito. Saito sedikit mengalami kesulitan bergerak akibat ia membawa Louise.

Namun sebelum Saito membidik orang mencurigaan itu dengan pistol M9 Baretta yang terletak di paha kiri ia sudah menghilang dengan melompati pagar akademi yang setinggi 2 meter itu.

"Sial!" Saito bergumam. Saat situasi mulai tenang Saito melihat gadis yang ia bawa ternyata sudah memerah, mungkin ia sedikit sakit siapa yang tahu.

Saito kemudian bergerak menuju squad dengan louise yang akhirnya ia turunkan.

"Report!" Sersan Kuwahara memberi hormat pada Saito

"Sir! No civilian casualties" selesai melaporkan Saito memberi perintah untuk bubar dan membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan penyusup itu.

Saat Saito memandang kearah murid, staff guru, kepala sekolah, para koki yang bekerja bahkan Putri beserta barisan ksatrianya memandangi mereka seolah mereka tentara bangsawan kelas atas.

Saito kemudian menuju Old Osmond dan Putri yang masih sedikit sadar dari keterkejutan mereka karena kekuatan Pasukan tempur yang mereka panggil HUNTER 4-1, Saito kemudian memberi hormat militer.

"Putri!" Saito sebut dengan nada khas militer. Cukup ironis, Saito sebenarnya pria yang suka bersantai dan tidak mau melakukan tuganya dengan serius. Namun ia sekarang sedikit lebih bersemangat karena dunia ini perkembangan militer mereka yang masih ketinggalan zaman, sehingga pertempuran menjadi satu sisi.

Mereka yang baru sadar dari aksi dan demonstrasi militer yang terjadi sedikit terkejut melihat tindakan Saito.

Putri yang sudah mengerti tentang hormat militer karena sudah di jelaskan padanya kemarin ia mencoba membalas hormatnya.

Saito sedikit terkesan dengan tindakan Henrietta karena bisa meniru hormat militer dengan baik, sehingga menampilkan dirinya seorang pimpinan.

"Lapor! Dari kejadian ini, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena membiarkan hal ini terjadi tepat di bawah pengawasan saya"

Saito lapor setelah menurunkan hormatnya. Putri melihat kepemimpinan Saito ia menjadi tertarik terhadap pelatihan militer mereka.

'Ia adalah pemimpin yang hebat' seperti itulah di pikiran Henrietta.

"Tidak masalah Letnan. Ini adalah kejadian yang tidak terduga, sehingga anda tidak bersalah. Namun saya berterima kasih karena sudah menyelesaikan kekacauan ini" Putri tersenyum pada Saito.

Saito mengangguk dan kemudian memberi hormat militer lainnya. Untuk seluruh penjaga akademi dan ksatria wanita pengawal kerajaan melihat tindakan Saito mereka tidak mengerti tentang hormat militer sehingga mereka menganggap itu salam aneh, hanya putri yang mengerti maksud dari salam/hormat militer.

Keesokan pagi.

Sehari setelah kekacauan itu. Saito dan tim di panggil oleh putri henrietta ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan tentu saja setelah pertarungan antara Marinir melawan Golem 10 meter itu meninggalkan kesan yang sangat dalam untuk para siswa. Banyak dari mereka memanggil M2 Bradley dengan julukan Patriot Besi dan lain sebagainya.

0800 HRS

Pagi setelah seluruh tim melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan melawan Golem itu, mereka tidak ada henti-hentinya di baniri oleh para siswa dan siswi yang penasaran, dan beberapa mengejek tentang kemampuan tempur mereka. Garson yang paling pertama sangat marah saat kendaraan kesayangannya untuk bertempur berulang kali di hina dan ia hampir menghajar wajah anak 16 tahunan berbadan gemuk dengan ciri-ciri berambut kuning dengan poni berbentuk seperti Superhero komik Superman, ia bernama Malicorne de Grandpré dan tentu saja tindakan Garson cepat di hentikan oleh Nantz.

Saat ini mereka melakukan Workout Militer seperti biasa. Beberapa siswa sangat tertarik dengan pelatihan mereka. Saat mereka ingin memulai pelatihan mereka semua berbaris dengan pengecualian petugas medis Kurokawa yang tidak ikut. Mereka semua mengenakan kaos coklat dengan tulisan MARINE dan memakai celana tempur yang sudah mereka siapkan beberapa setel tersimpan di penyimpanan PDA.

"Marinir. Berbaris!" kali ini yang memimpin adalah Saito untuk melakukan pelatihan.

"Dengar marinir! Aku akui kalian sudah menampilkan peforma kalian yang terbaik dan aku sangat bangga. MARINE!"

Semua kelompok memberi hormat militer dengan semangat menjawab. "Selalu Setia (always loyal/Semper Fidelis) setelah mereka memberi hormat dan menjawab dengan semangat. Ternyata ksatria dari kerajaan tertarik terhadap jenis pelatihan yang mereka lakukan. Awalnya ia menduga mereka hanya melakukan kegiatan yang sia-sia namun setelah ia memikirkan ulang tentang pertarungan Hand-to-Hand dan performa yang mereka tunjukkan selama di pertarungan memancing ketertarikannya.

Ia kemudian menghampiri kelompok marinir. Saito melihat seorang ksatria berambut kuning pendek melihat kearah mereka.

"Halo nona Ksaria. Bisa anda beri tahu kenapa anda kemari" Saito bertanya dengan biasanya.

Ia masih memasang wajah datar, jauh di benak Saito ia berusaha untuk tidak memukul wanita ini. "Bisa katakan kalian sedang latihan apa" ia langsung bertanya ke subjek.

Saito kemudian memberi senyum sedikit karena ia mengerti apa yang memancing ketertarikan wanita ini.

"Kami sedang melakukan pelatihan Fisik. Apa anda tertarik untuk bergabung?" tawaran Saito membuat squad merasa sedikit tidak suka terhadap perilaku wanita ini.

"Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu" Saito menyimpulkan.

"Akan menyenangkan jika semakin banyak yang berlatih, bukan begitu" Saito di benaknya sudah tersenyum karena mereka akan melakukan pelatihan berat yang pernah di alami Saito semasa ia di bawa ke pelatihan NAVY SEAL.

Kemudian ksatria wanita itu mengikuti istruksi Saito dengan melepaskan seluruh armornya.

Mereka kemudian melakukan. Lari mengelilingi lapangan akademi sebanyak 20 kali putara selama 20 menit, mulanya Ksatria itu menentang/protes namun Saito dengan cepat mengeluarkan nada pemimpin.

"GERAKKAN BOKONGMU DAN CEPAT BERGERAK!" suara khsa seorang pelatih dari Navy SEAL membuat takut dan ia dengan segera menuruti berlari pelan yang di pimpin oleh Garson dan di paling akhir Saito.

Henrietta melihat ksatrianya ikut berlatih dengan pasukan militer asing membuatnya tersenyum, setidaknya ini akan memperbaiki sikapnya pada marinir.

"CEPAT BERGERAK KALIAN OTAK PEMALAS!" Saito tersu berteriak dengan nada otoritasnya.

Banyak siswa yang tidak siap bentakan Saito terkejut, dan beberapa siswa yang masih tertidur ikut terbangun.

Para koki/Rakyat jelata yang sudah selesai memasak melihat tentara asing yang sebenarnya rakyat jelata juga memarahi seorang bangsawan kerajaan seperti seorang bawahan sangat senang. Mereka merasa derajat mereka terangkat karena kehadiran Saito sewaktu melawan Guiche dan Sekarang kehadiran pasukan yang menyebut mereka marinir.

Setelah 20 menit melakukan lari pelan mengelilingi lapangan para murid, satff guru, kepala sekolah, bahkan putri sangat kagum saat melihat mereka mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak itu namun mereka masih belum kehabisan nafas.

Ksatria wanita itu sudah kehabisan nafas bahkan saat di putaran ke 10 ia hampir selesai.

"SEKARANG PUSH-UP! BERI AKU 200. MULAI MENGHITUNG!" semuanya kemudian mengambil posisi tiarap denagan tangan tepat di bawah dada untuk melakukan push-up.

Ksatria wanita itu mulanya tidak paham namun ia melakukan seperti yang di lakukan para marinir. "MULAI!" perintah Saito.

Kemudian semuanya mulai push-up dengan Saito mengikuti mereka. Ksatria wanita yang sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan ia tergeletak dengan tangan sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan.

Namun Saito tidak memberi pandang bulu. Saat semuanya masih melakukan push-up Saito menghampiri wanita itu dan saat sudah di hadapannya ia membentaknya.

"SIAPA YANG MENGATAKAN BOLEH ISTIRAHAT!" Saito berteriak dengan nada yang membuat anak 16 tahunan pasti akan lari kerumah karena ketakutan.

"Aku sudah..!" ia hendak menjawab kasar. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah tendagan kasar.

"KAU PIKIR PERANG ADALAH SEBUAH MAINAN!"

"JIKA KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN 200 MAKA KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENYEBUTMU SEORANG PRAJURIT! SEKARANG GERAKKAN TUBUHMU DAN BERI AKU 200!"

Perintah absolut Saito membuat Ksatria itu ketakutan, ia sudah menerima pelatihan ini. Maka ia harus menjalaninya. Saat ia terus push-up hingga 100 ia hampir jatuh lagi, namun pandangannya teralihkan ke wanita yang tidak jauh lebih tua dari pada dirinya (22 tahun) dengan rambut coklat.

Ia masih terus push-up hingga selesai membuat Ksatria itu terheran-heran bagaimana bisa ia bertahan.

Saat Saito selesai melakukan 200 paling pertama sementara pasukannya harus serentak semua sehingga mereka mengalami sedikit kesulitan.

1 jam berlalu.

Pelatihan selesai dengan berbagai macam. Seperti Sit-Up 200, Flutter Kicks sebanyak 100,

Semua penonton melihat pelatihan berat dari marinir sangat heran. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan. Semua marinir masih memiliki kaki mereka utuh untuk berdiri dan berbaris kembali.

Sementar ksatria wanita sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena sudah Over exhausted. "Marinir! Kerja bagus. Now we Oscar Mike! (Bergerak)"

Semuanya kemudian berdiri tak terkecuali ksatria wanita yang sudah di latih berat oleh marinir selama satu jam. Mereka dengan serentak memberi hormat militer dan menjawab.

"SIR YES SIR!" setelah pelatihan berat semuanya bubar dan pergi untuk menghilangkan keringat dengan handuk dan mengambil baju ganti dari PDA.

Sementara Saito melihat Ksatria yang namanya sudah di konfirmasi Agnès Chevalier de Milan atau di panggil Agnes untuk lebih mudah. Sedang terbaring dengan keringat mengalir deras tanda ia sudah kehabisan seluruh tenaganya. Biasanya ia akan melawan siapapun yang berani memerintahkannya kecuali sang putri dan ratu namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali dan ia bahkan takut terhadap pelatih Saito.

Saat semua unit berbaris kembali di depan Saito.

Mereka akan melakukan Rifle combat training yang di tonton langsung oleh seluruh murid yang melihat apa yang orang-orang berbaju kuning lakukan.

Louise melihat Saito memimpin regu dengan nada wibawa membuatnya keringat dingin. Ia kemarin menghina Saito, Saito kemungkinan adalah bangsawan karena nada kepemimpinan mutlaknya. Namun saat ia melihat Saito di sampingnya dengan baju yang sama seperti mereka gunakan membuatnya baru menyadari.

'apakah Saito adalah salah satu dari mereka' ia mental bertanya.

Saat pasukan sudah berbaris, kecuali Kurokawa yang sedang membantu para koki menyiapkan makanan untuk pasukannya.

Mereka berbaris dengan senjata yang sudah ready.

Dari sebelah kanan seorang pria jepang Letda Sōichirō Kuwahara bersenjata M16A1 ACOG Second-In-Command.

Di sebelahnya SSgt (Staff Sersan) Michael Nantz berusia sekitar 22 tahunan berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat dan seorang USMC ia memakai kacamata biru terang Rifleman M4A1 ACOG Driver Humvee.

Disebelahnya lagi seorang pria dengan masker desert camo mengenakan kacamata hitam Sersan satu John Roy Rifleman M16A4 Red dot.

Pria selanjutnya tak asing menyengir percaya diri padanya ya dia adalah Sersan Garson Driver M2A2 Bradley bersenjata M4A1 CARBINE EO Tech sight.

Selanjutnya seorang pria 25 tahunan tentara Inggris dengan tas radio ia kenakan di punggungnya ia adalah Tech Sgt Richard Oswald ETAC (enlisted terminal air controller) untuk memanggil CAS maupun EVAC bersenjatakan M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) 5.56×45mm NATO.

Selanjutnya seorang pria inggris dengan masker hitam dan kacamata hitam sersan kelas satu(Sergeant First Class) Patrick O'Neil Sniper bersenjata Mk 14 EBR dan Gunner M2407.62 mm machine gun.

Yang selanjutnya seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan mata safir coklat khas wajah orang jepang asli Sersan Shino Kuribayashi 21 tahun bersenjata AK-47 dengan warna desert camo driver medic, dan terakhir

Cpl. (Kopral) Nick Stavrou berumur 24 tahun Heavy Weapons Specialist & Gunner Operator M242 Bushmaster bersenjatakan Heckler & Koch MG5 7.62×51mm.

Saat mereka sudah berbaris berdasarkan urutan sebelumnya para murid melihat dengan penasarn apa yang akan mereka lakukan berikutnya.

Saito sudah berpakaian satndar marinir dengan M4 CARBINE di tangan. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah boneka untuk target menembak kali ini. Dan tentu saja mereka melakukannya di luar akademi atau lebih tepatnya di depan garbang akademi sehinnga tidak terjadi salah sasaran.

Mereka kemudian start latihan tembak untuk meningkatkan akurasi bidik. Banyak murid terutama tabitha berusaha mengetahui bagaimana caranya membuat senapan yang bisa menembak tanpa melakukan reload.

Murid-murid mendapatkan pelajaran mulai dari pelatihan Marinir, pertarungan Hand-to-Hand combat dan bahkan latihan menembak.

Saat mereka selesai melakukan latihan menembak. Semua unit Saito bubarkan karena kerja bagus untuk menunjukkan taring marinir sesungguhnya.

Petunjukkan selesai dengan bubarnya Barisan marinir yang melakukan Workout harian. Saat Saito berjalan kesekeliling ia juga melihat kurokawa yang sudah membawa makanan pada mereka cukup untuk melanjutkan misi nanti.

Saito kemudian berjalan hingga seorang murid berambut merah berbadan kulit coklat dan satu lagi seorang gadis kecil berambut biru. (Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst dan Tabitha/Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli) menghampiri Saito.

"Halo tuan ksatria" ucap menggoda dari Kirche.

"Halo tuan" tabitha ucap singkat.

"Ya. Ada masalah apa kalian menemuiku?" Saito bertanya melihat keduanya.

"Anda di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah" tabitha merespon sebelum kirche.

Saito kemudian tersenyum ke pada dua gadis itu. "Tentu. Tunjukkan jalannya"

Ruang kepala sekolah. Gedung lantai paling atas

Saat Saito sudah di depan pintu Saito kemudian mengetuk dan masuk kedalam.

"Permisi" Saito ucap sopan.

Didalam ruangan terdapat Putri henrietta, Old Osmond, Louise dan Friday, Corblet, Kirche, Tabitha dan Terakhir tentu saja Saito itu sendiri yang asli.

"Selamat pagi Letnan Saito" ucap Henrietta. Sontak ucapan salam henrietta membuat seisi ruangan menjadi jatuh kedalam kekagetan.

"Tu...Tu...Tunggu! Saito bukankah dia" louise tergagap dengan ucapan Putri, begitu juga seisi ruangan.

Saito hanya mendesah dalam kelelahan. "Dengar aku tahu kalian pasti tidak percaya. Tapi itu memang benar. Aku adalah Saito yang asli" Saito terang

Mereka semua tentu saja tidak percaya. "Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan demikian! Aku yang memanggilnya aku adalah tuannya. Bagaimana bisa ia ada dua" teriak protes louise.

Namun Saito kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya hinnga sebatas kepala tanda untuk diam sejenak.

"Friday" ucap Saito.

"Ya tuan" Mereka semua tentu mengalihkan pandangan ke Saito kedua yang tiba-tiba bersuara seperti seorang wanita.

"Hilangkan penyamaran. Kambali ke mode normal" perintah Saito.

Dan sekilas seisi ruangan di penuhi cahaya menyilaukan dari Saito kedua yang tiba-tiba bersuara seperti wanita.

Dan yang benar saja setelah cahaya menghilang mereka melebarkan mata dalam keterkejutan melihat transformasi Saito kedua.

Ia adalah Seorang gadis sempurna memiliki wajah seperti boneka berambut perak panjang, mata biru langit, mengenakan baju kemeja putih lengan pendek, rok pendek berwarna hitam namun di lapisi oleh celana panjang berwarna merah dan terakhir ia mengenakan sepatu hitam.

Mereka tidak bisa percaya apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka. "Seperti yang anda ketahui. Saito yang di sini bersama kalian di akademi, tidak lain selain Palsu. Dan aku adalah Saito yang asli." Saito kemudian melihat raut wajah ketidak percayaan. Dengan segera ia melepaskan sarung tangan yang menutupi tangannya.

Mereka terkejut, terutama Louise saat melihat Rune terukir di tangan Kiri Saito. "Sekarang anda bisa percaya bukan" Saito ucapkan.

Kemudian melihat kelompok masih tidak mnegerti tentang apa yang terjadi, Saito membuka penjelasan kembali. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Aku adalah prajurit dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Dunia yang aku berasal itu sudah sangat maju dalam ilmu pengetahuan, sehingga manusia biasa sepertiku bisa menciptakan berbagai hal." Saito kemudian membuka penjelasan.

"Aku seharusnya menjalankan misi yang sudah di tugaskan. Dan berkat tindakan Louise (Sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang tersentak) Aku terperangkap di dunia ini. Tindakannya di tempat saya dianggap sebagai penculikan karena saat semuanya terjadi saya sedang berjalan kesekeliling tanpa memperhatikan kemana aku bergerak."

Saito mengambil jeda sejenak. "Pemerintah di tempat ku mulai marah, dan mengancam deklarasi perang untuk siapa yang bertanggung jawab membawaku. (Mereka sangat terkejut dengan bagian deklarasi perang yang Saito sebutkan) Namun untuk beberapa alasan, atasan saya tidak mau melakukannya dan memilih untuk membawaku kembali. Dan yang kalian lihat ini dia adalah Friday sebuah kecerdasan buatan atau kalian bisa katakan manusia buatan hasil dari ciptaanku." Penjelasan Saito membuat mereka hilang dalam imajinasi.

"Tunggu... bagaimana bisa kamu membuat manusia. Kau hanya rakyat jelata!" deklarasi Louise membuat kepala Saito sedikit berkedut dalam kekesalan.

Saito kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka percaya. "Baiklah jika kalian tidak percaya." Ia kemudian menuju Friday dan menyentuh kepalanya untuk melepaskan semacam pengait yang mengganjal di bagian leher belakang dibalik rambut panjangnya.

Saat Saito menarik kait itu, mereka semua hampir menjerit dalam ketakutan saat kepala Friday terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Tuan. Apa yang anda lakukan" jawaban itu hampir membuat mereka pingsan. Saito ia hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Kalian lihatkan. Ini adlah bukti ia bukan manusia. Friday sebenarnya manusia buatan yang aku rancang untuk membantuku setiap pekerjaan. Ia adalah ciptaan tidak dia adalah rekanku yang berharga." Saito kemudian meletakkan kembali kepalanya di tubuh Friday.

"Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana caranya aku membuatnya. Yah itu adalah rahasia. Namun ini bukti yang sudah cukup bukan" Saito sudah di ambang kelelahan dalam menambil penjelasan.

Ekspresi mereka semua bercampur aduk melihat adegan ini. "Singkatnya. Alasan kenapa Friday ada disini. Karena aku memerintahkannya untuk menggantikan posisiku sementara aku pergi. Dan juga untuk anda Louise. Mengenai kontrak familiar mulai saat ini saya bukanlah budakmu." Louise tidak bisa percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Tunggu! Kamu tidak bisa memutuskan hal seperti itu. Kamu sudah terikat denganku." Bantah Louise dengan cepat.

Saito hanya mendesah, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. "Dengar Nak. Sebelum saya sudah disini di tempat pertama. Aku sudah mengabdi hidupku untuk negaraku, akan menjadi pengkhianat jika aku mengabdi padamu. Bukankah itu berlaku di negara ini juga. Bukan begitu tuan putri" Saito mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henrietta yang memiliki tampilan rumit di wajahnya karena melihat Familiar Louise adalah Seorang Prajurit.

"Itu memang benar Louise. Jika prajurit yang sudah bersumpah pada kerajaan maka ia harus tetap setia" ia berkata.

"Ta..tapi Putri" Louise berusaha membantah.

"Dengar Louise. Saya mengerti apa yang anda rasakan, tapi letnan Saito benar. Ia sudah menjadi prajurit dunia lain tepat sebelum anda memanggilnya. Dengan kata lain anda menculiknya. Kita beruntung pihak negara Letnan Saito tidak mengambil serius mengenai hal ini"

Saito kemudian memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang saat ini memiliki tampilan depresi mengingatkannya pada adiknya jika sedang sedih.

Saito kemudian berjalan menuju Louise dan mengusap kepalanya. "Dengar. Aku mengerti tentang bagaimana perasaanmu jika semua murid mengetahui jika familiarmu tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanmu. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak akan bertindak menjadi familiar maupun budak melainkan menjadi seorang Teman. Bagaimana?"

Ia kemudian melihat kearah Saito yang mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum seperti seorang keluarga kandung.

Henrietta melihat sisi baik Saito ia senang setidaknya teman masa kecilnya tidak akan memurung.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berdiskusi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Saito juga menerima permintaan misi mengenai pencurian benda berbahaya. Ia sudah menerimanya tanpa terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Letnan Saito apa anda benar akan menerima misi ini." Henrietta memastika sekali lagi.

Saito sedikit kagum bagaimana ia bisa bertindak menjadi komandannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Saito kemudian memberi hormat militer. "Yes Mam!"

Henrietta menjadi terbiasa dengan sikap militer modern ini, menurutnya sistem seperti ini sangat berguna. Ia berharap semua prajuritnya seperti letnan Saito dan tim. Selalu siap siaga kapan saja.

Setelah debrief mengenai informasi terakhir dari Foquet atau tersangka yang bertanggung jawab mengenai kekacauan sebelumnya.

Saito juga mendesah dalam kekesalan. Bagaimana tidak, anak-anak nakal ini meminta Old Osmond untuk ikut. Mulanya permintaan ini di tentang oleh Henrietta dan Saito itu sendiri. Namun apa daya keras kepala anak-anak remaja membuatnya sakit kepala dan tentu saja perintah absolut tuan putri adalah, agar mereka menuruti setiap perintah Saito.

Saito kemudian mengaktfikan PDA dan mengirimkan informasi tentang misi yang akan mereka jalani.

Ia mengirim pesan kepada unit yang ikut dalam misi salah satunya Sersan Garson dan kru M2 Bradley sebagai dukungan Heavy Armor dan terakhir Ssgt Nantz.

Saat Saito berkeliaran menuju kamar Louise dan tentu saja Friday mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Wow..! siapa dia. Apa dia putri dari negara tetangga"

"Dia sangat cantik!" seperti itulah ucapan setiap siswa/siswi dari akademi. Yah Saito tidak bisa menyalahkan Friday. Ia memang terlihat seperti seorang Putri kerajaan.

Setelah mereka menaiki tangga Saito menemukan seorang anak remaja 16 tahunan mungkin dengan rambut kuning tinggi mungkin sekitar 168 cm sebahu Saito (Saito tinggi badan asli 178 cm) ia nampak sedang menggoda seorang wanita.

Saito mendesah. Nampaknya ia masih tidak jera setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu. Tanpa perduli Saito melanjutkan jalan menaiki tangga. Hingga Saito melihat sebuah ruangan yang ia yakin milik Louise.

(Knok) Saito mengetuk pintu agar insiden terakhir kali tidak terulang.

"Hei Louise. Apa kamu di dalam." Saito memanggil dari luar.

Sesaat pintu di buka dan Louise sudah selesai berpakaian. Saito kemudian mengambil beberapa barang yang ia tinggalkan di dalam kamar nya.

Luar gerbang.

Saito sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan yang paling penting adalah Pedang HF yang baru. Sisa dari tim melihat Saito membawa pedang yang sudah termodifikasi merasa tekanan kuat dari pedang itu.

"Hei. Buddy pedang yang bagus" Garson memuji saat melihat interior dari gagang pedang. Dari luarnya saja Garson sudah menebak bagaimana bentuk pedang itu dan bagaimana kemampuannya.

"Heh. Ini istimewa satu. Kau tahu" Saito sedikit pemer untuk maha karya yang ia kerjakan hanya dalam hitungan hari di sini sesaat kemudian Saito menuju war baby dan membuka pintu belakang untuk mengangkut infantri, ia kemudian meletakkan pedangnya di situ.

"Baiklah semuanya bersiap." Saito memerintahkan.

Garson, Patrick, dan Nick menaiki Bradley dan menyiapkan senjata utama yaitu 25mm M2 Bushmaster dan Roket TOW anti-tank.

Sementara Nantz dan Saito diikuti oleh Louise,Tabitha,Kirche, dan nona Longville menaiki gerobak. Area target sekitar 10 Km kearah barat. Dengan kata lain dengan perjalanan menggunakan kecepatan sekitar 30-40 Km/jam maka mereka akan tiba sekitar 30-60 menit.

Di perjalanan Saito terus memandangi langit yang sangat cerah sementara itu Kirche masih sibuk dengan pesonanya yang ia arahkan ke Saito dan Nantz namun betapa menyedihkan Nantz adalah pria yang sudah menikah dan Saito adalah pria yang tidak mau tahu soal urusan cinta.

"Ohhh hei tuan ksatria. Apakah anda tidak tertarik dengan saya" kirche menggoda Nantz. Memang benar nantz adalah pria yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, namun bukan artinya pria dewasa akan senang di goda oleh anak remaja usia 17 tahunan.

"Dengar ya gadis. Saya senang dengan tawaran anda..." kalimat nantz menggantung. Namun kirche langsung berusaha melompat memeluk nantz, dengan sikap nantz mengangkat satu tangannya dan menghentikan gerakannya kerana tangannya tepat di wajah Kirche.

"...Tapi bukan artinya pria dewasa seperti saya akan menerimanya. Sebaiknya anda hentikan itu. Komohon itu menyebalkan" nantz mengatakan dengan desahan lelah.

Saito kemudian mengambil selongsong magasin 30 peluiru 5.6mm Nato dari saku rompi anti peluru miliknya. Ia melakukan pengecekan setiap magasin yang ada dan terakhir ia memeriksa kondisi senjata yang ia miliki.

Tabitha mulai tertarik terhadap peluru 5.6mm. Saito menyadari tatapan tabitha mulai buka suara."Apa benda itu terbuat dari emas?"

Saito kemudian menunjukkan peluru "Tidak. Ini terbuat dari bahan besi berwarna kuning."

Saito kemudian berbicara padanya dengan menjelaskan tentang peluru. Namun tetap berhati-hati tentang informasi tentang produksi peluru maupun senjata agar tidak menjadi bumerang bagi mereka kemudian hari.

Selama hampir setengah jam mereka mendekati lokasi. Saito melihat Louise yang masih terjaga dan membuatnya sedikit nostalgia. _Sial ia hampir mirip seperti Mayor._

Saito teringat seorang komandan yang cantik seperti gadis anime namun ia juga sedikit menyebalkan, yah itu juga akibat Saito yang menyebabkan masalah paling pertama.

"Nona Longville hentikan gerobak." Saito memerintahkan.

"Dengar ya anak-anak. Kita akan melakukan penyergapan. Begini rencananya"

Saito merencanakan sebuah pengepungan ke seluruh wilayah, daerah yang mereka kejar adalah rumah gubuk biasa namun siapa yang akan menduga jenis serangan apa yang akan menerjang, kemudian Saito membagi setiap regu regu pertama Tabitha yang mengawasi dari udara dengan naganya kemungkinan pergerakan yang tidak di ketahui. Sementara untuk unit bala bantuan Bradley Saito perintahkan Standby untuk menyerang dan terakhir Kirche dan salamander api ia perintahkan untuk berjaga. Untuk unit penyerang terdiri dari Nantz, Saito dan Louise.

Alasan kenapa Louise menjadi unit penyerang, itu karena ia bersikeras.

Saito kemudian berada di samping nantz saat mereka di depan pintu. Saito mengambil sisi kanan dan Nantz di sisi kiri sementara Louise berada di belakang Saito.

"Dok..Dok" Saito memukul helm dengan tangan terkepal. Sebuah sandi untuk menyergap.

Nantz kemudian berdiri di depan pintu dan menendangnya dengan keras menyebabkan pintu hancur akibat tendangan kuatnya.

"Breaching..Braching..."

Saito melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan tidak adanya kontak apapun.

Saat ia melihat kearah Louise yang membaca sesuatu di kotak yang ikut menarik perhatian Saito. "Louise apa yang kamu temukan"

"Ini... dia yang kita cari" Louise mengatakan saat ia melihat sebuah kotak sepanjang 1,80 M.

"Kerja bagus Louise" Saito berucap senang. Kemudian mengusap kepalanya lagi. Saito merasa sedikit aneh entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai mengusap kepala Louise. Dan entah kapan Louise tidak marah ia perlakukan seperti binatang peliharaannya.

Saito merasa ada tatapan mengarah padanya dan saat ia melihat di sela usapan lembut di kepala Louise, terlihat Sersan Nantz memandangi Saito dengan cara yang aneh.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu Sersan?"

Ia kemudian sadar dan dengan cepat meminta maaf kepada Saito."Tidak Letnan"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi aku sudah lelah"

"War baby. Disini Saito. Target di dapatkan. Mari pergi dari sini" Saito kemudian melangkah keluar dengan staff yang di percaya dapat membawa kehancuran oleh Old Osmond (WMD) sehingga itu adalah alasan yang cukup bagi Saito untuk menerima misi.

Saito saat membawa kotak yang sepanjang 1,80 M dengan berat sekitar 4 atau 6 kg berusaha mencari tahu apa sebenarnya Staff Kehancuran ini.

(Gemuruh)

[Letnan-Letnan. Ada keadaan bahaya. Aku ulangi ada keadaan bahaya. Kode G muncul. Lokasi point bravo] Suara panik dari patrick serta suara tembakan senjata mesin terdengar.

"Shit!" Saito kemudian berlari menuju arah barat di mana mereka .

Saat mereka mencapai lokasi, terlihat sebuah Golem berukuran 2 kali lebih besar sedang bertarung dengan Bradley.

[Nick fire that Tow] suara Patrick sedang menembakkan senjata mesin yang menjadi senjata kedua di Bradley.

[Lookout] teriak garson dari radio, Saito Louise beserta tabitha yang mengawasi sangat terkejut saat golem meraih Bradley seolah-olah itu mainan.

[SHIIIIT! Hangon] Suara Garson berteriak di radio. Saito melihat secara langsung kendaraan petarung AS sedang di angkat dan di melemparkan sekuat tenaga oleh golem sejauh 100 meter dan akhirnya hingga terguling-guling beberapa meter.

Saito beserta siapapun yang ada di situ melebarkan mata karena Golem itu 2 kali lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya.

Bersama garson.

"Uhuk-uhuk. Kru apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya garson dari kemudi.

"Huah...huah...(dengan nafas tersengal) disini patrick. Entah bagaimana aku masih hidup dan Nick ia pingsan akibat kepalanya terbentur" ia mengatakan melalui radio.

Garson kemudian berusaha menghidupkan kembali mesin yang mati namun mesin mengalami kerusakan sebentar.

"Patrick laporan senjata utama"

Patrick melihat di layar status senjata."Main Gun : Offline, TOW Missile : Offline. Kita dalam keadaan tewas disini Garson"

[Bagaimana dengan Machine Gun]

"Macine gun masih beroperasional seperti biasa. Biarkan aku yang..."

[Itu adalah negatif. War Baby jangan lakukan kontak dan tetap tunnggu. Ini adalah perintah"

Saito menjawab saat melihat asap tebal keluar dari mesin Bradley. Saito kemudian melihat kearah Louise.

"Louise. Aku ingin kamu pergi dan bawa benda ini (sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada louise) dan pergi dari sini."

"Tunggu aku..." ucapannya terputus saat golem memegang batu berdiameter 10 di lemparkan menuju mereka.

"Awas!" Saito menyingkirkan Louise dengan cepat.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengawasi mereka dengan kerudung coklat dari kejauhan.

Namun rencana Saito untuk menyuruh tabitha ternyata cukup efektif. Terbukti tabitha lansung menyergap Foquet saat ia dan naganya menemukan dia di lokasi.

Pertarungan

"Tidak pernah ku sangka jika rencana tuan ksatria akan berjalan dengan lancar. Foquet anda di tahan dan atas nama perwakilan dari akademi sihir Tristain anda sebaiknya menyerah."

Orang berkerudung itu hanya tertawa atas proklamasi Tabitha dan mulai menuju tabitha dengan tongkat sihir siap melemparkan mantra.

Saat pertarungan tabitha dan Foquet menjadi sengit. Kirche beserta salamander apinya yang sudah tiba di lokasi pertarungan berusaha membantu dengan sihir apinyauntuk membantu melawan golem.

'Sial. Makhluk ini sulit sekali untuk di lawan." Saito melihat ke arah louise.

"Louise. Apa kamu punya ide?"

Louise mulanya masih berpikir sejenak. "Tunggu! Kenapa kita tidak gunakan ini" ia menyerahkan kotak pada Saito.

"Tidak! Apa kamu lupa apa kekuatan yang Old Osmond katakan?"

"Ya Tapi..."

Perdebatan kecil mereka terhenti saat nantz berteriak pada mereka.

"Letnan segera menyingkir!" nantz memperingati saat Golem sudah tepat di belakang mereka.

"Hey. Ayo kemari berengsek!" Nantz membuat pengalih perhatian dengan terus menembak tepat ke kepala Golem itu.

Golem yang terpancing segera menuju nantz. Namun nantz tidak sempat melarikan diri karena golem itu sudah tepat di depannya.

"Nantz!" teriak Saito saat melihat tangan golem mengayun dan memukul Nantz hingga terlempar seperti sebuah truk menabrak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Uagh!" Nantz batuk berdarah saat tangan golem mengenai tubuhnya dan ia langsung tidak sadarkan diri setelah terlempar.

Saito bergegas menuju nantz. Louise melihat kejadian ini berusaha untuk menjadi berguna saat ia melihat ke kirche yang masih melemparkan sihir api untuk melemahkan Golem.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Saito telah menghampiri Nantz yang tergeletak tak sadar. "Ini buruk. Ia mengalami patah tulang"

Saito kemudian mengambil senjatanya dan melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Hei kemari!" Saito berlari-lari sambil menembaki golem walau ia tahu ini hampir tidak ada gunanya.

Louise melihat Saito berjuang sendirian ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka kotak tersebut.

Dari apa yang Louise lihat, isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah benda semacam tabung memiliki lebar diameter yang kecil (7-10 cm) dengan panjang yang mencapai hampir 2 meter (1,8 Meter ) dan Louise juga merasakan dari tabung aneh ini, semuanya terasa terbuat dari besi, tidak seperti tongkat-tongkat sihir untuk mengeksekusi mantra pada umumnya yang terbuat dari kayu khusus.

Louise kemudian memegang tongkat aneh itu dengan kedua tangan. "Hei golem!" perhatian mereka semua kemudian teralihkan menuju Louise.

Kirche melihat Louise memegang staff kehancuran di tangannya ia merasakan sebuah kemenangan akan menuju kearah mereka. Namun ekspresi kesenangan itu hanya berlaku untuk Louise dan Kirche saja, karena Garson yang sudah keluar dari Bradley beserta Patrick yang menggendong Nick diikuti oleh Saito yang melihat apa yang di pegang oleh Louise melebarkan mata.

"Itu...!" garson melebarkan mata dalam keterkejutan

"Tidak mungkin!" patrick ikut terkejut sama seperti garson

"Seperti yang kuduga" Saito mengalami kejutan yang sama namun ia sudah menduga sejak awal ada yang aneh mengenai kotak yang di maksudkan Staff kehancuran.

"Saya Louise. Dengan kekuatanku aku akan menghancurkanmu. Hiya..Hiya" ia mengayunkan Sebuah Peluncur roket M1 Bazooka produk asli Amerika Serikat yang di gunakan pada era perang dunia Kedua namun saat ini sudah di museumkan. Ia terus mengayunkan Bazooka ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah-olah itu adalah staff sihir.

M1 Bazooka adalah senjata peluncur roket generasi pertama tepat beberapa waktu sebelum perang dunia kedua pecah dan juga sebagai tetua dari peluncur roket AT-4 dan M27 Law di rilis. M1 Bazooka nampaknya ketinggalan zaman, namun jangan salah sangka. Peluncur roket ini masih sangat bandel dalam masalah menghancurkan maupun meledakkan basis musuh dan tanks. Ini adalah peluncur roket yang sampai saat ini untuk beberapa negara (Termaksud negara indonesia) masih menggunakannya karena harganya yang terbilang sangat murah cocok untuk negara yang militernya masih terbilang lemah untuk era ini dan untuk perawatan tidaklah rumit karena tidak menggunakan sistem manual. M1 bazooka juga menjadi saingan berat Peluncur Roket RPG-7 Buatan Uni Soviet selama perang dingin, namun perbedaan mencolok antara RPG dan M1 bazooka terletak pada akurasi. Akurasi RPG saat di tembakkan tidak terarah dan roketnya bisa melayang kemana saja saat angin berhembus, namun memiliki jangkauan tembak hingga mencapai 1000M dan untuk M1 akurasi tembakan ia dapat bergerak lurus tanpa mengubah arah kemanapun namun hanya efektif sekitar 300-500 M selebihnya roket itu akan kehabisan pendorong dan ia akan meledak di udara sebelum mengenai target.

Saat apa yang di lakukan Louise membuat Saito, Garson, dan patrick memukul kepala mereka karena ketidaktahuannya dalam menembakkan roket.

Saito kemudian melihat golem yang berusaha menginjak Louise dengan pikiran cepat ia berlari menuju Louise dan mengelak.

Setelah saito sepenuhnya berdiri pandangan saito menuju louise yang masih memegang M1 BAZOOKA "Ini bukan staf! Berikan padaku. Begini caranya" Louise memandang Saito yang memegang Bazooka di bahunya, lalu ia membuka penutup di ujung dan ia menarik pelatuk. Sontak roket 60 mm meluncur tepat ke wajah golem dan menghancurkannya seketika.

"Menyingkir!" Saito dan louise menghindar dari runtuhnya Golem.

Louise melihat prajurit gagah berbaju kuning yang baru saja menggunakan staff kehancuran menjadi melamun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa benda ini ada disini?" Saito bergumam dengan Bazooka masih di bahunya. Saito kemudian menoleh ke louise yang memandangi wajah Saito dengan Helm tempur masih terpasang di kepala.

"Seperti yang sudah ku duga. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang bisa menggunakannya" suara wanita muncul dari balik pohon dengan tabitha di genggamannya.

"Foquet" ucap kirche saat melihat sesosok berkerudung coklat.

"Hooo. Mungkin aku harus meluruskan siapa sebenarnya diriku."

Setelah itu ia melepaskan kerudung dan menampilkan sesosok wanita 25 tahunan dengan rambut hijau mengenakan kacamata.

"Kkkkkk. Kau!" ucap kirche dan louise serentak bahkan garson dan patrick terkejut melihatnya.

Pengecualian untuk Saito yang ia menyadari kesamaan dengan penyerang sebelumnya.

KLIK Saito menonaktifkan safety M4, namun tindakannya di ketahui oleh Foquet/Longville. "Aaaaa. Jangan berani menyentuh senapanmu, atau gadis kecil ini akan terluka." ia mengancam karena tabitha masih dalam keadaan pingsan di genggaman Foquet.

Namun ia tidak mengetahui sebenarnya foquet sudah di bidik oleh Patrick dengan Sniper MK-14 sekitar 200 Meter di kiri tepat lokasi Bradley rusak.

Saito kemudian membuang M4 dan mengangkat tangan. "Baiklah apa yang kamu inginkan"

Ia kemudian tertawa. "Jangan berlagak bodoh. Tentu saja Staff Kehancuran"

Sauto kemudian melemparkan M1 Bazooka tanpa peluru ke hadapan Foquet. "Hahaha. Bukankah itu tidak sulit." ia kemudian melemparkan Tabitha dan di tangkap oleh Louise.

Foquet kemudian membidik mereka karena sudah mengerti cara operasionalnya ia mengira ia bisa membunuh mereka.

Saito kemudian menyeringai. "Apa yang lucu" ucap kasarnya dengan Bazooka membidik Saito.

"Kau tahu. Akan ku beri kau satu pelajaran. Jika kau ingin bertempur dengan lawan yang tangguh maka pahami dulu senjatamu" dengan santai Saito berjalan menuju tempat senjatanya ia buang.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Heh (dengan seringai melebar) coba kau tes sendiri"

"Jangan sombong. Ha" ia kemudian menarik pelatuk.

Louise dan kirche sudah menutup mata menduga ledakan akan menghancurkan mereka. Namun tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Hah?" Foquet tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu. Bayangkan sebuah busur tanpa anak panah" Saito menerangkan. Foquet melebarkan mata karena ia mengerti.

"Take" Saito bergumam. Dan patrick sudah mendapatkan target segera melepaskan tembakan dan langsung mengenai bahunya. Foquet langsung terjatuh dan pingsan akibat luka peluru yang sudah menembus kulitnya.

'Misi selesai'

Akademi.

Kepulangan Saito dan CO membawa hasil yang baik. Saito juga harus memiliki pembicaraan panjang ke Old Osmond mengenai senjata dari dunia mereka.

Nantz ia mengalami pengalaman buruk di hidupnya dimana ia di hajar oleh Golem yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan truk. Dan anehnya ia masih hidup walau serangan seperti itu. Ia mengalami perawatan intensif dari dokter cantik Mari Kurokawa, tim laki-laki lainnya memandangi Nantz yang sudah sadar seolah-olah meteka mengatakan. _Bajingan Beruntung_ namun nantz hanya mengejek balik kearah mereka.

Foquet sudah di bawa ke pengadilan setelah di rawat lukanya akibat peluru yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Garson, patrick, dan Nick memiliki waktu panjang mereka dalam memperbaiki War Baby. Beruntung kerusakan tidak terlalu fatal, karusakan hanya di bagian mesin. Mereka berusaha memperbaikinya dengan bantuan ahli kimia Profesor corbelt yang ternyata sudah banyak belajar tentang sistem mekanisasi berkat friday yang tinggal di akademi hingga beberapa minggu.

Kuribayashi mengambil waktunya untuk latihan bersama dengan Agnes/ksatria wanita dan rekannya ksatria berambut hijau Maya durira lalatina.

Untuk kuwahara dan John mereka masih melakukan patroli penjagaan di sekitar akademi.

Dan terakhir Richard. Ia melaporkan pada HQ mengenai situasi dan berdasarkam perintah Saito, ia juga meminta penjemputan medis untuk sersan Nantz.

Saito mengerutkan kening ia sangat tidak mengerti. Berdasarkan laporan Old Osmond senjata itu ia dapatkan dari seorang pria yang menyelamatkan hidupnya 30 tahun lalu. Ia juga mengatakan pria itu dalam keadaan terluka parah dan tewas setelah menembakkan Bazooka. Semua persenjataannya di bawa oleh kerajaan albion kecuali bazooka yang di simpan di akademi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Saito bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Yah yang terpenting ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas tanpa ada masalah, mengenai senjata dari Bumi. Biarkan itu menjadi urusan jenderal dan petinggi UNSA.

1800

Beberapa jam setelah keseharian sibuk, putri henrietta secara pribadi mengundang Saito ke acara perayaan penghargaan atas penangkapan Foquet. Saito dengan senang hati menerima tawaran _mungkin saja_.

Undangan pesta bukan sesuatu yang Saito harapkan sama sekali. Putri bersikeras mengundang Saito dalam acara perayaan, dan Saito berulang kali menolaknya. Namun kali ini ia terpaksa menerima, karena pertimbangan pendekatan politik terhadap tuan putri untuk menemukan penjelasan mengenai budaya planet ini dan ini termaksud perintah mutlak dari jenderal maka mau tidak mau Saito harus menerimanya.

Saito sekarang mengenakan setelan US NAVY Officer yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dengan dasi biru laut, di lapisi oleh jas biru dengan simbol Negara-Negara UN di dada kanan dan di dada kiri terdapat tanda pengenal Nama dan pangkat di atas tanda pengenal terdapat simbol burung elang dengan jangkar berwarna kuning Emas tanda seorang US NAVY SEAL sementara di bahunya terdapat simbol pangkat Letnan membuat tampilan Saito saat ini terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa yang gagah.

Dan seperti yang di harapkan, pada malam pesta itu banyak sekali yang memerhatikan Saito karena setelan yang ia gunakan. Dari yang Saito amati banyak dari mereka tampil mempesona untuk wanita dan laki-laki remaja tampil seperti pria tampan. Dan untuk Saito ia hanya acuh tidak mau tahu soal urusan lainnya.

Saat Saito melihat sesosok wanita berambut ungu dengan gaun ungu membuatnya tampak menawan pada malam ini, ia kemudian menghampiri Henrietta.

"Anda terlihat menawan Tuan Putri" Saito menyatakan saat berada di belakangnya.

"Ahh. Letnan Saito. Selamat malam"

Saito kemudian menyerahkan minuman untuk mengajaknya bersulang. "Untuk persahabatan" ucap Saito.

"Tentu" ia kemudian membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Saito menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Henrietta, pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan seperti rencana Putri yang akan kembali ke istana besok siang dan undangan Saito beserta timnya ikut ke ibu kota kerajaan. Tawaran ini tentu langsung ia terima mengingat ia harus meneliti penduduk perkotaan dll.

"Tuan Putri. Seperti yang anda ketahui, saya belum menjelaskan pada anda tentang kebenaran kenapa pasukan saya berniat menuju ibu kota bukan begitu"

"Apa ada yang salah. Letnan Saito"

"Saya punya pembicaraan penting yang harus kita bahas. Sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat yang sedikit lebih sunyi"

Henrietta mendengar nada serius Saito ia merasa sesuatu yang akan terjadi. "Tentu. Bagaimana di sana" ia menunjuk sebuah Balkon yang cukup besar tepat di kanan mereka.

Saito mulai pembicaraan tentang kasus pembunuhan dan pemerasan pajak yang terjadi di setiap wilayah penduduk kecil negara Helkeginia/Tristain.

"Tunggu. Letnan memang benar saya mengusulkan pemungutan pajak. Namun saya tidak pernah mengatakan akan terjadi pemerasan dan pembunuhan." Ia berusaha membantah.

"Ini coba lihat tuan putri" Saito mengambil sesuatu dari saku di dalam jas Militernya. Apa yang Henrietta lihat adalah sebuah amplop berwarna kuning. Saat ia membuka ia melebarkan mata dan rasa kemarahan merayap di dalam dirinya.

Apa yang di dalam amplop itu adalah gambar-gambar korban pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, dan bahkan detik-detik pemerasan dari pasukan yang jelas-jelas dari kerajaan tristain. "Letnan. Saya tidak tahu mengenai ini. namun saya berani bersumpah. Ini bukan dari perintah saya, siapapun ini mereka pasti berasal dari bangsawan pemberontak dari kota. Namun saya tidak bisa memastika siapa mereka"

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Nah tuan putri, apa perintah anda. Mengingat kita berada dalam kepentingan yang sama. Maka saya dan semua pasukan saya akan senang hati menerima perintah anda saat ini."

Henrietta setelah selesai melihat isi amplop ia kemudian menyimpannya dalam saku tersembunyi di gaunnya.

Setelah menyimpan laporan rahasia. Mereka bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali dan berpencar sambil menikmati pesta.

Saito melihat seluruh siswa yang berpenampilan menarik lalu ia melihat siluet merah-muda berbadan pendek dengan gaun tanpa lengan Once-Piece berwarna putih dengan hiasan merah muda.

Dia adalah Louise. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Saito berjalan menuju Louise yang melihat-lihat seolah-olah mencari seseorang. "Permisi nona. Apa anda menunggu seseorang" Saito bernada seorang pria dewasa dengan senyuman yang menarik perhatian kaum wanita di pesta.

"Eh. Saito?" ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Saito berbicara di belakangnya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Saito langsung menuju point pembicaraan dan lengan di julurkan tanda mengundangnya.

Dengan memerah Louise menuruti Saito. Karena perbedaan tinggi membuat dansa ini sedikit agak menyulitkan bagi Saito.

"Hei Saito. Kamu berasal dari mana sebenarnya" Louise bertanya saat terus menari dengan Saito.

"di sebuah negara damai yang sudah sangat maju" Saito mengatakan namun ekspresinya masih menampilakan sesuatu yang menyulitkan untuk di tebak.

"Apa disana ada bangsawan?" ia bertanya dengan penasaran.

Saito tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja. Namun sistem bangsawan di negara kami berbeda dari pada punya kalian"

"Berbeda?"

"Iya. Perbedaanya terletak pada bagaimana cara memperolehnya. Di dunia dimana aku berasal, jika kamu ingin menjadi bangsawan. Maka kamu harus berusaha untuk memperolehnya. Dan sebaliknya jika kamu ingin menjadi rakyat jelata maka jangan berbuat apapun. Prinsip itu adalah hukum alam yang mutlak di seluruh alam semesta" Saito selesai menjelaskan.

"Hukum alam?"

"Tentu saja. Hukum alam, siapa yang kaya maka akan menjadi penguasa. Siapa yang cerdas maka akan sukses. Semuanya di atur oleh sebab dan akibat yang kita perbuat"

Louise paham tentang prinsip dunia yang sama sekali berbeda ini. "Tampaknya sebuah dunia yang menyenangkan"

"Hmm?" sekarang giliran Saito yang bingung kenapa ia menganggap dunia seperti planet bumi itu menyenangkan.

Louise bercerita pada Saito mengenai sistem yang terlalu membuat para bangsawan semakin bertindak sewenang-wenang. Ia juga bercerita bahwa sejak awal Louise sebenarnya tidak menyetujui jika jelata terus di tindas. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ia hanya murid biasa dari keturunan yang berkelas tapi Louise merasa ia seperti burung yang terjebak di sangkar.

Saito mendengar keseluruhan cerita membuat rasa hormatnya pada Louise menaik. Awalnya Saito menganggap ia hanya wanita bangsawan menyebalkan, namun ia tidak pernah menduga jika Louise akan berpikiran kebalikan dari apa yang Saito duga

0900

Pagi hari cerah di akademi Tristain. Semangat siswa/Siswi juga terlihat karena mereka telah menghadiri acara yang sangat penting dimana putri menghadiri dan menyambut mereka dengan anggun. Saito disisi lain ia hampir tidak tidur semalaman, ia menghabiskan malam menonton anime dengan Patrick,Garson, dan Nick.

Flashback

20.00 Hrs.

Saat ini Saito sudah di jemput dengan Humvee oleh Kuwahara mengingat ahli kemudi mereka Nantz masih dalam keadaan yang mustahil untuk mengemudi maka Kuwahara akan mengambil posisi.

Dari pembicaraan dan negoisasi panjang mengenai kasus yang terjadi, tuan putri meminta Saito dan tim untuk menerima misi untuk memburu kelompotan pemberontak itu, namun misi akan di laksanakan setelah mereka mencapai istana.

Saat di akademi Saito melihat Bradley yang selesai di perbaiki terparkir namun bekas remukan di sisi armor masih terlihat. Saito kemudian menuju kemah/barak mereka, bersiap untuk menerima pergantian pasukan yang akan di pimpin Saito yang kemungkinan akan tiba besok.

Saat ia selesai mengganti baju, Saito merasa sangat bosan. "Man aku bosan."

"hahahah" Saito mendengar suara tertawa datang dari arah kiri atau lebih tepatnya dari arah samping Bradley.

Saat ia melihat apa yang menarik perhatian, Saito melihat Trio otaku sedang menonton anime dengan laptop. "Hee.. anime apa yang kalian tonton?."

"Oh. Letnan, sini lihatlah ini anime baru di rilis" garson mengucapkan dengan semangat saat Saito melihat anime apa itu ia melihat judulnya _Shonim Sample_.

"Oh. Ini nampaknya menarik." Saito kemudian bergabung dengan mereka menonton anime ini. jalan kisahnya cukup menggelikan dimana seorang anak 16 tahunan di culik dan di sekolahkan di akademi yang isinya perempuan bangsawan untuk di jadikan contoh orang biasa di antara perempuan bangsawan dan tentu saja mereka menikmati setiap episodenya.

Saat seluruh episode habis mereka menonton anime yang baru juga di rilis seperti Kono Subarashi Sekai Ni Syukufuku Wo/Konosuba hingga season II dan terakhir Anime Hundred. Mereka yang sudah tergila-gila anime tentu saja mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka menonton hingga subuh dan akhirnya mereka pingsan karena sudah terlalu mengantuk.

Flash ED

"Uaaaaam. Ngantuk" keluh Saito. Saito sudah menguap sebanyak 5 kali dalam pagi ini.

"Halo letnan. apa kamu tidak tidur semalaman?" putri henrietta menyapa dengan senyum.

"Oh. tuan putri selamat pagi"

"Pagi juga letnan. apa kamu baik-baik saja. wajahmu terlihat kurang tidur" ia melihat ekspresi Saito seperti zombie yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur.

"Ah..ehehehe. aku cuma kurang tidur saja tuan Putri" Saito menggaruk bagian kepala belakang. Saito mulai membuka pembicaraan lain mengenai pengawalan dan misi.

Pelabuhan Santa Moriana. 0930

Alex saat ini membaca setiap laporan yang di pisahkan di setiap dokumen terpisah bercap TOP SECRET tertulis pada setiap dokumen. Dokumen itu berisi mengenai misi dari setiap tim pengintai, namun ketertarikannya menuju Hunter 4-1.

Laporan

I. Hunter 4-1 memohon penjemputan medis gawat darurat dan pertukaran pasukan.

II. Sebuah senjata M1 Bazooka di temukan di sebuah akademi sihir 100 KM arah tenggara, menurut laporan saksi. Senjata itu di dapatkan dari seorang prajurit yang tidak di kenal mereka, namun dari investigasi Mayat itu adalah seorang prajurit dari Perang Dunia II. Beberapa senjata di laporkan telah di ambil oleh kerajaan Albion yang berada di pulau lepas pantai teritorial Galilia.

III. Mengenai misi tidak ada masalah, dan mengenai Yang bertanggung jawab atas kerusuhan di berbagai wilayah warga sipil. Sudah di konfirmasi Putri dari kerajaan tidak pernah memberikan perintah namun masih di investigasi lebih lanjut mengenai fakta.

Laporan selesai

Selesai alex membaca laporan ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menuju ruang Komando operasi yang terletak di lantai 3 dari 5 lantai gedung pusat komando.

"Semuanya!" alex saat masuk dengan tampilan serius.

"Dengar. Hunter 4-1 memiliki unit yang terluka dan memerlukan gawat darurat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pesan ini baru tiba di mejaku. Tapi ini bukan waktunya membahas. Crosby!"

"Pak!" ia memberi hormat saat berdiri dari meja kerjanya.

"Beri perintah pada unit 121 untuk bersiap untuk mengirim bala bantuan dan unit pengganti. Laksanakan!"

"Ya pak!" ia kemudian kembali bekerja untuk mengirim pesan pada unit yang di maksud dengan pesan suara.

"Semenatara yang lain. Aku ingin kalian menerbangkan Drone menuju kerajaan Albion. Aku ingin gambar pengintaian ada di layar komputerku segera. Semuanya kembali bekerja. Oh dan satu lagi. Eva perintahkan Ghost untuk menyusup ke kerajaan Albion ini. Laksanakan!"

11.00

Beberapa jam setelah semua prajurit bersiap-siap menuggu jemputan yang di jadwalkan akan tiba dalam 12 menit lagi.

Saito saat ini sedang di lapangan melihat Nantz yang terbaring di tandu dengan perban menutupi dahi. Ia menderita patah tulang di bagian paha dan luka internal lainnya.

Ia memang seorang bajingan beruntung. Setelah menerima luka seperti itu, nantz yang sudah sadar saat ini masih terus tertawa dengan garson walau ia terbaring di tandu.

'5 Menit lagi ya' Saito bergumam.

Saat Henrietta menuju lapangan bersiap berangkat dengan kendaraan terbang yang Saito bicarakan padanya beberapa saat lalu ia menjadi tertarik untuk melihat secara langsung seperti apa benda terbang itu. (CH 47 Chinooks)

Louise yang ikut serta dalam misi investigasi ke ibu kota sekaligus menghadiri pemberian penghargaan atas usahanya dalam menangkap pelaku. Ia sedang melihat kumpulan tentara bersenjata yang mengeluarkan semacam benda berbentuk tabung kecil berwarna hijau.

Saat Saito melihat Garson yang mengeluarkan asap suar untuk memberitahu heli lokasi LZ tandanya mereka sudah dekat.

[Disini 121. Menuju LZ. ETA 1 menit] suara pilot heli terdengar di radio Headset Saito.

"Disini Hunter Lead. Roger. LZ di tandai dengan Asap merah"

[Roger]

Saito memandang ke garson dan mengangguk. Setelah itu bom asap merah yang sebagai suar mulai mengeluarkan asap merah.

Semua penghuni akademi mulai berkerumun di area lapangan yang untungnya di halangi oleh Humvee dan prajurit sehingga mereka tidak menghalangi lokasi pendaratan. Semua murid, staff guru, maupun rakyat jelata yang bekerja di akademi mulai terkagum-kagum saat melihat 4 heli Chinooks dengan dual baling-baling mulai menurunkan ketinggian dan mendarat dengan aman.

"Whoa mahkluk apa itu"

"Apa itu naga"

Semua murid-murid bertanya-tanya tentang benda yang mereka tidak pernah lihat dalam hidup mereka. Setelah Chinooks mendarat, pintu kargo terbuka dan dengan segera garson diikuti kuwahara mengangkut Nantz ke heli.

Sebelum nantz di masukkan ke heli yang sudah berisi paramedis, Saito melihat karah nantz.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Sersan" Saito tersenyum padanya.

Nantz memberi hormat sambil tersenyum juga. "Jaga dirimu Letnan. Dan terima kasih"

Heli pengangkut nantz yang terluka mulai terbang terlebih dahulu menuju markas sementara heli yang akan mengangkut M2 Bradley mulai terbang rendah agar dapat memasang pengait.

Saito sibuk dengan membantu pasukannya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia memiliki pasukan baru di antara mereka.

"Permisi letnan" ia berkata dengan suara wanita muda yang manis.

Namun karena Saito masih sibuk dengan laporan yang jenderal Alex berikat dalam sebuah Amplop coklat yang baru ia terima dari kru heli yang akan membawa mereka ke kota.

"Letnan" kali ini ia menaikkan sedikit suaranya.

Namun Saito masih tidak mendengarkannya.

Alis wanita itu sedikit berkedut saat ia benar-benar diabaikan. "Kapten Squad!" dengan tegas ia memanggil.

Saito tidak merasa ia kapten atau sesuatu kemudian ia berteriak memanggil kapten. "Kapten! Kamu di panggil!" teriak Saito tentu menarik perhatian para tentara yang masih sibuk memasang pengait di Humvee dan Bradley.

Namun saat mereka melihat Saito yang di belakangnya adalah anggota baru yang dalam kondisi marah karena di abaikan. Mereka sudah mempunyai satu kesimpulan atas apa yang akan terjadi. _Dia dalam masalah_

Dan yang benar saja, setelah Saito memanggil kapten ia menerima tendangan yang sangat kuat di paha kirinya membuat Saito terjatuh.

Adegan menggelikan ini sempat membuat Henrietta dan Louise bahkan anggota marinir lainnya tertawa saat menyaksikan kebodohan kapten mereka.

Anggota baru kali ini adalah seorang wanita keturunan rusia berambut putih seperti emas putih yang murni dengan panjang hingga mencapai pinggang. Ia memiliki bola mata berwarna merah dengan bentuk wajah seperti boneka yang sangat indah, tubuh ramping tidak berlemak bentuk yang sangat sempurna bahkan membuat semua orang yang di sana membuka mulut mereka saat melihat wanita yang seperti malaikat berseragam marinir ini.

Sersan Satu Irina Vladimirovna Putina panggilan akrab untuk gadis imut ini saat ia di markas adalah Pucchin

Ia memandang Saito dengan wajah kesal akibat merasa di permainkan, dan untuk Saito sendiri ia memberi wajah malas dan kembali membaca laporan tanpa memberi perhatian sedikitpun padanya saat Saito berdiri sepenhnya.

Saito yang bajingan malang akhirnya harus bersedia menerima pukulan lainnya akibat tingkahnya.

di dalam Helikopter Chinooks

Saito beserta seluruh tim dan VIP sudah berangkat menuju Ibu kota.

Untuk Louise beserta yang lainnya yang tidak pernah menaiki helikopter tentu saja panik saat mereka take-off dan terbang menuju kota. Saito melihat ekspresi mereka saat ini sedikit terhibur, ekspresi wajah melongo seperti orang kebingungan dan sesekali melihat keluar jendela untuk melihat semuanya dari atas.

Satu-satunya yang bertindak normal hanya Henrietta seorang yang duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Saito. Memang mulanya henrietta kebingungan juga namun ia bersikap normal dengan cepat.

Normalnya heli dapat bergerak dengan cepat menuju destinasi mereka namun berkat beban yang di bawa maka mereka tidak bisa melaju lebih dari 100 Km/h lebih dari kecepatan itu, maka beresiko akan membuat kargo mereka jatuh.

Saito melihat ke kanannya dimana Putina yang masih memejamkan matanya namun ia masih waspada.

"Hei..."

Namun sebelum Saito sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia di potong terlebih dahulu. "Jika anda tidak punya hal yang ingin anda katakan, maka jangan berbicara Leader"

'ia masih marah padaku' Saito keringat drop

"Hei. Aku hanya berbicara denganmu apa itu salah?""Apa kamu masih marah padaku?" Saito bertanya membuat perhatiannya menuju Saito sepenuhnya

Ia membuka matanya sambil memandang Saito dengan ekspresi dingin. "3 tahun kamu pergi menghilang tanpa jejak dan tiba-tiba saat kembali kamu naik pangkat dan akhirnya menghilang lagi tanpa menemuiku. Maka itu sudah cukup alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu. _Letnan"_ ia menutup matanya kembali

 _Hei. Mereka sudah saling mengenal ya_ bisik-bisik dari sisa pasukan Saito dan tentu saja Louise ikut mengambil perhatian tentang topik pembicaraan.

Saito semakin keringat dingin di belakang kepalanya. Irina Vladimirovna Putina Marinir sekaligus teman sejak Saito SD hingga menjadi marinir, saat mereka lulus dari seleksi marinir. Saito di lemparkan ke afghanistan selama beberapa bulan untuk misi pengawasan markas.

Namun insiden tak terduga membuat Saito di tangkap oleh pasukan pemberontak dan ia dinyatakan M.I.A hingga tiga tahun lamanya. Insiden yang membuat Saito berubah sepenuhnya dari pria yang baik dan lembut menjadi pria tegas dan pemalas. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi selama Saito menghilang namun saat ia di temukan Saito berada di tengah gurun sesaat setelah Pangkalan amerika serikat mendeteksi terjadinya ledakan besar di sebuah area perbukitan selama misi pertempuran di Kunduz.

Saito mendesah saat melihat teman masa kecilnya yang masih marah padanya. Saito berusaha menjelaskan padanya mengenai insiden itu berulang kali dan berulang kali juga Saito sudah meminta maaf padanya namun hasilnya adalah ia mengacuhkan Saito.

Saito mendesah pasrah saat Henrietta melihat dan mendengar seluruh percakapan antar dua teman yang bisa terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang saling berkelahi ikut menjadi tertarik.

"Letnan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum anda disini" pertanyaan Henrietta sontak membuat semua tim, Louise dan ksatria pengawal Henrietta tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

Saito mendesah lagi. "Ini akan menjadi cerita panjang" Saito menjelaskan sambil bersandar mengambil posisi nyaman.

"Kita punya waktu untuk itu" henrietta bersikeras untuk mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Hmmm. Bagaimana ya. Kejadiannya terjadi saat aku di tugaskan pertama sekali ke medan perang setelah setahun di angkat menjadi Marinir..."

Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama. Putina membuka matanya sambil mendengarkan walau tindakannya seperti orang yang tidak mau tahu sedikitpun.

Flash 3 tahun lalu

Afghanistan Pangkalan ISAF Joint Command Headquarters, Kabul.

Saito yang baru saja tiba di bandara udara ISAF kabul masih berkeliling sambil membawa catatan tentang peralatan dan perlengkapan di pangkalan. Saat ia selesai melakukan pengecekan ia menuju Humvee yang di jadwalkan akan pergi ke kota Nahrain, FOB ISAF.

Dalam perjalanan Humvee yang di kawal dua Humvee bergerak menuju kota yang terletak di utara. Namun saat mereka sampai di kota Baghlan yang berjarak sekitar 30 Km lagi di Nahrain mereka mendapat serangan mendadak.

Humvee pertama meledak akibat serangan RPG dan menewaskan setidaknya 5 penumpang dan gunner.

Pengepungan terus terjadi, Saito yang tidak terbiasa dengan senjata mau tidak mau berlari menuju bebatuan untuk berlindung.

Suara tembakan menghiasi telinga Saito. Saito juga melihat temannya yang ia kenal sejak masuk di marinir tewas saat mencoba melindungi Saito dari peluru yang menuju dari depan Saito.

Saito melihat temannya yang tewas seketika melebarkan mata. Tanpa ia sadari satu persatu tentara yang mengawal Saito tewas seketika tinggal Saito seorang dan teman Saito yang bernama Joseph yang sekarang ini sekarat akibat peluru yang menghantam perutnya demi melindungi Saito.

Saito berusaha menekan luka namun akibat kurangnya pengalaman di bidang medis membuat Saito terpaksa mengangkat Joseph dan berlari menjauh dari pertempuran.

Saat Saito berlari ia sempat melihat prajurit yang masih hidup di Humvee ia berusaha merangkak untuk mengambil senajtanya. Namun pemberontak saat di depannya tanpa kasihan ia menembak tepat di kepala tentara yang baru lulus berpangkat PVC hingga tewas.

Saito melihat semua kengerian perang ini sudah membuatnya hampir ketakutan. Namun apa boleh buat ia harus berlari dan meninggalkan mereka jika ia ingin hidup.

Rasa penyesalan Saito terlihat di wajahnya saat ia terus berlari dengan joseph di gendongannya.

Saat Saito terus berlari dengan pasukan pemberontak mengikuti dan menembaki Saito. Saito akhirnya tertembak di kaki hingga terjatuh.

Joseph mengatakan pada Saito untuk pergi dan tinggalkan dia sendirian. Tentu saja Saito menolak. Namun karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan mereka berdua pergi. Joseph yang berpangkat sersan satu sementara Saito yang berpangkat sersan ia memerintahkan Saito untuk pergi dengan nada perintah absolut.

Dengan air mata mengalir dari mata Saito, ia berlari meninggalkan Joseph yang tersenyum padanya sambil memberi hormat. Joseph turus menembaki mereka dengan senjata M16 miliknya untuk mengulur waktu hingga ia kehabisan peluru namun sebuah roket RPG menuju arahnya tanpa bisa mengelak ledakan pun terjadi hingga membunuhnya seketika.

Saito terus berlari dengan pincang hingga terdengar ledakan dari arah joseph.

Saito terus berlari hingga ia mencapat sudah berlari sejauh 2 km dengan di tembaki tanpa henti. Saito akhirnya tertembak di bahu kanan dan terjatuh tanpa bisa bangkit.

Saat Saito melihat ke arah taliban yang sudah mengepungnya. Ia menduga ia akan di bunuh seketika. Namun taliban justru membawa Saito dengan leher diikat dan diseret dengan mobil Technical bersenjata kaliber .50

Saat Saito diseret paksa hingga mencapai area yang seharusnya menjadi FOB di kota Nahrain berubah total. Saito dengan bergemetar akibat luka di sekujur tubuh karena di seret sejauh 24 km dan masih hidup.

Saito melihat mayat tentara dari UDF di tumpuk menjadi bukit dan di bakar oleh warga yang terdiri dari anak-anak maupun wanita.

Mereka bergembira saat api melahap sisa dari mayat para tentara yang tewas di medan perang.

Taliban kemudian menyeret Saito menuju kerumunan pemarah warga sipil. Setelah ia di lemparkan di kerumunan, Saito di pukuli dan diinjak-injak hingga terluka parah.

Pemukulan keras berlangsung selama 15 menit hingga pimpinan dari taliban memisahkan dan menyeret Saito.

Saito di lemparkan di kandang tumpukan mayat prajurit UDF yang sudah membusuk. Saito tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi selain menangisi kematian para praurit-prajurit muda ini.

Di FOB ini setidaknya ada lebih dari 400 tentara dari berbagai negara berusia sekitar 20-30 tahunan. Dan sekarang menjadi tumpukan mayat tak berbentuk.

Taliban menganggap jika Amerika dalang dari serangan Invasi alien yang terjadi di seluruh dunia tahun 2011 silam. Warga sipil ikut dilibatkan dalam gerakan taliban yang baru sehingga konflik di afghanishtan terus berlangsung.

Saito mengalami berbagai pemukulan dan penyiksaan selama lebih dua bulan.

Ia juga sempat di bawa di pemukiman warga sipil lainnya yang mendukung UDF dan mulai membantai mereka semua.

Kejadian yang terus berulang-ulang selama lebih 3 tahun Saito mengalami berbagai siksaan mental dan fisik.

Dua tahun lalu Ia di lemparkan di taliban yang baru di provinsiKunduz, di markas ini juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang disana dimana ia menjumpai tumpukan mayat di kandang. Saito berusaha bertahan hidup semampu mungkin, selama dua tahun ia harus mengobati luka dengan kain dari seragam prajurit yang ada, Saito juga mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuhnya dengan mencongkelnya menggunakan kayu hingga keluar lalu membakarnya hingga kering di perapian.

Saito juga berusaha memakan apapun itu untuk hidup bahkan jika itu artinya memakan bangkai mayat temannya sendiri.

Pada saat pertama sekali ia melakukannya ia memuntahkan apapun itu yang ia makan, namun ia sekarang tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

Saito selama di bawa di markas para bajingan ini, ia sudah menghapal tempat amunisi dan berbagai tempat penting lainnya.

Rencana pembuat keributan dimulai saat Saito menyalip keliar kandang pada jam 23.00. saat mereka lengah Saito membunuh penjaga satu-persatu dengan kayu yang ia pegang.

Setidaknya 5 penjaga ia bunuh dan 3 diantaranya wanita bersenjata. Saito sudah membunuh rasa peduli akan siapapun itu mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan pada orang lain dan pada dirinya maka _Fuck to you._

Saat Saito sampai di gudang amunisi di dalam gua yang tidak terlalu dalam. Saito mengambil semua senjata yang ia perlukan, ia juga membuat remot peledak dengan akal pikiran Saito yang terlewat cerdas ia berhasil menciptakan bom C4 dan detonatornya.

Saito kemudian berlari menuju selatan arah kota Baghlan. Kontak senjata terjadi antara Saito dan para taliban. Saat mereka panik Saito menekan detonator dan meledakkan semua persenjataan mereka semua.

Ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi pada pukul 00.00 bahkan ledakan itu memancing satelit militer untuk melakukan investigasi.

Lebih dari 5 jam Saito berlari di tengah gurun yang sangat dingin. Saito berlari tanpa memperdulikan jika tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi.

Ia akan terus berlari hingga ia berhasil selamat. Hingga pukul 06.30 pagi Saito melihat sekumpulan taliban berjumlah 10 orang menuju arahnya.

Saito menembaki mereka dengan AK-47 sambil terus berlari saat mereka terbunuh Saito mengambil amunisi maupun air yang mereka miliki. Saito membuktikan bahwa ia sangat kuat dalam bertahan hidup. Terbukti setelah 7 jam berlari di tengah gurun pasir tanpa ada yang mengikuti.

Hingga pada pukul 0900 dimana panas semakin terik Saito jatuh terguling-guling karena dehidrasi. Hingga dua heli black hawk terbang diatas kepalanya dengan ketinggian rendah.

Saito tersenyum bahagia sambil berteriak pada mereka. Baju militer Saito sudah penuh robekan dan bercak darah, luka dan memar di seluruh tubuh, namun Saito masih bisa berdiri tegak dalam kebahagiaan saat ia bisa selamat.

Saat heli turun dan prajurit berlari menuju Saito, Saito tumbang lagi namun sebelum ia menghantam pasir ia di tangkap dalam pelukan hangat wanita, Saito melihat itu ternyata Putina yang memeluknya dan garson yang melihat Saito dari jauh. Saat kesadaran Saito hampir pudar Saito mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Putina yang seperti menangis dan akhirnya Saito pun pingsan.

Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian Saito akhirnya dibawa kembali ke jepang setelah jatuh koma selama lebih dari 1 bulan. Saat Saito sadar ia langsung di bawa ke markas pusat dan di beri promosi naik menjadi letnan satu.

Saito juga memberitahu semuanya tentang basis mereka, semua tentara yang gugur, jumlah pasukan, dan apapun itu yang Saito ketahui.

Saito juga memperoleh Medal of Honor sekaligus mendapat penghargaan Navy Seals Medal of Honor karena keberanian dan ketangguhan dalam menjalankan misi. Penghargaan yang Saito terima adalah penghargaan tertinggi dari militer hingga ia masuk televisi global.

Namun saat Saito diberi ijin untuk berkomentar ia mengatakan pada semua media tentang apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Perang… Apa hal baik yang selalu datang dalam pertempuran hal yang selalu datang dalam peperangan hanya kesedihan, permusuhan, kebencian, dan banyak lagi. aku sudah melihat langsung pertempuran selama aku menjadi marinir. Dan dari peperangan itu aku sudah melihat teman temanku yang mati dan aku hanya bisa melihat mereka tergeletak. aku bertanya-tanya apa manusia hanya dilahirkan hanya untuk saling berperang? Apa manusia sebenarnya hidup hanya untuk menjalankan rantai kebencian?. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hidupku, namun tak satu pun dari semua pertanyaan dapat terjawab.

Temanku mereka banyak yang tewas demi menjadi pion dalam perang dan mereka bertarung tanpa mencari uang, jabatan, dan penghargaan. Mereka hanya bertarung menurut apa yang mereka anggap itu benar hingga para prajurit gugur satu-persatu dan kembali pulang dalam peti mati dan karangan bunga.

Aku termenung mengingat semua itu saat aku kembali pulang dengan selamat dan bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa kau masih hidup? Kenapa kau bertarung? Semua pertanyaan itu masih tergiang di kepalaku saat melihat para prajurit yang tewas di depanku.

Aku juga tahu perang beberapa orang hidup di dalamnya akan tahu itu, dan tidak ada bagiku adalah lebih memuakkan selain melihat pertempuran. Bahkan hari ini kita mengangkat tangan kita terhadap saudara kita ... Kami telah menyempurnakan senjata kita, hati nurani kita telah jatuh tertidur, dan kami telah mempertajam ide-ide kita untuk membenarkan diri kita seolah-olah itu biasa kita terus menabur kehancuran, sakit, kematian. Kekerasan dan perang menyebabkan hanya untuk mati."

Itulah komentar Saito saat ia tayang di siarang internasional, dari semua tentara tidak ada yang bisa bertahan hidup selama lebih tiga tahun di tangkap dan disiksa hingga tidak terjelaskan lagi, namun Saito ia akan bertahan demi teman-temannya dan demi keluarganya.

Sejak saat itu Saito memutuskan untuk tidak mau lagi terlibat dalam misi apapun itu dalam beberapa bulan terakhir hingga kejadian aneh pun terjadi membuat Saito terlempar ke medan perang lagi. Ya itulah insiden kemunculan Saito di planet ini.

Saat mereka mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita Saito mereka sangat terkejut tak percaya akan cerita Saito.

"Lee..Letnan. apa itu benar, anda memakan mayat teman anda sendiri?" Kuwahara yang menjadi bawahan Saito tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya itu.

Garson memberi tampilan rumit. "Itu benar. Saat kami melakukan misi pemulihan, terlihat beberapa mayat yang sudah tersobek-sobek bekas dari gigitan" garson menjelaskan membuat henrietta dan louise hampir muntah membayangkannya.

Seluruh tim melihat kerah Saito yang masih terlihat santai di wajahnya namun menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Trauma yang tidak bisa dihilangkan sejak insiden itu membuat Saito tidak bisa memakan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan daging.

Mereka semua terdiam sambil memandangi pimpinan mereka yang terbilang cukup ekstrim ini. Mereka masih hilang dalam pikiran masing-masing saat membayangkan jika di posisi Saito.

Untuk Putina, ia mengerutkan kening saat mendegar keseluruhan cerita Saito. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika seperti itu yang Saito alami selama 3 tahun, namun tetap saja kenapa ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya.

Saat mereka hilang dalam imajinasi tiba-tiba alarm tanda bahaya heli berbunyi.

[Missile] suara pilot sambil melakukan manuver cepat, membyuat heli terombang-ambing.

"The Heck" Saito kemudian menuju kokpit yang panik bermanuver.

Sisa heli lainnya juga berpencar demi menghindari tembakan lainnya. "Apa yang terjadi" Saito menanyakan saat di depan kokpit.

"kita di tembaki oleh RPG! Awas" pilot bermanuver tajam membuat mereka terombang-ambing.

"Sial!" Saito mengumpat, lalu seketika tembakan mendadak mengenai heli dari berbagai arah.

"Uagh!" asisten pilot tertembak di bagian dada saat peluru menembus dari kaca depan.

Saito kemudian berlari kebelakang menuju senjata mesin yang terpasang di bagian pintu keluar Chinooks. Saat semuanya masih tergeletak akibat manuver pilot, mereka melihat Saito yang membuka pintu keluar dan menggunakan senjata mesin yang terpasang.

"Ayo!" Saito berteriak saat menembaki musuh yang berada di bawah.

Namun karena manuver tajam lainnya, Putina yang berusaha bangkit untuk membantu tiba-tiba terguling-guling dan hampir terlempar keluar jika Saito tidak menangkap tangannya.

"Putina! Pegangan yang kuat!" teriak Saito saat putina sudah di luar pintu dan hampir terlempar.

"Hm" ia mengangguk.

Setelah itu Saito berpegangan kuat pada senjata M240B .50 cal, dengan segala kekuatan yang ada Saito menarik Putina hingga masuk kedalam heli.

Setelah putina masuk kedalam heli Saito melihat unit musuh yang memegang Bazooka siap menembak mereka. "Pilot! Bogeys!, membawa RPG. Tarik kita keatas Sekarang!" Saito berteriak dengan saluran radio terhubung dengan pilot.

Saat mereka menaikkan ketinggian Saito menembaki mereka sebelum melepaskan tembakan terlebih dahulu, namun Saito terlambat. Mereka menembakkan roket dan menghantam bagian belakang heli dampak ledakan mengenai Saito.

"Uagh!" Saito kemudian terlempar keluar dari heli yang terbang sekitar ketinggian 60 atau 50 meter namun sebelum Saitoterlempar Saito merasakan sebuah pegangan kuat di telapak tangannya.

Saat Saito melihat ternyata Putina memegang tangan Saito untuk menahan ia agar tidak jatuh, namun karena heli yang terus bermanuver mengakibatkan mereka berdua terlempar keluar.

Letnan/Saito/Kapten ! teriak semuanya saat melihat Saito dan putina terlempar keluar.

[Sial! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini] pilot menyatakan dengan cepat. Garson langsung menuju kokpit. "Apa maksud kalian! Kita harus menjemput mereka!"

[Negatif! Kita mengalami kerusakan dan jika kita terus disini maka kita akan mati!]

[Semua 121 unit. Naikkan ketinggian dan segera naikkan kecepatan] ucap pilot dengan cepat ketiga heli menaikkan ketinggian dan pergi dari sana.

"Letnan maafkan kami" garson mengatakan saat ia melihat ke bawah.

Bersama Saito.

Saito saat ini mengerang kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan untuk putina saat mereka terjatuh.

"Hei. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Saito memanggil putina saat ia berusaha membuka mata.

"Ia aku baik-baik saja letnan" ia menjawab sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Dimana kita?" putina melihat kesekeliling.

"Itulah yang ingin kucari tahu" "Disini Hunter lead ke Hunter 4-1. Apa kamu mendengarku ganti?" Saito melakukan kontak radio sambil melakukan pengecekan senjatanya, beruntung senjata Saito terikat di punggungnya dengan pengikat khusus sehingga ia tidak khawatir akan kehilangannya.

[Hunter lead. Disini garson, apa kamu baik-baik saja Saito? Jangan khawatir kami akan menjemputmu]

"Negatif. Lanjutkan menuju lokasi. Kami akan menuju kesana setelah mencari tahu siapa yang menyerangi kita. Ini adalah perintah. Disini Hunter Lead. Out" Saito memberi jawaban singkat tanpa mengunggu jawaban dari garson.

Setelah melakukan kontak radio, Saito dan putina yang sudah mengecek senjatanya, beruntung ia memakai pengikat untuk senjatanya juga. Putina atau yang biasa Saito panggil Pucchin saat ia berusaha menggodanya dimasa lalu, ia bersenjatakan M249 SAW ACOG Scope mengingat putina adalah Ahli senjata berat dan ahli CQC.

"Ayo pergi" Saito mengatakan sambil memimpin jalan.

Mereka menelusuri hutan lebat hingga terlihat sebuah asap tak jauh dari lokasi mereka. "Tetap waspada"

"Roger" putina melepaskan pengaman di pelatuk senjatanya.

Saat mereka di area dimana asap itu muncul, terlihat sebuah pemukiman penduduk berseragam seperti militan Somalia mereka memiliki senjata api model M1 Garand, dan senjata SMG tipe Thompson.

'Hal aneh apa lagi ini' Saito bergumam saat melihat persenjataan mereka.

Saito mengeluarkan teropong dan menghitung jumlah mereka semua. "Mereka berjumlah 30 orang" Saito mengatakan pada putina yang ikut mengawasi dari senjatanya.

"Putina. Kita akan menyergap mereka. Aku akan membuat serangan utama, dan kamu tinggal urus sisanya"

"Roger"

Saito kemudian bergerak perlahan-lahan dari semak belukar ia berusaha menyelinap masuk ke pemukiman ini.

Saito setelah di pemukian, ia memasang C4 bom dari dalam tas kecil di punggungnya dan memasangkannya di beberapa rumah. "putina berisap menyerang dalam. 3...2...1... sekarang" Saito kemudian menekan detonator dari jarak aman dan membuat ledakan yang cukup kuat hingga mereka menjadi panik.

Putina kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melepaskan tembakan yang langsung membunuh mereka. Saito kemudian menembak setelah ia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Taktik Geriliya cukup efektif dalam pertarungan seperti ini, terbukti formasi musuh langsung berantakan saat mereka membuat serangan dadakan.

Hanya dalam 5 menit semua musuh sudah terbunuh. Saito kemudian berjalan di sekitar melihat apa yang ia bisa temukan. Setelah tidak menemukan apapun yang penting Saito dan putina melanjutkan bergerak kerah utara dimana seharusnya kota berada.

19.00

Saat matahari semakin terbenam Saito mengeluarkan peralatan tenda dari penyimpanan virutal. _Friday, tetap scan seluruh wilayah setiap 5 menit_ Saito memerintahkan AI dengan komunikasi internal/komunikasi pikiran.

Setelah tenda berdiri Saito menyalakan api dan bersantai sejenak. Saito melirik sedikit ke Putina yang secara cepat memalingkan wajah saat Saito melihat ke wajahnya.

"Hei... Putina?"

Putina melirik kearah Saito setelah ia berhenti melakukan pengecekan terhadap senjatanya. "Maafkan aku untuk tiga tahun lalu. Aku tahu seharusnya memberitahumu terlebih dahulu, tapi seperti yang kamu tahu aku terperangkap di dunia ini duluan" Saito gugup menjelaskan pada putina yang sekarang menatap kearahnya dengan mata datar.

"kamu kembali dari Afghanistan dan selama tiga bulan setelah kamu keluar dari Rumah Sakit kamu langsung pergi tanpa menemuiku sama sekali, bahkan aku menelponmu kau tidak pernah menjawabnya. Hingga beberapa minggu kemudian kamu dikabarkan menghilang lagi. Apa kamu punya alasan yang lebih baik lagi untuk di jelaskan"

"Eh!" Saito tak menduga jika putina akan mengetahui akan hal itu.

'yah...ano... kamu tahu aku sibuk melapor ke pusat beberapa saat. Hingga eh.. tyah kamu tahu aku disini" Saito membual berharap ia termakan perkataannya.

Saito setelah itu menghabiskan waktu untuk membual alasan lainnya berharap Putina tidak mengetahui jika Saito berbohong. Saito keringat drop di dahinya karena alasan sebenarnya kenapa Saito tidak menemui putina secepatnya, itu dikarenakan Saito langsung pergi ke acara Doujinshi di Gedung Tokyo Big Sight untuk menghilangkan stress dan trauma yang ia alami selama tiga tahun. 'Beruntung dia percaya'Saito bersyukur di dalam hatinya.

23.00

Saito dan putina mulai beristirahat dengan Saito yang menjaga malam yang pertama namun karena bentuk wajah kelelahan dari putina membuat Saito tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Saito mulai mengirim pesan pada pasukannya yang sudah tiba di ibu kota agar tidak melakukan apapun hingga Saito dan putina tiba. Saito juga meminta penjemputan di LZ yang sudah di tandai di peta. Selesai mengirim pesan Saito mulai tidur sejenak.

Saat tertidur bersebelahan dengan Putina Saito yang sudah terlelap tanpa sadar memeluk putina seolah-olah ia adalah bantal guling. Tindakan Saito tentu saja membuat putina terbangun dan ia hendak melawan, namun Putina tidak melakukan apapun.

'Saito sedang memelukku!' ia menjerit di hatinya dengan wajah memerah. Dan sepanjang malam Saito terus tertidur dengan posisi memeluk Putina.

07.30

Saito dan putina mulai berangkat menuju LZ yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter di sebuah lapangan terbuka, karena ancaman sudah di netralkan maka area menjadi aman untuk di lalui. Saito melirik kearah putina yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan memalingkan kearah lain.

'Huh... dia masih membenciku' Saito bergumam di benaknya saat melihat tingkah putina.

[Disini Morpho kami sudah di LZ]

Sebuah suara radio membuyarkan pikiran Saito sejenak tentang Putina. "Disini hunter lead. Roger kami akan tiba disana segera"

"Ayo cepat putina" putina mengangguk, kemudian mereka mempercepat langkah menuju lokasi penjemputan.

Ibu kota tristain 08.20

Setelah helikopter chinooks mendarat Saito kemudian menyerahkan data tentang rincian penyerangan mendadak di lokasi kepada pilot melalui PDA masing-masing.

"Semoga beruntung Letnan" pilot chinooks memberi ucapan terakhir sebelum ia terbang menaik dan pergi.

Setelah helikopter pergi Saito melihat pasukannya yang berbaris menunggu perintah dengan putri henrietta ikut berbaris beserta para pengikut-pengikutnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi, jangan buang waktu" Saito kemudian menaiki Humvee, Putri henrietta dan louise bersama Saito sementara ksatrianya di mobil para medis.

Louise dan henrietta terheran-heran dengan kendaraan yang mereka naiki sekarang ini.

Siesta dan Louise sedang melihat-lihat di seluruh bagian dalam kendaraan kagum dan ingin tahu tentang apa yang mereka lihat. "Gerobak ini luar biasa" Louise berkomentar

"Saya setuju" Henrietta kontribusi. "Aku belum pernah melihat salah satu yang mampu bergerak tanpa sesuatu menariknya. Dan saya tidak percaya hal ini bisa bergerak secepat ini."

"Saito apa Gerobak ini?" tanya Louise.

"Ini bukan Gerobak ini kendaraan militer disebut Humvee. Ini pada dasarnya merupakan transportasi semua personil di segala medan. Memiliki armor baja ringan untuk melindungi dari senjata api yang dapat menjaga pasukan tetap aman. Serta senjata turret di bagian atas (Sambil menunjuk kearah minigun yang terpasang di atap Humvee) untuk memberikan dukungan tembakan untuk pasukan. "

Louise dan Henrietta mengamati ini semua dan kemudian melihat ke luar jendela lagi di berlalunya pemandangan oleh mereka. "Kita harus pergi lebih cepat daripada kuda yang bisa pergi!" Louise mengatakan dengan takjub saat melihat lanskap lewat di blur.

"Saito seberapa cepat kita akan pergi?" Louise bertanya penasaran pada seberapa cepat mereka bisa pergi.

"Saat ini kita akan sekitar empat puluh mil per jam." Saito menjawab seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Empat puluh!" Kedua Louise dan Henrietta kata takjub.

"Itu lebih dari dua kali lebih cepat setiap kuda yang bisa berjalan pada kecepatan tertinggi, dan bahkan kemudian terlalu lama." Louise mengatakan kagum pada kecepatan di mana mereka mempertahankan.

"Saya kagum pada bagaimana halus kendaraan yang kita naiki ini." Kata Louise tercengang. "Biasanya ketika sebuah kereta ditarik dengan kecepatan tinggi itu memantul dan batu di seluruh tempat, tapi ini rasanya seperti perjalanan yang mulus tanpa halangan sedikitpun."

"Itu karena peredam kejut dan ban Karet." Saito informasi Louise."Mereka bekerja sama untuk membuat perjalanan halus untuk membuat perjalanan lebih nyaman untuk penumpang di belakang. Dengan cara itu mereka siap untuk melawan ketika saatnya tiba, dan penembak tidak memiliki banyak waktu yang sulit untuk membidik sasarannya saat bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi. "

Masih kagum dengan bagaimana nyaman perjalanan yang itu Henrietta bahwa ditanya pertanyaan pada kedua pikiran mereka. "Apa kendaraan roda besi itu juga sama dengan Humvee ini?"

"tentu tidak. Yang sekarang di depan kita, itu namanya M2 Bradley. (Saito menunjuk ke Bradley yang memimpin di depan)" jawab Saito.

"Perbedaan Bradley dengan Humvee, terletak di daya tempurnya. Mobil itu dapat bertempur dengan sangat tangguh seperti yang kalian lihat saat melawan Golem, tanpa menerima kerusakan parah itu karena pelindung armor yang kuat."

"Seberapa kuat ia mampu bertarung?." Louise mengatakan untuk melampiaskan penasarannya.

"yah katakan saja. Bradley dapat membunuh sebuah naga yang berada di akademi tanpa menerima kerusakan yang terlalu berat."

Mereka berdua tercengang. "Mobil itu dapat membunuh naga!"

Saito tertawa sedikit. "Percayalah. Jika saatnya tiba. Kalian akan melihat seberapa tangguhnya Bradley itu"

"Oh, juga putri. Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

'Apa itu Letnan"

"Atasanku setuju, untuk melakukan hubungan diplomasi dan persekutuan militer. Dia akan tiba ke istana setelah menerima konfirmasi anda"

Henrietta tentu terkejut. Ia tidak mengharapkan jika pembicaraan diplomasi akan secepat itu akan di terima. "Tentu saja letnan. Saya Putri dari Kerajaan Trinstain akan sangat terhormat untuk menyambut pimpinan anda"

Saito tersenyum, sambil menginformasikan ke markas melalui teks pesan singkat.

Setelah kota terlihat Bradley yang memimpin mulai berhenti diikuti oleh Humvee dan Mobil medis. Alasan kenapa mereka berhenti disini karena Saito tidak ingin melewati kota dan mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari penduduk sekitar. "Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Saito berkata lalu letnana Kuwahara mematikan mesinnya dan mereka melangkah keluar.

"Mengapa kita tidak terus bergerak menuju istana?" Louise Mempertanyakan sementara keluar.

"Saya tidak berpikir itu akan menjadi ide yang baik untuk mendorong hal ini melalui jalan-jalan. Karena mereka sudah penuh dengan orang-orang dan kami akan menarik banyak perhatian dalam hal ini." Saito menjelaskan saat ia siap untuk bergerak.

"Saya setuju dengan Letnan Saito." Henrietta berkata sambil keluar keluar dari belakang

"Garson, Patrick, dan Nick. Kalian tetap standby di Bradley. Jika ada kontak tak bersahabat segera bunuh"

[Disini war baby. Roger] suara Nick dari dalam Bradley.

Setelah itu pintu dari belakang Bradley terbuka dan mengeluarkan beberapa bawahan Saito. Tech Sgt Richard Oswald (M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle), Sersan satu John Roy (M16A4 Red dot), dan Sersan Satu Irina Vladimirovna (M4A1 EOTech EXPS2). Setelah keluar dari Bradley mereka berbaris lalu Letda Sōichirō Kuwahara, Sersan Shino Kuribayashi, dan terakhir Sersan Mari Kurokawa mereka semua berbaris dengan rapi menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Saito memeberi mereka perintah untuk mengawal seketat mungkin terhadap penjagaan ke tuan putri, mengingat penyerangan mendadak dari pasukan misterius dapat mengancam kapanpun dan dimanapun. Saito juga memerintahkan Patrick sang mata elang untuk menjadi mata di seluruh area, agar pimpinan UNSA saat tiba tidak mengalami masalah nantinya.

Tak lupa bagian terakhir adalah untuk mengembalikan Humvee dan mobil para medis di penyimpanan Virtual dengan menggunakan PDA Saito. PDA Saito langsung penuh saat melakukan dematerialized Humvee dan Mobil para medis sekaligus.

"Bagaimana dengan Pasukanmu Saito?" Kata Louise tanya. "Bukankah kalian juga akan menarik perhatian?"

"Mungkin sedikit tetapi mereka hanya akan berpikir bahwa kita kesatria mengawal seorang wanita mulia dan hamba-nya melalui kota." Saito mengatakan penalaran dengan Louise.

Louise memutuskan untuk menyerah dan hanya bisa bergerak. Dengan napas jengkel Louise mengatakan "Terserah saja mari kita pergi. Setidaknya kita dalam perjalanan ke istana."

"Yah mari kita pergi" Saito mengatakan. Dalam perjalanan mereka tentu menarik perhatian banyak penduduk, karena putri kerajaan berjalan menuju istana. Saito tak menurunkan penjagaan sedikitpun itu juga berlaku untuk prajurit yang mngikuti saito.

Ketika mereka akhirnya mencapai Istana Saito tampak santai. Mereka di sambut oleh bangsawan istana banyak dari mereka mempertanyakan tentang kendaraan kerajaan kenapa tidak digunakan, dan ada juga yang bertanya kenapa mereka tiba begitu cepat. Henrietta mengatakan dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat berharap mereka tidak terlalu banyak tanya lagi. Setelah memperkenalkan saito beserta pasukannya di lapangan istana. Itu tidak terlalu lama hingga mereka semua masuk kedalam istana.

Setelah saito di dalam kamar yang cukup besar saito melakukan kontak radio dengan pangkalan. "HQ. Disini Hunter lead. Misi sesuai dengan rencana. Sekarang Putri dari kerajaan tertarik untuk melakukan aliansi dengan UNSA. Ia juga mengatakan kita bisa mulai negoisasi besok pagi. Over"

[Disini HQ. Dimengerti. Pimpinan UNSA dan jenderal sudah sepakat dan mereka akan tiba besok. Segera naikkan status pengawalan. jenderal juga ingin mendegar laporan langsung dari mu mengenai penyerangan itu]

"Disini Hunter lead. Dimengerti. Over and Out"

Setelah radio terputus dari sambungan saito mulai keluar dari ruangan bersiap menerima misi dari Putri.

13.00

Saito berjalan di tengan kota dengan seragam orang jelata biasa dengan louise yang mengenakan baju wanita rakyat biasa juga. Misi kali ini adalah menangkap pelaku tindakan pemerasan di sekitar kota yang di kabarkan sering menarik pajak dengan mengatas namakan kerajaan.

Misi kali ini melaibatkan semua bawahan saito. Sanga sniper sekarang berada di jrak aman sekitar 950 Meter dengan sniper Barrett M82 kaliber 50 BMG (12.7×99mm NATO). Sementara Kuwahara, Putina, dan Richard mereka menyamar di sekitar rakyat jelata lainnya.

Untuk sersan shino dan sersan mari kuro kawa mereka bersembunyi di antara kerumunan penduduk dengan jubah menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Radio check" saito bergumam untuk tes radio headset kecil yang terpasang di telinga kirinya.

[Sniper. Clear]

[Warbaby. Clear]

[Ambush. Celar] (Kuwahara, Putina, dan Richard)

[Archer. Clear] (Shno dan Kuro Kawa)

"tetap naikkan penjagaan kalian" saito bergumam lagi dengan pelan, sambil melihat kesekitar penduduk yang sibuk beraktifitas.

"Louise. Dengar begini rencananya. Kita akan bekerja di salah-satu kafe yang sering di datangi oleh target kita. Berharap mereka akan menerima kita. Seterusnya ikuti saja alur"

Louise mengangguk tanpa banyak protes. Mereka menemukan kafe yang menjadi Target Operasi kali ini. Saat mereka mulai masuk Saito dan Louise disambut oleh pemandangan sekitar selusin pelayan di pakaian pelayan minim. Namun pandangan bahagia ini hancur segera ketika seorang pria berotot besar keluar mengenakan hot pants dan tank top kecil akting dan berbicara seperti perempuan. "Jessica Sayang mana saja kau aku mulai khawatir."

"Ayah Maaf aku berlari ke dalam beberapa masalah dalam perjalanan kembali dan beberapa orang asing membantuku agar sampai kesini" jawab Jessica atau wanita berambut hitam lurus sepinggang dengan baju Maid panjang.

Pria berotot itu yang di panggil ayah oleh gadis muda, kedua Saito dan Louise berpikir pada saat yang sama terkejut.

"Kesulitan apa" tanya ayahnya.

"Beberapa orang mencoba untuk mendapatkan saya untuk pergi bersama mereka hingga rakyat biasa memukuli mereka hingga pergi".

"Oh terima kasih tuhan."

"Ano permisi. Kami ingin bekerja disini bisa minta waktunya sebentar" saito berusaha sopan.

'Astaga ia besar sekali' di benak saito terkejut melihat seberapa tingginya badan banci ini setelah dihadapan saito. Setelah itu pria itu kemudian datang ke Saito dan memberinya pelukan mengangkat dia dari kakinya.

Untuk Saito hampir merasa seperti pelukan kematian "Anda dapat Anda turunkan aku sekarang kumohon." saito berkata dengan napas terlilit.

"Woops maaf tentang itu. Nama saya Scarron dan saya memiliki sekaligus menjalankan tempat ini Anda dapat membantu Jessica di belakang dan saya tidak percaya aku menangkap sebuah bidadari baru disini. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Louise."

"Ikuti gadis-gadis lain dan mereka akan membantu Anda berpakaian."

"Tunggu apa" Louise tidak punya waktu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan gadis-gadis lain mulai membawanya naik tangga untuk bisa berubah.

Saito bekerja di belakang mencuci piring ketika Louise kembali ke dalam pakaian pembantunya. Saito memiliki sedikit waktu yang sulit tidak menatap saat ia turun. "Apa yang yang kau lihat?!" tanya Louise marah?

"Tidak ada yang aku hanya menetapkan gelas keluar." Saito mengatakan berusaha untuk pulih.

"Sekarang chibi Louise hanya mulai keluar dan perhatikan gadis-gadis lain sehingga Anda bisa mendapatkan ide tentang bagaimana untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu" Scarron menginstruksikan nya.

Louise melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dan dimulai ketika ia percaya ia memiliki pemahaman tentang bagaimana untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu. Sayangnya meskipun dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan itu tidak cukup. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya setiap kali dia dihina dan menyerang pelanggan. itu berakhir menjadi malam yang panjang untuk dia dan dia akhirnya tidak memperoleh apapun di hari pertama. Saito adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mendapatkan uang karena kerja kerasnya di dapur. Dia akhirnya karena bakat memasak Saito ia menjadi koki memasak.

Saat hari berakhir Louise dan Saito pergi ke kamar mereka bahwa mereka telah diberikan untuk bermalam. "Aku tidak percaya aku tidak mendapatkan uang tips malam ini." Louise mengerang saat ia naik ke tempat tidur.

"Itu karena Anda tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi setiap kali seseorang menggoda mu. Aku tidak mengerti di akademi ketika mereka melakukan yang sama kamu tidak ada masalah sedikit pun. Tapi di sini seseorang menggodamu kau praktis menampar kepala mereka."

"Itu karena sesama siswa dan penyihir mereka mereka hanya rakyat jelata, petani." Louise menjelaskan kepada Saito.

"Cobalah untuk diingat Louise yang sekarang kami rakyat jelata juga. Terserahlah... Sekarang mari kita tidur."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur di loteng ini, ini seperti ukuran lemari? Mengapa aku Putri dari Duke dan penyihir harus tidur di tempat seperti ini."

"Karena kita Louise sedang menyamar jadi tenanglah dan tidur" kata Saito berbaring di lantai.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caramu dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan hal-hal begitu cepat dan ok dengan itu" Louise bertanya bingung?

"Ini karena memang seperti inilah hidupku untuk. Jika aku tidak mengerti untuk beradaptasi dengan perubahan situasi disekitarku dan maka aku tidak disini sekarang." Saito kemudian menutup matanya dan sebagian jatuh tertidur sehingga ia bisa tinggal sadar lingkungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Louise bergumam kemudian diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Dia kemudian mendengar suara mencicit dan melihat ke atas dan melihat empat kelelawar menggantung terbalik. Dia ketakutan dan merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur dengan seprai dan meringkuk di sebelah Saito.

"Apa itu?" Saito bertanya-tanya mengapa Louise sedang tidur di sampingnya.

"Ada beberapa kelelawar pada langit-langit" kata Louise takut.

"Kau tahu mereka lebih takut dari kamu jadi untuk apa kau khawatir." Saito mengatakan menghibur kemudian menepuk kepalanya dan berkata "Hanya mencoba dan mendapatkan tidur."

Louise tidak hanya itu untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa aman tidur di sebelah Saito. Lalu ia mulai mencoba untuk tidur.

Pagi 1000

Santa Moriana Air Base.

Jalan-jalan Aspal, gerakan konstan kendaraan berat, dan bau asap dari mesin diesel. Ini adalah kehidupan umum dari pasukan Marinir di pangkalan. Setelah ketibaan mereka ke Planet yang dikenal UNSA sebagai Planet Erpa, Marinir telah membuat kemajuan luar biasa. Mereka sudah membangun markas dengan sangat cepat sekali. Sekarang pangkalan militer ini sudah sangat sempurna, bagian pertahanan sudah selesai dibangun, pangkalan udara dan masih banyak lagi.

Diantara setiap prajurit yang menikmati hari di dunia yang indah ini, seorang prajurit bermasker hitam menutupi seluruh wajah hingga kepalanya dengan motif tengkorak berseragam tempur lengkap bersenjatakan M4A1. Ia terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju Helipad yang sudah ada sebuah heli UH-60 Blackhawk siap untuk terbang.

Ghost Itulah nama panggilan akrab pria ini. Ia menerima perintah untuk menjalankan misi investigasi dan penyelidikan di daerah sekitar. Setelah ghost di depan heli yang sudah menyalakan mesin Ghost segara menaiki heli yang memiliki kru dua orang pilot dan dua orang Gunner.

Santa Moriana Airbase

[Tail rotor, Check. Tekanan, Check. Mesin start. Menara ini Pedro 1-2, cek penerbangan selesai kami siap untuk pergi.] pilot blackhawk berkomunikasi dengan menara setelah menyalakan semua sistem pendukung.

"Yo Buddy, tampaknya pekerjaan melelahkan lainnya menunggumu ya?." Ucap seorang gunner yang duduk tepat di sebelah ghost.

"Mungkin." Jawab singkat ghost

[Penerbangan Pedro, Anda diijinkan untuk lepas landas. Berhati-hati duluar sana kawan.] Tower pengawas

Begitu mereka diberi perintah helikopter perlahan-lahan terangkat dari tanah, setelah di ketinggian yang tepat helikopter miring kedepan maju dan melesat menuju lokasi penurunan ghost akan melaksanakan misi.

Setelah helikopter pergi Siesta melihat semua pemandangan yang di pandangannya masih asing terasa menakjubkan. Ia berjalan-jalan disekitar melihat-lihat jet terbang di atas ia juga melihat-lihat kendaraan lapis baja yang disebut Tank melakukan uji coba menembak di sekitar lahan yang kosong.

Perjalanan Helikopter Blackhawk. Ketinggian 1800 kaki diudara

Mereka sudah terbang sekitar 20 menit hingga sesuatu menarik perhatian pilot.

[Gunner. Kemungkinan bandit terlihat. Bersiap] perintah pilot

Dua orang gunner yang mulanya duduk santai mulai bergerak menuju Senjata minigun. Sementara itu ghost menyiapkan M4 miliknya.

[Overlord. Ini Pedro 1-2. Hostile terlihat. Mereka menyerang warga sipil. Meminta ijin untuk menyerang. Over] pilot Blackhawk

[Overlord. Ke Pedro 1-2. Affirmative. Pastikan tidak ada korban jiwa. Out]

[Roger. Pedro 1-2. Out] [Gunner. Kita punya ijin untuk menyerang. Aku akan menurunkan ketinggian dan setelah itu kalian serang]

"YA!" gunner minigun menjawab.

Disebuah hamparan rumput hijau terlihat seorang wanita sekitar 20an sedang menangis memeluk pria yang berusia tak jauh berbeda dengannya dengan darah menalir dari tubuh pria itu.

Sekelompok bandit yang berjumlah 7 orang dengan pedang berlumuran darah. Saat wanita itu diam-diam berdoa kepada Dewa di atas untuk keselamatan. Salah satu bandit itu menonton mereka dengan hiburan kejam, bahkan tertawa saat mereka menggeledah gerobak yang mereka bawa.

"Dimana lagi harta kalian!" bentak bandit pertama.

"Kami tidak punya lagi. Kumohon jangan bunuh saya" wanita itu memohon pada mereka. Namun mereka hanya tersenyum jahat sambil menendang wanita itu dan pria yang dipelukannya.

Saat sekelompok bandit ingin menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh wanita yang sudah memejamkan matanya mengira ia akan di habisi segera. Sebuah suara datang menyela diikuti suara tembakan berulang.

Wanita itu yang mendengar suara yang sangat keras menutup telinganya karena kebisingan suara.

Gunner dari Minigun terus menembak hingga beberapa detik. [ceasefire!] pilot blackhawk mengatakan saat semua target terbunuh.

Helikopter kemudian menurunkan ketinggian hingga menyentuh tanah kemudian Gunner dan Ghost turun dari helikopter untuk memeriksa warga sipil yang terluka. "Jangan takut kami orang baik" gunner 1 berbicara pada wanita yang memiliki wajah ketakutan saat melihat dua orang Gunner operator berseragam Marinir dan juga Ghost.

Tanpa basa-basi Gunner operator kemudian mengangkat tubuh pria yang tergeletak di tanah sambil memeriksa denyut nadinya. "..." Marinir yang memeriksa denyut nadi pria yang menjadi korban itu, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Setelah gunner merawat mayat pria yang ternyata menjadi suami wanita itu sambil membuat pemakaman yang layak untuknya. Wanita itu mulanya menangis tak henti-hentinya saat ia mengkonfirmasi sendiri ternyata benar Suaminya menginggal dan sekarang ia sudah berhasil dibujuk untuk tenang dan ikut bersama pasukan Marinir untuk perlindungan.

Ghost yang sudah turun di LZ dimana ia akan memulai misi melihat sekeliling daerah. [Ghost. Disini Pedro 1-2. Kami akan RTB. Semoga beruntung disana kawan] pilot blackhawk memberi salam terakhir sebelum mereka akhirnya terbang menjauh dari area.

" Disini Ghost. Aku sudah dilokasi. Memulai misi" ghost mengatakan lewat radio menuju jenderal.

[Overlord ke Ghost. Roger. Penjemputan akan tiba di LZ Bravo 2100 Hrs. Pastikan kau menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Out]

"Disini Ghost. Solidcopy"

Ghost kemudian berjalan menuju lokasi dimana ia akan mencari informasi.

Sementara itu di helikoter Blackhawk, wanita yang baru saja diselamatkan sekarang seperti orang bodoh karena ini pertama sekali ia menaiki helikopter. Gunner Minigun yang bernama Sersan Garrick dan Sersan Patterson saling bertukar pandangan saat mereka melihat wanita yang sedang melihat-lihat helikopter.

"Hei Patterson. apa menurutmu akan baik-baik saja jika kita bawa dia" Garrick berbisik ditelinga Patterson.

"Jangan tanya aku. Memang benar misi kita adalah untuk membantu, namun bukan berarti kita akan membawanya"

[Jangan khawatir. Mungkin jenderal akan paham nantinya] ucap pilot Blackhawk saat mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu. Frank" balas Garrick ke pilot helikopter. Pria yang dipanggil Frank itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

[Lagi pula kita sudah menyelesaikan misi maka tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan] Co-Pilot Blackhawk sebelah kanan yang bernama Durrant ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Yah. Mungkin saja" Patterson menjawab.

Garrick kemudian duduk disebelah wanita itu berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Hei apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Uhm. Tuan kita akan kemana dan benda apa ini yang kita naiki kenapa ia bisa terbang?" wanita itu memberi Garrick pertanyaan dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Oh iya aku belum menjelaskan. Kita akan menuju Markas militer kami tapi jangan khawatir, anda tidak akan diperlakukan dengan semena-mena disana. Dan kendaraan yang kita naiki ini, namanya Helikopter UH-60"

Patterson yang melihat rekannya berbicara dengan penumpang mereka sedikit lega. Ia mengira wanita itu akan menjadi panik jika mereka tiba dipangkalan. Namun jika ia sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan baik maka tidak akan menjadi masalah. Patterson mulai berkeringat dikepalanya saat ia memikirkan alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Mayor Yume Kuonji.

Wanita yang selalu tersenyum namun sangat berbahaya jika ia mulai serius membuat keringat dikepala Patterson semakin bertambah. 'Yah apa boleh buat' sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli Patterson kembali bersandar dan santai seolah-olah ia orang malas.

[Pedro 1-2. Disini menara. Kami melihat kalian di radar. Segera Landing di helipad 4]

[Disini Pedro 1-2. Roger. Heading to Helipad 4. Over]

Setelah laporan selesai, wanita yang bernama Sara dan Garrick yang sejak tadi mengobrol menjadi terhenti saat pangkalan Angkatan Udara & Laut terlihat. Untuk Sara yang tidak pernah melihat pengkalan militer modern selama hidpnya tentu saja menjadi terkagum-kagum melihat pangkalan militer.

Helikopter kemudian menurunkan ketinggian saat mereka mencapai Bandara Udara. Saat itu juga tim medis datang saat mereka turun dari helikopter.

"Tidak perlu. Dia baik-baik saja, bawa saja dia ke ruang kesehatan untuk cek mentalitasnya" Garrick mengatakan pada tim medis yang datang kearahnya dengan tandu untuk membawa wanita itu.

Sara kemudian dibawa dengan tim medis ke Rumah sakit militer untuk menjalani pemeriksaan. Dan tugas terakhir adalah Patterson dan garrick harus menghadap Mayor Yume Kuonji untuk laporan secara detil.

[Semoga berhasil kawan] ejek pilot Blackhawk dengan acungan jempol dan kemudian Helikopter Blackhawk terbang lagi menuju area patroli.

"HAH"  
"HAH" desah mereka berdua saat berjalan menuju Command Centre.

Pantai Training Ground

Dilapangan pelatihan rumput hijau dengan angin yang datang dari laut membuat siapapun itu akan memilih untuk bersantai. Tapi nyatanya tidak untuk para Marinir-marinir muda. Mereka sekarang berlatih merangkak dari pantai hingga ke daratan. Pelatihan mereka terlihat sangat berat namun jika di bandingkan dengan NAVY SEALs maka pelatihan ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Di area lapangan tembak juga terlihat beberapa marinir sedang meningkatkan akurasi tembakan mereka dengan menembak target dari jarak yang bervariasi. Namun ada seseorang yang memperhatikan setiap pelatihan marinir dengan sangat serius. Dia adalah Siesta, Siesta terlihat sedang berbicara dengan pelatih yang bertanggung jawab melatih marinir muda dalam menembak.

"Pak pelatih tolong ijinkan saya untuk mencoba" Siesta meminta.

Sang pelatih berusia 45 tahunan itu tersenyum pada siesta. "Tentu saja" ia kemudian menyerahkan Pistol Glock 9mm sambil memberi instruksi cara penggunaanya tak lupa memberi Siesta perlengkapan keamanan seperti headset untuk meredam suara dan lain-lain.

Siesta selama dipangkalan ia sudah belajar banyak. Mulai dari bahasa, budaya dan beberapa perangkat keras yang ia bisa pelajari. Siesta juga bersahabat baik dengan marinir-marinir di markas. Terutama saat Siesta mulai berpakaian Maid ia langsung menjadi selebriti terkenal.

Yah dimarkas ini tempatnya perkumpulan orang-orang aneh semua, jadi apa boleh buat. Siesta juga mengalami perubahan sikap. Yang mulanya ia bersikap lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-pun sekarang menjadi wanita anggun yang tegas. Setelah mengikuti pelatihan Marinir ia menjadi ahli dalam bela diri CQC. Mulanya permintaanya dalam mengikuti pelatihan sangat ditentang oleh jenderal, namun entah bagaimana akhirnya Alex mengijinkan Siesta mengikuti pelatihan.

"Tuar...Tuar" suara tembakan pistol 9mm sebanyak 5 kali dari jarak 70 meter menuju target. Semua Marinir muda melebarkan mata tak percaya saat mereka melihat setiap peluru yang ditembakkan semuanya mengenai sasaran tanpa melenceng sedikitpun.

Pelatih kemudian memberi siesta tepuk tangan sambil tersenyum puas. "Kerja bagus Siesta" ia kemudian mengusap kepalanya. Sang pelatih menjadi nostalgia karena sosok Siesta ini mengingatkan pada Anaknya yang tewas saat insiden penyerangan Los Angeles 8 tahun lalu.

Siesta tersipu saat ia dielus kepalanya seperti Ayah yang sedang menyayangi anaknya. Para marinir yang menonton ini menjadi sangat iri terutama para pria.

"Sialan kau pelatih" teriak didalam benak mereka secara bersamaan.

Sementara itu di Hangar, Helena sedang mendengarkan seorang ahli teknisi pesawat. Helena banyak sekali bertanya pada Tech Sgt Andrew. Helena sedang belajar tentang kenapa pesawat bisa terbang, mengenai alat-alat elektronik, komputer dan berbagai macam lainnya.

"Nah Helena, kamu sudah belajar banyak. Bagaimana jika kamu ikut membantuku memperbaiki pesawat ini?" Andrew menunjuk kearah F-16 Fighting Falcon yang sedang di bongkar tepat dibelakangnya.

"Benarkah!" Helena bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kesini biar aku pasangkan perlengkapan keselamatan" Andrew kemudian mengambil rompi kuning, helm pekerja, Headset, dan kacamata hitam.

Setelah semua perlengkapan keselamatan terpasang. Andrew kemudian membongkar bagian mesin pesawat. Helena ikut membantu dengan melepaskan setiap baut-baut secara hati-hati.

Setelah berhasil dilepaskan dari pesawat. Mesin jet kemudian Andrew hubungkan dengan komputer dan melakukan testing. "Helena. Menyingkir dari situ" Andrew berteriak pada helena setelah ia selesai menghubungkan setiap sambungan kabel ke komputer.

"Sudah selesai" Helena selesai menyambungkan kabel power segera ia menyingkir dari mesin jet dan berdiri disamping Andrew sambil memperhatikan ia bekerja dengan komputernya.

Suara mesin jet sudah mulai terdengar tanda dari Monitor komputernya mengatakan bagian dalam mesin mengalami masalah.

"Baiklah Helena. Mari kita bekerja!" Andrew memberi semangat pada helena.

"HUMM!" ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

1400

Keseharian di pangkalan menjadi tambah menarik bagi setiap prajurit yang ada. Sebuah dunia tanpa persenjataan canggih, tanpa polusi, dan tanpa ledakan penduduk membuat marinir yang berada di planet ini menjadi sangat menyukai kehidupan ini. Namun sayang kehidupan damai ini tidak bisa saito rasakan. Sekarang ia berada dalam tugas menjadi seorang rakyat jelata rendahan yang tugasnya cuci piring di cafe.

"Haaaaah... merepotkan" keluh saito saat ia membuang sampah sebanyak 3 ikat.

Saito kemudian masuk kembali kedalam Cafe. Sekali lagi pemandangan yang sama ia lihat kemarin. Pelayang cantik berbaju Maid menyebarkan suasana cinta dan di hancurkan oleh Scarron pria berbadang kekar namun bertingkah banci.

"Yare-yare" saito kemudian menuju dapur sekali lagi dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, yaitu mencuci piring. Terlihat wanita muda berusia 18 tahunan sedang bersenandung ria sambil memasak. Dia adalah Jesicca.

POV Saito

"Kamu terlihat senang" aku bertanya padanya yang masih bersenandung.

"Oh tuan Saito. Aku tidak menyadari mu disitu"

"Yah. Tentu saja, kamu bernyanyi sambil memasak dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan dunia" aku menjawab enteng sambil mengambil piring kotor di dekatnya.

"ha..ha.. Maaf soal itu tuan saito" ia tertawa ringan

Aku tersenyum sedikit. "hei tuan saito. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku menaikkan alis. "Tentu apa itu" aku memperhatikan dia sambil menyuci piring.

'Apa benar kalian itu Rakyat biasa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran demikian?" aku dengan cepat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku.

Ia kemudian mengarahkan jarinya menuju Louise yang saat ini sedang marah-marah pada pelanggan nakal lainnya. Aku mendesah sebentar. "Bisa dibilang ini situasi yang rumit. Sejak kapan kamu tahu soal ini jessica?" aku menatap kearahnya saat bagianku selesai.

Jessica kemudian membalas tatapanku. "Sejak pertama sekali kalian datang kemari. Katakan padaku tuan saito apa tujuan kalian kemari. Apa kalian kemari hanya untuk memeras kami seperti Mereka"

Ia memberiku tatapan tajam, harus kuakui matanya sangat jeli sekali dalam mengawasi. Kemudian aku mengambil langkah menuju arahnya. "Mungkin kamu tidak akan percaya denganku, tapi nyatanya kami tidak berniat apapun untuk memeras kalian" aku terus berjalan kearahnya.

"Bohong. Kalian semua bangsawan adalah sama. Kalian hanya pemeras" ia sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

Namun aku terus berjalan hingga aku berada tepat di depannya. Setiap kali aku mendekat ia juga selalu melemparkan kata-kata kasarnya, tanda betapa bencinya ia pada bangsawan. "sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu membenci para bangsawan." Aku bertanya halus dengan tangan menuju ke pinggangnya.

Ia menjadi memerah saataku memerhatikanna, namun pandanganku bukan kearahnya. "Tu...Tunggu. jauhkan dirimu dariku" ia berusaha memberontak.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun aku terus mengulurkan tanganku. Hingga kedua tanganku mencapai kompor yang masih menyala dan mematikannya. "Kamu lupa mematikannya" aku berkata dengan terus terang, membuat ekspresinya termenung.

'hmm? Ada apa" aku bingung melihat tingkahnya.

Saat aku menjah sedkit darinya, aku mulai menanyakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan alasan kenapa ia sangat membenci bangsawan sedemikian rupa. Jawaban dari Jessica adalah, karena bansawanlah yang telah membunuh ibunya dan akibat insiden itu ayah jessica atau Scarron berubah menjadi banci yang aneh.

"Sungguh menyedihkah" aku bergumam saat ia mengalirkan air mata kesedihan saat mengingat insiden itu. Aku kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku dan membersihkan tetesan air mata.

Tanpaku sadari sepasang mata menatap kearahku dengan ancaman kematian membuat tulang di bagian belakangku menjadi menggigil. (Pov ED)

21.00 HRS

[Sniper, Di posisi]

[Ambush. Sudah diposisi]

"Disini Hunter Lead. Target sudah memasuki gedung, bersiap untuk menyergap" Saito berkomunikasi lewat radio saat ia sedang menyiapkan makanan, ia melirik kearah pria yang berjumlah 8 orang berpakaian ala bangsawan dengan senyuman sombong.

"Hunter lead ke semua unit. Target berpakaian bangsawan berjumlah 8 orang. Check tembakan kalian. Over" saito bergumam pelan melalui radio kecil di telinganya.

[Roger] terlihat ada Kuribayashi, Garson, Kuwahara, dan Nick berseragam jubah coklat penuh menutupi tubuh, mereka saat ini duduk di meja di sudut sebelah itu Patrick mengawasi dengan Sniper di area perbukitan di kawal oleh ahli ETAC. Untuk sisanya mereka mengawadi dari setiap jendela Cafe.

Saito kemudian membawa minuman ke meja bangsawan itu. "Silahkan tuan" sambil meletakkan minuman didepannya.

"Hei! Dimana sopanmu" ia berteriak pada saito.

"Apa yang salah tuan?"

"Berqni-beraninya kau tidak memberiku hormat!"

'Apa-apaan maksud dia?' saito tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa kau dengar aku!" ia berdiri sambil memukul wajah saito.

"Tahan-tahan tembakan kalian" saito dengan cepat memerintahkan lewat radio saat melihat mereka siap menyerang.

"Tuan saya rasa anda sudah terlalu mabuk" saito menyimpulkan saat melihat ekspressi bangsawan itu.

"Haa!" ia memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah saito.

Disisi lain Sniper siap menembak kapanpun itu.

[Patrick bersiap menembak] perintah saito melalui radio.

"Roger" ia membidik kepala bangsawan yang sedang berbicara dengan sombong di hadapan saito.

Patrick melihat bangsawan yang marah-marah dengan letnan mereka semakin intent, bahkan diasampai memukul saito lagi. Situasi semakin menggila saat semua bangsawan ikut marah pada saito. 'Ini buruk' perasaan Patrick sudah mengatakan untuk melepaskan tembakan saat ini juga.

Dan yang benar saja semua bangsawan di Cafe itu mulai mengeluarkan pedang dan siap untuk menebas saito. [Sniper, tembak sisanya tunggu hingga ada yang mati]

Menyeringai patrick saat ia sudah memperoleh ijin. 'Bingo' sambil melepaskan tembakan dari senapan Sniper BarrettM82kaliber50BMG(12.7×99mmNATO). Peluru berkecepatan tinggi kemudian melesat kearah target yang akan menyerang saito.

Di cafe.

Bangsawan yang saat ini menuju saito dengan pedang siap menebas, membuat seisi cafe menjadi kacau balau. "Mati kau!" teriaknya saat ia sudah di hadapan saito. Namun tanpa di duga orang yang akan menebas saito sekarang tergeletak di tanah dengan lubang peluru .50 BMG di kepalanya.

"AHHH!" Semuanya terkejut.

"Fire at will!"perintah saito

Dari sudut Kuribayashi, Garson, Kuwahara, dan Nick melepaskan jubah mereka lalu diikuti oleh dari jendela dan pintu depan yang didobrak untuk mengagetkan mereka.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak Kuwahara dengan sisa pasukan membidik para bangsawan. Mereka tentu saja terkejut dengan pengepungan ini.

"Jangan bercanda!" salah-satu dari bangsawan berusaha menyerang Saito yang ikut membidik mereka dengan pistol dari sakunya.

Saito kemudian melepaskan tembakan menuju kepalanya hingga ia mati seketika. "Jika kalian tidak mau mati, buang senjata kalian. Aku hitung hingga tiga. Satu!"

Peringat saito mulanya diabaikan oleh mereka. "Dua!...Tiga!" saito kemudian menembak mereka tepat di kaki lalu diikuti oleh marinir yang lain, yang ikut menembak.

Semua pelanggan maupun pemilik kafe dan para pekerjanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka melihat secara langsung senjata aneh yang mereka tidak pernah lihat menghabisi para bangsawan dengan sangat cepat tanpa melakukan isi ulang.

Setelah suassanya menjai hening terlihat semua bangsawan tewas akibat peluru yang menghantam tubuh mereka, kecuali beberapa yang memang saito tidak menembak untuk membunuh. "Clear" saito berkata pada pasukannya.

Jessica tentu saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, baru kali ini ia melihat prajurit yang bisa menghabisi para bangsawan secepat itu. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Jessica bertanya pada saito saat ia sudah dibelakangnya.

Saito kemudian tersenyum. "Aku adalah Marinir, pangkat Letnan dan mereka (Sambil menunjuk kearah pasukannya yang mengangkat mayat keluar dari cafe) mereka adalah bawahanku. Kami dalam misi untuk mengejar para bajingan-bajingan itu". Jessica hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh saat mendengar respon positif dari saito.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Penyelesaian misi dan Negoisasi

0800 HRS

Saito sekarang sedang berbaring di kasur, jujur dari kemarin saito tidak menyukai kamarkerajaan yang terlalu besar. Hari ini akan sangat merepotkan sekali, mengingat Jenderal Alex akan datang untuk pembicaraan damai serta aliansi.

POV.

"Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya untuk bersiap"Aku menyemangatidiriku sendiri.

Aku kemudian mengaktifkan PDA yang aku letakkan di meja sudut sebelah kanan ruangan. "Fridaysaatnya untukmu keluar dari penyimpanan. Aku punya misi untukmu" aku berbicara pada AI yang ada di PDA.

 _Dimengerti pak_

Setelah friday membuat jawaban, sinar menyilaukan muncul tepat didepan saito, saat cahaya menghilang memunculkan seorang gadis 17 tahunan

"Dengar. Aku ingin kamu menyamar menjadi penduduk lokal, dan cari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang penyerang yang menyerang heli kemarin. Mengerti"

 _Dimengerti pak_ sambil menundukkan kepala.

Friday kemudian membuka jendela dan bersiap untuk melompat keluar, namun sebelum ia melompat saito menahan tangan Friday. "Friday, selama menemrima perintahku aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih. Jadi ijinkan aku untuk berterima kasih." Aku tersenyum padanya, namun AI buatanku memberi sedikit senyuman balasan.

 _Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih tuanku. Bisa bekerja disamping anda sudah membuatku senang._

Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-kata AI buatan ini. Dia adalah program komputer tapi bagaimana bisa dia memahami dengan baik Emosi. "Kau tahu, kau sudah seperti manusia sepenuhnya. Friday" aku tersenyum lebar sambil memainkan mata padanya.

 _Anda tahu tuanku. Jika anda ingin bercanda, maka anda adalah pelawak yang sangat buruk_ ia memberiku tatapan datar.

"Ouh ayolah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku beruntung bisa mempunyai partner yang hebat sepertimu"

 _Terima kasih pujiannya tuanku_. Ia memerah di pipinya membuatku semakin yakin jika ia sudah benar-benar mengerti tentang Emosi.

Aku kemudian memandangi kearah jendela dimana Friday baru saja melompat keluar. _'berhati-hatilah'_ aku berdoa di dalam hatiku berharap tidak ada apapun yang akan terjadi'

"Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya untuk persiapan" aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri saat memandang matahari terbit.

Aku kemudian bersiap-siap mulai memakai seragam perwira angkatan laut milikku serta senjata api yang terletak aman di pinggiran ruangan. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting, dimana petinggi UNSA secara langsung ke ibu kota. Aku juga berpikir ini sedikit aneh, mengapa mereka dengan sangat cepat memutuskan untuk melakukan kontak negoisasi langsung.

"kuharap ini bukan hal gila yang kan terjadi"

Halaman istana.

Aku beserta pasukanku sedang berbaris rapi di halaman menunggu kedatangan jendral kami serta pimpinan UNSA yang direncanakan akan tiba menggunakan Helikopter Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk. Aku melirik kearah tuan putri yang sedang ikut menunggu beserta bangsawan-bangsawan lokal.

Hingga beberapa saat kami menunggu terdengar suara rotor mesin semakin mendekat. Aku melirik ke arah bukit hingga menampilkan helikopter Uh-66. Beberapa bangsawan loal terlihat panik saat mengira benda itu adalah monster. Dan sekali lagi itu menjadi hiburan untukku saat melihat mereka bertingkah seperti itu

"Tuan putri. Apa anda siap" aku bertanya padanya, ia memberiku senyuman.

"Tentu saja letnan" ia kemudian berusaha bertindak senormal mungkin dalam negoisasi panjang ini.

Helikopter kemudian menurunkan ketinggian hingga sepenuhnya mendarat membuat hempasan angin yang cukup kencang.

"Kuwahara, Patrick. Buka pintunya!" perintahku pada mereka berdua.

"Ya Pak!" serentak mereka.

POV ED.

"Tuan putri apa anda yakin akan membiarkan mereka datang kemari, maksudku lihatlah benda-benda ajaib mereka. Ini bisa saja menjadi ancaman bagi kerajaan" agnes berbisik pada Henrietta yang memandang kearah helikopter.

"Ku harap tidak"

"Tapi putri..."

"Dengar agnes. Kamu pasti sudah tahu baaimana kekuatan militer mereka bukan begitu.. lihat bagaimana tim Letnan Saito melawan golem di akademi. Kamu pasti sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berperang dengan kita maka kehancuranlah yang akan datang"

Agnes menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi tetap saja putri. Kita tidak seharusnya mempercayai mereka secepat ini juga"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur maka kita tidak mungkin membatalkannya" Agnes diam sejenak karena merasa Putri Henrietta memiliki pont yang benar.

Saat mereka selesai berbicara Jenderal Alex sudah keluar dari helikopter bersama dengan perdana menteri Sergey Lavrov (Russia), Boris Johnson (Inggris), Alfonso Dastis (Spanyol, dan Rex Tillerson (USA).

"Tuan Putri" Jenderal Alex memberi jabat tangan pada Henrietta.

"Tuan-tuan, selamat datang di istana Tristain" Henrietta mengangkat sedikit gaunnya sambil memberi pose kehormatan tuan putri. "Mari kita masuk kedalam" setelah memberi penghormatan Henrietta memimpim semua perwakilan negara ke ruang konferensi.

Selama di bawa mengelilingi istana beberapa jenderal dan bangsawan dari istana saling berbisik-bisik tentang pendatang mereka. "Menurutmu siapa mereka" tanya bangsawan yang berpakaian jenderal perang abad pertengahan pada rekannya.

"Apa mungkin mereka dari kerajaan Gallia?" balas dari bangsawan yang kedua.

"Apa kalian tahu benda aneh apa yang mereka naiki. Apa itu mungkin sebuah monster?"

Mereka terus bercerita-cerita tentang para perdana menteri yang datang dengan helikopter. Sementara itu saito yang mengawal dari belakang bersama dengan pasukannya minus Garson dan Nick mereka memutuskan untuk tetap di bradley dan terakhir Patrick yang mengawasi dengan sniper dari bukit sekitar 900 meter dari istana.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini"

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Letnan" tana kuwahara yang melihat jelas ekspressi wajah Saito.

"Tidak.. aku hanya berpikir jika ini akan berubah menjadi sangat buruk nanti"

"Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi letnan, tapi siapa yang akan tahu"

1300 Ruang konferensi.

"Mari kita mulai perkenalan dulu tuan putri. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Jenderal dari Marinir UNSA Alex Mason" alex memperkenalkan diri di meja konferensi berbentuk bundaran sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh para menteri lain. Setelah Alex memperkenalkan diri, para Menteri luar negeri dari beberapa negara mulai memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu. "Tuan-tuan sekalian saya ucapkan selamat datang di kota kecil kami ini." Henrietta membuat salam pembuka untuk meringankan suasana.

"Tentu saja" Jawab alex.

Saat mereka semua duduk di kursi Henrietta mulai pembicaraan mengenai kesimpulan pertemuan ini. "Maaf jika saya langsung menanyakan ini tuan-tuan. Tapi ada keperluan apa anda datang ke kerajaan kami"

"Seperti yang anda ketahui tuan putri. Kami baru saja tiba di tempat ini jadi untuk mencegah konflik yang akan terjadi, Saya dan beberapa perwakilan negara UNSA meminta Aliansi dengan kerajaan anda" alex berterus terang. Beberapa ekspressi dari bangsawan lokal terlihat seperti menghina secara diam-diam, alex tentu saja mengetahui makna ekspressi mereka namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Biar saya simpulkan saja tuan putri. Kedatangan kami juga meminta beberapa hal. Salah satunya ijin untuk eksplorasi di wilayah anda dan sebagai gantinya militer kami akan menjadi pertahanan utama di wilayah kedaulatan anda" ucap menteri Inggris.

"Maaf jika saya menyela tuan Boris. Sebelumnya kalian mengatakan kalian datang dari negara-negara yang berbeda, bukan begitu?" tanya bangsawan lokal yang berpangkat jenderal tentara kerajaan pada menteri inggris.

"Ya itu benar" jawab Boris Johnson

"Itu terletak dimana, jujur saya seumur hidup belum pernah mendengar negara yang bernama Russia, Spanyol, Ingrris, maupun Amerika Serikat" bangsawan lainnya mengagguk setuju, begitu juga dengan Henrietta yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana negara itu.

"Biar saya jelaskan. Negara-negara kami berasal dari dunia yang jauh dari sini. Dengan kata lain, kami bukan berasal dari dunia ini sama sekali"

"Apa maksud anada?" tanya bangsawan yang lain.

"Jelasnya kami datang dari dunia yang lain" jawab Merteri russia.

"tapi apa tujuan kalian datang ke dunia ini" tanya Henrietta.

Alex mendesah "Mulanya misi kami disini adalah untuk menjemput salah satu tentara kami yang di culik dari tempat kami, anda pasti sudah tahu siapa dia bukan begitu Tuan Putri" Henrietta mengangguk sambil memandang kearah Saito yang berdiri di pojokan bersama Squadnya.

"Pemerintah UNSA mulai memerintahkan kami untuk tetap berada di planet ini untuk keperluan investigasi dan lain-lain" Henrietta mengangguk.

"Dan juga saya ingin bertanya apa arti dari UNSA yang anda maksudkan Tuan" Henrietta bertanya lagi.

"Itu artinya United Nation Space Alliance, sebuah aliansi yang mengarah ke penjelajahan luar angkasa yang sudah di sepakati bersama dengan negara-negara besar" alex menjelaskan

"Apa yang harus..." perkataan Henrietta terputus saat salah satu bangsawan menyelanya.

"Tuan jenderal sihir macam apa yang anda gunakan di kendaraan terbang itu tadi?"

"MarsekalDe Poitiers. Sebaiknya jaga sopan anda" peringat Henrietta pada pimpinan besar seluruh tentara Tristain.

"Maaf.. Sihir? Apa maksud anda tuan" tanya Menteri Russia

"Anda tidak tahu sihir?" tanya MarsekalDe Poitiers balik. Semua perdana menteri menggelengkan kepalanya tanda mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Tunggu... Apa negara anda artinya tidak mengenal sihir sama sekali?"

"saya bahkan baru pertama sekali mendengarnya" jawab Menteri dari Spanyol. Alex mendesah ia lupa untuk memberitahu tentang konsep sihir didunia ini, yah itu mungkin tidak terlalu masalah lagi pula.

"Apa itu artinya Negara anda sekalian adalah negara rakyat Jelata"Jawaban dari Henrietta dengan shok karena merasa ditipu oleh Saito.

"Jika penggolongan dari dunia kalian, maka iya dunia kami adalah dunia rakyat jelata" alex menyimpulkan.

"Apa-apaan maksud kalian, kalian ingin meminta aliansi dengan negara kami sementara negara kami!" perkataan kasar keluar dari bangsawan lokal bangsawan lainnya juga menyetujui.

"Apa artinya itu" Alex mulai terasa tersinggung dengan perkataan bangsawan ini.

"Yang Mulia, Anda tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu seperti ini untuk terus terjadi." Bangsawan lokal berbicara padaSeorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan duduk disamping Henrietta dipanggil Ratu.

"Saya tidak tahu juga, semua keputusan ada pada Putri ku" ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Henrietta yang masih memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Putri! Jangan anda berani terima tawaran negara Rakyat Jelata ini. Kita akan sangat malu nantinya" banyak hinaan diarahkan pada Menteri-Menteri dan juga jenderal Alex, Menteri-Menteri semuanya berkedut dalam kemarahan saat mereka mulai menghina negara-negara yang diwakili.

"Itu sudah cukup!"Alex berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kami adalah Kami, dan harus Anda ketahui jika kalian memiliki ide mendeklarasikan perang dengan kami ! maka kalian akan lebih diterima juga, tapi kami tidak akan hanya duduk di sini dan diam dihina oleh Anda!.Kami telah jelas menunjukkan kekuatan militer kami dan kami memiliki lebih banyak tentara siap untuk menghancurkan kota kecil kalian!" alex mengeluarkan nada marah khas pemimpin.

"Dan apa yang harus kami takutkan dari kalian Hah!" bangsawan lokal itu ikut berdiri sambil meludah kearah Alex hingga mengotori baju militernya.

'Ini gawat" saito mulai waspada dengan situasi ini. "Squad. Bersiap untuk menyerang" saito memerintahkan pada semua pasukannya yang mulai siaga. "Dimengerti" jawab serentak semua unit, termaksud Patrick yang sudah mengawasi dari kejauhan.

"Cukup, semua orang duduk!" Henrietta berkata keras sambil ikut berdiri.

"Tapi putri.."

"Aku bilang duduk!" Henrietta sudah sangat marah dengan kelakuan bangsawan-bangsawan ini.

Saat semuanya kembali tenang, bangsawan tadi mulai bicara. "Yang Mulia, Anda tidak mungkin berpikir untuk bersekutu dengan rakyat jelata ini?"

"Dia benar tuan putri. Kami tidak bisa menerima aliansi dalam bentuk apapun itu dengan bangsa mereka."MarsekalDe Poitiers mengatakan.

"Tunggu ini aneh" saito mengawasi segala diskusi hingga ia merasakan perasaan buruk. Hingga saito melihat kearah pintu disudut sebelah kanan terbuka sedikit. 'Hmm.. mungkin hanya perasaanku' saito kembali memandangi kearah diskusi yang mulai menjadi semacam deklarasi perang.

"Aku menduga pasti kalian juga yang membunuh salah-satu bangsawan kami Count Mott!" Jawab keras dari pria berumur 60 tahunan Cardinal Mazarin.

Alex mulai ikut menjadi terbawa kemarahan saat nada bangsawan itu meninggi. "Itu benar. Count Mott tewas dibunuh oleh tentara di bawah perintahku"

Dia mulai berdiri. "Beraninya kalian!" ia berusaha menyerang hingga ditahan oleh rekannya yang duduk di samping.

"jenderal bisa bertahukan pada kami kenapa anda memerintahkan unit anda untuk membunuh Count Mott" bangsawan yang menahan temannya bertanya dengan nada halus tanda ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada pembicaraan.

Alex mulai melemparkan foto-foto korban yang berada di penjara bawah tanah dari dalam saku jasnya. Henrietta hampir muntah saat melihat kondisi mayat korban itu. "Itulah alasannya, Count Mott terbukti melakukan tindakan pembunuhan dan penyiksaan terhadap warga sipil. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa diam saja"

Saito mulai merasakan sebuah serangan yang akan datang, walau tidak jelas dari mana. "Patrick, kamu melihat sesuatu"

[Negatif pak]

"Terus awasi"

[Roger]

"Itu tidak membuat perbedaan. Kalian tetap harus membayarnya!. Jika itu artinya perang maka kami akan menerimanya" jawab keras dari Marsekal De Poitiers.

Saito tersentak saat mendengar kaliamat itu, ia sedikit tidak memperhatikan sehingga tidak mengetahui apa yang tadi di bicarakan. "Baik! Jika itu permintaan kalian!. Aku mungkin akan terima jika kalian menghinaku, tapi jika kalian menghina negaraku maka persetan dengan itu semua" alex mulai berdiri setelah menggebrak meja.

"Semuanya mundur" perintah alex pada semua unit yang berjaga untuk mundur. Henrietta jatuh ke kursinya dalam ketidak percayaan saat bangsawannya secara langsung mendeklarasikan perang secara terang-terangan pada pasukan UNSA. Ia sudah berusaha untuk melerai, namun karena keras kepalanya bangsawan ini membuat situasi menjadi semakin buruk.

Namun saat menteri dan jenderal ingin menuju pintu keluar tiba-tiba pasukan kerajaan sudah muncul duluan berjumlah 70 orang dari setiap pintu. "Apa-apaan!" henrietta berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Marsekal De Poitiers, apa maksudnya ini!"

"Putri, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Count Mott tentu saja kami tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi dengan selamat" ia menjawab dengan nada mengancam.

"Siapa yang berkuasa disini sekarang!" Henrietta mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

"Jadi begitu ya, kalian berniat membunuh kami disini" Alex berkata saat melihat kumpulan prajurit kerajaan mengepung mereka.

Saito melihat pengepungan mendadak ini tentu sangan terkejut. 'Sial kami kalah jumlah'

"Dengar kalian para _Bangsawan,_ biar aku tunjukkan kemampuan kami di depan kalian" alex mengatakan dengan mata menggelap di bawah topi perwiranya.

"Serang mereka!" perintah De Poitiers semua pasukan kerajaan bergerak untuk menyerang.

[Letnan menunduk!] peringat Patrick saat melihat sesuatu datang.

"Kalian semua menunduk!" perintah saito pada unitnya. Saat semuanya menunduk kecuali Alex yang masih berdiri hingga sebuah tembakan beruntun datang luar istana.

Tembakan dari peluru 30mm M230 chain gun yang datang dari dua arah terus terjadi hingga beberapa detik. Saat tembakan berhenti prajurit istana yang mulanya akan menyerang alex tergeletak tewas dengan lubang di tubuh mereka. Henrietta beserta bangsawan lain bersembunyi di bawah meja dengan telinga tertutup mulai berdiri hingga terlihat mayat para prajurit tewas.

"Ayo kita bergerak" alex memerintahkan semuanya untuk bergerak. Saat mereka meninggalkan ruangan dengan bangsawan masih membelakkan mata tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

Di halaman istana alex beserta seluruh unit, para meteri dan jenderal mulai menaiki helikopter HH 66 yang sepenuhnya sudah mendarat, terlihat pula dua helikopter AH-64 Apache terbang mengitari istana.

"Letnan Saito, anda beserta squad anda harus RTB, kalian akan diberhentikan dari misi"

"Roger" setelah selesai memberi perintah alex kemudian menaiki helikopter dan mulai take-off hingga ketinggian 100 meter dan mulai menungkik maju diikuti oleh Apache dari belakang.

New Mission

Santa Moriana Air & Naval Base 1400 HRS, sehari setelah konferensi. Saito beserta tim sudah sampai di markas dan tambahan satu orang yaitu Louise. Alasan kenapa louise ikut karena ia berteriak pada saito bahwa ia adalah familiarnya sehingga kemanapun saito pergi maka louise harus ikut.

"Letnan! selamat datang kembali" ucap perwira militer pada saito saat ia mendekati gedung komando.

Saito mengangguk, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke louise yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat pangkalan. "Hei louise, mau berkeliling markas?" tawar saito.

"Bolehkah?" Saito kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja". Mereka berdua kemudian berkeliling markas dengan Humvee, yah ini bisa di bilang untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Mereka kemudian mencapai gedung R&D sekaligus komputer server yang terletak di bagian tenggara dari bandara. "Ayo kemari louise" ajak saito saat mereka memasuki gedung. Didalam gedung yang cukup besar, louise sangat kagum dengan semua peralatan komputer yang canggih. "Saito, apa benda ini" louise bertanya saat ia didepan salah-satu komputer yang menyala.

"Ini namanya komputer Louise"

"Komputer?"

"Ya. Ini memiliki banyak sekali informasi yang bisa diperoleh, bahkan jutaan buku dan segala jenis pengetahuan ada di alat ini" saito menuju louise sambil membawa sepasang kursi.

"Wow! Sungguh benda ajaib yang hebat"

(Tertawa) "Tidak louise, ini bukan benda sihir. Ini adalah teknologi yang diciptakan dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Kemari biar aku ajari cara menggunakannya" saito sambil mengajari louise. 'Ini mengingatkanku pada karen yang masih berusia 7 tahun' (tertawa ringan)

1500 HRS.

"Wow kau sangat hebat louise" saito memuji louise yang sudah mahir mengoperasionalkan komputer secara penuh.

"Be...Benarkah" ia memerah saat saito memujinya.

"Sekarang mari aku perlihatkan bagaimana cara kerja alat elektronik padamu" saito kemudian mengajak louise menuju ruangan labolatorium Research and Development. 'Aku heran bagaimana mereka bisa membangun ini semua dengan sangat cepat?' saito mental bertanya-tanya.

"Pertama yang akan kita lakukan adalah mengasah kemampuanmu sedikit" saito kemudian mengaktifkan PDA dan memunculkan baju EXO yang membuat saito gila beberapa waktu lalu. Seharian saito habiskan di lab untuk memberi louise pembelajaran, saito sangat terkesan dengan tingkat IQ louise. Di analisis terlihat IQ louise mencapai 145 berbeda sedikit dengan helena yang memiliki IQ 147 dan karen IQnya mencapai 170 saat ini.

Louise sangat serius saat saito menjelaskan setiap komponen mulai dari cara pengoprasional hingga penginstalasian ke komponen semula. Setiap komponen di EXO memiliki Mainboard dan Processor yang berbeda-beda Saito untungnya mengajarinya tentang dasar-dasar Mainboard hingga ke unit proses saat mereka belajar tentang komputer.

'Tidak ada belajar yang lebih menyenangkan selain langsung je prakteknya' saito memiliki kesimpulan saat ia memperhatikan bagaimana louise berusaha merakit ulang komponen yang rumit. Sesekali ia bergeming tentang alat-alat namun sekarang ia hanya fokus belajar. "Kau tahu louise, aku heran kenapa kamu di panggil kegagalan, padahal kamu memiliki bakat yang sangat hebat"

Louise murung "Mereka menghinaku karena aku tidak bisa membuat mantra utuh, setiap kali aku berusaha belajar mereka selalu menghinaku berulang kali." ia mulai sedih.

(Tersenyum) "Yah paling tidak sekarang kamu bisa belajar sebebasnya selama masih mampu. Oke" saito berusaha menghiburnya sambil mengusap pelan kepala louise.

1800

RS Militer.

"Dan kau tahu karen selanjutnya dia berusaha mengejarku dengan sombong, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia sudah tergeletak gara-gara ia mabuk berat" saito bercerita pada Karen tentang pengalamannya selama misi. Karen tertawa bahagia saat mendengar kisah lucu saito.

(Tersenyum) "Nii-san, nampaknya disana sangat menarik ya" karen berkata saat ia memandang keluar dari jendela.

Saito kemudian melirik kearah karen yang memasang wajah sedih. 'Dia pasti sangat ingin berkeliling diluar. "hei Karen, mau ikut bersamaku besok?"

"Eh?!" Karen berbalik menghadap Saito yang merenungkan keputusannya.

"Tentu saja (Sambil tersenyum) besok lagipula adalah hari libur. Kita akan berjalan-jalan ketempat yang menakjubkan" Saito membulatkan keputusannya, ia harus meluangkan waktunya demi adik tercintanya.

"Benarkan Onii-chan?" karen bertanya dengan mata penuh binar.

Saito keringan drop di pipinya. "tentu saja. Sebaiknya cepat tidur karen, besok adalah hari besar"

Karen mengangguk penuh semangat, Saito kemudian berdiri lalu mencium pipi Karen. "Selamat malam, Karen"

"Selamat malam Onii-chan"

Pagi 08.55

Saito sekarang sudah berseragam lengkap dan bersiap menuju Ruang Mayor Yume Kounji. Saat Saito masuk ke gedung Command Centre dan menuju ruangan yang terletak di lantai 3 ia memiliki firasat yang bburuk soal ini.

"Permisi. Mayor bolehkah saya masuk?" Saito mengetuk pintu.

"Silahkan" Yume mempersilahkan Saito masuk. "Permisi" Saito lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk dihadapan Yume.

"Ada keperluan apa letnan" Yume bertanya dengan senyuman.

'Sial, ada apa dengannya tidak biasanya ia tersenyum padaku' Saito mental menghinanya.

"Oh Apa kamu baru saja menghinaku _Letnan_ " ia tersenyum namun auranya gelap.

"Ti...Tidak Bu. Hanya...iii" Saito terkejut bukan main saat sebilah katana menempel di pipinya.

"Apa tadi kamu panggil aku _Letnan/"_

"Tidak ada Mayor" Saito mengatakan dengan lancar.

Saito kemudian menghela nafas sejenak, lalu ia berusaha menjelaskan pada Yume jika Saito akan mengambil cuti dari penugasan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

09.30 HRS

Saito telah berhasil membujuk Yume agar mengijinkannya pergi, yah walau sempat ditentang namun berkat 1001 macam cara akhirnya Saito dibebaskan. Saito kemudian berjalan menuju Helipad sambil keringat drop. Ia teringat apa yang ia lakukan agar Yume mengijinkannya pergi. Yume mengijinkan Saito pergi apabila ia menerima ajakan kencan saat ia kembali.

"Dasar wanita aneh. Apa-apaan maksudnya mengajakku kencan. Apa dia ingin membunuhku nanti" Saito bergeming sendiri. Yah Saito memang dasar bodoh, mungkin.

Di lapangan terbang terlihat Karen sedang tersenyum bahagia pada Saito, ia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna hitam di lapisi oleh jaket sepinggang bertangan pendek berwarna putih namun memiliki hiasan berwarna biru.

"Kamu terlihat cantik karen-chan" Saito memuji sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Karen mulai memerah saat abang tercintanya memujinya. "Be...Benarkah Onii-chan"

"tentu saja" Saito tersenyum lebar. Kali ini mereka akan pergi memakai UH-60 Blackhawk yang akan di piloti oleh Saito sendiri. "Uhh..Maaf letnan tapi apa anda sudah siap?" salah-satu pegawai bandara memandang kearah Saito dengan keringat drop.

"Oh.. tentu saja kami siap. Apa kamu siap Karen-chan?"

"Lolicon" sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Saito namun saat ia mengalhkan pandangan terlihat beberapa tentara memperhatikan tindakan Saito terhadap karen. Mata kecemburuan terlihat jelas di mata mereka.

"Apa Aku mengganggu kalian!" Saito meninggikan suara. Mereka langsung bubar dengan cepat.

Saito kemudian mengangkat Karen menuju Kokpit Co-Pilot dan Saito menaiki kursi pilot yang berada di sampingnya. Saito memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa persenjataan seperti M14 medium sniper dan pistol M9. "Menara disini Pequod, kami siap untuk lepas landas. Ganti" Saito mengaktifkan mesin.

[Disini Menara. Diterima, kalian diijinkan untuk terbang. Berhati-hatilah diluar sana Letnan]

"Roger" Saito kemudian menginjak pedal gas untuk naik keatas lalu saat di ketinggian tertentu ia memiringkan helikopter kedepan untuk maju. "Bagaimana menurutmu Karen-chan" Saito berkata saat melihat karena yang melihat-lihat keseluruh tempat.

"Indahnya" Saito tersenyum saat mendengar kata dari karen. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun karen tidak pernah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang inilah kesempatan Saito untuk menjadi abang terbaik baginya.

Saito kemudian membawa helikopter menuju pantai dimana beberapa kapal sedang berlabuh. Karen menikmati setiap pemandangan indah yang ia lihat. "mari kita pergi ketempat yang lebih jauh sedikit" Saito menawari.

"Tentu Onii-chan" karen menjawab dengan semangat.

Saito kemudian membawa helikopter ke area yang tidak terlalu jauh dari markas. Setiap lokasi mereka datangi dan setiap ekspressi bahagialah yang Saito pandangi dari wajah adik tercintanya. 'aku akan melakukan apa-pun itu demimu' Saito bersumpah dalam hatinya saat ia membawa helikopter menuju daerah rumput yang hijau kebetulan terlihat bunga-bunga indah sedang bermekaran.

"Onii-chan lihat-lihat. Bunga itu sangat cantik sekali"

"Mari kita kesana" Saito kemudian menurunkan ketinggian helikopter hingga sepenuhnya mendarat. Setelah mendarat Saito menurunkan karen di rerumputan hijau. Karen sangat menkmati pemandangan indah ini dan Saito ia hanya berbaring sambil melihat kearah langit biru yang sangat cerah.

Sampai-sampai sebuah bayangan menutupi mata Saito yang sedang asik memandangi langit. Terlihat karen sedang duduk tepat di sebelah Saito dengan wajah di atas wajah Saito. "Karen, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Saito bertanya saat ia terganggu sedikit.

"Tada! Ini hadiah untuk mu Onii-chan" karen memasangkan sebuah mahkota dari bunga di kepa Saito. Saito tersenyum lagi. "terima kasih atas hadiahnya Hime-sama"

"Sebagai balasannya ijinkan Hamba untuk membawamu" Saito tertawa sambil mengangkat Karen dengan gaya pengantin.

"Ehhh" karen memerah gelap saat Saito mengangkatnya bagaikan seorang pengantin.

Namun pikiran jahat Saito langsung keluar. Saito saat mencapat tumpukan bunga yang bermekaran dengan cepat ia menjatuhkan karen di bunga-bunga itu. "Ou. Onii-chan. Apa-apaan itu" karen menggembungkan pipi marah saat ia di jahili oleh Saito.

Saito tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ma...Maaf-maaf aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri"

Hari bahagia ini mereka rasakan hingga beberapa jam, setelah itu mereka berangkat lagi menuju laut dimana Saito pernah bercerita pada karen tentang Lumba-lumba yang sering melompat-lompat disaat-saat seperti ini.

1745

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian berkeliling dengan helikopter Saito membawa karen kembali ke Rumah sakit. Karen sekarang dalam suasana bahagia. "Baiklah Karen, saatnya Onii-chan untuk melapor lagi" Saito meminta ijin untuk keluar dari ruang saat melihat karen yang sibuk menulis perasaanya di buku hariannya.

"Tunggu sebelum itu Onii-chan" karen tidak mengatakan apa keinginannya namun Saito sudah mengetahui apa maksudnya, sambil mendekat untuk memberi ciuman di pipinya, namun saat Saito hendak mengecup pipinya karen langsung menyambar bibir Saito dengan kedua tangannya. Saito tentu saja melebarkan mata atas apa yang di lakukan adiknya.

"Permisi letnan anda..." Sersan Nantz yang dalam kondisi sudah sehat masuk kedalam ruangan dan kata-katanya terputus saat melihat adekan erotis ini.

"Ah!" saito melepaskan ciuman dengan cepat saat menyadari Nantz sudah di dalam ruangan.

"Maaf mengganggu" nantz dengan cepat keluar ruangan sambil menutup kembali pintu. "Tunggu...!" saito berusaha mencegah namun nantz sudah melarikan diri dari ruangan.

"Onii-chan kamu sangat agresif" Karen tersipu sambil memain-mainkan nadanya.

"Tentu tidak!" Saito menjawab dengan cepat sekali.

1900 Hrs.

Saitocsaat ini berada di pelabuhan dimana terlihat sebuah kapal pembawa barang yang datang dari bumu baru saja tiba. Kapal yang sebesar USS Barrack Obama mulai merapat ke pelabuhan untuk menurunkan barang-barang.

"Hallo Letnan" kru kapal pembawa memberi hormat pada saito.

"Banyakkah yang datang kali ini?" saito bertanya padanya saat melihat beberapa marinir-marinir baru dan banyak kontainer turun dari kapal.

"Sekitar 800 marinir baru, penambahan pesawat jet, dan juga beberapa suplai amunisi" ia menjelaskan pada saito saat melihat daftar barang-barang di catatan.

"Coba ku lihat" saito kemudian diberi catatan yang berisi pendetilan barang-barang.

"Hmmm Pesawat C-17 V2? dan pesawat C130. Untuk apa mereka mengirim pesawat berat ke markas?" saito mengalihkan pandangannya pada dia.

"Saya kurang tahu letnan"

Setelah percakapan kecil saito kemudian melihat kontainer yang sangat besar-besar di turunkan dari kapal pembawa. Saat dilakukan pengecekan terlihat itu adalah bagian tengah pesawat C-17 dan kontainer lainnya adalah sayap pesawat beserta mesinnya. 'Menurut laporan jumlah yang di datangakan sekitar 11 pesawat C-17, dan 3 peswat C130. Tunggu di laporan juga mereka membawa peswat AC-130. Sial apa ini semacam penjajahan baru?'

0000000

20.00

Dilain tempat sebuah out door cafe di pantai terlihat beberapa marinir melakukan hal gila seperti berselancar di malam yang dingin seperti ini beberapa terlihat sedang memanggang daging dan yang lainnya sedang berdansa seperti orang gila karena mabuk.

Saito keringat drop saat melihat tingkah mereka, markas Santa Moriana yang memiliki jumlah keseluruhan sekitar 4700 yang terdiri dari 2800 Marinir, 200 NAVY SEAL, 300 Pilot pesawat maupun helikopter, 200 adalah marinir bagian driver dan gunner dari Tank unit, 500 orang terdiri dari regu teknisi R&D, Dan terakhir 700 personel lainnya adalah kru kapal tempur dan kru kapal induk. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu Saito-kun" sebuah suara manis mengganggu pikiran saito. Dan kencan yang melelahkan pun dimulai, saito hanya mendengar setiap pembiacaraan yume dan wajah-wajah cemburu sudah terlihat jelas di mata setiap marinir-marinir muda yang baru saja tiba, untuk marinir yang sudah tahu sifat mayor yume mereka hanya memberi saito wajah kasihan.

08.00 Misi baru

Saito sudah berseragam yang terdiri dari pakaian standar USMC di lapisi kevlar anti peluru dan terakhir helm tempur. Saito sekarang di kantor jenderal Alex untuk menerima misi baru.

"Saito hiraga, anda di perintahkan untuk pergi ke Akademi sihir tristain untuk mengambil mayat tentara dan juga anda di perintahkan untuk melakukan investigasi terhadap kemungkinan keberadaan prajurit yang lain. Apa anda mengerti?" Alex kemudian menyerahkan data personel yang akan di bawa.

"Anda akan pergi bersama mereka. Sekarang bubar"

"Ya pak" saito memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Air Field

Terlihat Louise, Helena, dan Siesta sedang menunggu saito. Saat louise menghabiskan waktu di markas ia sudah menemui siesta dan entah bagaimana mereka sekarang berteman satu sama lain. Saito keringat drop saat membaca laporan mengenai mereka bertiga. Louise; bangsawan tristain, skill: analisis komputer tahap belajar. Helena; rakyat biasa, skill: permesinan tahap menguasai. Siesta; rakyat biasa, skill: CQC dan ahli senjata ringan.

Louise sekarang memegang sebuah tac pad dan membaca sesuatu hingga sangat serius sekali ia juga mengenakan pakaian biasa yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dan rok selutut tipe berlipat berwarna hitam, Siesta ia sedang melakukan cek pistol M9 ia berseragam standar marinir minus kevlar dan helm tempur, dan terakhir Helena ia hanya berdiri dengan santai helena mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hijau dengan hiasan berwarna putih.

"Baiklah gadis-gadis apa kalian sudah siap?" saito bertanya dengan senyuman. "Tentu" jawab serentak ketiganya sambil memberi senyuman balasan.

Mereka berangkat ke akademi menggunakan helikopter CH-47 yang akan di kawal oleh helikopter AH-64 Apache. Di perjalanan dipenuhi oleh kesenyapan, yah mengingat tidak ada satu topik pembahasan apapun maka lebih bak diam. Saito kemudian mengaktifkan PDA.

Saito membaca berita dari internet yang dimana ada kabar tentang penyerangan pasukan kapal induk USS Barrack obama yang di serang saat misi perjalanan keluar angkasa. Presiden terlihat sedang kewalahan saat di tanya banyak sekali dari wartawan dan juga dewan.

"aku jadi kasihan dengannya" Saito mengatakan saat melihat presiden Amerika serikat yang di bombardir pertanyaan.

[Letnan kita akan tiba di tujuan 3 menit] ucap pilot yang mengganggu pikiran Saito.

Helikopter kemudian menurunkan ketinggian hingga mendarat sempurna. Saito dan kawan-kawan mulai turun di halaman akademi tristain yang ternyata sudah penuh oleh kerumunan penonton. [Letnan saito semoga beruntung, kami akan pergi. Ganti]

"Disini saito roger" saito membalas lewat radio yang tersambung melalui headset di telinganya. Kemudian helikopter terbang diikuti Gunship Apache menuju pangkalan.

END Ch 3


End file.
